KARMA
by GhostWolf88
Summary: Judy never made it back to Zootopia in time to find Nick after the disastrous press conference, and so never made up with him. What would happen after almost 20 years if they finally reunite under odd circumstances? Definitely NOT your usual WildeHopps story. All Zootopia and other Disney characters belong to Disney, and I take no credit for any musical group, artist or songs menti
1. A Chance Meeting

**Karma**

Judy never made it back to Zootopia in time to find Nick after the disastrous press conference, and so never made up with him. What would happen after almost 20 years if they finally reunite under odd circumstances? Definitely _**NOT**_ your usual WildeHopps story. All Zootopia and other Disney characters belong to Disney, and I take no credit for any musical group, artist or songs mentioned in the story. All OC are MINE so** paws off without permission! **

**XxX**

**A/N # 1 ~ The title is liable to change, as I'm not sure how it'll properly reflect the story as it progresses. I originally planned to post the story after it was finished, but I changed my mind … so sue me…!**

**A/N # 2 ~ This is an idea that popped into my head anticipating the upcoming annual Sturgis motorcycle rally in South Dakota that I normally attend. Some folks may have an issue with the pace of the story or extended dialog at times, but I really don't care.  
While in the middle of writing this, the great bike builder Arlen Ness passed away. This is in part dedicated to both Arlen Ness and Indian Larry, both of whom will be mentioned in the story…RIP bros!**

**XxX**

**1: A Chance Meeting**

**XxX**

**TUESDAY MORNING: WILDE RIDES CUTOM MOTORCYCLES MAIN BAY, AWESTON ~ SOUTH-WESTERN REGION OF ANIMALIA:**

…

"C'mon Nick, what's the holdup?" asks a slightly impatient Midnight, a large black panther.

"Dude, we're not even scheduled to leave for an hour yet, what's yer hurry?"

"Look, we've been planning this gig for over a year, and packing for a month. I just wanna get started already ok?"

"And the fact that Amy Rose wants ta corner you in the parts room for a quickie before we leave has nothin' to do with it, right?" says Nick, smirk all to evident.

"I heard that Nick!" comes the reply from a thoroughly outed female lynx.

"Ok, fine yea. Then we'll both need a good shower and that'll lead to more-"

"Guys, I'm literally _RIGHT_ _HERE!_"

"Alright, alright, I get the picture."

Turning to the assembled group of mammals, Nick raises an arm and motions in a circle several times "Fire 'm up, let's get this show on the road!"

Turning and looking at the scene, Nick observes the assembled crowd of what most 'civilized' mammals would consider misfits and oddballs, mount and start their machines.

As almost two dozen large engine motorcycles start up, filling the main bay of Wilde Rides Custom Cycles with a deafening roar, Nick contemplates the coming trip. The annual pilgrimage to the motorcycle rally in Stergis, located at the far edges of the Badlands and Hills regions of Animalia, far from the city of Zootopia is about to begin. Last year while at the rally, Nick sensed a great money-making opportunity that could be exploited at the rally, while giving the shop employees, their significant others, and a few close friends some much needed time away from the shop.

Bikes _always_ needed to be fixed. Either through poor maintenance, abuse or just plain breaking down, this was a simple fact. Plus, mammals were always looking to upgrade _something_, and Nick wanted to take advantage of the situation. There were never enough shops or mechanics at the rally, so Nick had worked out a deal with the city council to bring his crew and enough tools and parts to fix most of the major brands of Animalian bikes that would show up at the rally. Foreign bikes weren't their forte, and most of his mechanics weren't familiar enough with the machines to be comfortable enough to work on them, so Nick would just send those to one of the established shops for repairs.

The fact that Nick, or rather 'Wilde Rides' had been chosen to participate in a live three-way biker build-off competition at the rally might have aided in the ability to get the space for the repair shop.

"So" asks Skye, an artic fox vixen "you're still planning on riding the custom softail?"

"Yea, why? You suddenly like tod's now?"

"Not on your life. You know, you've _got_ to start getting over Krystal at some point, right?"

A quick look of anger crossed Nick's face, but was as quickly replaced buy one of sorrow.

"I know. Maybe someone will catch my eye at the rally."

"And just how are ya gonna ride double if that were to happen, when all ya got on _that_ ride is a solo seat?"

"You really _are_ a pain in my tail, you know that, right?"

"Nick, someone's gotta look out for ya, ya big dummy. It ain't healthy ta mourn for this long. Yea, Krystal's gone, but there's _always_ room for another someone in your heart."

"I guess if anyone would know it'd be you" says Nick with a small, sad smile.

Gently placing her paw on Nick's cheek Skye gives a soft smile and agrees "Yea, it would. How about ya take the springer classic that's been sitting for so long and just gathering dust instead?"

"Kinda late in the game to be thinking about that now ain't it?" he asks.

"Not really" she answers with a sly grin "It's all prepped and ready to go."

"You planned this all along, didn't ya?"

"It was actually Nicholle's idea, I just helped keep it a secret."

Placing both paws on Skye's cheeks, Nick placed a soft kiss between her ears. "Thank Nicholle for me please, and … thank _you_. It's nice to know that some mammals do care."

"We've all got each other's backs Nick, you should know that by now."

"Yea, but I guess a good reminder is needed from time to time-" as he notices Skye's significant other wheeling the afore mentioned bike to the forefront.

Gathering Nicholle into fierce hug, Nick breathes a deep sigh and looks deeply into his twin sister's emerald eyes "Thanks sis, I don't know what I'd do without ya."

"You'd be a slobbering mess, of course!" teases the vixen as she breaks the hug and heads for the shop truck. "Now, gear up, plant your sorry ass on that bike and let's get moving."

Staring after Sky and Nicholle as they head back to the large cargo van full of tools and shop equipment, Nick decides that maybe … just maybe, they're both right and it's time to replace the hurt in his heart with some happiness.

…

After letting the bike warm up for a couple of minutes, Nick dons his Roaring Thunder vest and leads the pack out of the shop and onto the main drag of Aweston.

The roughly 1200-mile trip would take them around three days to complete. While only an eighteen-hour trip driving straight through by car, the more frequent stops for gas and other necessities, it made more sense to break the journey up and stop overnight twice. Riding a custom motorcycle, while physically more relaxing, could be mentally stressful, particularly when in cities and town where cages (cars) seldom looked for bikers, made it especially dangerous.

Having successfully navigating through the city of Aweston with no mishaps or stops by local anti-biker cops, it was a leisurely cruise at seventy miles per hour up Interstate 35.

After stopping in Waaco, then Forts Worth for gas (not to mention fighting the much-hated traffic in both cities) the group set their sights on Gainesville to stop for the night.

Their usual stop for the trip, Gainesville was a small town just off the Interstate that never seemed to mind Nick and his bunch. The Wilde Bunch as they were referred to, was always respectful and more times than not, overly friendly to the locals, regardless of their species, but especially so to the children.

…

_**XXX ~ WEDNESDAY: Road trip in progress to the Stergis motorcycle in the Badlands/Hills Regions: **_

…

Bright and early the next morning, after a healthy breakfast at Mel's Diner, their usual haunt, it was back on the road.

'_This_ _is_ _freedom'_ thinks Nick, wind in his fur, bugs in his teeth and all _'this is what we fought and died for.'_

As the group continues north, through Aardmore, Pauel's Valley, they finally roll into Noorman for the night, more than a little bit road weary. Even though the trip had been uneventful for the most part so far, the Highway Patrol (yes, the officer in question was an overweight pig) at Enid managed to sour the trip a bit by hassling them because he thought they were some sort of biker gang

After finding out that all members of the group that wore 'colors' were affiliated with various military veterans' groups and not biker gangs, the totally embarrassed cop apologized profusely and let them get back to their ride.

Rolling into the Howliday Inn in Noorman, the Wilde Bunch decided to let their fur down a bit. After having Skye and Nicholle make a beer run, they all sat around the pool, with the vets (who comprised the bulk of the group) both male and female, swapping lies about their various sexual conquests. Since this happened on a regular basis, no one got offended or embarrassed (unless, of course, the story happened to be about one of the current members of the group).

With none of the group being overly rowdy or disorderly, the management left them pretty much to themselves, better to do so than provoke something they thought.

Around midnight, the partiers policed up their trash and disposed of it in the numerous barrels that management had thoughtfully provided for just that purpose.

**THURSDAY:**_** Road trip in progress to the Stergis motorcycle in the Badlands/Hills Regions:**_

Up early, in spite of a few hangovers and after another good breakfast, it was back on the highway for hopefully the final leg of their journey.

After traveling as far north as they needed to, the group turned and headed west on I90 just east of the small city of Sue Falls, in the Midwestern Region

Not far out of Sue Falls, the group comes upon a lone bike parked alongside of the interstate, well away from traffic on the shoulder of the road, with the small rider sitting on the road with her back leaning on the bike.

Always ready to help a fellow biker, the decision to stop is never in question.

With the entire group behind him, Nick rolls to a stop just behind the apparently crippled bike.

…

As Nick dismounts to talk to the rider, he observes first a look of apprehension on the bunny doe's face, which quickly morphs to one of quiet defiance.

"Problems there beautiful?" he asks.

"Maybe" she answers cautiously "who's asking?"

Slowly reaching out his paw "Name's Nick … Nick Wilde, with an 'e'. And you are?"

Carefully reaching out and returning the pawshake "Julie … Julie Hopperson"

Suddenly recognizing Nick, Judy can only hope that Nick has a short memory.

Looking briefly past Nick at the assembled group behind him she asks "You always travel with such a large group?"

"Not usually, no. We're headed to the rally, like I assume you are."

"And you stopped because….?"

Looking a bit perplexed, Nick gave the only answer that he could "Because it's the right thing to do. It's part of the unofficial code, bikers always help other bikers. Yea, I know a lot the wannabes don't, but we do, ok?"

Not getting much of a reaction from the small doe, Nick continues "Look, the way I see it ya got three choices here" says Nick firmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest "First, you can tell me, us, to fuck off and hope someone more 'reputable' (making air quotes with his fingers) comes along, you can sit here until … whenever and end up abandoning the bike and walking or hitchhiking to either the rally or wherever home is. Or you can let us look at the bike and see if we can fix it. It's totally up to you!"

With her long ears flat against her back, Judy realizes that Nick's right, so she resigns herself to her fate. "Fine, look at the bike … please."

Putting his fingers to his mouth Nick whistles "Midnight! Get yer ass up here, lady in distress!"

While Midnight makes his way forward, Nick asks "Ok, do you have any idea what the problem is? What happened? Did it just run out of gas, suddenly stop? What?"

With fire in her eyes, Judy gets in Nick's face "No I didn't run out of gas damnit! I'm not some typical airheaded dumb bunny! It just suddenly quit. I may have flooded it trying to get it started, but it won't start! Won't even try."

"Ok, ok, ok, I had to ask the most obvious question so we know where to start looking."

"S'up boss?" asks Midnight.

"Lady says that it just quit runnin'. There's plenty of gas and may be flooded, but otherwise she's got no clue. Give it a quick look-see will ya?"

"Sure thing." Flashing Judy a quick, genuine smile, Midnight begins his diagnosis of the problem.

"So, first rally?" asks Nick.

"It's that obvious?" Judy answers.

"Yea, it kinda is" he says, looking over everything he can see that she has strapped to the sissy bar "the gear ya got there is a bit excessive, typical of rookies."

Noting the fire coming back into her eyes, and the look on her muzzle, Nick quickly puts both paws up in a defensive posture.

"Nothing personal Cottontail, just an honest observation, chill out ok?"

"Sorry … I get a bit … defensive when I hear negativity. I've put up with so much shit in my life that it gets to be a normal reaction sometimes."

"I get it, I really do. Most of us" indicating the large group of mammals behind him "have dealt with that same type of crap. We're cool, yea?"

Stuffing her thumbs into her jeans and letting out a short huff, Judy nods "Yea, we're cool."

"I really hate break up this lover's quarrel" interrupts Midnight "but the lady's got some serious, and I mean _serious_ problems here!"

Getting some astonished looks for both Nick and Judy, Midnight quickly continues "To begin with, the wirings totally fried. Lady, you're extremely lucky you _couldn't_ get this thing started. If you had, with the carb leaking gas like it is, you would have probably gone up in a ball of flame.'  
'The oil is low, not critically, but low nonetheless. These old EL's drop oil like nobody's business, so ya gotta keep a close eye on it. Along with that, at least one cylinder seems really low on compression. I don't know where you came from, but you're extremely lucky to have made it this far."

Plopping down on the ground Judy groans and quietly mutters, mostly to herself "What am I gonna do now? Can't get to the rally, can't get home…" and begins to sob softly.

"Hey, Cottontail … JULIE!" says Nick trying to get Judy's attention.

Giving Nick the most devastated look that he has seen in a _long_ time "…Yes?"

"We're headed to the rally. Since you seem to be headed that way, how about we load your bike into the trailer? You can ride there with us, and you can at least get that far."

"You'd do that … for me?"

"Well, yea."

"And … you'd want _what_ in return … _**exactly**_?" she asks, more than a little suspicious about his intentions.

"Look lady" says Nick, attitude suddenly in plain view "we do this kind of shit for mammals every day because we can, and because that's who we are. If you don't wanna go with this bunch of misfits, just say the fuck so and we'll be on our way….!"

Realizing that she had said exactly the wrong thing at exactly the wrong time, Judy could only try to defuse the situation as best she could.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just … it's just so rare that someone is willing to do something for nothing out of the goodness of their heart. I-I'm sorry…" and with that she bursts into tears.

Suddenly unsure of exactly what to do, Nick impulsively stepped forward and took the sobbing bunny into tight hug. "It ok, Cottontail, it's ok-"

"All of my life" she says softly into Nicks chest "I've been put down, laughed at or shit on. I can't remember the last time someone was just good to me for no real reason. It's always been something, some excuse, some expectation of a reward of some kind."

"To be clear" returns Nick just as quietly "I have no expectations of receiving _anything_ in return for fixing your bike, except maybe a heartfelt 'thank you'. That's not who I am. It's not who any of us here are. If you're concerned about paying for the repairs to your bike, we can work something honorable out. Something agreeable to the both of us, ok?"

Pulling out of the hug a bit, Judy answers "Yea, I guess. Sorry, I'm not usually this emotional."

Giving the doe a soft smirk Nick starts to comment "Bunnies-"

Punching Nick gently in the chest, Judy quietly warns him "Don't. You. Dare…"

Just then the pair are startled when Nicholle steps up and interrupts the moment "You two wanna get a room or somethin'? Beefallo Gap is just up the road and we've got a few minutes to spare-"

"Damn sis, don't do that!" exclaims Nick as both animals jump slightly.

"So, who's the lady friend Nick? Keeping secrets from your favorite sister now are we?"

Rolling his eyes, Nick makes introductions "Julie, this is my twin, and _only_ sister by the way, Nicholle Wilde. Nicholle, Julie Hopperson. Julie Hopperson, Nicholle Wilde. There, happy now?"

With a thoughtful look on her muzzle, Nicholle extends a paw.

As Judy slowly extends her paw in return, she suddenly realizes '_She_ _knows. She knows who I am'_!"

"Are we gonna sit here all day and watch you two play 'happy paws' or what?" Midnight asks.

Turning to address Midnight and seeing a broad grin, all Nick can do is tell him "Just … shut up and roll her bike into the trailer."

"I guess you've got a choice to make Cottontail" addressing Judy "You can either ride in the truck with Nicholle and her girlfriend, you can walk the rest of the way to the rally, about 400 miles, or you can ride with me. Everyone else is paired up. What's it gonna be?"

With walking being out of question, and being sure that Nicholle knows her past, Judy makes the obvious choice "I guess I'll be riding with you. I really don't fancy walking that far, and no offense, but I don't swing that way Nicholle."

"None taken" answers the vixen, who then leans in close and whispers "_Don't._ _Hurt._ _my_ _brother_ … _**again!**_" confirming Judy's worst fears, and then walks off towards the waiting truck.

"You comin' Cottontail?" asks Nick, holding out his paw to help Judy get on the bike.

"Umm, yea, just a sec" she replies a bit shakily, reaching for Nick's proffered paw.

…

With Judy's bike loaded into the trailer and with her securely on the back of Nick's bike, the Wilde Bunch plus one gets back on the road towards the annual Stergis rally.

After riding hundreds of miles on the old Knucklehead with its hardtail frame, Judy marveled at the smooth ride of the softail that Nick was currently piloting. It was so soft in fact, that Nick soon felt Judy's head occasionally contact his back as she would nod off to sleep, then suddenly wake up, only to repeat the cycle time and again.

Stopping in the town of Walls for their final gas stop, Nick quickly gases the bike and excuses himself, disappearing for several minutes. Meanwhile everyone, including Judy, takes turns filling bikes, then swapping off going to the bathroom, getting drinks and a quick bite to eat, buying lottery tickets and maybe a trinket or two.

Upon Nick's slightly late (and unapologetic) return, everyone starts the bikes and revs them, much to the delight of a lot of younger kits (and dismay of their parents) and head out for the final one-hundred or so miles of their journey.

Riding just past the town of Rapids City, Judy is still marveling over how much farmland there has been. Growing up in Bunnyburrow, she thought that there could never be anyplace that would rival her folks' farm. And the sheer variety of the crops was another wonder to her. Wheat, corn, barley, soybeans in such great abundance. And the sunflowers… fields and fields, mile after mile of sunflowers. She could only stare in amazement.

Feeling Nick throttle back the bike, Judy was brought out of her thoughts. Hearing about the rally, and seeing documentaries on EweTube, Judy was surprised to notice that there were really very few motorcycles to be seen as they pulled off of the highway and onto the exit.

…

Expecting a right turn to head towards the center of the small town, Judy was surprised once again when Nick turned to the left and headed south for a few minutes.

Pulling into a seemingly abandoned automobile dealership parking lot, the entire group formed up in front of the building.

While everyone dismounted their rides, Nick pulled out his cellphone and called a number from his speed dial.

After a very brief conversation, Nick closed the connection and addressed the assembled mammals "Ok everyone, listen up! Mister Deery will be here in about half an hour. We need to go around to the back and get ready to unload the truck and the trailer, so get moving and open 'em up. Chop, chop!"

Seeing the confusion on Judy's muzzle, he briefly explains "We're setting up a repair and customization shop here this year. I got the idea a couple of years ago when so many mammals had issues with their bikes, or just wanted to upgrade something simple. Besides the authorized Hurley shops, there really aren't enough shops or mechanics around during the rally to keep up with the demand, so I contacted the city fathers and worked out a deal so we could set up a shop and catch the overflow.'  
'You probably hadn't noticed the name on the side of the truck or trailer, but I own and run a shop out of Aweston called 'Wilde Rides Custom Cycles'. We, my employees, their significant others and a few friends and I, usually just ride here and enjoy the rally. But there are enough of us that made the trip this year that we can change up every so often, enjoy riding in the Hills, see the sights and still make a bunch of spending money."

As Judy opened her mouth to speak, Nick adds softly "I know it's you Judy. I knew it from the moment I saw you on the side of the road."

Gently placing a finger on her lips before she could speak, he continues "It wouldn't have made a difference, like I told you on the highway, this is what we do. If you had been a total stranger, we would have done exactly the same thing.'  
'And yes, I know you recognized me, and I know that Nicholle recognized you for who you were. The key word there is _were_. A lot of water has passed under the bridge since that fateful day" chuckling quietly at the unintended pun Nick continues "I think we've both seen an awful lot of life, both good and bad since then, so at least for now let's just leave things be ok? We can sit down later and have a heart-to-heart if you want, but for now let's just do what needs getting done and get something to eat. Sound good?"

With a truly sad look on her muzzle, Judy could only nod in agreement.

About that time, a fairly new Cowdillack pulled up and an average sized black-tailed deer buck climbed out.

Handing Nick the keys to the building and a legal contract which Nick read and quickly signed, the deer quickly got back into his vehicle and left.

Turning to the assembled mammals, Nick barks out commands "Ok, listen up! Skye, pull the truck and trailer into the main bay and drop the trailer. Everyone else, help offload everything and set it up just like we talked about back at the shop. Then pull all of the build bikes out of the front of the trailer and set them to the side, we'll decide which to use for the competition sometime later tomorrow. **Move it mammals, move, move, move!"**

Turning and seeing the curiosity on Judy's face (again) Nick quickly commented "I _may_ have forgotten to mention that I, or rather _we've_ been invited to participate in a three-way bike build off this year. Injun Barry, Artie Ness, and myself were invited to go head to head, live, in public, on the main stage at the city fairgrounds. The winner, determined by a popular vote of all of the mammals attending the event will receive a trophy and all three of the build-off bikes. It's not the trophy that means a lot, but the publicity and prestige that the shop will receive not only by just participating but by winning, would put the shop on the proverbial map!"

"And you think you have a chance at winning, really?"

Sensing that Judy is merely being inquisitive rather than being sarcastic, Nick answers honestly.

"I figure that at worst I've got a one in three shot at it, so yea it's possible. Not likely, but if the producers of 'Biker Build Off' thought that the shop was good enough to at least make a good showing, I'm all in."

"Well, believe it or not, I really hope you do Nick. You seem to have come a long way since …"

"It's ok Fluff, really. We'll talk later, I promise. If you want to that is. Of not, then-"

"No Nick, I really do want... no, _need_ to talk with you, to set a more than a few things straight. But for now, let's help your mammals get things organized and worry about that talk later, deal?"

"Sounds like a plan, let's go."


	2. The past Revealed

**2: A Past Revealed**

**A/N: A guest was concerned about this being a 'biker life' story. It does NOT revolve around the biker style of living at all, it just happens to take place during the annual Stergis rally which is used as a backdrop/setting for the story. The fact that I've been to Sturgis a butt load of times makes it easier to write.  
A/N 2: To answer another concern, Judy was around 23 in the movie, so yes, she'd be about 40 in the story, while Nick would be about 49 or 50. Simple math folks…**

**XxX**

While everyone else's attention is on unloading the truck, Nicholle draws Nick to the side.

"Nick, do you real-"

"Do I realize that that's actually Judy Hopps from so long ago? Yes, yes I do. Do I care? For now, no I don't. If it's any of _your_ business, which it's not, she and I are planning to talk at least for a little bit tonight. I have no idea if it'll resolve anything, but it's worth a shot. Besides, weren't you the one telling me that there was still room in my heart for someone?"

"Yea, but with _her_? … Really? After what she did to you? To _all_ of us?"

"That was a long time ago sis, and aren't we supposed to give _everyone_ a second chance? Isn't that what you've preached all these years? Isn't that what we've both _lived_ all these years? And weren't _you_ the one who insisted that I let someone else in to my heart after I lost Krystal?"

Grudgingly Nicholle admits "Touché Nick. You do make a good point. Just … be careful ok? She broke your heart once, and I'll kick her ass if it happens again!"

"You'll do no such thing Nickie. It's my heart and I'll give it to whomever I damned well please. And if it's to Judy and she breaks it again, then it's all on me, not her. I'm walking into this with my eyes wide open, so just … back the fuck off and leave us be, please."

"If that's the way you want it, fine. But if it goes south, I'll be the first in line to say 'I told you so'!"

"Always the supportive one ain't ya?" Nick asks, with a slight mocking tone in his voice.

"Get the fuck out of here before I kick your stupid ass, little brother" she comments.

"You'll _never_ let me forget that you were born two minutes before I was, will ya?"

"Nope" she returns with a patented Wilde smirk "somebody's gotta keep your dumb ass in line. Now go on git, take your new lady love out for a good meal. I'm sure you'll both need it before the night's over, if you get as involved in this talk that you've brought up as I think you will."

Gathering Nicholle up in a warm hug, Nick has a few parting words for his sister "I know ya mean well sis, but this is something that I've gotta do, you know that, right? No matter how it works out, good or bad, she and I both really need this. There's a lot of pain in her eyes, I can see it, and they say that the eyes are the window to the soul. She's gotta be hurting at least as badly as I am. Maybe for some of the same reasons, maybe not, but I've gotta find out … if she'll tell me."

"Go on ya big dummy, take care of her, and of yourself. I guess you're right, everyone deserves that second chance, and I hope that if you two actually get together that it actually works out."

…

Releasing the hug and heading towards the area that the rest of the mammals are getting set up, out of the corner of his eye Nick notices Judy sitting in a corner hugging herself, with tears in her eyes.

"How much did you hear?" he asks gently.

Looking at the floor and letting out a deep sigh, Judy admits "Probably most of it. Like you, I have no idea how tonight's gonna turn out either, but we really _do _need to do some serious sharing, I know that. For my part it's gonna hurt, a lot, and from the sound of it, it will for you too."

Reaching out his paw and taking Judy's small paw in his to help her up, Nick smiles and says "Then let's go get an early supper, treats on me. And before you object, I always treat my mammals the first night here, so I see no reason why I shouldn't include you as well."

"Shouldn't we at least clean up a little?" she asks.

"Nah, if the Stergis Inn wants my money, which they _always_ do, we're just fine. You can use the little doe's room if you want to wash up a bit, otherwise we're good."

…

"Welcome to the Stergis Inn mister Wilde" greets the comely female antelope as Nick and Judy enter the restaurant. "Seating for …"

"Just two this time Annabelle" returns Nick "the rest will be along later."

"Very good sir, ma'am. This way please."

Staring at Nick, Judy has to ask "Do I even need to ask if know you everyone _here_?"

"Everyone who is someone Fluff, and a lot of mammals who are considered no one … just plain folk. You don't mind if I call you Fluff, do you? The only reason I called you Carrots before was to get under your fur. I know that it's demeaning, and Judy is just to formal."

"Fluff's fine Nick, really. I do appreciate that you want to stop with the Carrots bit, really I do."

Taking their seats, Nick immediately notices another pair of diners eyeing them.

"May I help you sir?" he asks, standing and approaching the other table. "I can't help but notice that you've been giving us the furry eyeball ever since we sat down."

"Norman" the tigress began, placing her paw on his arm "Please don't make a fuss."

"Quiet Adelle, I know how to handle this biker trash" answers the male.

"So, _**Norman**_" taunts Nick "you really think you can handle this 'biker trash' all by yourself? With your fancy suit and all?"

"I have no doubt, yes."

"And yet you have no idea who I am, where I've been, or what I've done, have you?"

Nicks surprising air of confidence quickly unsettles the mammal, who is easily at least three times Nick's size and weight.

"I've been to places that would surprise you, done things that would curl your whiskers and make you sick for a week. I _chose_ this life to help me control the very things that your, no _our_, ancestors did thousands of years ago. I could knock you out without trying or kill you in the blink of an eye" with Nick's hackles rising and his voice rising a bit with each word _"so I would suggest that you either sit down, shut up and eat, or get up and get the fuck out of here, __**and I mean right now**__! Your choice.""_

With that, the female stands, grabs her mate by the arm and leads him out of the restaurant.

Open mouthed, all Judy can do is sit and stare at what has just transpired, knowing full well that they will quickly be thrown out of the building at least, and maybe even out of town.

Breathing heavily, but beginning to calm down, Nick notices the establishment management heading straight for them.

As Judy stands preparing to leave, the manager, a male cougar who is native to the area, speaks "Mister Wilde" he begins "I'm afraid your money is no longer any good here."

As Nick opens his mouth to apologize, the manager holds up a paw and continues "That particular customer has been a _huge_ pain in my staff's … sides for almost a week, but no one has had the gall to stand up to him. As thanks for your unselfish actions, your meals and anything else that you may desire this evening is on the house. In addition, a fresh fruit basket and complementary bottle of our best Champaign will be sent up to your room for you and your lady friend to enjoy. Again, on behalf of the entire management and staff, thank you."

Stunned beyond belief, both Nick and Judy can only mumble 'thank you' to the manager as he leaves and heads back to his station.

"Well, _that_ was interesting" quips Judy "Does that happen often here?"

"Umm, no? Not that I recall…" answers Nick, not exactly sure to make of the situation.

Just then, an attractive female antelope stops by their table "Hello" she greets them "My name is Charlette, and I'll be your server this evening! Can I get you an appetizer and something to drink?"

Nick is first to answer "Umm, sure. I think I'll have a shot of Jack Black to drink, Judy …?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, sorry. I-I'll have a Fireball please, thanks."

"And some jalapeño cheese poppers as an appetizer if you don't mind" adds Nick.

"I'll be right back with your drink orders while you look over the menu. Thank you!"

…

As Judy watches the server leave, out of the corner of her eye she notices Nick staring intently at her "What?"

"I guess it's just difficult for me to imagine you drinking, let alone something like a Fireball."

"Times change Nick, and mammals change as well. I'm nowhere near the starry-eyed country bumpkin you knew all those years ago."

As Charlette returns with their drink order and appetizers he comments "I'll drink to that!"

Noticing the server standing patiently by their table, Judy asks her to give them a few more minutes to look over the menu.

"So, do we go all out or get something sensible?" Judy asks, looking over the many choices.

"Order what ya want Fluff, I plan to leave a nice tip, just like always. The staff here works hard for their money, especially during the rally, and most of what they make is off of tips."

"So that's why so many of the so called 'little mammals' know and like you!"

"Yea, generous to fault, that's me. It never hurts to be kind to mammals. I learned that the hard way. Which is why I'm so sorry for treating you like I did back in Zootopia."

Taking a sip of her drink and enjoying the slight burning sensation as it went down, Judy quickly defends the action "It may surprise you to know, but that actually made me a better cop and a better mammal."

"Really?"

"Yup. It opened my eyes and got me to look at things with a good healthy dose of skepticism rather than through the rose-colored glasses that I originally had on. It helped me to bust the Bellwether case, along with a bit of help from another of …" stopping for a moment and glancing around the crowded room "I'll save that for later if you don't mind Nick. It's not really for … polite conversation."

"I understand. So, what 'cha want to eat? I'd recommend the stuffed manicotti, it's really good and-"

"Nick … you can eat meat if you want. It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all…really."

Staring for a few seconds, Nick replies "You really _have_ changed Fluff."

"I worked around predators when I was a cop Nick, I pretty much _had_ to get used to it. And afterwards…"

"Ok Fluff, ok, I get it. I'll have the grilled salmon then, ok?"

"Then I guess I'll have the manicotti, if it as good as you say it is."

"Believe it or not, I actually _have_ had it and it's terribly good."

…

After ordering their meals and not wanting to breach any subject that might come up later, Judy started the conversation "So, tell me about the rally. What's it _really_ like? The rally that is. All of the mammals, all of the smells, the sounds…"

Thinking for a second, Nick begins "Well, I'm sure that you've seen the documentaries, so you've got some sort of how crowded it can be. You said you had 275 brothers and sisters right?" seeing her nod he continues "Imagine them all trying to eat at the same time, shower at the same time, get on a bus at the same time. That's how it feels.'  
'As far as the mammals, there are mammals from every walk of life from those who are practically homeless, to millionaires to athletes to movie stars.'  
'It kinda smells like a crowded Sahara Square in 100-degree heat with all of the traffic stopped. And the sounds … you heard what it sounded like when twenty of us pulled the bikes onto the garage right? Imagine thousands, all day every day until around two in the morning."

"Two, why two a.m.?"

Smiling Nick explains "The bars all have last call at midnight and try to close at one, so it takes a while to get everyone out of the building. Everyone leaves for the motels, campgrounds or wherever they're staying for the night, and when they're all gone, the silence is deafening."

Blinking rapidly, Judy can only ask "You're kidding, right?"

"Not a bit Fluff, not a bit!"

"He's right you know" interjects Charlette as she sets their food in front of them. "With the rally in town, it's actually easier to sleep in the daytime with all of the noise than it is at night after all the bikes are gone!"

As Judy sees and smells the food set before her, Charlette asks "Is there anything else I can get for you right now mister or missus Wilde?"

Before either Nick or Judy can reply, she adds "You really make such a lovely couple, congrats to you both. I'll have to admit though, I've had my eye on you for some time mister Wilde, so I'm a tad jealous. Anyway, enjoy and let me know if you need anything."

Looking at each other in a mild state of shock, Nick finally breaks the moment by saying "Let's just let it go for now Fluff, we can discuss it later or drop it altogether. Food's hot, let's eat."

Silence reigned as the two enjoy their meals.

For Judy, it had been a long time since she had enjoyed food this good in a place this nice. And, for a change, the company was exactly who she had longed for a _very_ long time.

Finishing their meal, neither had room for desert, so, after leaving a generous tip (more than enough to actually pay for the meals) Nick and Judy get up to leave.

"So" begins Judy "Where do you want to go for our little talk? Are you staying at the shop? Or maybe one of the famous campgrounds?"

"Actually" replies Nick as they pass the front desk "I have the Presidential Suite right here! Stuff will be sent to my room, remember? Most of the rest of the crew are staying here as well ..." and noticing her expression he quickly adds "WHAT? I can't stay in a nice place?"

"Nice? Really? This is probably the nicest place in town!"

"Nicest within about 300 miles in fact, nothin but the best for my mammals!" says Nick proudly, smirk firmly in place as he picks up his room key.

Ascending to the third floor in the elevator there was a slightly off feeling between the two, being comfortable and yet uncomfortable at the same time in such close proximity to each other.

Looking down at the diminutive doe and feeling her nervousness, Nick takes her paw, causing her to look up at him, and tells her "It'll be ok Judy. No matter what happens from here on forward, whether we eventually end up together or not, this is our best chance to finally settle the past. There's no telling what the future holds, so let's just take this one step at a time and hope for the best … ok?"

Letting a single tear trickle down her left cheek, Judy nods and leans in to give her fox a soft hug.

'_Mine'_ She thinks to herself _'at least for now, for tonight, __my__ fox.'_

As the doors open and they prepare to step out of the elevator, they are greeted by the sight of a goat couple.

When Judy notices the nanny looking her up and down, and her excellent hearing catches the billy muttering _'disgusting_-_pred_ _chaser'_ it's _her_ turn to go off the deep end.

Wheeling suddenly and getting to within inches of the billy's muzzle, Judy goes into a rant "Listen here you pompous sack of shit. Where I go, and who I'm with is absolutely none of _your_ fucking business. If I wanted to live the normal life and be some kind of domesticated, inbred, goat fucking moron like you, I'd do just that. Life has **not** been kind to me, but instead of staying down and bitching about it, I got back up and kicked the so-called normal life in the teeth. This fox is the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. Years ago, I hurt him beyond belief, and now we're trying to at least patch things up so we can both have some semblance of peace in our lives. Yea, he's a predator, but he's also the kindest, gentlest, most giving and loving mammal I have ever known, including _my_ _own_ _parents_. So, if I don't fit your definition of how things are supposed to be, you can take your speciest ass attitude and-"

With that, Nick firmly, but gently touched Judy's shoulder "Judy, that's enough, ok? You'll never change some mammal's minds about the status quo, so just let it be. We've better, more important things to do right now. C'mon, please"

Looking at Nick, then back to the offending goats, on impulse Judy grabs the front of Nick's shirt and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss, which of course leaves the goats (as well as Nick) speechless.

"C'mon Nick, let's go before I do something that we'll _both_ regret" grabbing Nick's arm, Judy leads him down the hallway to the large room marked 'Presidential Suite'.

Coming to his senses enough to use the room key, Nick escorted Judy into the overly spacious but beautifully appointed room.

Taking in the room Judy is amazed at the layout. Large bed that could comfortably hold a couple of lions, dressers, desk with DSL computer access, 55' flat screen tv. And the bathroom…the tub was large enough to be a swimming pool for the two of them. And, believe it or not, a hot tub by the balcony that overlooked the city of Stergis.

"Woah!" she exclaims as she then notices the fruit basket on the table.

"Yea, they do things up nice here" Nick tells her, grin firmly in place.

Opening the gift basket, Nick picks up the strawberries first, much to Judy's amazement.

Noticing the look she was giving him, Nick explains "After tasting the blueberries from your folks farm, none really measure up, so I usually eat them somewhere in the middle."

Seeing the sad look on her face Nick asks "What?"

"My folks are gone Nick. They both passed several years ago. I-I'll explain as I tell my story, ok?"

"Ok, Fluff, that's fine. Whatever helps."

"Before I start, let me ask you something…you never said anything about having a sister before, why?"

"To be honest, I just never really got the chance. Things were so chaotic at the time the subject just never came up!"

"Even during our ride in the cable car?"

"Well, if you remember, we had just _almost_ fallen to our deaths, I had chewed out your shit excuse of a boss, gave you the lowdown on my experience with the Junior Ranger Scouts and then we chased down the jam cam lead, it just never crossed my mind."

"Right, right, ok, points for that one. But … she _really_ seems to hate me Nick, not that I can blame her, but she really doesn't want me to be around you at all does she?"

With a bit of a rueful smile, Nick answers "Fluff, you have NO idea how bad it was in the beginning. Nickie has actually mellowed a bit over the years, thankfully."

"How bad Nick?"

"Umm are you sure you _really_ want me to go there?"

With a defeated look, Judy says "Yes Nick, I do. The truth, please."

Tapping his teeth with a claw and wearing a thoughtful look, Nick motions Judy to the table near the desk, politely seats her, then proceeds.

"Ok, here goes, and you ain't gonna like it! To begin with, I managed to stop her while she was on her way downtown to confront you on the spot. She had been at mom's, watching her when the interview was aired."

Picking up on Nick's hesitation, Judy prodded "And?"

"Judy, she was mad enough right then to actually kill you."

Continuing on, though noticing the shocked look Judy was wearing "She told me that she was gonna catch you, hang you by the feet and skin you alive, and use your hide for a seat cover. Then gut you and roast you with an apple in your mouth and a carrot in your … ass!"

"**NICK**!" she practically shouted "Really? You've GOT to be shitting me!"

"God's truth Judy, she was _that_ mad. You have no idea what a pissed off vixen is capable of, especially when it comes to family!"

"Holy shit Nick!"

"Aaanyways, I talked her into leaving well enough alone, which worked fine until the pred scare got worse. Thankfully you and whoever you were partnered with at the time finally took down Bellwether and her bunch. After that, you were never mentioned again."

Looking at the floor, ears flat against her back Judy begins her tale "That's actually as good a place to start as any, so … here goes.'

'Thanks to the eye-opening advice you gave me during the short time we worked together, I managed to chase down a few more useful leads. I think the only reason that Bogo didn't fire me like he said he was going to was pressure from the mayor's office, from Bellwether herself. Even with that, Bogo wanted me out of his fur, so he handed me off to a ZBI agent named Jack Savage to work with. Jack's a hare by the way, so it made a peculiar bit of sense at the time. After we managed to put the ewe and her cohorts behind bars, Jack and I went out to celebrate and as you might guess, things got a bit out of paw. We both got drunk and I ended up sleeping with him, bunny hormones I guess.'  
'Long story short, I ended up pregnant. Jack did the honorable thing and we got married, knowing all along that it was merely a marriage of convenience, and to save the kits the embarrassment of being born out of wedlock. Mom and dad were none too happy about the entire thing, but with more grandkits on the way they got over it soon enough. Shortly after the kits were born, we parted ways and Jack was well off enough that I didn't have to fight him for kit support."

Taking a short breath and wiping a few tears from her eyes, she continued. "The litter was small for a bunny, only being six kits. Unfortunately, only two lived past the first week, some sort of defect in the genes the doctors said. The two that survived, Jack junior and Jill, are seventeen and on their own now…"

Feeling Nick take her small paws in his larger ones, she looked up and gave a weak smile, thanking him for the gesture and the emotional support.

Lacing her fingers in between his, she explained "Bunnies mature much faster than most mammals, so at the age of consent, which is sixteen, they can declare their independence as an adult and leave the burrow, or home or whatever, if they choose. I guess there's too much of Jack in them, so they left. They call or write sometimes, mainly to ask for money or to meddle in my affairs. They were vehemently opposed to me taking this trip by the way … waste of time and money they said. So, I told them that it was my money and I'd do with it as I damn well pleased and that they were cut off, so good luck and god speed, have fun adulting. I think they went to find Jack after that, I have no idea if they found him or not, I haven't heard a word from any of them in over three months."

Seeing the look on his face, Judy quickly stopped the anticipated comment by placing a gentle finger on his lips "Don't Nick, not a word, please. It's my problem, my family and I can handle it, ok?"

"Fluff, Judy, you know you don't have to do this alone. There's _got_ to be someone to help, it's not healthy to have to go through this alone."

"I honestly don't know who Nick, I really don't! After Jack and I broke up, things seemed to level out at least for a while. Then one day at work, after a long night with two sick kits, I was working with Liz Fangmeyer, a tigress in the department. We caught a robbery suspect who suddenly got violent and attacked me with a knife.'  
'I lost it Nick. I totally lost it. I deflected the knife, broke his wrist in fact, then kicked him in the head and ribs before he even hit the ground. Needless to say, he ended up with a concussion, broken jaw, four cracked or broken ribs plus the broken wrist. Liz told Internal Affairs that my attack on the suspect was unprovoked, and of course they took her word over mine. I was summarily dismissed from the force and left Zootopia.'  
'When I got back home to Bunnyburrow, mom and dad disowned me and had me removed from the property. There I was, jobless and homeless with two kits. So, I took the kits and went to Deerbrook where I got a part time job in one of the department stores. Money was tight, but thanks to Jack's kit support, we got by.'  
'After a couple of years, I met a nice buck from Deerbrook, we started dating and I sorta decided that it was time for someone in my life. We got married, I got pregnant again, and then _everything_ fell apart. Of the four kits in another small litter, three were stillborn and only one survived, a doe that I named Sarah, after my maternal grandmother.'  
'Gerald was totally pissed because only a _doe_ survived, so there was no one to carry on his 'legacy' as he called it. The divorce was brutal but thankfully quick. I got my old beat up car, the house and the property that it sits on and he took everything else, not that that mattered to me. As long as I had a roof over mine and the kit's heads, I knew that I, that _we_, would be ok.'

Noticing that her glass of Champaign was now empty, she held it out for a refill. Seeing Nick's questioning gaze, she shook it gently "I'm a big doe now, Nick, please…"

Shrugging and refilling her glass, Nick allowed her to continue.

"I stayed on at the department store, moving from part time to full time, then to being an assistant manager. Then, just when everything seemed to be _finally_ going ok, dad caught *Calicivirus. It's a hemorrhagic disease virus that attacks only rabbits. It's a form of Ebola and a usually highly contagious disease.'  
'Luckily, if you want to call it that, mom and dad were the only fatalities. After the funerals, my older siblings got to fighting over who got what and the whole thing had to be settled in court. In the long run, every one of the siblings got a 276th share of the land, equipment and the like. I sold all of my shares of everything to the highest bidder except for Pop Pop's old bike. One of the local mechanics in Deerbrook got it running for me and I decided to make one last big hoorah before getting back to finish raising Sarah and living out my last days basically alone.'  
'Then I broke down on the side of the road where you found me, and that, as they say is that!"

After draining her glass again and holding it out for another refill, Judy noticed that the bottle was empty, and Nick had tears staining his fur.

"Nick" she said softly, reaching across the table and placing her paw on top of his "Nick it's ok. I'll get by, just like I always have…"

Taking her paw in his, he gently picked it up and pressed it lightly to his lips "I know Judy, you've always been a strong mammal. But know this, if you ever need anything, I'll be there for you. Night or day, summer or winter, come hell or high water, just call, and I promise I'll come running."

"But, why? Why would you do that for me Nick? Me, of all mammals?"

**XxX**

**AN: *****Rabbit Calicivirus**** is a disease which damages the ****rabbit's**** internal organs such as the liver and gut, and can also cause hemorrhage or bleeding. ****Calicivirus**** is spread from wild ****rabbits****, in the air and on clothing and hands. Fleas also transmit the virus from ****rabbit**** to ****rabbit****.**


	3. The Past Revealed II

**3: The Past revealed II**

"Let me tell you _my_ sad tale first, then I promise I'll tell you, ok?"

Nodding her head, Judy decided to listen to him before having him make good on his promise.

"But first" Nick comments "how's about a bit more of this super expensive bubbly stuff?"

…

After a very short wait for the fresh bottle of champagne to arrive and refilling both of their glasses, Nick begins:

"I guess it all started at the press conference. Instead of getting pissed and leaving, I should have stayed and given you a chance to explain yourself. So in that regard, I was as much to blame for everything falling apart as you were. You already know about my tiff with Nicholle, so I won't revisit that little gem.'  
'I knew that I'd never get a shot at being a cop, let alone becoming your partner, so I banished myself to living under a bridge near an old abandoned industrial complex, that's why I sort of laughed at the unintended pun.'  
'After a good deal of feeling sorry for myself, I decided to suck it up and try to make amends with you, if that was possible. That little plan went to shit when I showed up at the precinct and asked to talk to you. The fat-assed cheetah at the reception desk gave me the cold shoulder, some wolf told me to fuck off, and Buffalo Butt threatened to throw me _under_ the jail if I didn't leave.'  
'Then I remembered that you said you were from Bunnyburrow, so I borrowed Finnick's old van and went there. I guess I must've just missed you, because some fat fuck of a country fox told me that you'd gone back to Zootopia to be a cop again. So back I went to Zootopia to try to find you, but ended up having to help Nickie take care of mom. A short time later, mom's disease, alveolar echinococcus*, a type of liver disease fatal to foxes, especially red foxes, got worse.'  
'Totally defeated by then, I figured _'what_ _the_ _hell'_ and went and enlisted in the military. Basic training went pretty much as expected, but the advanced training turned out vastly different. Grabbed right out of basic training, preds like myself, coyotes and other nocturnes were recruited for special advanced training, black ops stuff mostly. The training was tough but it taught me to be a much better mammal, to make others a priority to myself. Self is always last, never first.'  
'Jumping out of airplanes and fast roping out of helicopters, especially at night, became old hat, commonplace actually."

Taking a small sip, then staring intently at the glass, Nick continues.

"Shit got real when we got our first actual live mission. My team was deployed to Iraqistan to capture or kill an especially ruthless Tailiban warlord. We entered the compound somewhere around three in the morning, after parachuting in around five clicks…that's about three miles, away and walking the rest of the way to avoid detection.'  
'About the time we entered the hut, we were met by a female desert fox, who instead of standing still decided to pick up an automatic rifle and start shooting at us."

Empty glass forgotten Judy could only sit in horror and amazement as Nick recalled the mission, zoned out, totally lost in the moment.

"With her being in the section of the room that I was assigned to cover, I had no choice but to shoot first. Shoot first or die first, those were my only choices. Because of the adrenaline rush and having to concentrate on the mission at paw, and to be sure my team members and myself stayed alive, I never gave the action a second thought, that would come later.'  
'As we went up a short flight of stairs, a young pup, probably no more than seven or eight appeared with a pistol in paw. The team leader killed him without hesitation. As we expected, the warlord decided to put up a fight rather than be captured, so almost everyone in the room actually shot him, myself included.'  
'We took a ton of pictures, grabbed all of the intelligence we could find like laptops, computer hard drives, loose papers, whatever. If we could carry it, we took it. Then we put the warlord in a body bag, left the hut and humped, that is hiked, the five clicks back to the extraction point.'  
'After we took off and headed back to base, I finally got the time to process what had actually happened. I had killed a mammal Judy. A vixen, probably about your age when we first met. A pup, most likely her son, was killed by our team. I was sick Judy, I'm not gonna lie, I was sick for days. It made me question what the hell I was doing. I thought long and hard about quitting the military altogether, just telling whomever to go to hell and just taking a dishonorable discharge."

Draining his glass, Nick filled it again and continued: "That was when I was sat down and given a damned good talking to by none other than Skye Winters, the artic vixen that's Nickie's girlfriend. She was a psyche nurse stationed at Bagledsta airbase there in Iraqistan at the time. She reminded me of the reason that mammals like myself and my team members did what we did."

"And what is that reason Nick?"

"So we don't have to fight the bastards over here Judy, that's the reason."

"Over here? Nick, that doesn't make any sense!"

"Really?" says an impassioned Nick "Have you forgotten about the attack on the Towers in New Yak City? On the Pentahgon, or the other hijacked plane that crashed short of the White House?'  
'The reason, the _REAL_ reason that I joined he military Judy, was so I could protect YOU! Even if it was from a distance. I knew I could never become a cop and be your partner. It was the ONLY way I could think of to protect you ... because … I love you Judy. I truly, deeply, madly love you. I have since the day I met you.'  
'There, I've said it! Now you know why I would do _anything_ for you, even … die for you. Nothing in this world will ever change that, nothing."

Sitting in shock, glass of champagne forgotten, all Judy can to is stare open mouthed at Nick.

"It's ok" he says sadly, staring at his now empty glass on the table, unwilling to even look Judy's way, fearing the look of disgust that he was sure was there. "I'll understand if you don't love, or even like me much. It's enough to know that you know and understand that I love you, and more importantly _why_ I do."

Recovering from her shock, Judy reaches out and take Nick's paws again and asks softly "Nick … NICK, look at me … please."

Slowly raising his head, Nick finally manages to look into Judy's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Nick, until tonight, until this little session of ours, right here and right now, I never actually knew what I was missing in my life. When I went back to my career with the ZPD, when I was with Jack, and even when I was with Gerald, I always felt … alone. I never felt complete. What was missing all of this time … was you!"

Shock was plain on Nick's face, so all he could do was stare.

"I never realized just how much you meant to me" Judy continues "how much of an impact you made on my life until just now, even in the very short time that I knew you. All of the pain, all of the bullshit in my life… and Karma has waited until now to bring you back into my life and bring us back together!'  
'I know we've still got a lot to work through, but … can we at least consider … maybe… possibly …"

"Getting together, at some point in the future?" he finishes "I don't see why not. It'll take some doing, we've both got issues to deal with, things to take care of, me here and in Aweston, and you back in Deerbrook, but it's not totally out of the question. There will be issues to work through. Pred and prey couples are still looked down upon, as we both witnessed twice tonight. Your daughter might have issues with us, especially with me. Nicholle will eventually come around I think, not that it matters. It's important yes because she's family, but above all else she just wants to see me happy. The rest of the crew, you'll find how understanding they can be."

"Yea, I noticed several interspecies couples when you guys pulled up earlier today, so there is that! I do have one question, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Ask away Fluff, now's the time. Soul bearing seems to be the order of the day."

"Well … when I overheard you and Nicholle talking earlier, I heard her mention a Krystal …"

Letting out a deep sigh, Nick swallows hard and takes a deep breath.

"Nick-"

"No, it's ok. I-I think … I-I really need to do this."

Taking his head in her small paws, amethyst meeting emerald, she interrupted "Nick, let's save that for another day. Tomorrow, the next day, whenever. We have plenty of time. I can tell you're still _really_ uncomfortable with the subject so let's not go there right now, ok?"

With a sad expression, and barely holding back tears, Nick agrees "Fine Fluff, you win. But it's something that I _really_ need to get off my chest, _especially_ with you. No secrets, no unresolved issues between us if we even have a _small_ chance to make things work out. I promise…"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, I understand Nick, I do. I know how difficult it was for me to share, but after listening to you, knowing what little you could tell me, you've had it much worse than I co-"

"No Judy, it doesn't work that way now, remember? Others before self. That's the way it has to be for both of us, _especially_ me, ok? That means that for me at least, _you're_ more important now."

"Ok Nick have it your way. Me before you …except after 'y' …"

Breaking a small smile, Nick accuses Judy "You've picked up a bad habit there kid."

"Yea, well, I learned from the best…"

"I don't know about that but…"

"Nick"

"Hmmm?"

I know this is kinda sudden but-"

"I know what you're gonna ask, I can smell it all over you, I'm a predator after all. And it's _not_ that I really don't want to, god knows I've fantasized about it for like, forever. But would you be terribly offended if I simply asked that if, make that hopefully _when_ we do, that it not be tonight? We've both been drinking, and I would prefer that our first time be more special than just rolling around in the sheets and worrying about the 'what if's' later."

Sensing the sincereness in Nick's voice, and more importantly seeing it in his eyes Judy had to agree "You're right. It should be more special. But … would it be alright if we at least slept in the same room? I've been alone so much, for so long, without anyone I really cared about, not counting Sarah of course, that it would mean a lot to at leas-"

Reaching out and touching Judy's cheek and running his thumb through her fur, Nick can only make the best offer he can under the circumstances "Not a problem. Fully clothed or in just underwear, it's your choice. If you wouldn't mind sharing the room with biker trash, I'd be happy to share the room with you. Regardless, you get the bed and I'll sleep on the pullout."

"You'll do no such thing" says Judy with just a _touch_ of attitude "If I get to stay here, you'll be in the same bed, with me, with both of us in our underwear. That's _my_ condition, take it or leave it _mister_ Wilde. And you may be 'biker trash' as you put it but" this time _Judy_ uses air quotes "at least for tonight, you're _my_ biker trash. Got it?"

Nick answers "Yes ma'am" not bothering to suppress a grin.

After each use the bathroom, they get ready to settle into the huge bed, with Judy in her panties and bra, and Nick in his boxers.

Feeling Judy staring, Nick knows exactly why.

"Yea, the scars … they bother you a bit, don't they?"

Thinking about her own scars on her cheek "Not exactly bother, just … curious?"

"Doing what I did in the military pretty much means that a mammal will get injured or killed, either in training or on a mission. It's part of the job description. Same as being a cop only a touch more dangerous. Believe it or not, I'm one of the lucky ones … I've lost team members, close friends … _those_ are scars you can't see, but they're always there nonetheless. Skye has helped me deal with it, so I can deal with the 'world' in everyday life. And I'd do it all over again, especially now that I have a chance to have you back in my life."

Giving Nick a soft smile and kissing him gently on the nose, Judy then turns, snuggling close to Nick and says softly "G'night Nick."

"G'night Judy, pleasant dreams."

"You know" she quietly answers "I think I actually will, for the first time in a very _long_ time."

…

**THURSDAY MORNING – STERGIS RALLY: **

Waking from the best night's sleep that she's had in possibly years just as the sun comes up, Judy realizes two things… first, she needs to pee _very_ badly, and second, she's being held tightly by a _very_ horny fox, who just _happens_ to have one breast firmly in his paw.

"Nick" she says softly.

"NICK!" this time a bit louder.

"**NICK!"** somewhere between a normal voice and a shout, which finally gets the fox's attention.

"Mmmmm?"

"Nick, I have to pee, please let me up!"

"Do I have to?" he asks sleepily.

"Yes, unless you want me to wet the bed! And by the way, please let go of my boob, at least for now, and whatever you're poking me with" (knowing full well what it is) "it doesn't go there…"

Suddenly realizing what Judy's referring to, Nick quickly withdraws his paw to allow her to slide out of the bed and head for the bathroom.

"Sorry about that" he mumbles, pretty much as embarrassed as he can be under the circumstances.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it you dumb fox, it just isn't the time, remember? While I'm in there, do you mind if I grab a good shower? I haven't had one in ages."

Sporting a huge grin, he answers "Sure go ahead, no problem. I'll catch a shower after we eat."

"Ok, thanks!" he hears through a partially open bathroom door. As the sound of the shower being turned on reaches his ears, he wonders if she left the door open for a reason….

Reaching over to the in-house phone, Nick quickly dials up room service and makes several requests. Satisfied that his order was understood, he hangs back up.

Just as the fur drier turns on, there's a knock at the door (naturally being drowned out by the drier) with a greeting of 'Room Service!' reaching Nicks ears.

As Judy exits the bathroom freshly showered and groomed and wrapped in a complementary fluffy bathrobe, she is greeted not only by a delightful breakfast of hot pancakes and fresh fruits and vegetables, but several sets of new clothing, namely jeans and t-shirts, that suspiciously appear to be the correct size.

"Nick?" she begins, with a slightly (but playful) accusing tone.

"The breakfast looks and smell divine, but clothes … the how in the world did you get my sizes right?"

Simply motioning to her well-worn clothes in a pile on the floor beside the bed was the only answer that he needed to give.

"Oh" she says. And when she went to look them over, she noticed that (of course) there were several sets of underwear and bras there as well.

"Well" she says huskily, holding up the underwear "These will simply not do! Not _all_ of them anyway"

Taken back a bit by her words, then catching the _tone_, Nick suddenly understands her meaning.

Even though vixens will normally take charge of any relationship once a mutual interest is shown, it's a bit shocking to be confronted by a bunny.

Noticing the various emotions crossing Nicks muzzle, Judy quickly adds "No Nick, I've never been with a fox, or any other predator for that matter, but it doesn't mean I haven't done my research. I do know some of your customs and mating habits, but not all. And yes, I've read about the 'knot' thing. It looks painful for a bunny, but if it comes right down to it…"

"Judy, I-"

"Nick, stop. I am NOT going to push you into something that you might not be ready for yet. Whether it's sex or an actual relationship, or neither, I wouldn't do that to you. There's simply too much on the line for that right now. For now, I'm hungry, let's eat!"

Still wearing the fluffy robe furnished by the hotel, Judy looks over her new wardrobe as she eats.

"You know" she says off pawed (offhand), "I really should get something like this for Sarah"

Suddenly, Judy's eyes shot wide open and her ears stand up straight "**SHIT! **… Sarah! In all the excitement I forgot to call and tell her I made it here safe and sound!"

Reaching to retrieve her cellphone, Judy discovers that the battery is dead.

"No, no, no, no, **no**! this can **not** be happening! She's gonna be so worried, Nick what am I gonna do? I have to get to the charger in my stuff on the bike…!"

"Take it easy Fluff, just call her from my phone."

"No Nick, it doesn't work like that! I've taught her _**not**_ to answer any calls from numbers that she doesn't recognize."

"Judy, stop and think for a second … if you taught her that, then you've got to have been smart enough to have taught her a code word or phrase to be used in a situation like this. What is that word or phrase?"

Stunned that _she_ hadn't remembered, Judy simply stood open mouthed and stared at Nick for a few seconds.

"Damn Nick … just … damn, thanks" and meekly held her paw out for the phone.

Turning to her back to Nick to dial, she unconsciously gave Nick a perfect view of the number and message she was texting.

**JUDY:** _'Chocolate-Ill call from this # in a minit, please pik up-Lavie'_

**SARAH:** _'K'_

Noticing the questioning look she answered briefly as she dialed the number "I'll explain later, ok?"

**A few seconds later the following MuzzleTime conversation takes place:**

**SARAH:** Mom, is that really you? What happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you call? Where are you?

**JUDY:** Yea sweetie it's me. I'm fine. I finally made it to Stergis. I left my charger on the bike and the battery on my phone died. I'm gonna go get it in a little bit and charge the stupid thing. Ok?

**S:** Ok, I get that, but what I really meant is where are you _now_? You're in a bathrobe, in what looks like a hotel room, with a _fox_ standing behind you! And is he _naked_?

Suddenly realizing that the call is on a live two-way MuzzleTime link, all she can do is tell the truth and hope for the best.

**J:** Well … Pop Pop's old bike broke down on the highway, and Nick and his bunch were nice enough to stop and help me and-"

**S:** Wait. Just wait a second mom … you said Nick, right? And Nick is a red fox. Would this be the same Nick that you've been pinning over for the last … I don't know … how many years?

Rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath, knowing that Nick is probably _not_ hiding a grin or at the very least a smirk…

**J:** Yes sweetie, it's the same Nick. Just so you know, we're trying to work things out between us. And before you get the wrong idea, yes it's a hotel room, and yes we slept together, the key word there is slept, nothing else happened (stepping back just a bit and putting pressure on Nick's foot as a warning), I promise. And NO, he is NOT naked….

**S:** I believe you mom. Umm, if it's ok with him, can I talk to mister Nick for a minute please?

Looking at Nick and seeing him smile and give a quick nod, Judy hands the phone to Nick.

**S:** Hello mister Nick, this is Sarah.

**N:** Hey there Sarah. I'm sorry that your mom didn't call you earlier, but things were really crazy here for a while.

**S:** It's ok mister Nick, I understand. I was really worried about mom because she _always_ keeps her word about calling.

**N:** Sarah, you know you don't have to call me mister Nick, just Nick will be fine.

**S:** With all due respect mister Nick, mom always taught me to respect my elders, and to always call them miss or mister.

**N:** Well, then I'll have to say that you mom has done an excellent job raising a very intelligent, well-mannered and beautiful daughter.

**S:** … You … you really think I'm beautiful mister Nick?

**N:** I wouldn't say it if I didn't think so Sarah.

**S:** Umm, thank you sir…

**J:** Sarah honey, it's ok if you just want to call Nick - Nick.

**S:** Really? Ok then, thanks mom. Mis- umm Nick, do you like my mom?

**J: SARAH!**

**N:** No, it's ok Fluff, it's a fair question under the circumstances. Yes, Sarah, I like your mom. Very much in fact. Are you ok with that?

**S;** Fluff? Who's Fluff?

**N:** It's your mom. Fluff is a nickname I gave her when we worked together a long time ago.

**S:** So, do _you_ have a nickname Nick?

**N:** Well, your mom used to call me Slick.

**S:** I think I like Nick better. Umm, you said you _really_ like my mom, right?

**N:** That's right, I did.

**S:** Aaand she likes you, right?

**J:** Yes Sarah, I really do.

S: Are you gonna date my mom?

**N:** "That's entirely up to her Sarah, but if she's ok with it, yes I am.

**S:** Then as long as you like each other, and it makes mom happy, I'm ok with it.

**J:** (trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears of joy) Bless you Chocolate, I was so afraid that you would be angry about it!

**N:** Which reminds me, I get the chocolate part, with the beautiful color of your fur Sarah, but Lavie? Really? Where did _that_ come from?

**J:** Umm, from my middle name …?

**S:** Mom's middle name is Laverne, so that's where it came from.

**N:** Laverne? (says Nick, wearing the biggest smirk that Judy has _ever_ seen)

**J:** Shush you!

**S:** I can see why mom likes you, you're funny.

**N:** I'm really glad that you approve Sarah, it means a lot to me, and probably even more to your mom.

**S:** Nick, you can call me Chocolate if you want, I like it better than Sarah. There are like, a dozen Sarah's in my calls at school. (which causes Judy's mouth to drop open)

**N:** If it makes _you_ happy, anything for you Chocolate.

**S:** Well, I gotta get ready to go to karate practice. I'll talk to you later… by mom, bye Nick!

**J:** Bye sweetie!

**N:** Bye Chocolate!

**And the call was ended. **

Staring at Nick, Judy has to ask "Nick … how in the world did you manage to work your way into my daughter's heart so quick?"

Dumbfounded, he asks "**What?** You _know_ I meant every word I said about her and about you! How is this a bad thing?"

"I never said it was a bad thing dummy" Judy says smiling a soft smile "It's just that Sarah doesn't allow _anyone_ else to call her Chocolate, it's normally a her and me thing. Her father, her siblings, her few friends, **no one** gets to call her Chocolate but me … and now you!'  
'Needless to say, she's always had an issue about thinking that she's not pretty because of her fur color … until now! You really have _no_ idea how much you've helped her attitude and ego just now, do you? You have no idea how much joy that you've brought into _two_ mammal's lives … do you"

Seeing Judy pick up his phone again and sending a brief text, Nick's curious, but she quickly shows him the message she sent: _'Choc-keep #- if u need 2 call-use Slick as contact for emergency-Lavie'_.

As Judy reaches up and plants a gentile kiss on Nick's lips, a knock at the door interrupts them.

**XxX**

**AN: *Alveolar Echinococcus more commonly known as AE, a rare but severe disease that resembles liver cancer, is caused by absorbing the larvae of fox tapeworm, a widespread intestinal parasite among foxes. The larvae usually develop in the liver and slowly destroy it.**


	4. Drama With Nickie

**4: Drama With Nickie**

**XxX**

**AN: Just a quick FYI for guests who leave reviews and questions- authors really appreciate the reviews and such, however we are unable to answer you directly unless you have an actual valid fan fiction account.  
That being said, to answer a guest's question about Sarah's age, it will be answered in an upcoming chapter.**

…

"Hey, you two alive in there? If ya ain't dressed yet ya better get that way 'cause we're comin' in" comes Nicholle's voice from the other side of the door.

Before the pair can even _begin_ to make a move, the door suddenly opens and in step Nicholle, Skye with Midnight close behind.

"Just what the holy fuck do you think you're doing, barging in like that?" asks Nick, actually angry.

"Sorry boss" says Midnight, I tried to stop 'em, but you know Nickie and Snow!"

Leveling a death stare at the two vixens "Yea, I do Midnight, it ain't your fault! But you might want to stick around for a few minutes, so I don't do something stupid that these two asshats will regret!"

Looking back and forth between the three vulpine and the doe, Midnight declines the offer "No offense boss …but I'm otta' here!" and quickly exits, closing the door behind him.

"I asked you a question Nickie, and I want a damned answer …and I want it **NOW!**" demands a still angry Nick.

"Umm, you were late for breakfast and I-"

"You what exactly? You thought that we were doing what I'm sure that you and Skye did last night?"

"Well…"

"Well what? You run off at the mouth about me finding someone, then you don't like who I pick so you gotta try to bust us up? That sound about right? And you Snow, are you that stupid as well?"

"Now listen here Nick-" begins Skye.

"**No,** you _both_ listen to me. I told you yesterday to butt out of my business Nickie" interrupts a still thoroughly pissed off Nick "I'll do _what_ I want with _who_ I want. And, at least for now, that's Judy. You can either like it or get the fuck out, your choice. What's it gonna be?"

"Nick, I-" interrupts Judy.

"No Fluff. Nickie and Snow both have been busting my tail for years about letting someone else into my heart. And now, Nickie at least, doesn't like it. Yea, you and I have history, but as far as I'm concerned, that's in the past and we're at least _trying_ to deal with it.'  
'Snow, I'm truly ashamed of you. You _know_ what I went through in the military. You know _why_ I went through it. And yet here you are, being part of whatever shit Nickie's got going on. To be perfectly honest, you both disgust the hell out of me.'  
'Regardless of what you see, nothing went on between Judy and I last night beyond simple cuddling. She's in a robe because she had just gotten out of the shower when she discovered that her phone had died when she tried to call her daughter. Her daughter, a beautiful bunny doe by the way, who doesn't seem to mind the fact that her mother _might_ be in a relationship with me, a fox, and actually approves of it!'  
'You're both family to me, by blood or by species, but if you can't just be happy for me, for us, then I just really don't need you in my life.'  
'Snow, you know that for me since the military, it's _always_ been others before self. Judy is my 'other' right now. Deal with it or ... just …"

Hanging her head in shame, Nicholle can only answer "Stop Nick, you're right and I'm sorry. I know we just talked about this yesterday, but … I … just didn't want to see you hurt again."

"Did you ever once think about Judy, how maybe _she_ was hurting?" Nick asked.

Seeing the tears in Judy's eyes and a slight nod of her head he continued "She's lost both of her parent's to disease, _after_ being disowned by them I might add. She's been through two bad divorces, lost a total of seven kits with only three survivors, two of whom don't seem to give a tinker's damn about her at all since she cut 'em off from her money. The one single kit that she has left is the sweetest, most beautiful female I have ever seen or talked to in my life.'  
'The raggedy old Knuckle that was her grandfathers, the one that got her from Deerbrook to where we found her stranded on the side of the highway, is the one single that thing she has left of her family in this world.'  
'And you're worried about _my_ _feelings_? REALLY?"

"Nick I-I had no idea-" stammered Nicholle.

"No ya didn't and really didn't want to did ya? If ya had, you'd 've taken me at my word yesterday and trusted me, and Judy, to do the right thing. Instead, here we all are. Right now, all I want you, and you Snow, to do is go. Get out of my sight and stay away from us at least until I've time to cool off.'  
'After I get a good shower and we get dressed, Judy and I are gonna go the shop and unpack her bike. I want what we don't take with us to be brought to this room and _carefully_ put on the bed as well as my stuff out of the truck. When I get cooled off enough to have an intelligent conversation with you two, I'll call. Otherwise, stay the hell away from us … understood?"

"Yes ... and for what it's worth, I'm truly sorry. I promise it won't happen again." says Nicholle.

"Talk's cheap Nickie, don't _tell_ me, _show_ me…"

Addressing Judy "Judy, I really am sorry. Sorry that I didn't give you, and Nick, the benefit of the doubt. I promise, whatever it takes to make it up to you, to you both, just tell me, and I'll be there to do it"

"The same goes for me" adds Skye. "I'm sorry Nick, you're right, I should've known better."

"Ok" says Nick "now, please, both of you, just … leave. We've got things to do."

…

After Nick catches a quick shower, he and Judy hop on the springer and take the short ten-minute ride to the site of the temporary shop.

As they dismount the bike, Judy asks "Nick, why are there so few bikes here now? I thought there'd be hundreds of thousands of them here by now… When I looked up the dates on the internet, it said the second through the ninth … what?"

Giving a short chuckle, Nick answered "That was four years ago…the rally is _always_ the first full week in August… and the rally doesn't actually get started _officially_ until Sunday."

"Well shit…"

"Karma can be a strange mistress sometimes Fluff. The reason that we, the crew and I, are early is because we needed to get here early to set up shop for the build-off and for the repairs part. Besides, if you'd left on time, for the right dates, we probably never would've met again…"

"Well, there is that I guess."

"Ok then, you've got your charger, is there anything else you need before we leave?"

Just as Judy was about to answer, Nick's phone goes off.

Looking at the caller ID and recognizing the caller, Nick answers "Yea, mister Kings, this is Nick Wilde, what can I do for ya?"

Listening intently for several minutes Nick replies "Ok, will do. we should be there in say fifteen or twenty minutes, thanks, bye."

"**MIDNIGHT**!" hollers Nick.

Poking his head from around the corner of the office area, Midnight answers "Yea boss!"

"Saddle up, we need to get our tails to the fairgrounds. Kings just called and said there's been a change in plans for the build-off. He wants you and me both there."

"So late in the game? Really?"

"Seems like, yea. He gave no hint as to why during the phone call I just got, so let's get there and see what's poppin'. And while you're at it, get me a couple of those quick charge thing-a-ma-bobs for phones that ya picked up before we left Aweston. Judy's phone is dead and mine almost is."

After shuffling around for about a minute, Midnight emerges from the office area with two small objects in paw.

"Here," says Midnight pawing one to each Nick and Judy "just plug these into your phones. You'll have enough charge in about five minutes to use the phone, and it'll be fully charged in about an hour. Just plug your charger into the device when you get a chance and it'll charge back up for the next time."

"Thanks … umm … Midnight?" says Judy a bit shyly.

"No problem … umm, Judy, right?"

"Yea, that's right. And I never did get a chance to thank you for looking at my bike yesterday, so … thanks for that as well.'  
'Nick, do you want me to wait here until you get done at the fairgrounds?"

"Nope, not unless you would rather not go along. I'd prefer to have you with me all the time … we've spent way too long apart as it is, so-"

"It's ok Nick, really. I really _do_ want to go, I just wondered if it would matter as far as the build-off part was concerned."

"It shouldn't. Injun Barry and Arleen Ness, the other two builders usually bring their wives along, so it's no big deal."

"Even considering the obvious?"

Thinking about her question for a few seconds, Nick answers "How about I get back to you on that _after_ we get to the fairgrounds?" with a sly grin as he cranks the springer.

Although puzzled by Nick's reply, Judy simply shrugs and gets on behind Nick.

…

During the pleasant half hour ride to the Stergis fairgrounds, Judy mulls over Nick's casual remark. How could he be so flippant on a subject like interspecies relationships? A lot of mammals didn't approve of such things even now. True enough, several members of his shop crew were in said relationships, so maybe that was why he never gave it a second thought.

Entering the fairgrounds, then rolling to a stop in front of a very long main stage, Nick, Judy and Midnight dismount the bikes and approach a very assorted group of mammals.

Stepping forward, the host of Biker Build-Off, Huge Kings, a smallish male lion greets the trio.

"Nick Wilde?" he asks.

"That's me" answers Nick "and this is Midnight, my second in command and my … girlfriend, Judy Hopps."

"Pleased to meet you all. Since I doubt if you've actually met the other builders, let's get introductions out of the way before I go over the big changes ok?"

Leading the three over to a small crowd of mammals, mister Kings begins: "Injun Barry (an undernourished looking desert coyote) and wife Bambi (a white tailed deer doe), Arleen Ness ( a red panda) and his wife Bev (a prong horned antelope) meet Nick Wilde and his lady friend Judy Hopps.'  
'Ok, now that the fun stuff is out of the way, here's the big change for you three teams: I know you each brought a couple of different bikes with you to work with … **BUT** … in order to level the playing field, we decided to do … this!"

When Kings nods his head, stage mammals pull coverings off of three identical motorcycles - 1964 Hurley Davisen police bikes.

"To give each of you an equal chance to win, we've decided to give you the same exact bikes and …" indicating three large covered boxes behind him "exactly the same spare parts bins to work with, which you can't see until Sunday morning."

Noting the concerned looks coming from all of the builders, Kings elaborated on the conditions "Just to be clear, while you _are_ free to use whatever is in the parts bins, you can also go out and use anything you can find in the dealer's area on the midway. You _cannot_ use anything for parts that you brought with you to the rally. The only things that you can use that you brought with you, are your tools and paint stuff.'  
'Oh, and if you buy outside parts, you can only spend three thousand or less. One of my staff will accompany your parts mammal on any buying trip, just to be sure. Questions?"

"Yea" pipes up a slightly irritated Nick "I've got one. Why the late change?"

"Simple" replies Kings "fan vote. The fans of the show wanted everything to be as equal as we could make it so each of you, especially you Nick, would have an equal chance of winning."

"So" continues Nick "everything that we've planned before is basically in the shitter then, right?"

"Rather colorfully put, but basically true, yes."

"Everything else stays the same?" asks Barry.

"Yes. Build time still starts at six am on Sunday morning and every morning thereafter, and ends at six pm each evening, with the final fan vote determining the winner on Saturday afternoon at four pm sharp. Anything else?"

Hearing no other questions, mister Kings released the groups until starting time on Sunday, which is _always_ the opening day of the rally.

…

Seeing Nick's smirk firmly in place, all Judy can do is roll her eyes and say is "Ok, fine, I get it now. Nobody even blinked when I was introduced as your girlfriend. So, now what?"

"How about a little trip to Deadwoods? It's only about a twenty-minute ride from here. We can do a little gambling, get a bite to eat…"

"I don't see why not. Let's go!"

Watching the scenery of the Hills roll slowly by, Judy is amazed at the variety of landscape outside of the climate-controlled city of Zootopia.

Arriving in the town of Deadwoods, Nick parks the bike and he and Judy amble through several small shops that offer video poker and slot machines.

After winning a total of $120 dollars between them, the two decide to stop and get a quick bite to eat at a sidewalk vendor.

After finishing their salads, Nick guides Judy down the street to a fancy jewelry store offering a particular type of gold jewelry.

"Umm. I know it's kinda early in our relationship, but would you mind if we stop here for a second?"

Seeing the flabbergasted look on Judy's muzzle, Nick can only chuckle "No Fluff, I'm NOT proposing already, I promise… but there _is_ something that I want to look at in here."

"Damn Nick, it don't _do_ that!"

Entering the store, the fox and bunny browse the unusual jewelry, with several different pieces catching the doe's eye.

"I'd like to see that set please" says Nick, indicating a set of necklaces in the unusual red and green Hills Gold that resembled a single heart when joined.

Looking at the two-piece set carefully and admiring the beauty of the work, Nick asks "Wada ya think Fluff, you like?"

"Nick, really? You're sure about this? So soon?"

"Yea Fluff, I'm sure. And it's been almost twenty years comin', so indulge me, ok?"

Looking at the salesmammal, Nick indicates "We'll take them. And if you don't mind. Please engrave 'Nick' on one half and 'Judy' on the other."

"Certainly sir, it'll only take a few moments. I'll be right back."

Roughly five minutes later, the salesmammal returns with the necklaces.

After paying for the jewelry and placing them around each other's necks, the newly minted couple ambles down the street paw in paw towards the parked bike.

Arriving at the bike, Nick unlocks one of the saddlebags and reaches inside. Pulling out a small black felt covered box, Nick tells Judy "I was gonna give you this sometime during the rally, but after a pair of conversations last night I decided not to."

Her breath catching as Judy opens the box and sees a beautiful black onyx heart set in the typical red and green Hills gold, she is confused "But ... what … and when?"

"It's really quite simple Judy, I picked this up when we stopped in Walls for gas. When I remembered seeing several necklaces like the ones that we're wearing now, I thought that these would be more appropriate for … us. and I've decided to give this to Sarah instead.'  
'When you told me how she's had a tough time believing in herself, I figured maybe this would help with her self-esteem issues, at least a little bit."

"Damn it Nick, you're gonna make me cry again…" says Judy in a shaky voice "How can you be so good to me, and especially to Sarah, who you barely know and have never even met, on such short notice? We've been together for less than a day and you treat me like it's been forever!"

Placing a paw softly on her cheek, Nick has a request "Fluff … Judy … let's take a ride to a special place of mine. I promise to enlighten you once we get there, ok?"

Looking into his emerald eyes and almost getting lost in the moment "Ok Nick, no problem. Let's go"

…

The casual, hour long ride to Nick's 'special place' gave Judy plenty of time for a bit of introspection. She realized that there was a lot that she didn't know about him, especially because of his time in the military. Some things she would probably _never_ know, for that very same reason. But the bombastic, selfish and self-centered Nick that she had known so many years ago, seemed to have been replaced by a selfless and considerate mammal. And yet ... most of the same witty, sarcastic Nick that she knew, and loved, was still there.

Pulling the bike into a turnoff on the left side of the road overlooking the famous Devils Tower, Nick stops and then helps Judy dismount. Escorting her to a large flat chunk of rock that seems to double as a seat, the looks into her lavender eyes.

Giving his doe a soft, sad smile, Nick explains: "I've already explained about the 'others before self' thing that the military beat into me, so I won't go over that again. This has more to do with … Krystal."

"Nick, you don't need to do this if you don't want to, you know that, right?"

"No Judy, sooner or later this all has to be said, and now is the time and this is the place for it.'  
'Not long after I got out of the military, I returned to Zootopia to help Nickie care for mom. Mom was in the final stages of her oxocara canis, and required 'round the clock care. Nickie still had to work in the meantime so she had hired Krystal to help care for mom, that's when and where I met her.'  
'Anyway, after mom passed, Krystal and I saw each other off and on for a while. One thing led to another, things got serious and after a couple of years, the normal courting time for foxes, we decided to get married.'  
'Being an artic fox like Skye, she went to visit her family in Tundratown while preparing for the wedding. She got caught in a violent snowstorm that occurred when the climate machine went haywire for like three or four days, dumping _feet_ of snow everywhere. Her car got stuck in a drift, and since the plows weren't going out until they got the machine fixed, the car ran out of gas and she froze to death."

Seeing the tears staining Nick's fur, Judy reaches up and dabs them with her thumbs "Nick-"

"No Fluff, I _**need**_ to do this … Anyways, after the funeral, I left Zootopia and haven't been back since. I got the opportunity to buy the shop due to a unique set of circumstances and with help from my GI bill and my military disability payments. I was able to buy the shop from the previous owner for pennies on the dollar because he was being taken to the cleaners due to a very messy divorce.'  
'Most of the previous employees left with the owner, but when I got in touch with Midnight, whom I served with in the military by the way, the two of us found plenty of unemployed vets to more than fill the shop with mechanics, welders, painters and what have you. Almost every single employee I have at the shop is a vet. You probably didn't notice, but most of us are members of one vet's club or another …'  
'But, back to the reason that we're here … right here, right now. After Krystal passed, I used to come and sit right here during the rally every year, looking at Devils Tower to reflect on my life and how it sucked. So many bad things happening with so few good. I considered suicide a time or two, but something in the back of my mind, some … unknown voice, told me that sooner or later, living meant more than dying, and suicide only _really_ punishes the living ...'  
'Judy, I guess the short version of all of this is simply this … life is too short and way to precious to waste on bullshit and paltry matters. Life has an expiration date. Add all that to the 'others before self' and here we are. You came back into my life, you and that darling kit of yours, and now I have something, _someone_, to live for."

"I-Nick I, I don't know what to say."

"There's practically nothing else to be said Fluff. We've agreed to try to take things slow, mainly the umm … physical part, but as for the rest … all I can say is whatever it takes, I'll be there for you and Sarah come hell or high water, regardless of whether we stay together or not.'  
'Which brings me to another, less touchy subject-"

"And that is?"

"A certain broken-down old Hurley."

"I'd kinda, umm, actually forgotten about that to be honest." Judy shyly admits.

"With the build-off and everything, we might not be able to fully restore the old Knucklehead, so I was kinda thinkin' … that maybe …"

"Yes?" she asks.

"That maybe you'd allow me to sorta 'loan' you a bike until we get yours restored ...?"

"I …"

"I thought that _maybe_ you'd like the springer that we're riding on now, with a few modifications of course. Somethin' that'd make it easier for you to reach the handlebars and controls? Maybe? Please?"

"I get the loaner part Nick, but why _this_ bike?"

"I know you like the bike because it looks nice and it rides nice. And mainly because you'd be able to give Chocolate a ride on it from time to time…"

Looking at Nick, Judy suddenly understands "This is mainly for Sarah's benefit, isn't it? C'mon Nick fess up."

"Sorta, kinda, yea. I know you like to ride, and if Sarah is anything like you, which I'll bet she is, she'll enjoy riding as much as you do. And before you get any further, yea, she's managed to get into my heart almost as much as you have. I know I haven't even met her yet, but-"

Placing a finger to Nicks lips "It's ok Nick, really. Never in my life, and I literally mean never, has anyone _ever_ cared so much for me or Sarah. Especially _both_ of us at the same time."

"Then it's ok? You'll take the bike?"

With a thoughtful smile, Judy agrees "Yes Nick I will, on one condition."

"And that is?"

Gently taking a good grip on his shirt, Judy draws his muzzle close to hers "That you deliver the bike to our place in Deerbrook… personally. I want you to _meet_ Sarah and talk to her, bond with her. And she gets the final say about everything. If we can date, if I keep the bike, all of it! You ok with that?"

Kissing his bunny gently on her nose "Absolutely, one hundred percent!"

Laughing, all Judy can come back with is "Where have I heard that before?"

"Maybe … outside of a limo parking lot in Tundratown a while back?"

"Yea, wise ass, I believe it was. Alright then, what's next on the list?"

"You didn't happen to pack a bathing suit in all of that stuff did ya?"

"No I didn't, why?"

"How about we head back to Stergis, take a quick walking tour of some of the sidewalk vendors and try to find you a good swim suit."

"Nick, you've already seen me in my underwear, remember?"

"Well, do you really wanna try out the hot tub in your undies? The only other option is naked…"

"I guess a swimsuit is the best choice, good thinkin'. C'mon slowpoke, let's get going."


	5. Wet T-Shirt Contest

**5: Wet T-Shirt Contest**

After finally finding an open place to park the bike, considering the fact that main street hadn't been closed off yet (it didn't get closed off to car traffic until late on Saturday afternoon) Nick and Judy proceeded to peruse the vendors that had come in early to set up and display their wares.

Only a little surprised to find Midnight checking out the swap meet vendors, probably making mental notes for parts that could be used on the upcoming build, especially since there was no telling what exactly was in the mystery boxes that were provided to the builders, it made sense. Entering one of the stalls that sold souvenir t-shirts and like clothing, our favorite pair bumped into Nicholle and Skye, who were holding up shirts with silly sayings on them.

"Hey you two!" remarks Skye, "Where ya been?"

"Short trip to Deadwoods for a bit of gambling, and then to my spot by Devils Tower." replies Nick.

Noticing the matching necklaces "Looks like you two 've come to some sort of an agreement then?" says Skye motioning to the items.

"In principal, yea, I guess" answers Judy shyly.

"Devils Tower hmm?" intones Nicholle thoughtfully, staring at Nick "I guess that means-"

"That I told Judy about Krystal? Yea, it does. I included how I got the shop and the fact that most of the guys are vets as well. I'm putting everything out in the open, for both Judy and her kit. I wanna do this right Nickie."

"And how do you feel about all of this Judy?" Nicholle asks.

"Humbled, blown away, lucky to have met Nick again after all these years. Nicholle-"

"Nickie … you can call me Nickie if ya want Judy. I'll respect Nick's decision and treat you right. But trust me in saying, please don't hurt him again-"

"Enough Nickie" interrupts Nick, with more than a bit of an attitude "I thought that we'd covered this a couple of times already!"

"Let me finish damnit Nick!" says Nicholle forcefully. Then, turning her attention back to Judy "I've seen Nick in places where no mammal should _ever_ have to go mentally, especially after getting out of the military, then losing mom and finally Krystal. If you hurt him again, he may not recover … ever. So please, don't hurt him again, please."

"I have no intention of hurting Nick or letting get away from me _ever_ again" says Judy, matching Nicholle's attitude. "In fact, he wants to take me home, back to Deerbrook after the rally, to meet my daughter. This is _his_ choice and basically _his_ idea (a small lie, but Nick says nothing). He wants to meet a young doe, who already thinks more of your brother after a simple phone call, than she does of her own biological father. How am I supposed to say no to that? Tell me Nickie …"

Stepping between the two, Skye intervenes "Ok ladies, I think it's time for cooler heads to prevail…"

"Nickie, Judy's right. If Nick really wants to make this work, if _both_ of them want to make this work, they both need to make a commitment. And at some point, Nick is gonna _need_ to meet Judy's daughter. Don't forget, she'll be a large factor into whether there's even going to be a relationship at all. If the daughter doesn't approve, then it's back to square one.'  
'Besides, here's something else to think about … what if Nick didn't approve of his sister being gay and dating his psych counselor to top it all off? What would you say to that?"

"I'd tell him that it was none of his damned business what I was or who I was dat …. Ohhhh, ok, I get your point. Did I ever tell you how annoyed I get when you're always right?"

"Yea, like, only always."

Turning her attention to Nick and Judy, Nicholle tries to patch things up with both of them "Look you guys, I know I've been a little, ok, a lot pushy lately, and I'm sorry. I've been worried so much about Nick that I lost sight of the fact that he truly needs someone in his life who cares about him besides me. And from the looks and sounds of it, that just might be you Judy. I promise to back off and give you guys the space that you need, really. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

Taping a small claw on her front teeth in thought, Judy smiles "Well, there is _one_ thing that might help!"

"And that is?"

"What, we actually came here for was we were looking for a bathing suit for me so we can use the hot tub. Of all of the stuff I brought with me, a swimsuit wasn't on the list. I never in a thousand years thought that I'd need one here."

Dumbfounded, Nicholle can only stare at Judy for a few seconds, then her face lights up "Hold on a sec, I think I've got just the thing!"

After disappearing for a minute or so, she returns with a bunny sized bikini in pale blue with tiny pink flowers all over it.

"You're kidding, right?" asks a slightly concerned Judy.

"Hell no" smirks Nicholle "like it or not, you've still got the figure for it. And if it doesn't get that thick-headed brother of mine turned on, I don't know what will!

"Actually" begins a suitably embarrassed Judy "That's _not_ the problem."

Noting the confused looks on Nicholle's _and_ Skye's faces, Judy continues "The problem is that we've both agreed to try to keep the … sexual activity out of this for as long as we can. We need to get to _really_ know each other a lot better before we get into all of that. I understand what it means to a tod, to Nick, if we get carried away and he knots me, and I, that is _we_, aren't willing to take that chance just yet.'  
'While it's true that we slept together last night, we did just that, slept. In our underwear remember? And that's as far as we want to take it right now, and for the foreseeable future!"

"Well just … damn" says a stunned Nicholle "you really _do_ care enough to go the distance. And I for one am grateful for it."

"… _Yea … thanks for that …"_ says a _highly_ sarcastic Judy, giving Nicholle a verbal slap in the face. Then grabbing Nick's paw she tells Nick "C'mon Nick, let's go."

…

Watching Nick and Judy disappear into the crowd "You know you deserved that, right?" Skye tells Nicholle.

Letting out a deep sigh "Yea, I know. The more I try to help protect Nick, the worse I seem to make everything."

"Nickie, ya can't protect Nick forever. Sure he's seen more than his fair share of shit, but this is entirely in his paws … and Judy's … and I guess her kits. You've gotta back off and let him go. And to be perfectly honest, I think she means every word of it. There's no way she'll ever hurt him like that again."

"I sincerely hope not, for both their sakes ... and no I'm not threatening Judy. If she's been through what Nick told us, she deserves as much happiness as he does. Let's go pay for these shirts and see what else we can get into…"

…

Working her way through the crowd with no clear direction in mind, Judy is suddenly brought to a gentle halt when Nick softly tugs her paw.

"I'm sorry Nick" she begins morosely "I let her see that she got to me."

"It's ok Fluff, I understand. But to be honest, she deserved every bit of it. Maybe this time she got the message, we'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, we still need to get you a swimsuit of some kind."

Looking around and noticing where they are, he has a suggestion "How about we stop here and get a drink or two, anything to get out of the sun for a bit!"

"The Broke Spoke Saloon?" she asks, noticing the sign.

"Hey, it's a biker bar. Spokes in the wheel … get it?" he asks with his usual smirk.

Rolling her eyes "Yea Nick, I get it. Ok, fine let's go."

…

As Nick and Judy enter the Broke Spoke and look for a place to sit, the live band is just about to take a break when the lead singer notices them **"Ok mammals, listen up"** the announcer says into the PA system **"It was just called to my attention that Nick Wilde, one of the biker build-off participants, and his lady friend have just entered the Spoke! Since Barry and Arleen and **_**their**_** companions are here, what say we ask them all to join the band on stage for a hearty Stergis welcome?"**

Amid thunderous (and boisterous) applause, the six mammals gathered in a group on stage with the band.

"**All right, all right, settle down a minute! You all know Injun Harry and Bambi, and of course Arleen Ness and Bev, but now we have Nick Wilde and his lady friend … what's your name there gorgeous?"**

"Umm, Judy … Judy Hopps."

"**Judy Hopps ladies and gentlemammals! Anyway, since we have all three build-off contestants and their ladies here at the same time-"**

Which suddenly causes Nick's mouth to drop open _'Oh shit, not this, not now!' _which of course, goes unnoticed by Judy.

"**-we're gonna ask the ladies to participate in the annual Broke Spoke bikers build-off wet t-shirt contest…"** the spokes-mammal finishes.

"_Judy I'm sorry, I had no idea that-"_ he whispers.

"_I know Nick, there's no way you could have planned it even if you'd wanted to"_ she whispers back with a crooked smirk on her muzzle _"but that's ok, I got this…"_

As the three ladies step forward, they are immediately doused with _cold_ water, which made sure to bring out their most _prominent_ features, much to the delight of the assembled crowd of both male _and_ female patrons alike.

While Bambi had the largest breasts by far, their sheer size and her age made them sag. Bev on the other paw, had extremely small breasts for her species, and their most prominent feature were the nipples.

Then there was Judy … while Judy was bunny, she had fairly large and perky breasts for her species and her nipples … well, they '_spoke'_ for themselves (thanks mostly to the cold water), much to Nick's chagrin!

Couple that with the fact that, even after spending all day with his bunny, Nick hadn't realized that she was braless until that very moment. Nick was beside himself.

"**Looks like we have a winner!"** said the announcer, indicating Judy. **"And for the lucky lady, here are your prizes. Two Broke Spoke t-shirts, one for you and one for your guy, free drinks for both of you for the entire rally, and four all-access, VIM tickets to the George Thorogood concert at the Beefalo Chip campground on Saturday night!'  
'Ok everybody, give it up for Judy Hopps … and Nick Wilde…."**

Seeing Nick's slightly shocked expression out of the corner of her eye while the pair is escorted to their VIM (Very Important Mammal) seats in the balcony, which overlooked the rest of the old-time saloon, Judy has to laugh.

"What Nick? You just had a pawful this morning-"

"Yea, but I was mostly asleep at the time. And I seem to remember a certain doe being absolutely mortified when we went into that naturalist club back in Zootopia all those years ago."

"Nick, I've been through two bad marriages, had ten kits and more bad dates than I care to remember. I'm far from the virginal doe you knew from those days. Besides, all everyone here got was a peek through a wet t-shirt, you'll _eventually,_ if everything keeps on going like it has been, get to see the real thing … things … whatever."

"Well, I guess there is that" he agrees thoughtfully.

After being seated, a scantily clad sand cat named Cindi (according to her name tag) brought them a drink, even though they hadn't yet ordered.

"Complements of the gentlemammal in the next booth" she informs them, indicating a casually dressed buck hare.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"Sure, why not?" offered Judy.

"Allow me to introduce myself" he begins. "My name is-"

"Hugh Heflner" finishes Nick, with a bit of an attitude.

"Why, yes."

"And just how do you know mister … Heflner, may I ask?" inquires a curious Judy of Nick very aware of his quick change in attitude.

"Probably ninety percent or better of the males in this room, and plenty of the females know who mister Heflner here is" says Nick.

Seeing the questioning gaze on Judy's face, mister Heflner explains "I just _happen_ to own 'Playbunny' magazine, and I'm always interested in finding new talent."

"The fur mag that I used to my catch my brothers looking at when I was little? And you think that I might be interested? At _my_ age? Really?"

"Beautiful ladies are always worth looking at" says mister Heflner.

"I hate to disappoint you mister Heflner" says Judy reaching across the table, taking Nick's much larger paw in her own "but the only eyes that'll be looking at my boobs and butt are right across the table from me and he happens to be a fox. I thank you for the … umm, unusual offer, but I think I'll pass."

"Well, it never hurts to ask, no hard feelings on my part miss Hopps. Have a good day and a safe rally."

Just now noticing the still slightly peeved look on Nicks face, Judy asks "What? You think I'd really consider-"

"No Fluff, that's not it at all…"

"Then it's the fact that I participated in, and actually won the wet t-shirt contest?"

"There is that, but no. It's the fact that I never even noticed until then that you weren't … umm-"

"Wearing a bra? Really Nick?"

"Well, yea, that. I've never been much of a tail chaser, but to think that I missed _that_…."

"It only shows that you're a gentlefox and that your mom raised you right! I'm proud of you Nick."

"You know, we still have one thing that needs doing don't ya?"

"And that is?"

"Getting you a swimsuit."

After thinking for a moment, Judy comes up with the perfect solution. "How about after we finish these drinks then head back to the hotel? I think I might have an idea or two that might work."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm anxious to see what you've got in mind…"

"I think it's something that you might enjoy…"

…

Returning to the room, Nick and Judy weren't surprised to see all of their stuff laid carefully on the bed. What DID surprise them however, was a sharp knock at the door.

Striding to the door, Nick opened it to find a totally irate Nicholle, totally in his face.

"I _knew_ something like this was bound to happen" she said storming into the room. "Your precious bunny making a spectacle of herself in front of hundreds of mammals. What do you think of her now Nick?"

"What the holy fuck are you raving about _now_?" he asks.

"That little incident in the Spoke slip your mind already?"

"You're going on about a wet t-shirt contest? That's what this is about?"

"Of course it is. Skye and I saw the whole thing. And furthermore-"

"Furthermore my ass, shut the fuck up and listen for a sec Nickie. Yea, I was there, remember? On stage, _with_ Judy. And for one thing, I'm damned proud of her and the way she handled it all considering the circumstances. A bit shocked for a second or two, but proud nonetheless.'  
'I'll bet you didn't know that Hugh Heflner was sitting next to us in the balcony while we were at our table. And I'll bet you didn't know that he offered Judy a contract for a photoshoot in Playbunny magazine. I'll bet you didn't know that she turned it down either."

Putting up a paw to stifle any remark that she could make, Nick continued "But here's something that _**I**_ know … **I** know that I'm officially done with your ass. You've been against Judy from the start, and to begin with it _might_ have been a _bit_ justified. But your constant and consistent efforts at trying to keep us apart has led me to say this … I want you to stay the fuck away from us at least until the end of the rally. Stay away from the build as well. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you, and I don't even want to _smell_ you until then. If I do, even accidentally, someone's gonna get hurt, and it sure as hell ain't gonna be me, family be damned.'

Addressing Skye "Snow, I know none of this is your fault buy any means. But you'd do well to keep Nickie far away from me for the next week."

Holding up the tickets that Judy had won at the Spoke "You know what these are right?"

Turning his attention to Judy and handing the tickets to her "We only need two tickets. The other two I _was_ gonna suggest that you give to Nickie and Skye. Right now, _I'd_ burn 'em, but you won 'em so you get to decide what to do with 'em. What's it gonna be Fluff?"

Taking the tickets, Judy held two tickets in one paw and the other two in the other paw. After several seconds of careful thought, she handed the two spare tickets to Skye "Here. Take 'em. Enjoy the show, just be sure to stay as far away from us as you can. Now, please leave."

…

Returning to their room at the far end of the hall, Skye confronts Nicholle.

"Just what in hell's bells were you thinking Nickie? How on earth did you _not_ think that things wouldn't turn out like this? _**WHY**_ do you have it in so bad for Judy anyway? Nick's been hurt by vixens in the past, so what the hell's so bad about Judy? The fact that she a bunny? What? Say somethin' damn it!"

"I don't know already, alright? I honestly don't know. I guess I can't get out of my head how bad she hurt him so badly at that damned press conference. Shit, shit, shit!"

"Shit is right. That's what you're standing in right now, knee deep. Nick knew he could never be a cop so he could protect the mammal he fell in love with, that's why he joined the military. That's why he's seen shit that most mammals will never see, and done what most mammals would never have the will or stomach to do.'  
'Judy's Judy to him. She's not a vixen, not a bunny, not anything else, but a mammal. His mammal. Why you can't see past that, I don't know.'  
'But right now, I'm as tired of your shit as Nick is."

Laying the one of the two tickets that Judy had handed her only moments earlier on the desk, Skye continues: "Until you get this all figured out, I really don't want to be around you either. When you finally get your head screwed on straight, or just want to have a good talk or cry session, or whatever, call me. In the meantime, I'm going to go and get the key to George and Carla's room. Since they couldn't make the trip, the room's empty, so I might as well put it to good use for now."

And with that, Skye steps into the hallway and closes the door behind her, leaving Nicholle alone in total shock.

…

Nick and Judy's room after Nicholle and Skye leave:

"Nick, I'm sorry, I-"

"Stop Judy, just … stop. You've done nothing wrong. This is all on Nickie. She's been told I don't know how many times that we're trying to work thing out, and she just can't seem to leave well enough alone so we can. Until she does, we, or at least I, need space away from her."

About that time, Judy's phone rings…

Looking at the caller ID "It's Sarah" she tells Nick as she connects the call on Muzzletime.

**SARAH:** "Hey mom!"

**JUDY**: "Hey Leigh" she answers, giving Nick a quick smile, somewhere between sad and coy.

**S:** "Mom! You _know_ I hate when you use my middle name…"

**NICK:** "Wait a sec" interrupts Nick.

**J:** "Yes?" smirks Judy.

**N:** "Do you mean to tell me, in all seriousness, that you named you daughter after a brand of food?"

**J:** "To be fair, I never even thought about it until later, but, yea, it seems like it. At least it's spelled differently."

**S:** "Nick!" pleaded Sarah "will you _please_ tell mom not to call me that? _PLEASE_…"

**N:** "I promise to ask her Sarah. But ya gotta admit, a blue eyed, chocolate colored bunny named Sarah Leigh _is_ kinda funny."

**S**_:_ _"Niiiiick!"_ pleads Sarah again.

**N:** "Look at it like this" Nick says continuing on "At least it not something _really_ weird like Cadburry or Reeses or even, god forbid, Easter!"

With her jaw hanging down and a completely dumbfounded look on her face, Sarah can only stare at the phone for few seconds.

**S:** "Nick" she begins "you … are … terrible" and then she breaks out into a fit of laughter.

Staring at Nick, Judy asks "How in the world can you do that?"

"Do what? I'm just being my usual, charming self!"

"She absolutely _hates_ that name. Then there _you_ go, getting her to actually _laugh_ about it when you use it?"

"What can I say, I have a way with beautiful females!"

Getting over her giggle fit and wiping laughter tears away, Sarah comes back into the conversation.

**S:** "Mom, can you tie him up and drag him home with you? I wanna keep this one around…"

Looking at Nick and seeing his usual smirk still firmly in place, Judy answers "Actually, Nick was wanting to bring me home so he could meet you, baby."

**S:** "Really? Thankyouthankyouthankyou….!"

**J:** "Yea, Nick's even gonna 'loan' me, that is us, one of his bikes while his shop repairs Pop Pop's old bike after the rally."

**S:** "His shop?"

**J:** "Umm, yea. Nick owns a custom motorcycle shop in Aweston. Sorry, we really didn't think to tell you earlier."

**S:** "Mom that's totally awesome…! Anyway, the reason I called is to tell you that I took and passed my brown belt exam today!"

**J:** "Bu-but I thought that wasn't for another couple of weeks yet! I wanted to be there for it! I'm so sorry honey!"

**S:** "It's ok mom, really. Turns out that Master Tanaka was gonna have to be in Jappan during the scheduled testing time, so he showed up out of the blue, just for us! Isn't that cool?"

**J:** "Yes baby, it is. I'm so proud of you."

**S: "**Ok, enough about me. What did you and Nick do today? Go on a long ride, see the sights? What? I wanna know…"

As Judy opened her mouth to answer Nick interrupted softly, but loud enough for Sarah to hear "Everything Fluff. Tell Sarah everything. No secrets, remember? She'll find out sooner or later anyway, better now than later don't ya think?"

As Judy recounted the day's events Sarah's face underwent the same changes as they did before. From the shock of Nick and Nicholle's confrontation, to sadness of the ride and subsequent revelation of the loss of Krystal, to her amazement of Judy's winning the wet t-shirt contest at the Spoke, to the anger of the final confrontation between Nick and his sister a second time, Sarah only had one question for Judy….

**S:** "Wait, just … wait a minute mom. _You_ actually entered a wet t-shirt contest?"

**J:** "No Sarah, I _told_ you that it was impromptu. It was either that or back out and publicly shame Nick and the shop. Besides, it was just a wet t-shirt, no one actually _saw_ anything…"

**S:** "Please tell me you were at least wearing a bra…"

**J:** "Umm … no?"

**S**_**: "MOM!"**_

**J:** "Sarah, it's not like I actually planned to do that ya know."

**N:** "Sarah" interrupts Nick "if I may interrupt for just a second-"

**S:** "Nick, how could you possibly let mom do that?" asks Sarah accusingly.

**N:** "When was the last time _you_ tried to stop your mother when she was determined to do something?" he asks defensively.

**S**_:_ "Ok, I'll give you that. But please mom, please don't do that again…"

**J:** "I make no promises that I can't keep!" she replies with a bit of a smirk.

**N:** "You _do_ know that that kinda stuff never makes it into documentaries, right?" asks Nick.

**S:** "I know," replies Sarah, "but there's always EweTube!"

Seeing the mild panic on Judy's face, Nick can only answer "Too late to think about that now, it is what it is."

**S:** "Ya know" says Sarah finally "the more I think about it … you two really deserve each other."

**J:** "Wait … what?" says a suitably stunned Judy.

**S:** "Mom, I can't remember the last time that you really just let go and had fun. Not _real_ fun like you're having now. You might go out with some of the other does in town for a drink or whatever, or on another of your terrible dates, but as long as you're happy, I'm happy. And Nick really seems to be the someone that you've always wanted. Yea, I know that you've really thought about him for a long time, but actually _being_ with him is doing you a world of good, wet t-shirt contest notwithstanding."

**J:** "Well, I _did_ win first place after all…"

**N:** "And you were offered a modeling contract" offers Nick.

**S:** "What? You never mentioned a modeling contract mom!"

**J:** "Nick, really? Just… ok, I sorta, kinda forgot about that. Sorry."

**S:** "_What_ _contract_ _mom_?"

**J:** "It seems that a certain Hugh Heflin happened to be in the Spoke at the time, and offered me a contract for a photo shoot for his magazine."

**S:** "You're joking, right? Hugh Heflin, the owner of Playbunny magazine, offered to put you in that rag?"

**J:** "Yes he did and … wait, just how do _you_ know about Playbunny anyway?"

**S:** "Mom, I'm fourteen, not four. The bucks at school get caught 'reading' (using air quotes with her fingers and rolling her eyes) that dumb thing all the time, and worse. Of course I know about it. And before you even _think_ about asking, yes I'm still a virgin!"

**J:** "I can **not** believe I'm having this conversation with my teenage daughter in front of my new boyfriend right now!" says Judy pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

**N:** "Sarah" interrupts Nick again, (trying to ease the sudden tension between Judy and Sarah) "I for one am proud of you. For passing your brown belt test and for … umm the other thing… as well!"

**S:** "Thanks Nick. Look mom, Nadine's calling me to help get supper ready, so I'm gonna hang up now. But first ... umm, have some fun ok? Let loose a little. Have a few drinks and please … do something that I _wouldn't_ do, they say it's a great stress relief. Love you both, bye."

And with that Sarah severed the connection.

Staring at the blank screen of her phone, Judy mumbles "I can't believe she said that!"

"Said what Fluff?"

"Have fun, have a few drinks and do something that she wouldn't do!"

"Yea, I heard all that, but so what?"

"Nick, you can't _possibly_ be that dense" says a thoroughly amazed Judy "… she basically told me to get drunk and get laid!"

"Wait … just wait … you're telling me that your daughter, your _fourteen_-_year_-_old_ daughter, whom I haven't really even met yet face to face, just gave _you, _her mother, permission … to have sex … with me, a fox?"

"Kinda sounds that way…"

"I-"

Pressing a finger to Nick's lips, Judy stops him "Look, I know it's a lot to take in all of a sudden. So, let's just try to stick to the original plan to take it slow … ok?"

"I agree. You and I are both more than ready to jump in sexually with both feet, so to speak. But we as a _couple_, and a new couple at that, I'm not sure that we're quite ready for that level of commitment just yet."

"So … with _that_ settled, how about that little fashion show I had planned before all of this started?"


	6. Meeting Sarah

**6: Meeting Sarah**

While Judy headed to the spacious bathroom to change, Nick uncovered the hot tub and turned the circulation and bubbles on to max, then made sure that the temperature wasn't too hot.

Emerging from the bathroom in a furtight one-piece speedo, Judy stuns Nick "Well, what do ya think?"

"Umm, truthfully?"

"Always, that's what we agreed on, right?"

"Then can I ask a question first?"

"Sure …"

"Where'd your boobs go?" he asks, smirk firmly in place.

"_What_? What the actual hell Nick?"

"When you went in to change, I think you left 'em somewhere, 'cause they seem to be missing. Just saying."

Walking over to the full-length mirror by the bathroom door, Judy stares at her reflection, and notices that the speedo had actually flattened out her chest to the point that her breasts seeming almost nonexistent!

"_**Shit!"**_ and with that she returns to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Several minutes later, she reemerges wearing a pair of purple track shorts. The shorts were trimmed in gold with the words 'Deerbrook Does' in gold lettering on them, and her newly acquired Broke Spoke shirt, which was more of an oversized old-fashioned muscle shirt, which was conveniently tied in a knot on her right side, just below her bustline.

"Better?" she asks.

"I'll let you know in a minute. Let me go get my trunks on first, ok?"

After a few minutes, Nick exits the bath room wearing a pair of pale green swimming trunks that seem to have seen its better days.

"And you had the nerve to insult my speedo?" she asks, laughing as she sits expectantly on the edge of the tub.

"My dear Miss Hopps" he answers, pressing a paw to his chest in mock indignation "if I wore anything tighter, we would be having an entirely _different_ discussion…"

Mouth open and blushing fiercely, Judy has _no_ comment for that.

"Shall we?" asks Nick as he steps into the water while holding out a paw to aid Judy into the tub.

"We shall" she answers. Ignoring Nick's proffered paw, she does a perfect cannonball into the warm bubbling water, splashing water everywhere.

Emerging from her dive, Judy can't help but giggle as Nick stares at her mostly on display chest, which was _exactly_ the effect she was anticipating.

"See something you like Slick?"

"Sly bunny!"

"Dumb fox."

Laughing heartily at the old jibes that they shared so long ago, the two sat back to relax.

"Fluff, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Nick, anything."

"OK, a few things then. First, if it's any of my business, how come Sarah seems to be such an outcast? I've seen the signs before, so, straight up, why?"

Thinking for a few long seconds, Judy responds.

"Well, in bunny culture, being raised in a single parent household is considered taboo unless one parent is killed in an accident or something like that. Couple that with her being practically being an only kit and having an independent, strong willed attitude like her mother, who has two divorces under her belt, it's actually pretty easy to understand. I guess it's easy to miss if you're not a bunny, so it's a legit question. Next."

"Umm, maybe none of my business again, but just who is Nadine?"

"Nadine is one of my _few_ cousins that I'm still on good terms with. She's watching Sarah while I'm here, in return Sarah helps around the burrow doing odd jobs and such. Next question please."

"What are some of Sarah's interests? I already know about her karate, but besides that…"

"Well, to begin with, she's into karate mainly because I was at the time, so I could try to keep in some semblance of shape, especially after ten kits. She's _really_ good by the way. She'd probably be a star on the soccer team, but since it's a team sport and she's been more or less outed due to the reasons we've already discussed, there was no real point to her even trying out for the team.'  
'She likes art and seems to like tinkering with her bike and just about anything else her paws on without getting into too much trouble."

Seeing a broad grin forming on Nicks muzzle, she as to ask "What?"

"Nothing for sure yet, I'm just trying to find some sort of common ground to try to connect with her on when we finally meet. But, her interest in art and tinkering _does_ give me an idea or two."

"Really? Like what?"

"Custom artwork can pay really well and is a wide-open field these days. Graphic art for advertising, storyboarding for movies, both live action and in cartoons, and custom airbrush work on cars and bikes all pay well. And since she likes to tinker on stuff, I might even be willing to hire her to work in the shop doing odd jobs and prep work, when she's not in school of course … providing I can work something out with her mother that is!"

"Ok, slow down for a sec … firstly, I wouldn't have the money to send her to a _good_ art school-"

"Maybe not, but I would…"

"Nick, I couldn't ask you to do something like that!"

"Then don't ask, simple."

"But…"

"But what Judy? Why would I do such a thing? Others before self, remember? Besides Nickie, you and Sarah are the closest thing I have to actual family in this world. Yea, there's the other vets like Skye and Midnight, but that's a whole different kind of family. My love for you goes deeper that life itself, my stint in the military should prove that. Following that line of thought, it's kinda mandatory that Sarah would qualify as well. I know I can't have one of you without the other, and I really have no interest in even trying. There's literally nothing I wouldn't do for that kit that I wouldn't do for her if she was my own fur and blood."

Grabbing Nick in a fierce hug "How could I have ever been so stupid?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"That damned press conference…"

Petting Judy's ears that are flat against her back, Nick comforts her "There, there sweetheart-"

"Yea, I know" comes the muffled reply "bunnies, so emotional…"

"It's ok Judy, really. It's all in the past. Things happen or don't happen for a reason. We're together now, _that's_ what matters. You have a beautiful, darling kit that I really want to, no _need_ to meet, and if it wasn't for this build-off thing we'd leave for Deerbrook first thing in the morning."

"You're serious!"

"Am I? Yes, yes I am, one hundred percent!" he says with a scandalous wink, and then a devious smile begins to grow on his muzzle.

"Nick, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Don't care … but … whatever it is, please let it be-"

"Something pleasant?" he finishes for her.

"Kinda, yea."

"Deerbrook has an airport, right?"

"…"

"When does Sarah need to be back in school?"

"… Ummm, I'm not sure, why?"

"How about if we have her come spend the week with _us_?"

"You're joking … right?"

"Nope, serious as a heart attack. She can stay here with us, even though it'll make it a bit more difficult for us, especially you, want to get frisky-"

"HEY!"

"She can help with the build-off bike, just like you" he continues "and we can get one of the shop guys to help us get her back and forth to wherever we want to go. Consider it our first family outing! Wadda ya think?"

"Let's say I, and she, agree to this little plan of yours. When would you have her get here, and what about the concert on Sat-"

And right then Nick' phone pings with an incoming text.

Rolling his eyes and picking up the phone, Nick reads the text and completely out of character, shows his surprise.

"What?"

"You ain't gonna believe this, but that's from Skye. She and Nickie had a fight and she's staying in one of the other rooms that I rented for the rally. She says that she's not planning on going to the concert on Saturday night, so if we can find someone else to give her ticket to, we can have it!"

"For real? They had a fight because of me? I feel terrible!"

"No Judy, because of me, because of _**us**_! None of this is your fault, this is all on Nickie. While it's nice to have family concerned about you, Nickie can't seem to get over the fact that I care about you and that you actually care about me.'  
'On the one paw. I'm pretty sure you were concerned what we'd do with Sarah while we were at the concert, well, there's your answer. Oooon the _other_ paw, concerts at the Chip can get rather, umm boisterous and out of paw. These _are_ bikers remember? Drinking, cussing and partial, if not full, nudity and maybe even outright sex sometimes happens at the Chip with regularity. Since it's on private land, the cops are _not_ able to control the crowd. True, the Chip has its own security, but unless there's a fight or something, it's pretty much anything goes. It's your call as to whether she goes or not. And believe it or not, I don't mind not going if she can't go."

Holding out her paw, Judy indicates that she wants to read the text herself.

After reading the text at least twice, Judy asks "May I reply? I'll let her know that it's me."

"Sure, go ahead."

Reading over Judy's shoulder, Nick sees the following message: _'This s Judy-sory that u got ina fite wth Nikie. Nik & I r thinkin about havn my dauter over 4 raly. If she cums wed luv 2 hav th tiket 4 her._ _Thanx_.'

"Your texting sucks, you know that right?" he asks in fun.

Just then another ping, indicating a reply to Judy's text.

Reading it together, there were only two emojis and a short message. One was a kiss, the other was bouncing ball and the message was simple _'get busy'_.

Nick stared laughing so hard he almost dropped the phone in the hot tub.

"What? The kiss I get but-"

"Really Fluff? What do you see besides the kiss?"

"A bouncing ball and …" and suddenly it dawns on her "_**damn!**_ Why does everyone think we need to screw anyway? _Especially_ my own daughter?"

"If I knew I'd tell ya sweetheart."

"Well shit" says Judy with and evil smile, as she stands up, pulls off her t-shirt and tosses it into a corner.

"Ummm …."

"Can it Wilde. You know you want this as much as I do. Hell, we both _NEED_ this. So why not just lay back and enjoy it? No booze this time either…."

"You're sure? No second thoughts? If I accidently, or even on purpose knot you, we're stuck together, no pun intended, for life. You know that, right?"

"Nick, we've both waited, actually _wished_ for this for over fifteen years. You ain't gonna wimp out on me now are ya?"

Gathering Judy suddenly into a deep, passionate kiss while reaching around and grabbing a firm hold on her sensitive tail was the only answer Nick had, or needed.

Moving from the hot tub towards the bed (but not quite making it) and losing what little remained of their clothing in the process, over fifteen years of pent-up longing and lust were about to become a thing of the past.

…

Some time later…..

"Ye gods Nick….!" Says Judy, finally able to catch her breath.

"Yea, I know, me too."

"I honestly thought I'd be prepared for … you, but holy shit! I can't imagine what a knot would be like."

"Kinda the same here, you were so … you know ummm … tight? So, how about let's wait a while for the knot thing then, ok?"

"Well, bunnies ain't used to such big …"

"Right…."

"I know, I was just thinking that. After so many years of going without, I'll probably walk funny for a few days anyway, you know that, right?"

"And just what do you think Sarah will have to say about that?" he asks with a large smirk.

"Shit, hell, damn … I completely forgot in all the … _heat_ of the moment!"

With a full-fledged grin firmly in place, Nick makes a suggestion "How about you throw a robe on and call her again to see if she's interested in coming here while I order up some grub. I don't know about you, but all of that 'exercise' has got me starving."

"Hush you … but yea, good idea. I'll call right now" she says heading to the bathroom for a clean robe.

"There's a menu on the dresser just outside the bathroom." Advises Nick "I'm gonna have some Belgaum waffles with a side of turkey sausage."

"I guess I'll have some waffles as well, but maybe some spicy tofu instead of the sausage, ok?"

"Works for me…"

Even though it's getting to be a bit late in the day, Judy calls, knowing that Sarah will probably still be up.

Answering the phone on the second ring, Sarah greets her mother "Hey mom, what's up? I never expected you to call this late and … wait a minute … what's up with your fur?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Mom, you _really_ need to go look in a mirror" Sara remarks with a giggle and a _HUGE_ grin on her face.

Walking over to the same mirror that she had just used a short time ago, Judy looks on in complete horror!

Her fur was sticking out in all sorts of odd angles and she had neglected to close the robe all the way at the top, showing a good amount of cleavage!

'_Oh my god!' _shethought, now red as a beet_ 'I've just had the best sex of my life and my daughter knows! Holy crap!'_

"Mom, you have bed fur. You and Nick-"

"_**SARAH**_! Not another word…. Please. God I'm so embarrassed, I'm _SO_ sorry honey…"

"Mom, it's ok, really. I'm happy for you, I promise. Umm, is Nick close by?"

A slightly worried Judy asks "Yea … why?"

"Why what Fluff?" asks Nick as he joins the conversation.

"Hi Nick!" greets a bubbly Sarah.

"How's it goin' sweet cheeks? Did your mom ask you yet?"

"Ask me what?"

Looking at Judy and seeing a less than thrilled expression "Ok, what'd I miss?"

"She knows Nick…"

"She knows…...?"

"About us … you know…!"

"Ummm ok ….and?"

"I'm so happy for you two!" she practically yelled.

"Ok" says Nick blinking rapidly "this is officially a bit weird!"

"Ya think?" asks Judy. "My own daughter, my _fourteen-year-old_ daughter, is happy because we just-"

"Mom" interrupts Sarah, hoping to at least partially derail her mothers embarrassing revelation "_What_ was Nick asking about?"

"Huh?" getting off of her less than ideal train of thought "oh, yea … you won't start school again until later in the month, right?"

"That's right, Monday the 28th is first day. So?"

"Well, we were wondering if you might want to come to the rally and stay with us for the week."

"… For real? You-you really want me to come and hang out with you _both_?"

"Well, it was really Nick's idea, and I figured if you wanted to, I was fine with it."

"I-I'd love to! Are you gonna come and pick me up or what?"

"Actually" pipes up Nick "I bought a plane ticket and it has your name on it. You leave from the Deerbrook airport for Rapids City at eleven fifteen tomorrow morning, and should arrive here around one thirty or so!"

"Oh my god, this is _so_ neat!" says Sarah, bouncing up and down.

"Will you _please_ calm down a little!" says Judy laughing at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Ok, ok, ok, what do I need to bring? Like, a million outfits, my laptop, money, what?"

"There's no need to over-pack like I did. Nick, a little help…"

"Sure thing" he answers. "All ya _really_ need is like, one extra pair of jeans, a swimsuit or two, plenty of underwear, whatever personal items you may need and your laptop if ya wanna bring it. As long as it all fits in a backpack, you're good, I'll take care of everything else."

"Spending money?" she asks.

"Not unless you really wanna get something for a friend or something like that" Nick answers.

"And please throw in a couple of my swimming suits while you're at it" suggests Judy.

"But I kinda liked what you were wearing when-"

"**NICK!"**

"You guys are _SO_ great! I gotta go get ready. Love you both, see you tomorrow, bye!" and hung up that quick.

Looking at each other, Nick and Judy bust out laughing.

"I really don't think she wants to come!" says Nick.

"Doesn't sound like it." responds Judy, as both start laughing again.

Drying her tears, Judy says "I need to call Nadine to tell her the change of plans."

"And I need to round up some different transportation for us to go to the airport in Rapids City."

About that time, room service shows up with their food, so they make arrangements for the next day while eating.

While Judy called her cousin and explained the situation to her, Nick was busy lining up transportation for the trip to pick up Sarah at the airport in the morning.

"All good on my end" says Judy

"Same here" returns Nick. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with what I've got lined up."

"Which is?"

"Nu-uh. Ya gotta wait and see tomorrow mornin'. In the meantime," he adds, reaching over and undoing the belt of her robe "I think we need to work off a bit of that late meal, and this is probably gonna be our last chance at catching up on a certain activity that we've missed out on for so long before Sarah gets here!"

Leaning in and kissing Nick passionately is Judy's only response.

…

**Friday morning ~ Stergis rally in the Badlands Region of Animalia:**

Judy is only slightly amazed that Nick is up at the break of dawn.

"Got someplace to be there Slick?" she asks teasingly, all the while knowing that he wants to look his best for Sarah.

"Har, har, very funny Fluff."

Nick, it's only five thirty!"

"I know, but I can't sleep."

"You're actually gonna let a fourteen-year-old doe get under your fur? That's so unlike the Nick I used to know."

Sitting on the edge of the bed and lightly kissing the top of Judy's head, he softly answers "Thanks for that. It's been a long haul to get where I am today… and I know you meant it as a complement."

Standing and kissing Nick softly on the cheek "So what's the plan? When do we leave to get Sarah at Rapids city and what do we do in the meantime?"

"Well, I figured that after we shower, we could go down to the dining area and get some breakfast. Then a quick cruise down Main Street before they close it off to cages **(cars).** After that it's out to the shop to pick up the ride that's gonna get us to and from Rapids City, since there's no reason to get to Rapids before one."

"Any suggestions on what to wear?"

After a few moments thought "Good jeans for sure, but as far as a shirt no. I think we'll pick up a couple of my shop t-shirts for us to wear, and a spare for Sarah. Wadda ya think?"

"Sounds great! Anything else?"

"It'll probably be a good idea to get some leathers for you two at some point. At least chaps and vests, maybe a good jacket as well. Anything can happen with so many bikes out and about, not to mention careless drivers. Better safe than sorry. Chaps and stuff are cheap compared to lost fur…'  
'I've got several full sets at the shop for myself, but we can stop at one of the good leather places I know and get you two each a really good set. **(for** **the** **purpose** **of** **the** **story,** **leather** **is** **made** **from** **reptile** **hide). **Whatsaywegetthoseshowersandheaddown and get an early start on breakfast…"

"Showers? Or maybe … shower?"

"You are one horny-assed doe, ya know that?"

"I _am_ a bunny after all. And after almost fourteen years of getting' none, I'm tryin' to make up for a bit of lost time… you think you're up to the challenge Nick?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out…"

…

After yet another round of lovemaking in the shower, our couple _finally_ manages to untangle long enough to go get something to eat in the motel dining room.

Entering the dining area, the two are greeted with unflattering remarks by several of Nick's employees. Knowing that the remarks are in good fun Nick and Judy simply wave and bow with Nock throwing an occasional middle finger salute to select members.

Most notably absent was, of course, Nickie although Skye was in attendance.

"I wasn't sure if you two would make it to breakfast or not" she says "but I brought the ticket with me just in case" and hands the spare ticket to Nick.

"Thanks Snow" says Nick.

"Yea, thanks Skye" reaffirms Judy.

"You can call me Snow Judy, everybody else does."

"Ok, if you say so, but I'm really sorry about you and Nickie."

"I'm not! No one needs that kind of negative bullshit around them, it'll just make you lesser mammal. Besides, I think she'll come around before long. A bit of tough love 'll bring her to her senses, I'm sure of it!'  
'Anyhow, when do you go pick up your daughter Judy? And how are you gonna get there?"

"Her plane lands at around one thirty. I talked Olie and Lenna into letting us use their bike" says Nick grinning.

"Really? If that ain't a miracle, I ain't never seen one."

Seeing Judy's questioning gaze, Nick can only respond "You'll see soon enough Fluff."

"Umm, this might be kinda personal, but-" begins Skye.

"Yes Snow, we did" says Judy somewhat hesitantly "how could you tell? We took a shower and all."

Grinning, Snow taps her snout and lets Judy in on a poorly kept secret "Are you forgetting just how sensitive the nose of a predator is? I, as well as pretty much all of the preds in the room and even a lot of the prey, could smell you coming. And from the strength of the musk, it's a sure bet that your daughter is gonna get a good whiff as well."

"Oh, god, just kill me now!" moaned a suddenly stressed Judy, covering her face with her ears to hide her embarrassment.

Gently pulling her ears away from her face, Nick consoles his distressed bunny "Judy, sweetheart, it's not like she doesn't know already, remember?"

"But it's different that a phone conversation Nick…"

"Why? It's real life Fluff. At her age I'm sure that she's probably smelled that on some of her schoolmates already."

"Maybe so Nick, but I'm her _mother_ for god's sake, it's different!"

"Why? Does it make you feel like you're less of a mammal? I guess I just don't understand. I'm sorry."

"Seems like you'll just have to see how she reacts when you see her, huh?" remarks Skye.

"I guess so" replies a still slightly downcast Judy.

"In the meantime, let's get something to eat, I'm starving" says Nick, in part trying to break Judy's funk.

"Fine, let's do."

…

After finishing a lazy breakfast from the all you can eat buffet and relaxing a bit, Nick and Judy head over to the shop, which is already doing a brisk business, even at only eight in the morning.

With all of the mechanics there busy, and a half dozen bikes waiting their turn, Nick looks around to find a certain mammal.

Spotting a European badger working at the tire changing machine, Nick leads Judy in that direction.

"Olie" Nick half shouts to make himself heard over the din "ya got a minute?"

"Ya sure boss" comes the reply.

"I want ya ta meet Judy, the bunny I told ya about last night."

"Pleased ta meet ya!" Olie says, shaking Judy's proffered paw. "Freya be over in tha' corner. You take goot care of my Freya ya?".

"Sure thing Olie, I promise to take care of her like she was my own, I promise. Thanks again."

"Ok, ok, you go now. I got work to do, go, go …"

Seeing Judy's questioning look, Nick explains "Olie and Leena are both from Scandehoovia, emigrated here in the mid-sixties. Their eldest son served with me in the Forces-"

Noticing Nick's sad look "It's ok Nick, I get it. So, the bikes name is Freya?"

"Yup. Olie built it out of old military surplus parts over the years. Evidently, Freya was one of his and Leena's kits that was lost for some reason or another. He didn't say how and I figured if he didn't say, I wasn't gonna ask."

"So, a sidecar huh?"

"I figured it was the best way to get all three of us back here at least and ride at the same time. Plenty of space in the sidecar for two bunnies and a backpack don't ya think?"

"Sly fox!"

"Beautiful bunny."

Just as Judy was about to reward Nick with a kiss, "Hey boss" interrupted Midnight.

"Umm, was I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Seems to be the order of things lately" remarks Nick with a bit of sarcasm, much to Judy's amusement.

"Anyway, not knowing what's in the parts box that King has set up, I scouted around and secured a few things that'll help with the build."

"Like?"

"A twisted lower fork springer, different outer primary and derby cover set, a set of short apes with cables, that kinda stuff. It's all on hold for us so I didn't have to pay for it unless we actually need it and pick it up."

"Smart thinkin', and good job. Judy and I are just gonna hang here for a bit before we go get her daughter in Rapids. Do ya need anything for me, or us to do as long as we're here?"

Pondering the question for a few moments, Midnight comes up with an idea "How about ordering a bunch of water? There's a large icemaker just beside the office, so I thought that if we offer free water, we can pull in more business."

"Perfect. I think I was the window markers being loaded before we left, so have Georgette dig 'em out and put 'FREE ICE WATER' all along the office marquis. Give me a sec and I'll make a call."

As Nick makes a call to procure as much bottled water as he can, Midnight has a quick conversation with Judy.

"How ya holdin' up?"

"Not too bad I guess, considering."

"Nickie?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"'Fraid so. If it means anything to ya, the rest of us are behind you and Nick all the way. He's had a tough go of it and you seem to be the one bright spot, the one single positive thing that's come into his life in a long time. Hang in there, Nickie 'll come around. Since her little tiff with Snow, and her being banished from the shop and the build, I think she'll see what it's truly like to be alone and missing someone you love even if it's only for a short time."

"I hope you're right, I really do. I hate that it came to that though. I know what it's like to lose family. My parents both passed because of an illness and my sibs fought over every little thing afterwards. I literally have practically nothing besides my one daughter, the one we're going to pick up at the airport in a little bit!"

"Only one kit?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Long story for another time, ok?"

"Sure, no problem. Anyway, I need to get back to work and here comes Nick'  
'What's the story boss?"

"Well, I've got around one hundred cases of water coming, and it should be here in about a half hour, with another hundred cases due by around four. They're scheduled to deliver at least two hundred cases a day unless we want to order more, up to five hundred cases a day. I promised the owner of the company that I'd give him the old Flathead that we were gonna use for the build-off as payment. Since I basically got the bike for free, I figured it was a good deal all the way around!"

"Damn Nick, I don't know how ya do it, but I'm sure glad that ya can."

"The art of the deal dude. Anyhow, we're gonna load up and take a slow ride down Lazalle then over to Rapids airport. If it's ok with everyone, we'll try to stop by when we get back to town."

"Hope so, I wanna meet this kit of Judy's.

"She's way too young for you, you pervert. Besides, Amy Rose would have your hide nailed to the wall even if she _was_ old enough…"

"True that. Let me get back to work before she beats my ass just for GP. Later boss!"

"GP?" asks Judy.

"General principal, basically just for the hell of it. Climb in and let's get movin'."

"Midnight" says Nick a bit loudly so he can be heard "Get me some of those new shop t-shirts… one each for me and Judy and what, a small for Sarah?"

"Yea, small sounds about right…thanks!"

Stepping into the sidecar of the beautiful ice-blue bike, Judy has to wonder just how rough the ride will be.

Once they head down the road into the town of Stergis itself, she's amazed at the smooth ride (the sidecar has a leaf-type suspension with a shock to absorb some of the rebound, just like a car would).

Going up Junction Street to Lazalle avenue, Judy notices how much the motorcycle traffic has picked up, much more like she expected.

As Nick turns left on Lazalle and heads towards the interstate, the traffic gets even heavier, although they seem to be going more east than west.

"Nick, why does everybody seem to be heading in the opposite direction?

"The Beefalo Chip campground is that way, which is where the concert is tomorrow night."

Turning left at the interstate and heading south, the half hour ride to Rapids City, and then the ten-minute journey to the airport goes without incident, with Judy simply enjoying watching the scenery go by.

Arriving early turns out to be a good thing, because Sarah's plane is early as well.

…

Parking the bike in a designated motorcycle parking area (even though it takes up three spots) Nick and Judy arrive in the unloading area just in time to see Sarah coming down the ramp.

"**Mom,** **Nick"** she yells, running down the ramp, then collecting Judy in a tight hug.


	7. Bonding

**7: Bonding**

**XxX**

Parking the bike in a designated motorcycle parking area (even though it takes up three spots) Nick and Judy arrive in the unloading area just in time to see Sarah coming down the ramp.

"**Mom,** **Nick"** she yells, running down the ramp, then collecting Judy in a tight hug.

"Umm" she begins, giving first Judy, then Nick quick glances.

"Go ahead sweetie" says Judy quietly as Nick waits expectantly.

"Ok" came the equally soft answer, just before launching herself at Nick.

"Ufff" While hoping for at least a _cautious_ hug, Nick was not expecting a full-on assault by Sarah.

Feeling the young doe clinging to him as if her life depended on it, shaking slightly, and with his shirt and fur becoming a bit wet, Nick is concerned…

"Chocolate … Sarah … what's wrong sweetie?"

"I-I'm sorry Nick" she finally chokes out into Nick's chest "... it's just that … I'm-I'm so happy … th-that you and-and mom got together … and-and that you like _me_ … and-and you think I'm pretty …"

"Chocolate … Sarah … Sarah please look at me." coaxed Nick softly, gently stroking the small does lowered ears.

Slowly loosening her tight hug, Sarah allows herself to look into Nick's emerald eyes.

"Sweetheart, you _never_ need to apologize for being happy, but I think I understand."

"Y-You do?"

"Sure do. I'm happy to be reunited with your mom, happy that we're gonna be together, happy to see, then to finally get to meet you…"

"Really?"

"Really. Say, are you hungry?" trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe a little?" she replies a bit shakily.

"Then what say we all load up and go to Stergis and get something to eat then go over and I'll show you my shop? Sound good to you?"

"Sure. Thank you Nick, for … understanding."

Still holding Sarah, Nick looks at Judy, who's trying to dry happy tears of her own "Wadda ya think Fluff, could ya eat a bite?"

Knowing that they had a bit of a late breakfast, but not willing to spoil the moment "Sure, let's go get something. What cha got in mind?"

Sporting his signature smirk "How about something a bit … offbeat?"

Before Judy can answer, Sarah does "YES! …. Please?" drawing a laugh from both adults.

Heading out to were the bike was parked, Sarah openly gawked at the machine when she sees it.

"You came here in this? It's beautiful! Is it yours?"

"No sweetie, it belongs to one of my employees. I really didn't have anything that would hold the three of us at the same time, so I borrowed it.

"So, how are we all gonna get around while I'm here?"

"Not to worry, I'll figure something out. In the meantime, here, put this on" as he paws Sarah her very own shop t-shirt.

After helping both does get situated in the sidecar with Judy in first, Sarah sitting on her lap with the backpack in _her_ lap, Nick starts the bike.

Hearing the bike start, Sarah's ears went full erect and her eyes were as wide open as they could possibly be!

"This is totally awesome!" was all she could say.

The slow, easy ride back to Stergis was relatively uneventful, with Sarah catching Judy up on the happenings around Deerbrook, few as they were, all the while looking around and admiring the countryside.

Arriving in Stergis, they had a slow go heading east on Lazalle due to ever increasing traffic, then a couple of quick right pawed turns brought the trio to what amounts to the main drag of Stergis during bike week.

Finding a spot just a short way from their destination, Nick backs the side-car laden bike up to the curb.

Stopping in front of a certain café, Nick opens the door and gestures to the does to enter.

"Nick, are you shittin' me?" asks Judy.

"Mother, language" admonishes Sarah sternly.

"Yea mom, language" mocks Nick in a playful tone.

"Ok, fine. But really Nick? I mean, what kind of place is this?"

"It's called a café Fluff, surely you've heard of them." says Nick, smirk firmly in place, with Sarah giggling just behind her mother.

"But for real? 'The Road Killed Café'?"

"Just … listen, the food is good and the prices are reasonable. The name is a bit wonky and the menu is even more so … but everyone knows it's all in fun. I know you've _got_ to have seen the menu on t-shirts."

"Well yea, but I had no idea that there actually was such a place!"

"C'mon mom, lighten up a bit…"

Rolling her eyes, Judy gives in "Fine, let's go find a place to sit down!"

Heading towards an empty booth, Nick, who waits for Judy to enter one side and just as he is going to sit across from her, being the polite tod that he is, is beaten to the seat by Sarah.

"What" asks Judy in mock surprise "do you think you're doing young lady?"

"You've had Nick all to yourself all week, now ya gotta share!"

"You little scamp" returns Judy, picking up a menu "but only for a … _what the holy-"_

"What now Fluff?" asks a grinning Nick.

"You can't be serious! Have you _seen_ this menu?"

"Hmm, let's see … Possum Pot Pie, Chunk 'A Skunk, Poodles 'N Noodles, Chicken That Didn't Make It Across The Road, and what I'm sure is probably your favorite, Busted Bunny! Yup, it's all here, just like last year!"

"But-"

"Fluff, relax, the meat's all chicken or turkey or fish or bugs or what have you. And anything for prey is strictly made with vegies or fruit! If you look below the item on the menu, you'll see the actual ingredients."

"I wanna try the-" began a totally enthused Sarah, who is cut off by—

"Well, if it ain't the famous 'Nightstalker'. Since when were you a prey chaser Wilde?" came an accusation with a cockney accent.

Holding back a suddenly enraged Sarah by force and a totally pissed Judy with a withering gaze, Nick stands to face his detractor - a full-grown kangaroo joey …

"Look who's calling who names but the original Predophile himself, 'One Eyed Jack'…" says Nick exiting the booth.

Locking together in a deep 'bro-hug' Nick turns and explains things to the two does before things get out of paw.

"Ok, I guess introductions are in order … Judy, Sarah, this is an old buddy I served with back in the day, Johnny Longtail. Johnny, my girlfriend Judy Hopps and her darling daughter Sarah."

"So, you were in the military?" asks Sarah of Nick.

"Yes sweetheart, I was. I hope that's not a problem …"

"… I don't _think_ so?" she replies a bit hesitantly.

"Nick …" begins Judy.

"Yea, I know, a trip to the Tower is probably in order sometime tomorrow."

Nodding in agreement, Judy poses a question to Johnny "Umm, if you don't mind, why did Nick call you One Eyed Jack if your name is Johnny?"

"Funny story that! Every time I'd win at cards, I'd send the money back to the island to me mum. The only time I _ever_ lost was to this cheatin' tod, an' every time it would be with a straight flush or sumpin' with a one-eyed jack in it. You know how Nick is with nicknames. The rest as they say, is history."

"Ok, I kinda get why you call Nick the Nightstalker being a nocturn and all, but where did you ever get tagged with being a predophile?"

"Another of this ass-I mean clown's antics really. After we rotated home after a certain mission, I started dating this lovely kit fox vixen. Yea, I know, strange pair an' all. Anyway, I caught grief from everyone in the unit 'cause she didn't look a day over fi'teen, e'en though she was goin' on twenty-five. Got married we did. Still together and still trying for…"

"I think we get the picture" interrupts Judy, who with a quick glance catches Sarah stifling a giggle and rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, once I saw Nick, I had to give him some grief after all these years. So, what'll ya 'ave, it's on the house …"

"We couldn't possibly-" protested Judy.

"Look, Nick saved me worthless arse so many times I could feed y'all from now 'til 'ell freezes over and the debt _still_ wun't be paid. So please ... humor me … ok?"

"So" interrupts Sarah, trying to bring the conversation down a notch "the Busted Bunny is actually a garden salad?"

"Yes ma'am, and all you can eat by the way."

"I'll have that, and can I have some strawberries to go with it?"

"Sure can, no problem. And for you ma'am?"

"I guess I'll have the same."

"Nick?"

"I guess the usual."

"Possum Pot Pie it is. Anything to drink?"

"Water for everyone?" asks Nick.

"Umm, may I have a strawberry shake … please?" asks Sarah.

"If you want, yes." says Nick.

"NICK!"

"What? Cut the kit a break, please. From the sound of it, you've _both_ had a tough go of it, so let me spoil her a bit, like I've been spoiling you, ok?"

Knowing that Nick was right, and knowing how much he and Sarah needed to actually bond, Judy relented.

"Ok, fine. But you'd better eat everything on your plate young lady!"

"I will I promise. And … thanks Nick."

"I'll be back with yer order in a jiff." Remarked Johnny as he headed towards the kitchen.

Only a few minutes later, Johnny reappears with two waters and a strawberry shake. As the three wait for their food, Judy asks "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Well, Olie gets finished at around five or so, so I figured we should get the bike back by no later than three thirty or four so my detailer can get it cleaned up for him. I thought that a quick stroll through the vendor areas in the meantime with Sarah to show her some of the neat stuff would be ok before we head back. After that, we'll get the Stergis Inn to send a van to pick us up if we need a lift. I'm sure we'll figure _something_ out for transportation, there _are_ lots of bikes around … in case you hadn't noticed" he adds with a wink, which brings smiles to both does lips.

"Then back to the motel and chill in the hot tub."

While Nick and Judy nibbled on their meals, Sarah actually ordered and finished off a second helping of her salad, and made slurping sounds with her straw when she finished her shake, much to Judy's minor annoyance and Nick's ear to ear grin.

…

Wishing their host well after finishing their meals and promising to return, the trio started a quick stroll through the open-air shops and merchants that line both sides of the main drag of Stergis.

While Sarah ogled a lot of the items for sale, Judy spotted something that interested _her_.

"Nick, look at that!"

"Hmm?"

"Over there, between the t-shirt stall and the tattoo place."

"Really? That's not a bad idea at all, brilliant in fact! Good eye Fluff!"

As the three head towards the direction that Judy had indicated, Sarah's curiosity is piked.

Arriving at the stall, Sarah notices not a regular motorcycle, but a trike for sale. A _very_ _ugly_ trike.

Greeting the stall's owner, a male aardvark, Nick asked permission to closely inspect the trike, which was of course, granted.

Starting and listening to the engine, checking for leaks and making sure that all of the gears, including reverse, were in good condition, Nick seemed satisfied that the machine was mechanically sound.

Finding nothing drastically wrong mechanically, Nick haggled a price with the owner while Judy and Sarah stood back a bit and watched.

"Is Nick actually thinking about buying that … thing?" Sarah asked.

Giving her daughter a rueful smile and brushing her cheek gently with the back of her paw "Sarah, you of all mammals should know better than to judge something on its outward appearance. Nick does this kinda thing for a livin', and if he's thinkin' about buyin' it, I'm sure that he already has a plan."

After paying the mammal, Nick approaches the two does with a call in progress: "Yea Midnight … right, right. Have Snow bring Lefty to the 'Clean Sting' tattoo place on Main, we'll be waiting there. Right … ok, thanks."

Grinning (smirking?) like he's just made the deal of the century, he addresses the does "Ok, here's the plan … I got a really good deal on the trike. I'm having it taken back to the shop and gone over with a fine-toothed comb. New tires, oil change in the motor and trans, the whole deal. Then …" looking straight at Sarah "I'm going to have my in-house painter work his magic on a paint job that a certain blue eyed, chocolate furred bunny doe that we all know and love, will design for it!"

"Wait … what?" asks a stunned Sarah, while Judy simply stares open mouthed for several seconds.

Quick to recover, Judy comments "You sly fox you. You combined the fact that the bike, err trike, is ugly as sin as is, with what I told you about Sarah liking art didn't you?"

"Yup. The reason that I got such a good deal on it is the fact that it _is_ as ugly as sin. There seems to be nothing mechanically wrong with it that a few hours in the shop won't fix. The only _real_ issue is the paint! If Sarah's willing to work on a good layout, my painter will fix it up asap."

"You really want _me_ to come up with an idea for that … thing?"

"Unless you really don't want to, I sure do. Anything you want to put on it is ok, it's your project. Wadda ya say Chocolate, you up to it?"

Launching herself at Nick for the second time today, Sarah holds Nick in a second tight hug "I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me" she says softly "… thank you Nick…"

"Anything for you sweetheart" he replies "anything, anytime."

"Damn it Nick" says a sniffling Judy "there you go again!"

"C'mere you … bunnies, so-"

"_Don't. You. Dare…"_ comes from both does.

Collecting Judy into a group hug, Nick has never felt so complete in his life…

…

"Ok, enough with the mushy stuff already" comes a recognizable voice, slightly startling the group.

"Shit Snow," says Nick "warn a mammal will ya?"

"Language Nick" lightly scolds Sarah.

"Yea, language Nick" pipes up Judy, with both does giggling.

"You wouldn't kiss my mom with that mouth, would you?" asks Sarah jokingly.

"Umm …"

"_**Never mind Nick!"**_interruptsJudy,blushingterribly as she tries to hide behind her ears**.**

"Aaaanywho" interrupts a laughing Skye "where's the bike we're supposed to pick up?"

"Right there" says Nick motioning to the trike.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I told Midnight to give it the onceover mechanically and strip off all of the tins (fuel tank, oil tank, fenders) off it while he's at it. Then this little darling here" indicating Sarah "is gonna design a paint scheme for it. Raoul volunteered to stay late and work on the paint it so it'd be ready to ride as soon as possible. After a few necessary modifications that is."

Staring at both does, especially Sarah, for a long second "So _this_ is the little beauty that you've been raving about huh?"

Seeing Sarah blush and try to hid behind her ears, much like her mother does from time to time, was a sight to behold, and got everyone smiling at the diminutive doe.

"Yep. Listen, since we're about to head for the shop, we'll follow you and get Olie's bike back. Then we can get everyone working on the trike while Sarah figures out her paint job. Let's get rollin'."

…

Arriving at the shop, Nick turns the bike over to his detailing animals.

When Lefty arrives with the trike, Nick explains to Midnight the modifications that he wants performed after the services that were outlined on the phone earlier.

But before Midnight could get started, he was interrupted by a pint-sized doe who wanted to wanted to take a couple of pictures first and do several quick sketches of the trike to be used as reference for her highly anticipated art project.

"Nick" Sarah asks after a few minutes "Where's your painter? I wanna talk to him for a minute."

Pointing to a chihuahua in one of the far bays "That's Ramone, go have a word with him if ya want."

Skipping over to the small dog, Sarah spends around ten minutes showing him several pictures that she took earlier, as well as the quick sketches on a sheet of computer paper and outlining her ideas.

Motioning to Nick to come over, Ramone has a single question for him: "Boss, thes little one (who actually stands taller than the chihuahua by the way) says that she has an idea for a paint yob on the trike that Midnight is workin' on, es that ok with you?"

"Whatever she wants, she gets. So, I take it she has something put together for an idea already?"

"Si, but I tole her that I probly won' hav it ready 'til late Mañana at the earliest."

"Is late tomorrow ok with you Sarah?"

"Yea, I guess. I'd really like it sooner, but I want it done right, so that's fine."

"I cn get the stuff ready tonite an' paint it in the mornin', it'll be ready to t'moro afternoon. Tha' be ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok, thanks Ramone, I'll be sure to make it worth your while" says Nick.

"You yus 'splain it to Flo please, ok?"

"I'll do that, thanks" and with that the trio head for the office to arrange transportation to the motel.

Entering the office, Nick greets Skye, Midnight and several other employees "Hey y'all, what's up?"

"Not much besides catching up on paperwork" replies Midnight "what's up with yo-woah, now I see why you wanted to finally meet this youngn'. She's every bit as pretty as you let on."

"Yea, I know. Anyway, here's the deal … we need to figure out some transportation issues for at least tonight. The three of us ain't gonna fit on one bike, so I was wondering if that old Scout is in good enough shape to get us to the motel and back?"

"Sure is boss. We finished the overhaul on it just before we left."

"Great. Set my springer up for Judy and Sarah, and I'll take the Scout back to-"

"Umm, unless you have a problem with it, how about you and Sarah take the springer and _I_ ride the Scout? She seems to want to hog you for herself, so why not let her enjoy the trip with you?"

"You good with that Sarah?"

"**YES!** … I mean yes please?"

With everyone laughing up a storm, and having suitable embarrassed herself, again, Sarah tries hiding behind her ears … again.

While Midnight makes a few modifications to the Scout, Sarah makes a few more quick notes on her sketches and runs them over to Raoul for his approval.

By the time she returns to Nick's side, the Scout is ready for Judy to ride, and the three head out to the Stergis Inn.

…

Arriving at the motel and passing by the front desk, Nick orders a fruit and vegetable platter for the three of them to munch on, as well as a bottle of wine for he and Judy and some soda for Sarah. There's always plenty of bottled water in the room for them so there's no need to order that.

Entering the spacious room and taking it all in, Sarah is suitably impressed.

"Woah, this is _so_ cool! So, this is why you wanted your suit…"

Eyeing the couple and then the hot tub suspiciously "You two didn't … pollute the water in the hot tub, did you?"

"Pollute the-WHAT? NO! You little scamp! No, we didn't _'pollute'_ the water there if you _must_ know!" answers a mortified Judy.

As Judy realizes the fact that she was just hustled by her teenaged daughter, she joins Nick and Sarah in laughter.

"She hustled you good!" laughs Nick, using Finnick's old line from decades ago.

Giving Nick a playful scowl "I gotta admit, I never expected that from her of all mammals. How can you be corrupting my sweet innocent daughter already?"

"Mom, just because I'm still a virgin, doesn't necessarily mean I'm all that innocent…"

"_**WHAT!"**_

"Will you calm down a sec! For crying out loud, all I've done is kiss a buck or two, and no cheap '_feelies'_ either by the way. I may only be fourteen but I'm _not_ stupid. I have plans to do other things with my life other than raise a couple hundred kits!"

"Fine. Just …don't do that again … please …"

Rolling her eyes and wrinkling her nose, Sarah heads for the spacious bathroom, backpack in paw "I'm gonna change and sit in the hot tub for a while … mom, you gonna join me or what?"

"After that last stunt of yours, I otta tan your tail … but yea. Nick?"

"I doubt if you _both_ need me in there at the same time, so I'll wait until you're finished changing, ok?"

Rolling her eyes, Judy comments: "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to handle _two_ of you wise acres for a week or not … c'mon Sarah, let's change."

While Judy and Sarah change, the wine, soda and food platter arrive, so Nick sets it all close to the hot tub and turns the bubbles and circulation on to comfortable settings.

After the does exit the bathroom and head for the relaxing waters, Nick quickly changes and joins them.

Quickly noticing Nick's scars and running a small paw over one of the larger scars Sarah asks "Do they hurt?"

"Not now sweetie, but at the time, yea, a lot."

Nick is quick to explain "You already know I was in the military Sarah, sometimes bad things happen, even during training. I promise to explain a few things to you later. Your mom and I have already decided that you and I need to take a quick ride to a special place sometime tomorrow, so how about then? Between now and then, let's just relax, ok?"

"Ok."

The quiet calm of just relaxing is broken after only a few minutes when Judy's phone suddenly rings.

Looking at the caller ID, Judy is shocked "What the literal hell?" she exclaims, and quickly holds up a finger effectively silencing snide remarks from both her kit and boyfriend.

**Muzzletime call:**

**HOPPS:** What do you want Jack?

**SAVAGE:** To the point as always, I see.

**H:** I'm busy Jack, _what_ _do_ _you_ _want_?

**S:** You can't be that busy at the store that you can't talk to-

"**CLICK"** ends the call.

Almost immediately, the phone rings again:

**H:** What Jack?

**S:** What the fuck Jud-

"**CLICK"** ends the call.

Again the phone rings:

**H:** Third time's a charm Jack. Be nice and get to the point or I'll block you!

**S:** Ok, ok, I get it already. Jack junior and Jill are here and upset as hell.

**H:** And I should care … why?

**S:** They told me that you kicked them out of the house. I decided that before I did anything drastic, I'd call and get your side of the story. And yes, they told me that you went to some motorcycle rally in the Badlands Region. From the looks of things, I'd say you must be enjoying yourself.

**H:** First off, I didn't kick them out, they legally declared themselves adults after I told them I was coming to Stergis.'  
'Secondly, they were pissed because they told me that the trip was a waste of _their_ money. Right after that I told them in no uncertain terms that it wasn't their money, it was _my_ money, so they left. I've been supporting them on my own since you stopped paying kit support when they turned sixteen per the divorce agreement. I'm not complaining, just stating a fact. They got mad and left to find you, and from the sound of it, they found you.  
Finally, yes I'm enjoying the hell out of myself. Truth be told, _Sarah_ and I are here in this wonderful hot tub, in our beautiful motel room that _we_ happen to be sharing with Nick! Say 'hi' to Jack Sarah. (hands the phone to Sarah)

**SARAH:** Hi Jack. Mom and I are having a blast with Nick, glad you're _not_ here. (hugs Nick in frame then hands the phone back to Judy)

**S:** Wait … is that the same Nick that you outed when you were a cop?

**H:** Yes, it's the same Nick. He and his crew stopped and helped me out of the goodness of their hearts after Pop Pop's old bike broke down on the side of the road on the way here. He's a changed mammal Jack, as am I. We've patched things up and are seeing each other.'  
'Sarah thinks the world of him just like I do. He's kind, gentle and selfless to a fault. He's shown both of us more kindness and love than you and Gerald did put together. In fact, he's been more of a supportive father figure to a kit that's not even his than _either_ of you ever were to your own kits, and he's only known her for a few days.'  
'Now if there's nothing else you need, we have a lot of serious _nothing_ to do. And do yourself a favor … do **NOT** call again!"

And with that, Judy terminates the call.

Staring at the phone as if it personally offended her, Judy finally tosses it over her shoulder in the general direction of the bed, not quite getting it there.

"Well!" remarks Sarah after a few moments pause "that was intense!"

"Nick" says Judy, exhaling an exasperated breath "I think I could use a little of that wine now…"

"Ok, here ya go" he says, pouring his bunny a glass.

"Umm" interrupts Sarah "could I … maybe … have a little … please?"

"Absolutely no-"

"Fluff … please?"

"Nick, really?"

"Yea … really. Sooner or later she's gonna try it or something else! So why not under parental control instead of somewhere she might get plastered and something worse happens? One glass, a small glass, can't possibly hurt. Consider it a celebration of sorts. Please."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Judy relents "I guess you're right. Fine, one _small_ glass."

Quickly hugging her mom "Thanks mom … and Nick" the young doe holds out a fluted glass which Nick promptly fills.

…

As the trio finally get a chance to really relax, Judy asks quietly "Nick, the conversation with Jack got me to thinking … you've never ever mentioned _your_ father … can I ask why?"

With a sad face and a small shrug of his shoulders "Short story really. I don't recall ever meeting him. I asked mom several times where he was, what happened to him, that kind of thing, but she never would tell me. 'Adult stuff' was all she ever said when I was younger, and all she did when I was older was curse at the mention of his name so it couldn't have been good."

"Sounds familiar" admits Sarah "only without the cursing part … most of the time…"

"Kinda unpleasant conversation for a celebration ain't it?" Nick asks.

Setting her glass on the edge of the hot tub, Sarah (sort of) wades/walks to stand directly in front of Nick quickly glancing over her shoulder at her mother "Nick, I know this is kinda sudden, … and I've really only kinda known you for a few days, and just met you this morning … but you've been kinder to me than my own biological father, or 'sperm donor' as mom calls him." (which of course draws yet _another _horrified look from Judy) "I know that you and mom aren't really married or anything, but … would you consider … umm being my dad?'

Mildly shocked, Nick's humbly answers "Sarah, darling, I would love to have you for my daughter, but I don't know if that's even possible. I have no idea if your real dad would allow me to. He'd have to agree to give up all rights to you, to a fox no less-"

"Actually" interrupts a thoughtful Judy "there _is_ a clause in the divorce agreement, which Gerald _insisted_ on by the way, that he be relieved of all parental rights and responsibilities, and that I had to revert to my maiden name and give Sarah my maiden name as well, that's why she's a Hopps. I guess he wanted to sever _all_ legal ties to me and Sarah. So, unless I'm mistaken, as long as Sarah and I both agree to it, there _should_ be no problem with you actually adopting Sarah as your own kit … if you _really_ want to that is.

"Well, there's no harm in finding out about the legality of such a move. If everything plays out the way it's been going so far, there's no telling how we'll end up for sure. Let's not get ahead of ourselves and end up disappointed, ok?"

"I'll have Nadine talk to my lawyer to find out for sure so we don't screw something up."

"Good idea. In the meantime, to address Sarah's question" turning a bit to directly address Sarah "I would love to be your dad. If, or better yet hopefully when, I marry your mom, I would definitely LEGALLY adopt you as my own kit if it's possible. How could I ever love your mom and not love you?'  
'In the meantime, yes, if it's ok with your mom I would be _proud_ to be called your dad."

As Nick and Sarah chat, Judy calls Nadine and has her talk to Judy's lawyer about would have to happen for Nick to legally adopt Sarah.

Wrapped up in yet another hug by two tearful does, Nick thought that his heart would surely burst.

…

"Which brings us to another matter" adds Nick as he's finally released by two happy but tearful does "sleeping arrangements…'  
'While it may be every male's dream to sleep with two beautiful females at the same time, I hardly think this is the time or place for it!" which garners odd looks from both Judy and Sarah.

Continuing on with his train of thought "There are only two other solutions to this that I can think of … one is that Sarah can sleep with Skye in her room-"

"Absolutely NOT … dad!" came from Sarah immediately, paws on hips and attitude on full display, which sort of shocked Nick but not Judy.

"And the other is that you two get the bed and I sleep on the pull-out."

"How about you and mom on the bed and me on the sofa?" asks Sara.

"Not gonna happen." says Nick quickly. "Until your mom and I get married or at least move in together, this is how it's hasta be. It would be totally inappropriate and irresponsible to do otherwise. Setting a bad example with something like this is absolutely _not_ on my agenda. The same goes for showering together and everything else whenever you're around."

Taking the small doe's face in his paws and gazing into her ice-blue eyes "I'm sorry Sarah, but that's final."

"It's ok Ni-dad, I understand … really."

"It's settled then. Everybody drink up and let's get showered and get to bed. Early day tomorrow and we've got a lot to do. Ladies first in the shower."

…

As the two does shower, the following conversation takes place:

"Mom, how did you let Nick get away the first time?"

Giving her daughter a rueful smile "Long story sweetheart. Actually, it's not as long as it is complicated. Maybe when we get home, I'll explain it to you, ok?"

"It's not gonna be like the way Nick's mom kept putting _him_ off is it?"

"No baby, it's not, I promise. This is supposed to be a happy time for all of us, so let's just wait a bit, ok?"

"Ok, and … thank you."

"What on earth for?"

"Giving Nick a second chance."

"You've got it a bit backwards sweetie, it's Nick that gave _me_ the second chance. He recognized me when I was broken down alongside the road. Any other mammal would probably have ridden right on by and never given me a second thought. In fact, a lot of them did. But that's not the Nick you see now."

"Umm … you really _don't_ mind if I call him dad?"

"Of course not! The fact that you've taken to him so readily, and the fact that he thinks so highly of you, why would I?"

"I dunno, just making sure I guess."

Kissing her kit between the ears "Get your fluffy butt in the fur dryer so I can use it … and so Nick can get his shower and we can all get to bed. Robes are in the small closet by the door when you're finished."

Emerging from the bathroom, Judy grabs Nick and gives him a passionate kiss "Thanks Nick … for everything."

"MOM!"

"No one said anything about no kissing" Judy shot back, sticking out her tongue at Sarah.

After his quick shower, Nick tucks his two does in for the night, kissing each on the cheek "G'night you two, see you in the morning."

"G'night dad"

"Good night Nick."


	8. Drama at Devils Tower

**8: ****Drama**** at Devils Tower**

**XxX**

**SATURDAY MORNING: one day before the Stergis rally~**

…

"Nick … Nick … wake up sleepy head."

"That's not working mom, let me try… DAD! Wake up please…" says Sarah softly into Nick's ear.

"What? What? …. dang it Sarah…!"

"It's time for breakfast sleepy head" she says laughing "'C'mon get up, we're hungry!"

"Ok already. What time is it anyway?"

"Almost seven" states Sarah "hurry up, we don't wanna miss breakfast!"

"They serve breakfast 'til ten … give a sleepy fox a break will ya?" asks Nick trying to turn over.

"Nope, I wanna get to the shop and talk to Ramone about the trike, and then you promised to take me to someplace to talk… I don't wanna miss nut'n!"

"Nut'n? Grammar young lady" playfully scolds Judy.

"I ain't got no grammar" shoots back Sarah, sticking out her tongue at Judy "Dad's parents have passed, just like yours, and Gerald's folks don't count!"

"Why you litt-"

And Judy is promptly interrupted by a frantic pounding on the room's door!

"**NICK** … **NICK**, are you awake?" comes Skye's emotion laden voice.

Bolting for the door, Nick crosses the room in seconds.

Opening the door, Nick is greeted by a tearful and totally freaked out vixen.

"Nick, ya gotta come to Nickie's room. She's in a bad way, and I'm really worried that she'll hurt herself!"

"Let's go…"

…

Following Skye down the short hallway, Nick bursts into the room that Nickie has been alone in for only a day or so, and finds his twin sister, practically naked sitting in the middle of the room, crying.

The room itself is an absolute disaster! Everything torn down off the walls, curtains shredded, sheets and mattress torn up, clothes scattered everywhere!

Seeing Nick, Nickie scrambled for the bathroom, only to be cut off and locked in a hug by Skye.

"**Let me go, let me go, Nick's gonna kill me. Please let me go…!"**

"Nick's not gonna hurt you honey, Nick's here to help you … I promise…"

Cautiously approaching his upset sister, Nick stops short and kneeling, looks into the panic-stricken vixen's emerald eyes.

"It's ok Nickie, it's ok. I'm here to make things better ok?"

"Y-you're not gonna kill me … right?"

"No sis, I'm not. I just wanna be sure that you're ok, ok?"

"For real? This ain't one of your stupid pranks … right?"

"It's not a prank, Junior Ranger Scout's honor." which brings back memories for Judy of when she and Nick first met, and is noticed by Sarah.

"O-ok."

As Nick gives Skye a short nod, Skye cautiously releases Nickie and Nick quickly takes her into his arms for a tight hug of his own.

"I-I'm sorry Nick … I'm so sorry. A-after you and then Skye both wanting nothing to do with me, I-I finally understand what it's like to have no one. Even after only a day without either you (hic) you and Skye in my life, I thought I'd go insane. I can't stand it. I don't know how you managed to keep your sanity missing Judy for so long like you did.'  
'PLEASE forgive me … please" and breaks down in tears.

"_That's Nickie, Nick's twin sister"_ Judy informs Sarah in a whisper. _"they had a fight yesterday."_

"_What about? … Was it about us?"_

"_Yes sweetie it was."_

"_And she's sorry now?"_

"_It appears so, yea."_

Taking a deep breath, Sarah walks slowly over to where Nick and Nickie are hugging, (all the while being watched closely by both Judy and Skye) Sarah asks gently "Are you my dad's sister? You look just like him!"

Stunned by the question coming from the young doe, Nickie can only nod.

Blinking rapidly, Nickie can only ask "Nick's your dad?"

"Um-hm. I asked him last night if he'd be my dad and he said he would. I've never had a dad before, just like you and him. So, if he's my dad, that means you're my auntie, right? I'd like that, 'cause I really don't have an auntie either. You look like you need another hug … can I give you a hug … please?"

Tears welling up in her eyes again, Nickie indicates to Nick that she's ok.

"Can I call you Auntie Nickie?"

"I-I think I'd like that very much."

Gathering Sarah, into a tight hug, the tears flow again.

"It's ok auntie Nickie, don't cry."

"I'm so sorry for treating your mom and Nick like I did. I'm so ashamed."

"It's ok, dad forgives you, so-"

"_But, umm, you know you don't have any clothes on, right?" _Sarah whispers.

"**Oh**, **shit!"** trying to cover herself, Nickie turns at least three shades redder than her normal fur color and scrambles to try to find _something_ to put on.

"With that, I guess _we'll_ be heading back to our room and get ready for breakfast" says Nick "Skye, you and Nickie can join us when you finally get her cleaned up and presentable. Ok?"

"Ok, we'll see you then. And … thanks for coming Nick."

"Anytime, but you might wanna thank Sarah as well…"

Kneeling in front of the young doe, Skye opens her arms for a hug that is quickly accepted by Sarah _"Thank you for giving me Nickie back sweetheart."_ she whispers.

"_You're her girlfriend?"_ she whispers back.

"_Yes I am. Is that ok?"_

"_Sure, that just means that I have two aunties now. Can I call you auntie Skye?"_

"_Of course you can sweetie."_

"Thanks. You take care of auntie Nickie and we'll see you at breakfast, ok?" in a normal voice.

Lightly kissing Sarah between her ears "Ok, I'll do that. See you soon, Ok?"

"Ok."

…

Returning to their room, Judy grabs Sarah into a tight hug "I'm so proud of you honey."

"What! Why?"

"For talking with Nickie like you did" answers Nick.

"It was incredibly unselfish." adds Judy.

"I don't understand!"

"You will wh-"

"When I get older … yea, yea, yea. I've heard _that_ before." says Sarah in a slightly mocking tone and rolling her eyes.

"Anyhow" says Nick "let's get ready and head down to breakfast, I'm sure Skye and Nickie 'll be down before long."

…

In the spacious dining room, after filling their plates from the self-serve breakfast buffet, our trio seat themselves, and begin eating.

Several minutes later, Skye and Nickie arrive, much to the delight of Sarah.

"Auntie Skye, auntie Nickie! Over here!" she says, waving frantically.

Giving a bit of an embarrassed smile and a short wave, Nickie passes by the table and gives Sarah a quick hug "Thanks Little Bit, for … everything." she says quietly.

Looking at Nick in confusion "Who's Little Bit?" Sarah asks.

"Looks like that'd be you" says Nick "We Wilde's are notorious for handing out nicknames, and it seems like you just got yours. Skye and Nickie will most likely be the only ones to call you that. Although…if anyone at the shop hears it, you might be in for a rough time."

"Really? That's kinda neat! I don't mind a bit. I've heard much worse at school, so I'm cool with it!"

"You never cease to surprise me, did you know that?" asks Judy of Sarah.

"Umm, thanks … I think?"

"_It's a complement"_ whispers Nick, _"So just go with it, ok?"_

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she whispers back _"Ok, no problem … dad."_

As they finish eating and leave their plates for the servers, Nick leaves a generous tip and comments to Skye and Nickie "We're heading for the shop. Make sure you stop by and see if there's anything that needs doing before you head out for wherever, ok?"

"Ok" responds Nickie. "Umm Nick, about the room-"

"Don't worry about it sis, I'm just glad that we got everything worked out. If you really want to make up for it, you can pay the damage deposit out of your share of the profits for the week, ok?"

"I'll do that, thanks again Nick… and to _you_ especially Little Bit!"

"You're welcome auntie. See you at the shop, love you both … bye!"

…

Arriving at the shop, Sarah immediately heads straight for the paint booth to find Raoul to finalize her design for the trike.

"Got everything worked out?" Nick asks when she returns about fifteen minutes later.

"Yup. So, now what?"

"Well, your mom wats to stick around here and help Skye and Nickie organize stuff for you and her to do during the build-off competition, so maybe now would be a good time to head towards Devils Tower for our talk. Wadda ya think?"

"That's the special place you were taking about earlier?"

"Yea, it's where your mom and I shared a lot of stuff just after we got here, and we more or less decided to try getting together."

"Great, let's go!"

…

Heading out through Stergis, then turning west on I90, Nick and Sarah travel the 61 miles in the normal hour and fifteen minutes, with Sarah enjoying the scenery and the opportunity to spend quality time with her new dad.

Finally reaching his spot, which is actually a scenic overlook just south of the Tower, Nick pulls over and the pair dismount the bike.

"Wow! That is _so_ cool!" remarks Sarah.

"Yea, it is." Says Nick, smiling at the doe.

"How do you suppose it got there?"

"Well, according to the Native Animalian tribes of the Kiowa, Cheyenne and Lakota, a group of young girls went out to play and were spotted by several giant bears, who began to chase them. In an effort to escape the bears, the girls climbed atop a rock, fell to their knees, and prayed to the Great Spirit to save them. Hearing their prayers, the Great Spirit made the rock rise from the ground towards the heavens so that the bears could not reach the girls. The bears, in an effort to climb the rock, left deep claw marks in the sides, which had become too steep to climb. Those are the marks which appear today on the sides of Devils Tower. When the girls reached the sky, they were turned into the stars of the Pleiades."

"Really?"

"Ya wanna hear the scientific theories?"

"No, not really, I kinda like the legend."

"Sounds good to me. So, where to start-"

"Mom told me something last night that I wanna ask you about first, ok?"

"Sure honey, no problem. What is it?"

"When I thanked her for giving you a second chance last night, she said that it was you who gave her the second chance. What did she mean?"

Thinking for a long minute about how to present the facts to Sarah without upsetting her too much, Nick began by narrating the damning press conference, and how he had given her back his application to the police academy and walked out instead of waiting around to have her explain herself and clarify things.

"And that's what led to the big pred scare, and why things went so badly for predators for a while?"

"I'm afraid so sweetheart. I should have known better, actually we both should have known better, especially after the cable car ride."

"Cable car ride?"

Nick went on to relate the tale of his muzzling at the paws of the Junior Ranger Scouts that he had confessed to Judy so many years ago.

"So _that's_ why mom started to cry when you told auntie Nickie 'Scouts Honor!"

"She did? I didn't notice that!"

"Well, she, I mean we, were behind you so you couldn't have seen her.

"I guess that makes sense, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. Umm, was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Wearing a very sad face, Nick started with his stopping Nickie from confronting Judy after the press conference, his depression after not being able to find Judy after looking for her first in Zootopia and then in Bunnyburrow to try to make things right, then joining the military.

After describing to Sarah the same mission that he told Judy about, using the same details, Nick was afraid that the doe would hate him, but knew that it was best the she knows now, otherwise she would most likely find out one way or another anyway, which would only make it worse by looking like he was trying to hide it.

Pondering the revelation for a few moments "If you hadn't shot the lady, she would have shot you?"

"Yes sweetheart, she would have, without a doubt."

"And you wouldn't be around to be with mom and me?"

"That's right."

"… It's not good that that had to happen, but I think I understand. And you said that you did this to protect mom, even though you couldn't be with her?"

"Yes Sarah I did. I think I've loved your mom since the moment I met her. I'd gladly give my life to save hers, and now yours. If you think less of me for it, I understand, but I feel that you have every right to know."

Taking Nick into a hug, Sarah actually consoles _him_.

"You did what you did to do dad, I still love you…"

Separating from the hug, and picking up where he left off, Nick tells Sarah about his mom's passing, how he acquired the shop, and the decision to set up the shop at the rally and the invitation for the build-off.

"Is there anything else you might want to know about?" he asks?"

"Not that I can think of right now."

"Well, wadda ya say we ride back to Stergis by a different route, so you can see more of the Badlands region countryside?"

"Yes plea-"

Just then a fully loaded Hurley dresser pulls up and stops beside Nick and Sarah.

Nick immediately recognizes the tiger couple from the first night in Stergis and prepares for the worst, while hoping for the best.

…

"Well, well, well" begins the male "if it isn't the same sack of shit biker _**pelt**_ we met the other night! Seems like I've got a score to settle with you, and this time there's no one around to interfere."

"Norman. Please don-" was as far as the female got because of a backpawed (backhanded) strike to her muzzle from the male.

"Shut up bitch, when I want your opinion, I'll give it to you!"

"First off" began a highly pissed Nick, making sure that Sarah was behind him "please watch your language around my young daughter. Secondly, no one should go around hitting a female, _any_ female, like that!"

"And you're gonna do _what_ _**PELT**_?" says the tiger, unsheathing and sheathing his claws. "And that little piece of fluff is your daughter? Times must be rough when you gotta screw a rabbit! And such a young one to boot! Does her mommy know where she is?"

"Yea she does, you fuckin' fleabag!" pipes up Sarah.

"Sarah, language…"

"Fine…"

"For your information pelt, I do what I want, when I want, and to whom I want."

"Then I guess I'll just have to change your mind about that, won't I?"

Suddenly and without warning, the male attacks with claws extended.

Unfortunately for the tiger, Nick was expecting exactly that.

While deftly dodging the sudden attack, Nick used his tail to keep Sarah behind him and out of harm's way.

"C'mon _**Norman**_" Nick taunts "surely you can do better that that!"

"I thought his name was Norman, not Shirley." says Sarah, further enraging the big cat.

"You little shit, you're next after I get finished with this fuckin' fox!"

"So, now the big bad tiger wants ta fight a fourteen-year-old bunny? Ain't you the brave one?" she further remarks.

As the enraged tiger steps in for another attack, Nick ducks under the attack and lands two very hard strikes to the tiger's midsection, driving all of the air from his lungs. A swift kick to the outside of his opponent's left knee brings the feline to his knees, eye to eye with Nick. Instantly, Nick grabs the tiger's throat with his left paw, claws extended just far enough to _almost_ break the skin beneath the fur, but not enough to draw blood.

Locking eyes with the male, Nick begins "Listen up dummy, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once … if I _ever_ see you again, no matter where and no matter when, I'll kill you. If I _ever_ hear of you striking another female again, I'll hunt you down, find you and I'll kill you. I have a unique set of skills that served me well in the military and I haven't forgotten a single one of 'em.'  
'Now, I'm gonna ease up just a bit on your throat and you're gonna either tell me that you understand and you'll take my advice to disappear for good and I'll let you be on your way. Or on the other paw, if you don't, I'll rip out your throat and leave the body for the buzzards. I think my _fully_ _documented_ claim of PTSD should serve me well in this case, so what's it gonna be?"

Feeling the pressure ease slightly on his throat, the tiger readily agreed to leave not only the Stergis area, the Badlands region, and possibly Animalia altogether.

Striding the large Hurley, the tiger extends a paw to his wife "Come on Adelle, let's go."

Pausing for a moment, the female decides that she's had enough "No, I don't think so. I've had enough of your bad mouth and beatings to last a lifetime. If you're anywhere around when I get to town there'll be a warrant out for you, because as soon as I get back to Stergis I'm filing a criminal complaint against you for domestic abuse. When you get home, get your shit and get out.'  
'I'll be calling my lawyer and having him draw up divorce papers. Now, get moving while you've got the chance."

"Fine." And with that the male starts the bike and heads back towards Stergis.

Turning towards Nick and Sarah "I don't suppose that-"

"We could find you some transportation back to town?" finishes Nick.

"Yes, please?"

With a few moment's thought, Nick dials a number …

"Skye …? Where are you and Nickie right now? Sundance? And you're riding? … wait, you've got one of those new Bluetooth helmets, right? Yea, I know, I know. Listen, since you're already kinda heading this way, are you and Nickie riding double? You're not? Great. There's a stranded tigress here at my 'thinking place' and she needs a lift back to town. Twenty minutes? Great, Sarah and I'll wait here for you. See you then, bye.'  
'Well, I guess you heard all of that, so I won't need to tell you anything except that my sister and her girlfriend will be here directly. In the meantime, let's all just set back and enjoy the view. There's water in the right paw saddlebag if you need some."

"You're very generous to someone you've only met recently, and not under the best of circumstances."

"That's what he does." says Sarah.

"Did you say that this pretty doe was your daughter earlier?"

"Sure did."

"And just how is that possible? So far as I know, scientists haven't been able to figure out how to successfully crossbreed pred and prey mammals."

"Kind of a long story…"

"We've got some time, let's hear it."

After recounting a brief telling of how he and Judy met, then got reacquainted, the tigress had but one question: "So, you're telling me that this young one's mother, is the same Judy Hopps that first cause all of the mayhem with the infamous news conference?"

"Yea, but she's also the same Judy Hopps that solved the case and put Bellwether and her cronies behind bars for good."

"And you're the one that initially helped her figure things out, and you were the fox that we saw leaving the news conference?"

"Yea, that was me."

"And yet you forgave her and are now going out with her, and actually have her kit calling you her father?"

"The same."

Turning and kneeling down in front of Sarah "Little one, you've got a hell of a mammal here, hang on to him with all you've got."

"I will, I promise."

Just then, Skye and Nickie arrive on their bikes.

"What's with you and damsels in distress lately Nick?" asks Skye.

"I guess it's a curse I have to bear. Anyway, umm, I never did get your name ma'am."

"Adelle, Adelle Stripers.

"Adelle Stripers, meet my twin sister Nickie Wilde and her significant other, Skye Winters."

"With introductions out of the way, Sarah and I are gonna finish the loop and take the alternate way back to town. We'll catch you two later probably back at the shop."

…

While taking the alternate route back to Stergis, Nick pulls over in the small town of Aladin to get them both something else to drink.

While sitting on a bench in the shade of an old tree, Sarah asks "Are you ok dad?"

"Hmm? Yea, I-"

"No you're not! Don't lie, please."

Letting out a long sigh, Nick admits "No Sarah, you're right, I'm not ok. It-it bothers me that you had to see me like that. It bothers me a lot. I was only inches away from killing a mammal … again.'  
'I swore I'd never take another life when I got out of the military. And what bothers me the most is that _you,_ of all mammals, had to see it. I'm sorry …"

"Placing her tiny paws on Nick's cheeks, Sarah looks deeply into Nicks eyes "If you hadn't done what you did, would he have hurt you?"

"Yea, he would."

"Killed you maybe?"

"Probably, yea."

"And then me?"

"… you're trying to make me feel a bit better about what happened, ain't you?"

"Maybe …?"

Taking her into a deep and tight hug "How did someone so young, get to be so old?" he asks quietly.

"I have to help mom sometimes when she gets like this. Please don't tell her I told you, ok?"

"Your secret is safe with me darlin'."

"You all better now?"

"Not completely, but yea, I'm better. What say we get back to town, maybe Ramone is about done with the trike."

"I don't think he will be just yet, so can we stop and do a little shopin' first?"

"Sure thing sweetie. You got sumpin' in mind?"

"I think so, if I can find what I'm lookin' for."

"And that is…?"

"I'll know it when I see it, but I don't wanna get my hopes up, just in case."

"Ok, no problem. Saddle up and let's get back."

…

Entering Stergis from the western edge and going east on Lazalle, Nick finds that the traffic has increased steadily, just like he expected. Making the turn to go down Main Sarah stands on the back pegs and looks for a certain shop "Here dad, stop here if you can!"

Backing the bike into an open slot in front of a certain souvenir shop, Nick dismounts, picks up Sarah and sets her on the sidewalk.

"_C'mon dad…hurry up!"_ she says impatiently while pulling on his paw.

Grinning like a fool, Nick allows himself to be drawn into a t-shirt sales tent.

"This, this is what I want … PLEEEEEASE!"

"What in the world?"

In front of Nick are three-quarter length t-shirts that look like semi-naked animals, that in this case happen to be red fox and artic fox vixens. The shirts are showing naked breasts and body all the way to mid-thigh, with a bikini bottom covering what would be their 'delicate' parts.

"You're serious? Really?"

"Yea, I wanna get them for auntie Nickie and auntie Skye."

"This is to embarrass them for this morning, right?"

"Too much too soon?"

"Heck no, it's perfect. I'll get them for you on one condition …"

"Lemmie guess … you wanna to get one for mom too, right?"

"Bingo. Go ahead and get the ones for your aunties, then find one to fit your mom. Are you sure you're not part fox?"

The question catching her by surprise, Sarah can only stare at Nick "I don't think so, why?"

"C'ause it's the type of stunt that I'd pull."

Grinning like only Sarah can do "Thanks dad."

"You're more than welcome. Let's pay up and see if we can get them wrapped in some brown paper or something so they can't guess what they are."

Getting ready to get back on the bike to head back to the shop, Nick stows the t-shirts in the bike's saddle bags, and sees the little black box that he had shown Judy earlier that week.

"Before we head back" he tells Sarah "there's something that I'd like you to have."

"Really? And that is…?"

Opening the small box to reveal the black onyx pendant, Nick removes the pendant and places it around Sarah's neck.

"I originally got this for your mom. But after we decided to try to work things out between us and get together, I remembered seeing the two-piece heart necklaces that you saw on your mom and I earlier in a store. That's when I decided to get _us_ the necklaces and to give _you_ the pendant instead. And yes, your mom approves of it, it was just a matter of the right time to give it to you. And now seemed like the right time. Umm, do you like it?"

After looking closely at the pendant, Nick is gathered into a tight, trearful hug by the tiny doe "I'll take that as a yes."

"I-I've never, _ever_ been given anything like this before" she chokes out between happy sobs "it's beautiful …thank you."

"You're very welcome Sarah. Now, do you think it's safe to go back to the shop, or do we need to find something else to do for a while?"

'SNIFF' "Just a sec and I'll find out…"

Making a quick call, Sarah confirms that they can go ahead and return to the shop.

"Trike's finished, let's go. I wanna show you MY surprise."

…

Entering the shop area via the one of the bay doors at the rear of the building, Sarah and Nick dismount and approach a machine covered by a drop cloth.

"Ok" begins Sarah "dad gave me permission to do whatever I wanted on the paint, so I hope you like it… Ramone, if you would, please show us the trike…"

Pulling the drop cloth off to reveal the totally redone trike, everyone in the shop, including a few customers, are totally blown away.

What they see is something entirely different than the machine that entered the building slightly less than two days before.

In place of the standard slider type front end was a totally upgraded springer suspension with a custom front wheel and new tire.  
The engine had a set of Panhead style rocker boxes (valve covers) and a high intake air cleaner.  
The rear wheels exactly matched the front wheel, with super wide tires which just filled the wheel wells of the vehicle.  
However, the most noticeable change was the paint! In the place of the totally worn out three-tone red, was a base coat of white pearl, with a mostly translucent overlay of gray around the central part of the main body, fuel tank, and front and rear fenders.  
All of the edges were trimmed in black with a russet red tinge, and to set it all off, was what appeared to be a chocolate candy Easter bunny with ice blue eyes, set in the middle of the fuel tank just below the chrome filler cap.

With everyone gawking at the trike, too stunned to say a word, Sarah was a bit worried.

"Umm … is it ok? It's not ugly or anything is it? If it is, I'm sorry-"

Gathering the tiny bunny up in yet another massive hug, Nick sums it up for all "My darling daughter, this is, without a doubt, the most beautiful bike, trike, whatever, I have _ever_ seen in my entire life! It's beyond perfect, thank you."

"R-really? You mean it? No foolin'?"

"Scouts honor, Sarah. I mean every word of it!"

Suddenly, both Sarah and Nick are startled by applause and whistles from the gathered crowd!

As a tearful Judy joins the pair to look at the trike closer, mammals are asking if it's possible to get something like that done for _their_ rides.

"Looks like you've got some fans Lil' Bit comments Nickie.

"**Auntie Nickie, auntie Skye!"**

Partially defending herself from the brown doe's hugs and kisses, Nickie says" You really did a good job designing the paint Sarah. Well done. I guess that you're gonna have a tough time fending off customers all week."

"Customers?"

"There must be at least twenty mammals out there that are wanting you to design paint schemes for _their_ bikes. And there are bound to be more, especially since the rally doesn't even officially begin until tomorrow. Then there are bound to be lots more."

"But … I don't know nuthin' about designin' that stuff."

"Well, seeing what I'm seeing from here" remarks Skye "I'd say that I'd have to disagree with that. I agree with Nick, that's the best paint I think I've ever seen, especially on a trike."

Noting the confusion and concern on the young doe's face, Nick steps in "Sarah, honey, it's alright! If it's too much for you, or you don't feel like taking on that kind of responsibility, we understand" as Judy stands beside him nodding the affirmative.

"Umm … I-I wouldn't know how to go about it, I-"

"Actually" interrupts Nick "you do. You just don't realize it!"

"…"

"How did you go about designing the paint colors for our trike?" asks Judy, catching on to where Nick is going.

"I just thought that your fur colors would look good on the … dang, I get it now!"

"Look honey" says Nick "If you really don't want to, that's fine. There is _absolutely_ no pressure from us to do this. You know that right?"

"But if I wanted to, it would bring the shop more business, right?"

"Yes it would, but don't let that be the reason for taking on the responsibility."

"Can I talk to Ramone before I decide anything?"

"Sure you can. Go ahead and go over to the paint area and talk to him. We'll support you one hundred percent, regardless of what you decide."

Taking Ramone by the paw, Sarah leads the chihuahua to a secluded corner of the shop, where they speak quietly for several minutes.

Returning to her 'parents' Sarah tells them that Ramone wants to speak to them for a few minutes.

When the three finally finish with _their_ discussion, they have all reached a decision.

"Ok" begins Judy "here's what we've decided-if you really want to do this, we're all for it, but on a limited basis to begin with. No more than three to five bikes a day for the first couple of days to begin with. After that, it'll be a day by day decision depending on how you're mentally handling the stress."

"And …" joins in Nick "as the designer, you're entitled to forty percent of the profits of each sale. Most of that money will go towards any special school that you want to attend _after_ you graduate from high school, that your heart desires. We'll allow you to use a little of the money to buy whatever you want, within reason, while here at the rally."

"Finally," rejoins Judy "you'll need to be at the site of the build-off at the fairgrounds with us, to take the orders. That's so we can help weed out anything that's not appropriate for someone your age. Does this all sound ok to you?"

"… Absolutely" gathering both Nick and Judy into hug. "Thank you both so much…"

…

"Well" says Skye "I don't know about y'all, but I think it's about time for a cruise down Main. They should be setting up the barricades to keep the cages out."

"Cages?" asks Sarah.

"Cars honey" replies Nick. "Sure thing, let's all load up and-"'

"Wait, wait, wait" cries Sarah "I've got sumpin' ta give my aunties first!"

"And your mom?" asks Nick.

"Yea, and mom too. Wait a second …"

Heading over to the bike they rode in on, Sarah retrieves three small bundles wrapped in brown paper from the saddlebags.

"Here ya go" she says, handing a package to each of the females "but ya gotta try 'em on before we go … please!"

Opening their 'gifts', the vixens just stare at the young doe, then bust out laughing.

"You little devil" remarks Nickie. "Did Nick put you up to this?"

"Nope!"

Staring at the vixens modeling their t-shirts, and with the colors almost perfectly matching their natural fur colors, the pair look almost like they are truly half naked, Judy then suddenly realizes that she's probably in for the same treatment!

"This had better not be-oh, **hell** no!"

"Mother, language" which draws laughter from all three Vulpes.

"I am NOT wearing this in public. Absolutely not!"

"C'mon Judy, live a little, it's all in good fun" jibes Skye.

"Yea" joins in Nickie "Just _once_ at least … _pleeeeease_?"

"Fine, just this once" and slips the t-shirt over her head.

Looking down at the effect, Judy notices something and has to comment "Damn, I didn't realize that my nipples were pierced!" as she joins in the fun, which draws another round of laughter from the group.

As all three Wilde's (not officially yet, but who really cares?) get on the trike and Skye and Nickie get on their bikes and start to head towards downtown, Midnight and Amy step out into the bay and both have to take a quick double-take, thinking they were looking at three half naked females.

Enjoying the looks, all laugh heartily as they exit the shop and head up Junction Avenue for downtown Stergis.

Hooking a left to head west in Main the three vehicles enjoy a slow roll to a turn-around spot and head back down Main towards Junction again where they'll turn and go to the motel for supper.

Halfway to the turn towards the Stergis Inn, Judy suddenly shouts "**STOP Nick, stop now!"**

Fearing something was drastically wrong, Nick stops immediately, with Judy literally jumping of the back of the trike.

Dismounting and telling Sarah to stay put on the bike, Nick follows quickly behind his bunny.

Approaching a tigress dressed in a black Stergis security uniform, Judy stops and confronts the female.

"Well as I live and breathe, if it ain't Liz Fangmeyer in the fur."


	9. The Build Begins

**9: The Build Begins**

**XxX**

"Excuse me, do I know you-"

"You should you lying sack of shit! Do you mean to tell me that you don't recognize the bunny you stabbed in the back almost twenty years ago?"

"Hopps?"

"Yea, that's right, Judy Hopps. Remember now?"

"Is there a problem here Liz?" asks her wolf partner.

"And Wolfard. Big surprise. You two still screwing in the equipment bay?"

"You need to back the fuck up a bit Hopps" warns Wolfard.

"Or what asshole?" asks Nick making his presence known "Ya gonna try to rough up a bunny, tough guy?"

"And you are?"

"Wilde, Nick Wilde. I'm the same Nick Wilde you told to fuck off when I was frantically trying to find Hopps all those years ago. And here's some _really_ bad news for ya… you'll have to go through me to get to her, but it'll be the last mistake you ever make in this life if you try…"

"Wilde? The same Nick Wilde that my brother Jeremey served with in Special Forces?"

"The same. Now do you wanna get otta my girlfriend's face, or do we need to figure out how much my bond's gonna be?"

"Wait" interrupts Fangmeyer "You two are…?"

"Yea we are. So the fuck what Liz?" asks a confrontational Judy. "Did you finally screw your way to the top of the ZPD like you planned?"

"That's enough Hopps!"

"Fuck off Wolford. You two fucked over my career in the ZPD, but I've managed to move on with my life, unlike you two losers. Some things were bad, some were good but I've managed to reconnect with Nick after all these years, no thanks to you two asshats, and I've finally got a chance to be happy, while you two are stuck still being shit. Dirty cops then and probably dirty cops now-"

"I'm warning you Hopps-"

"Try warning me instead asshole!" interrupts Nick, quickly stepping between Wolford and Judy. "You two may be cops, but I've got a feeling that I've got a lot more pull around here than the both of you put together. I know mammals that can look as deep into your lives as need be to completely ruin the both of you. The best thing you can do right now is turn the fuck around and walk away…"

Looking at each other, the two Zootopia cops knew when to call to call it quits, so they both simply turned around and left without another word.

"Thanks Nick, but I could've handled it myself" says Judy, with just a touch of attitude.

"That's not how it works, remember? Others before self, Fluff …"

"I'm perfectly capable of fighting my own battles, I've been doin' fine-"

"Without me? Is that what you were gonna say?"

"No, I was gonna say _on_ _my_ _own_… before I was so _rudely_ interrupted!"

"Really? That's sure what it sounded like to me!"

"**MOM, DAD, THAT'S ENOUGH! Stop it right now you two!"**

Turning their attention to Sarah, Nick and Judy can only stare open mouthed in shock.

"Really? Why do **I** have to be the voice of reason here? Why do **I** have to be the adult here? What the hell is wrong with you two all of a sudden?"

"….."

"Don't tell me that both of you are gonna get all bent out of shape over those two assholes? Arguing about whose responsibility it was to defend mom? Really? Well, you're _both_ wrong, it's supposed be a team effort NOT a damned contest!'  
'And I don't want a lecture about language from either one of you right now, not after the piss-poor display I just heard."

"But-"

"But my ass, dad, I thought you'd know better after almost stompin' the shit out of that tiger earlier-"

"Wait" interrupts Judy "What tiger?"

"Some tiger harassed me and dad when we were at the Tower just after we finished out talk. Dad had to literally threaten to kill him before he'd leave us alone."

"It was the same one who caused trouble our first night at the motel." added a despondent Nick.

"And you put my daughter in danger like that?" Judy's voice rising even higher.

"**MOTHER, STOP ALREADY!" **It wasn't dad's fault! We were just gettin' ready to leave and come back to town when they stopped. Look … I know there's been a lot of stress for you two lately … new relationship, not having anyone to be able to lean on - to rely on other than yourselves. Dad's got the build-off thing, and now this crap with the cops for you both, but come on… really? **I** _finally_ get someone besides you to trust, to love and you're gonna get stupid over this stuff? I am _**NOT**_ gonna have you two fighting like this and that's that!'  
'You two are gonna go back to the room and figure this shit out and I don't wanna hear a word from _either_ of you until you do … _do you understand?"_

As four knowing sets of eyes look on Sarah in shock, she finally realizes that she has just cussed out her parents - in public no less … basically in front of hundreds of mammals. Bracing for the lecture that she is sure that is to shortly follow, she is amazed when she hears-

"She's right Fluff … we really do need to step back a bit and take a quick breath."

"We could do it tonight after the concert…"

"No, this is a lot more important than some stupid concert. If Sarah wants to go, she can go with Snow and Nickie, they can watch her.'  
'You two good with that? Can we trust you to not mess this up?"

"Yes, you can" answers Skye "We can use the time to do some bonding ourselves, right Little Bit?"

"I can go to the concert with my new aunties? For real?"

"But …" interjects Nick "If we gotta bond any or all of you out of jail…."

"Not to worry" says Nickie "I've got a feelin' that Lil' Bit 'll keep us in line."

"Great" says Judy, rolling her eyes "trusting a fourteen-year-old bunny doe to keep two grown vixens in line … what could _possibly_ go wrong with _that_ plan?"

Just as the group was about to go their separate ways, Nick recognizes the Stergis Chief of Police headed directly towards them.

"Great, something else to deal with!"

"Wilde" begins the large North Animalian Bison "I got word of a brief altercation between you and a couple of my out-of-region officers. Care to explain?"

As Nick and Judy both explain in detail the confrontation, the chief's expression is totally unreadable.

"Don't worry about a thing" the chief remarks after the pair finish their narrative "you two aren't the only ones to have run-ins with that pair. When I get back to the station, I'll call Commander Bogo and let him know why they're being sent back to Zootopia."

"Wait" says Judy "_Commander_ Bogo?"

"Yea, Bogo is commander of _all_ law enforcement in Zootopia now. You didn't know?"

"Never paid it much attention to be honest" replies Judy "After Fangmeyer got me booted off the force I turned my back on Zootopia and never looked back."

"Sorry to hear that, I'm sure you'd have made a good officer. Anyway, let me get back to the office so I can get rid of those two. I'm sure you all have better things to do than stand around talking to me all day. Have a safe rally now, and good luck to you on the build-off, Wilde."

"Thanks chief, I appreciate it."

Watching the Bison retreat, Sarah speaks up "Don't think you two are off the hook!"

"Wait, you're _really_ gonna send us to our room?" asks Judy in amazement "Do I sense a bit of a role reversal here?"

"Call it what you will, you two 've still got to work things out so this don't happen again. Aunties and I can take care of ourselves I believe."

"You're not the least bit concerned that a bunny kit being with a pair of grown vixens isn't gonna cause a bit of concern on some mammals radar?"

"Does it look like anyone's overly concerned to you?" asks Nickie "I mean, look around … except for that ruckus you caused a little while ago, no one has paid any of us even a little bit of attention…"

"… Well no, not really …"

"Then it's settled. Snow, Sarah and I, along with that poor tigress that we picked up by the Tower earlier, will be going to the concert while you two _'work'_ things out."

"_**NICKIE**_**!"**

"What? do you really think that anyone here, including Sarah, doesn't know what you'll end up doing? Get real Judy…'  
'Look, you two need to get things straightened out as far as this who's the 'alpha' business in your relationship, and get a bit more caught up on the … umm … physical part as well. Over seventeen years apart is showing, and evidently every one of us can see it but you two. We'll try to record what we can of the concert and maybe try to get you a couple of t-shirts or something as well. But the key thing here is that Sarah need's _two_ good, stable parents, and that's you two, _both_ of you. So, just deal with it, ok?

Looking at each other, both Nick and Judy realize that Nickie and Sarah, are both right. Being apart for so long, Nick's stint in the military and loss of one love already, and Judy's being a single parent, coupled with the stress of the build-off, recent dealings with specieism and her former co-workers has been totally stressing the pair out, mentally _and_ physically, more than they'd imagined.

"Ok, you're _all_ right, we get it. We'll head for the motel and try to – no, _will_ _definitely_, work things out. I doubt if it'll take much, but the time alone together will probably be the best medicine anyway. And ... thanks."

Kneeling and taking Sarah into his arms, Nick whispers "Thank you sweetheart, I couldn't ask for a more thoughtful daughter. I love you, you know that, don't you?"

"Yea, dad, I do. And I love you too. Now, get going, and take care of mom please…"

"**SARAH!** I heard that!"

"Gheese mom, get your mind out of the gutter, that _not_ what I meant, ok?"

Mounting the trike and starting it, then helping Judy up, Nick has a few words for the three "Try not to get in too much trouble, and if things go the way all three of you are figuring, maybe Sarah should stay with her aunties tonight?"

"**NICK!" **

"What?"

Rolling her eyes "C'mon, let's get going and leave these three trouble makers to whatever mischief that've got planned."

…

As Nick and Judy head for the motel, Skye, Nickie and Sarah wander around through the sidewalk vendors checking out the various souvenirs as they wait to head for the concert that is in about three hours.

Heading back to the hotel themselves, to begin freshening up and making sure that Sarah's new clothes fit (they needed to get her a completely new wardrobe for tonight since Nick and Judy would most likely be 'busy') then get ready to pick up the tigress Adelle, in time to make the meet-and -greet before the concert.

With Sarah riding with Nickie on her bike, and Adelle riding with Skye, the four made their way to the VIM entrance to the concert. Since the announcer from the Broke Spoke was checking the tickets at the gate, there was initially a bit of concern as to whether they would be allowed to enter, until Sarah and Nickie showed them their identification. With the names Hopps and Wilde easily recognizable, they were all allowed access to the back-stage festivities, including a full buffet, fitting for both predator and prey alike.

While Sarah had no idea who George Thorogood was, or who the Destroyers were, she was thrilled nonetheless. After the meet-and -greet, the four were escorted to their front row seats and informed that they would each be receiving a complementary copy of the DVD recording of the entire live concert.

As the concert begins, the leader of the group, George Thorogood himself made a brief announcement: _**"The band and I would like to dedicate this opening song to all of the military vets out there, as well as all police, firefighters, EMT's and other first responders…"**_

When the opening strains of '_Bad_ _To_ _The_ _Bone'_ began, the crowd immediately cheered, with Sarah being the loudest knowing that it was for both of her parents.

At the conclusion of the song, George called for a moment's silence for the fallen males and females that had fought and died to preserve the way of live that all in Animalia presently enjoyed.

After the moment of silence, he made a request that not only momentarily shocked the crowd, but especially _one_ of the members of the 'Wilde Rides' group.

"_**I have it on good authority, that two very special members of the VIM group that were supposed to be here tonight couldn't make it due to some personal issues. In their stead, would Sarah Hopps come up on the stage please!"**_

Encouraged by Nickie and Skye, Sarah carefully made her way to the stage.

"_**Ladies and gentlemammals, I present to you miss Sarah Leigh Hopps! Miss Hopps is the daughter of Judy Hopps, a former member of the Zootopia police department, and the step daughter of Nicholas Wilde, retired member of the United Animalia Special Forces unit Section Six, and competitor in the upcoming biker build-off challenge beginning tomorrow morning at the Stergis fairgrounds!"**_

While Sarah is a bit intimidated by the thunderous applause, she remains relatively nonplused.

"_**Sarah, it was revealed to me backstage, that your folks are working through a sort of difficult time, is that correct?"**_

Not trusting her voice, Sarah could only nod.

"_**It's ok sweetie, I promise. I also understand that your dad's quite an accomplished guitar player at least according to his sister."**_

Removing his personal guitar, he hands it to Sarah _**"As a token of our appreciation and respect for all that both of your parents have done for every mammal here, the band and I have all personally signed this guitar and we would like for you to present it to him when you can. Can you do that?"**_

Again, unable to find the words, Sarah can only nod. Although a single tear presents itself, she finally finds enough voice to whisper _'Thank you' _to George as she exits the stage, handing the guitar to Nickie.

"_**Ladies and gentlemammals, Sarah Hopps!"**_

Returning to her seat, Sarah looks squarely at Nickie "Auntie Nickie, you did this didn't you?"

"Yes sweetheart, I did. While you were busy stuffing your face at the buffet and trying to decide which free t-shirts to get for your mom and Nick, I got a chance to talk to the band leader one on one. I told him about Nick's time in the service and your mom's stint in the ZPD. _He_ decided to dedicate the song to all first responders and to give the guitar to your dad on his own. You're gonna have to get him to play for you and your mom, he's really quite good!"

"I'll do that, I promise. In the meantime, let's enjoy the show…"

…

Meanwhile, at the motel, Nick and Judy begin their time alone with a serious heart-to-heart talk.

Sitting on the bed, and staring straight into Nicks eyes Judy begins: "Look Nick, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just so used to having to do everything by myself and not having anyone else to rely on that I guess I just got carried away in the heat of the moment."

"I guess I didn't make things any easier with my usual 'others before self' bit either Fluff."

"You know, this is strangely reminiscent of the situation we found ourselves that time back in Zootopia, so many years ago…"

"Thank goodness for that level-headed daughter of yours, she really saved the day."

"OUR daughter Slick, unless you've changed you mind…"

"There's not a chance in hell that that'll ever happen, so put your mind at ease, ok? Umm, but while we're on the subject, maybe this is a good time to explain a few things, that might make stuff like this easier to deal with in the future…"

"Ok, let's hear it."

"In a traditional fox relationship, the vixen _always_ has the final say about everything, from sex, to raising kits (yes, fox young are sometimes referred to as kits) to who does what and who goes where. My time in the military kind of rewired my brain when it comes to stuff like that, which is why I tried to take charge of the situation like I did. I'm not trying to make excuses, just offering an explanation is all."

"So, what are we gonna do about the whole 'alpha' thing? We can't continually have breakdowns like this or we'll never make our relationship last."

Pausing to think for several long seconds, Nick offers a possible solution: "How about a compromise-unless it's something major that one of us absolutely can't handle, you would take charge and make all of the household decisions and responsibilities, while I handle the public stuff, with the same points being valid! If one of us can't handle a situation alone, the other would jump in and help, then we'd be a team, and not in competition with each other."

"You know, I think that'll work … let's put it to the test shall we?"

"What on earth are you talk-"

"Nick … I'll go start the shower, while you find a good station on the radio for some nice mood music."

"Oh, you naughty bunny. I should've known you'd take charge like this…"

"You complaining fox?"

"Nope, not for a second."

"And you'll do what I say, right?"

"What do you have planned in that fuzzy head, rabbit?"

"Not telling. Ya gotta wait to find out. So, you game or not?"

"It's not like I really have a choice. I'm in this for the long haul, come hell or high water. Go get the shower started and I'll find a good station on the radio.

…

After a lengthy shower, with neither keeping their paws to themselves, the action moves to the bed where things really heat up!

"Judy, if we don't take this down a notch or two, I'm gonna end up knotting you…"

Catching her breath for just a few seconds "Would that really be such a bad thing?"

"I just want you to understand the implications is all. Once I knot you, we're mated for life. This is more binding than a marriage license, it's a life bond. It's forever."

"Then get with it Nick, we've both waited far too long for this as it is, and I … AAAHHHH!"

…

Sometime later, while in their 'mandatory cuddle time'.

"My god Nick, I had no idea…"

I did try to warn you, remember?"

"Yea, I know, but still … you know what?"

"What?"

"I think it's something I could get used to after a while."

"You are one _strange_ bunny, my love."

"Flattery will get you anywhere fox!"

As the two lay quietly, a song comes on the radio that both immediately recognize and begin to sing along…

"Sometimes when we touch ..." (Mandatory listen on YouTube® - 'Sometimes When We Touch' by Dan Hill)

Tearing up "You know, if there was ever a song that describes this moment, this new relationship, perfectly, I think that his is it…"

"I agree Fluff, I totally agree. What say we get a bit of sleep, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow. The build starts remember, and we've gotta be there, at least for the beginning of it."

"Wake up is … when?"

"With the condition we're in now? Probably around four thirty, five at the latest so we can get a good shower in before we head out. Build starts at six, remember?"

"Better set the alarm then … a lot can happen between now and four thirty…"

…

When the alarm goes off at four thirty, two _very_ tired and worn out mammals drag themselves out of bed and slowly make their way to the shower.

"Damn Nick, I never _dreamed_ that I'd be this sore … especially in places that I've never been sore before… and wipe that smirk off-"

"Or what Fluff?"

"Never mind you, we don't have time for that right now!"

"Spoil sport."

…

**SUNDAY Morning: First official day of the annual Stergis Motorcycle Rally:**

…

The short ten-minute ride to the shop finds most of Nick's employees already there, with at least six notable exceptions – Sarah, Skye and Nickie which figures, Midnight, Nick's next in command and main overseer of the build-off bike, and finally Bolo and Lefty, Nick's chief mechanics.

Much to Nick and Judy's surprise, the tigress from the first night and subsequent confrontation near Devils Tower is also present in the office, waiting to talk to Nick.

"Is there something I can help you with, umm-"

"It's Adelle mister Wilde. Actually yes. I seem to be without any transportation, and probably without a job once I return home after the rally. You see, I was a secretary in Norman's construction company as well as his wife, and I'm pretty sure that even if I wanted to go back, he would most likely have me escorted off the property."

"And just where is home?" Judy asks.

"I live in Rounded Rocks, a suburb of Aweston."

"That's just twenty minutes from my – our shop in Aweston."

Looking at Nick "Nick-"

"Way ahead of ya Fluff. Unless you have any objections, how about if Adelle hires on as an additional bookkeeping secretary here, and then back in Aweston after the rally? She can train here and will have enough experience to lend a paw at the shop there later. It's not like I couldn't use the help here, especially during the build-off, and with the exposure the shop 'll be getting from the build-off, it'll probably increase business.'  
'Wadda ya think Adelle, you up for a job here and a short drive from Rounded Rocks to Aweston once we get back?"

"You-you're offering me a job … just like that?"

"Kinda sounds like it to me" says Judy.

"And you don't have a problem with it, after all of the trouble my soon-to-be ex-husband has caused?"

"I don't remember you _personally_ causing any trouble, do you Nick?"

"Nope, that's why I offered her the job in the first place. How about I do a brief intro to Leena, our regular secretary and bookkeeper? She can put you in the system and show you the ropes here while the pace is relatively slow. There'll be plenty of time to take in the sights during the rally so you really won't miss much. That sound ok to you?"

"I-I don't know what to say, except thank you …" and immediately wraps Nick up in a tiger sized hug.

Quickly remembering that Judy is standing right there, Adelle quickly releases Nick and apologizes. "I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, really" responds Judy "I understand the gratitude. But … we really need to get going if we're gonna make intros for the build-off on time. C'mon Nick let's get movin'."

…

Arriving at the fairgrounds just ten minutes before the introductions were scheduled, the pair end up facing a slightly upset Sarah.

"Really you two? Everything's just about to start and you _finally_ show up! And mom why are you walk-"

"Oh. My. God." interrupts an awestruck Nickie "Nick, don't tell me you actually-"

With Judy blushing so red she almost caught fire and trying to hide behind her ears (as usual), Nick firmly answers "Yea, I did, we did, whatever. Do you have a problem with it?"

"_**Hell no, it's about damned time!"**_ and Nickie quickly grabs Judy in a vixen super hug _"Welcome to the family Judy."_ shewhispers.

"Well, if this ain't a drastic turnaround…"

"Ummm, yea, I know. I don't think I can ever apologize enough for my behavior earlier…."

"Look, it's all in the past, so let's just leave it there. Second chances, remember?"

As mister Kings calls Nick and Midnight out to the main stage for introductions, Nickie and Skye gather Judy and Sarah together for a little girl time planning session.

…

On the main stage, introductions begin with Kings introducing the three competitors on by one.

After introducing Injun Barry and Artie Ness, Kings introduces Nick: _**"And last but not least, we have, from the city of Aweston in the South-Western Region, Nick Wilde and the crew of Wilde Rides Custom Cycles! Let's give them a hearty Stergis welcome!"**_

Turning and motioning to the back-stage crew King continues _**"Ok mammals, without further ado, lift the boxes and let's see what extra parts and pieces the competitors will be having to work wi-"**_

And King's speech is cut short when the boxes are lifted to reveal … **nothing**!

"_**What … what … what's going one here?"**_ he asks totally at a loss. _**"There is supposed to be tons of extra parts in each box for the build crews to work with! Where is the security firm that was hired to keep an eye on all of this?"**_

Just then the shows director of operations runs out on stage and whispers something to Kings.

"_**Ladies and gentlemammals, it seems that the security firm that the owners of the fairgrounds hired to protect everything has apparently stolen all of the spare parts for the build, leaving only the bikes themselves since those were constantly being eyed by rallygoers.'  
'I'm sorry but it looks like we're going to have to call off the competition this year…"**_

"If I may suggest" offers Barry "there are at least a couple of options left here."

"I agree" adds Nick. "We can always go ahead with the initial plan of using the bikes that we brought with us for the build-"

"Or we can use the bikes provided with a bigger budget for needed parts-" adds Barry.

"Or … we can do both!" adds Nick finally.

"Both?" asks Kings, more than a little confused.

"Sure, why not?" says Barry. "That's a _great_ idea Nick! Hear me out for a second. If we choose, we can use the bikes that you provided for the build and use our spare parts or anything that we can find in the vendor or swap meet areas.

"_**Ok, umm"**_ says Kings looking out at the sea of expectant faces, and not wanting to disappoint the thousands of bikers who are waiting to see a build-off _**"let's ask the fans out there…who of you out there want to see the competition continue under those conditions?"**_

And the crowd goes wild cheering and whistling with its approval. A lot of them came to see the build-off and anything will do at this point.

"_**And who does **__**NOT**__** want to see this happen?"**_

While very few voiced their objection, the biggest surprise came from on stage…

"That would be me" stated Arleen Ness.

"What? Why would _you_ of all mammals object?" asks Barry.

"_Accidentally_ losing parts? Changing the conditions of the build, not one but twice? Too much bullshit for my comfort. Who's to say you won't change everything up again? Have your little build-off, but have it without me, I'm taking my crew and we're otta here!"

And with that, Ness and his entire crew exit the stage and the fairgrounds.

"_**Well, that changes things … again"**_ states Kings _**"How about it y'all" he asks the crowd "do you still want the build off?"**_

The roar of the crowd answers his question, leaving no doubt that the build is still on even though there are only two competitors.

"_**All right"**_ shouts King _**"let the build-off beg-"**_ was as far as he got!

…

"_**Hold up a second"**_ yells Judy as she runs onto the stage _**"I've got something to say before this gets started!"**_

"Judy, what on earth-"

"Zip it Nick, this is important!"

"….."


	10. Sarah Acts Out

**10: Sarah Acts Out**

**XxX**

**I guess I need to remind my readers that in the author's note at the beginning of the first chapter that the pace of this story would move forward rather quickly, and that would include the relationships of Nick, Judy and Sarah. I have done this because of the multitude of stories out there that drag on for 20 or 30 or more chapters because they're so unsure of everything.  
Also mentioned that there seems to be a LOT of hugging…bunnies are huggers….. **

**This chapter is going to be a bit longer than most have been, but I just couldn't find a good place to cut it off, so enjoy….**

…

"_**Hold up a second,"**_ yells Judy as she runs onto the stage _**"I've got something to say before this gets started!"**_

"Judy, what on earth-"

"Zip it Nick, this is important!"

"…"

"As I was _trying_ to say …," shooting Nick a _'you'd better keep quiet or else'_ look "last night Nick and I missed the concert because we had some personal issues to work through, and I'm glad to say that I think we've pretty much got them ironed out. After speaking with his sister and a close friend and employee of his and with my daughter, I feel that there is something that needs to be addressed, right here and right now in front of everyone.'  
'Sarah honey, come on out."

As Sarah somewhat shyly joins everyone on stage, guitar in paw, Judy continues "Last night at the concert, George Thorogood presented this guitar, which has been autographed personally by himself and the rest of the band, to my daughter Sarah to give to Nick. He gave it to her to give to him to honor all military and first responders in the audience and because firstly, Nick is a combat vet. Secondly because I was a member of the ZPD, and because Nick and Sarah and I have all had a tough go of it all of our lives. He gave it to her to give to Nick because Nick's sister told George that Nick and I are seeing each other, and that Nick is the _only_ male in her life that has ever given an actual damn about either one of us, let alone both of us at the same time.'  
'I told you all of that to tell you this … Sarah has something important to tell Nick, and she wants to tell him and ask him in front of everyone here so that he'll know that it comes from the heart! Go ahead honey…"

"Nick, I asked you earlier this week if you'd be my dad 'cause I love you and I know that you love me. Mom and auntie Nickie told me about how things are between fox couples, and I already know how things are between bunny couples, so I'm gonna mix the two up a bit. To start with, I know that vixens are s'posed to take charge in a relationship, and I'm taking charge right now, even though I ain't one (which draws a laugh from everyone) and I'm also taking this opportunity to do the bunny thing by giving you this guitar as a token of my love for you and ... and I'm asking you if you'll marry my mom and be my dad for real!"

Totally shocked by the sudden happening for a few heartbeats, Nick does the only thing that he can … he steps forward, kneels and gathers his soon to be step-daughter in a tearful hug as he gratefully accepts the guitar with the other paw.

"Sarah, my darling Chocolate, I accept this guitar as a token of your love and accept your proposal of marriage to your mother!"

Looking squarely at Judy who is now only an arm's length away, he opens his arms as an invitation for her to join in a group family hug, which she quickly, and tearfully, accepts.

…

As everyone on stage gathers around to wish the _publicly_ newly minted couple well, the assembled crowd cheers and whistles, throwing Mardi-Grass beads and other items of well-wishing onto the stage.

After several minutes of semi-controlled bedlam, Kings takes a semblance of control: _**"Ok, everyone, settle down please! How about we let the contestants get back to the business of building motorcycles?'  
'So to be clear, here will be the new parameters as set forth by the builders themselves: they are to use the bikes presented to them for the build-off as a foundation for their build bikes. They can use anything that they brought with them for parts and have a purchase limit of ten thousand dollars! In addition, since there are only **__**two**__** builders this year, the builder that does **__**not**__** win the competition will receive the left-over build bike as a consolation prize! Gentlemammals, start your builds!"**_

…

Setting both Judy and Sarah back down on the stage, Nick calls out his build team, but asks Judy and Sarah to stay put.

"Here's what we're gonna do … Midnight, go over the bike and come up with some sort of radical ideas for the build. I don't care how radical, if there's any way that they _might_ work given the time frame, I wanna see 'em. Take Bolo, Skye and Lefty with ya to help with the design.'  
'When ya get a couple of ideas finalized, bring 'em to me and everyone can start lookin' for the parts we might need. Then I want Nickie to go back to the shop and get Adelle, so she can accompany whoever goes and buys parts. Might as well put her to good use while we're at it."

Turning to the small doe "Sarah, I've got a special job for you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yup. Once we get a bike design figured out, I want _you_ to figure out the paint job for it! Can you do that for me honey?"

"Really? What if I mess it up? You might lose the contest!"

"Look sweetheart, the _last_ thing I'm worried about is the competition. What I _really_ want is for you to be confident in what you do, in _everything_ you do. If you're confident in your design, it doesn't matter if I win the competition or not, it's the fact that you give it your best shot. Nobody wins all the time. In fact, according to one of my paw to paw instructors when I was in the military, a master fails more times than most students even try… do you understand?"

"I-I think so. If you _really_ want me to design the paint, I'll do it. I promise to do my best."

"And that's all anyone can ever ask of you."

"Thanks dad …" gathering Nick into a tight hug "for being here for me and mom. And for showing so much confidence in me … no one has _ever_ believed in me before, 'cept for mom…"

"Well, that's all changed, because I think I can speak for everyone in the shop, when I say that we _all_ believe in you. Your ability speaks for itself with the job you did on the trike.'  
'In the meantime, how about some breakfast? With the rally in town, I think BillieBob's delivers earlier than normal. I'll order a bunch of breakfast wraps and drinks for everyone so we can at least get started on this and not lose a lot of time."

After calling in a large order of wraps and assorted drinks for everyone, pred and prey alike, Nick sees Nickie pulling a small cart onto the stage where Midnight and the rest of the mechanics are going over the bike, coming up with ideas for the build.

"What's up sis?"

"I just thought that maybe we'd throw some of these out to the crowd, good advertising for the shop and all. That's why ya ordered 'em ain't it?"

"It is indeed. I kinda forgot about 'em with all that's been goin' on the last few days… how about havin' Sarah and Judy givin' you a paw with that? That way you can sorta vary how far you can throw 'em. Not much else to do while we're waitin' for Skye and the guys to come up with some ideas for the build."

Shortly after the girls threw all of the t-shirts out into the crowd, the wraps arrived, and everyone dug in.

Noticing Sarah shyly peeking at him while he was enjoying a chicken wrap, Nick asks "What is it honey?"

"Umm … what does that taste like? The chicken I mean."

After mulling the question over for a few seconds "It's difficult to describe really. How would you describe how a carrot tastes to someone who's never had one? Or better yet … how would you describe your nickname to someone who's never tasted chocolate before?"

"I … don't … know?"

"Would you like to try a small piece?"

"**NICK!"**

"What? It won't hurt her. Worst case is she might get a slightly upset stomach or a bit of diarrhea. Let's let her decide, especially now that she knows the risks…'  
'How about it, do you still want to try a small bite?"

Looking at her mom and getting a small shoulder shrug "Yes … please?"

Leaning over and holding out his wrap for Sara, Nick offers her a bit of his wrap.

"NICK, really?"

"What now? Are you afraid she'll get fox cooties or sumpin'? It never seemed to bother _you_…"

"Shush you, that's not it at all!" says Judy, blushing a bit, mainly because of Sarah's knowing grin.

"Ok, at worst it's like a second-paw kiss. She's already admitted to kissing a few bucks at school, so what's the harm?"

Rolling her eyes "Fine, but don't come to me when she gets a bellyache. At some point in time you're gonna have to stop spoiling her, you know that, right?"

"Tell you what, I'll stop spoiling her as soon as I stop spoiling you … deal?"

"Dang it Nick, that's just plain not fair…" says Judy feigning anger, including the balled fists perched on her hips.

Ignoring her mom, Sarah leans in and takes a small bite of Nick's roll-up, being sure to get at least a little bit of chicken. Chewing slowly and thoughtfully "It's really good!"

"I'm pretty sure your digestive system can't handle a lot of _any_ kind of meat, but I'm glad you like it nonetheless."

"Thanks dad…" and leans over to plant a small kiss on Nick's cheek.

…

Just then, Midnight and Bolo approach and begin to show Nick several ideas for the build-off bike.

While most are rejected immediately, mainly because they are a bit to involved for such a short build time, one seems to catch Nick's fancy.

"I kinda like this one" he says, showing it to Judy and Sarah to get their opinion "Old school looks with a new school twist! Wadda ya think?"

The plan was basically simple enough: replace the stock front-end with a new style springer, complete with a floating Sportster style fender and a pair of stacked rectangular headlights. Short double pullback handlebars set on a pair of dog-bone risers would top off the main controls. A foot clutch and jockey shift would take care of the tranny and shifting, while the fuel tank would be carefully concaved on each side, unless a suitable tank of that design could be found in the vendor or swap meet areas.

The rear suspension would be the focal point of the build … converting the standard swing arm style suspension that originally came on the bike to a modern soft-tail suspension would help retain an old school hard tail look while providing maximum rider comfort, while a hidden support bobbed rear fender would complete the look.

"That sounds great." Says Judy

"And then there's the matter of paint…"

"Daaaaad!"

"Look honey, it'll be at least a day or most likely two or more before they get the bike in _any_ kind of shape to even begin worry about what the paint would look like, so don't stress it. There's literally nothing else to do now 'cause most of the crew is gonna be out lookin' for parts for a good bit of the day, so what say we load up on the trike and do some tourist action? Maybe you can draw some inspiration during the ride."

Drawing a deep breath, then letting out a deep sigh "Ok, dad, I guess you're right. C'mon, let's go."

…

Heading east (which is actually mostly south) on I90, our trio then makes a right turn at Rapids City and follows old highway 16 to the Mount Rush More memorial. Totally enamored by the towering pine trees and the slightly mountainous area that makes up part of the Hills and Badlands regions, Judy and Sarah are speechless throughout the fifty-one-mile ride.

At the memorial, the does are suitably impressed, staring at the four past presidents of Animalia who are memorialized in granite on the mountainside.

Loading back onto the trike, the next stop is a short half hour ride along state route 244 to the Crazy Horses memorial.

While only partially completed, the memorial is (arguably) a tribute to one of the greatest Indigenous Animalian leaders of his time.

Taking old highway 16 back towards Stergis, Nick, Judy and Sarah take the scenic route and end up passing through Deadwoods with the does chatting away, and Sarah doing something on her phone.

Riding through town, Judy notices the jewelry shop where Nick purchased their heart necklaces: "Nick. Nick, ya gotta stop there for a sec. Please?" she asks.

Although a bit puzzled, Nick is more than willing to honor his bunny's request.

Finding a parking spot for the trike only a half-block down the street, the three dismount and walk the short distance to the store.

Upon entering the store, the same black tailed mule deer doe that waited on them a few days earlier greeted the trio.

"And how may I help you today?" she asks.

"Just looking for now" answers Judy "but if we see something we like, we'll let you know."

While each mammal perused the various display cases, Sarah found exactly what she was looking for.

Upon finding said item, she has Judy ask Nick "Would you be a dear and get something cold for us to drink?"

Taking the hint that she was just trying to get rid of him for a couple minutes for whatever reason "Sure thing, I think I saw a sno-cone stand just up the street. I'll be back in a jiff. Any particular flavor?"

"Strawberry?" asks Judy

"Make mine-" began Sarah.

"Let me guess … chocolate." Says Nick with a grin.

"No silly, blueberry!"

With a bit of a nostalgic smile, Nick left for the refreshments, only to be joined by Judy a few steps down the street.

Noticing the confused look on Nick's muzzle "Don't ask me, Sarah wanted me to join you getting the cones. Big secret of some kind. I'm sure we'll find out before too long…"

After Nick and Judy return with the sno-cones, they all sat on a bench just outside of the store and enjoyed the cold treats.

"Dad before we go back to town, can go visit Devils Tower again?" asks Sarah. "It's not what you think, I promise" she adds "no bad news or forgotten confessions of terrible past events."

"Ok, your wish is my command milady," says Nick with an overly dramatic bow as he then loads the does onto the trike and heads towards Stergis on state route 14 instead of going through Rapids City as originally planned.

Turning north at Stergis and continuing on towards Devils Tower, the trio arrive at the same pullover that has been used several times in the recent past.

…

"Ok you two" he remarks as they all disembark "what's the special reason for visiting this _particular_ spot? You promised no bad news or terrible reveals, so … what's up?"

"First of all," begins Sarah "I want you to know that this was all _my_ idea, mom just helped me with a few things … I-I know that this morning was a bit of a shock to you, and if you _really_ don't really wanna marry mom or be my dad, I'll understand."

Kneeling so he can look straight into Sarah's ice blue eyes "Honey, nothing could be farther from the truth. I've waited almost twenty years to be with your mom, and _you_ are just a bonus that made it well worth the wait."

"… Ok" taking a deep breath "… here goes …" holding out a small black box to Nick and one to Judy "I got this for you, and one just about like it for mom. Mom helped me pay for yours so it's from me and her to you. The one I got for her I paid for with my allowance. Will you both open them now please?"

As Judy and Nick each open their boxes, they are amazed to find signature red and green Hills Gold rings, sized to fit their fingers.

While Judy's ring has a small emerald setting, the same color as Nick's eyes, Nick's was exactly the same design with an amethyst stone, just the same as Judy's eyes.

"I got the idea the other night after I saw the necklaces that you're wearing, and the gold on my pendant. They're called promise rings, an' you wear 'em like wedding rings until you get married… I-I hope you like 'em. I wasn't sure who would get the ring because of the difference between fox and bunny traditions, so I got each of you one, just in case."

Not even trying to hide a tear, Nick knelt and took his new daughter into tight hug, joined almost immediately by and equally tearful Judy.

"You beautiful, beautiful kit you" he manages to choke out "You have _no_ idea how much joy you've brought this old fox do you?"

"Dad … are-are you ok?"

"Never better sweetheart, never better."

"But you're crying-"

"Tears of joy. Like you and your mom, I've never had anyone be this nice to me, be this close to me, to actually love me like this before."

"Foxes" says Judy "so emotional."

"I love you too furball." Says Nick, kissing her soundly.

"Ewwww…"

"C'mere you" says Nick looking directly at Sarah "you're next…" as Sarah escapes his grasp.

Running just slow enough to make the chase last several minutes, Nick finally catches his laughing, giggling, soon to be step-daughter and first blows raspberries on her neck, then kisses her soundly between the ears.

"Oh, no … now I've got fox cooties" she gasps, dramatically bringing the back of her paw to her forehead "whatever shall I do?"

"I'm told it'll most likely be a slow, lingering death, of say, sixty or seventy more years," says a thoroughly amused Judy.

Making a show of mock disgust, with paws on hips "Well, I might as well make the most of it then" and kisses Nick squarely on the nose, causing him to look cross-eyed at his nose and blink rapidly.

With all three mammals finally getting over a giggle fit, Sarah asks "Ok, what's next?"

"Well, we've all been here several times, what say we go down to the base of the Tower for a bit and play tourist, just like we set out to do?" suggests Judy.

"Sounds like a plan," says Nick as he heads for the trike.

…

Taking the short five-minute ride to the base of the Tower proper, our trio is amazed at how large and imposing the natural object is. Since there were no remaining tours scheduled for the day, they simply worked their way through the gift shop and picked up a few souvenirs, which almost showed a perfect view from where they were standing just a shot time ago.

As they were about to leave for Stergis, Nick receives a call.

Recognizing the sender from the caller ID, he answers "Yea, what's up Midnight? … ok … yea … yea …really? You're sure? … Ok, perfect, go with it. In fact, go with it all. I'll talk to you about it when we get back in a bit. Bye." and ends the call.

"That" says Nick "was obviously from Midnight, stuff for the build bike that he wanted to run by me. Let's head back."

Knowing the smirk, Judy figured that something else was also going on, but didn't want to say anything in case it involved a surprise for Sarah.

…

Arriving at the fairgrounds, Nick heads over to confer with Midnight, while Judy and Sarah head over to tell Nickie and Skye about Sarah's ring presentation at Devils Tower.

While the vixens are keeping Sarah busy with all kinds of questions, Judy takes a few minutes to sneak off and speak to Nick.

"Ok Slick, what's up? I know that smirk when I see it, and it was all over your face at the Tower.

Not even bothering to hide it at the moment "Midnight just _happened_ to find another Knucklehead almost exactly like yours while he and Skye were out scrounging for build parts. I told him to go ahead and buy it regardless of the cost so I can have it fixed up for Sarah to ride. Mom and daughter with nearly identical bikes, neat huh? We can teach her to ride together, starting with a smaller, less powerful bike of course, ok? Which brings me to another point … I know that your grandpa's bike has a lot of sentimental value, but … I, that is we, were wondering if you would mind a kind of drastic modification to it?"

"Like what … _exactly_?"

"Well, you know that we're gonna be converting the old police bike, which is a Panhead, to a softail right? So, we thought that maybe, we could convert your bike to a softail as well if everything works out! It'll look just like the traditional hardtail that you're currently riding, but it'll have that comfortable softail ride. Wadda ya think Fluff?"

"Let me get this straight … it'll still mostly _be_ Pop-Pop's old bike, and _look_ pretty much like Pop-Pop's but ride like yours?"

"Yup. All we'll do to the bike besides restore it to its original condition, including the paint, is upgrade the suspension. We'll keep _all_ of the old original parts and restore them as well, just in case you ever wanna change it back for whatever reason."

"In that case, I don't see why not. Sure, go ahead."

"And we'll do the same to Sarah's bike for the same reason, ok?"

"Now _that's_ a good idea, Slick…."

"We'll get 'em back to ya as soon as we can right after the rally. But … let's not say anything, save it for a surprise…"

"Great. In the meantime, let's go rescue those poor vixens from Sarah …"

…

As they head backstage to talk to Sarah, Nickie and Skye, Judy notices Nick give a slight nod to Midnight out of the corner of her eye. Not in the least bit concerned, she figures it just had something to do with the build so she quickly forgets about it.

"So, how're things goin' back here?" she asks "everything ok?"

"Let's see 'em!" demands Nickie, excited to see the objects of attention that the three females' conversation has been centered on for the last fifteen or so minutes.

"Oh my gods, they're beautiful!" remark Skye and Nickie together as Nick and Judy show off the matching rings.

"Ya did good Lil' Bit!" says Nickie, leaning down to give Sarah a well-deserved hug.

"And, just think of the fun we're gonna have planning a wedding" gushes Skye.

"Don't forget the bridal shower" includes Nickie.

"But-" begins Judy, who is summarily interrupted when her phone rings.

Noticing that it's from her cousin Nadine "I _gotta_ take this, quiet please I'm sure it's important!"

Listening intently, Judy's smile starts small then slowly spreads from ear to ear (quite a feat for a bunny).

Thanking her cousin, Judy terminates the call and makes an announcement of her own: "In addition to everything else, how about we make plans for an adoption party? Nadine spoke with my lawyer _and_ a judge earlier yesterday. She just told me that because of the stipulation in our divorce decree that Gerald _demanded_ be in included, there is absolutely nothing standing in the way of Nick adopting Sarah if he really wants to, Gerald has absolutely _no_ say in the matter whatsoever. All Sarah and I have to do is testify in front of Judge Bunz when we get back, and Nick needs to provide proof that he can provide a stable and loving home and the deal is done…"

"Ok" says Nick gathering his bunnies into a group hug "this is the best news I've had in a _very_ long time … but let's save the celebration for later please. We've still got a build going on and we need to focus-" and is promptly interrupted when _his_ phone rigs.

Rolling his eyes at the continued interruptions "Yea, what's up Leena?"

As Nick listens, his expressions are difficult to read, but finally the assemble females hear "Here's what I want you to do: get ahold to everyone who wants to sign up and have them show up here no earlier than seven tomorrow morning. I'll talk with Ramone and Sarah to help set up a pricing system that everyone can live with, and I'll get Adelle in on the pricing as well. And please let everyone know that there'll be absolutely no porn or showing of genitals in the artwork. If anyone has issues with that, they can go to one of the artists on the strip. Got all that? That's it then? Ok, see you in the morning, thanks."

Seeing the questioning looks "Obviously that was Leena. She's got well over a dozen customers for Sarah's art designs there at the shop. I figured that this would be a better idea to have mammals come here to present their pitches to Sarah for designs than at the shop, for several reasons; more atmosphere here, we have better control of the designs, and being able to make sure that no one tries to bully her into doing something she's not comfortable with as well.'  
'That ok with you Sarah?"

"This is for real, right?"

Kneeling so he's eye to eye with the diminutive doe "Sure is, as long as you really want to. If you don't want to, that's ok too. I'm not going to force you to do something that you're not comfortable with.'  
'You, your mom and Raoul can get together with Adelle to figure prices out. Don't forget, you get a forty percent cut of the final price, with at least ninety percent of _that_ going towards college, art school, or however you want to continue your education after high school.'  
'The question is this … do you _really_ want to do this?"

"I've actually thought about it a lot, and yes, I want to do this. To at least _try_."

"That's my big girl!" says Judy, beginning to tear up.

"No matter what, your mom and I'll be proud of you. I know you'll do a great job, way to go Chocolate!"

Grabbing Nick in yet another tight hug, followed almost instantly by Judy, Sarah can only quietly sob tears of happiness.

"Ok, enough with the waterworks" says Nick after several minutes "you two go find Ramone and Adelle and get busy with those prices and maybe a sign of some kind, while I go have a few words with Midnight and Bolo, ok?"

…

Watching the two does head off to find Adelle and Ramone, with Nickie and Skye following close behind, still yacking about the wedding and other 'girl' things, Nick turns his attention to Midnight and Bolo who are forming a pile of parts into a sort of physical blueprint for the build.

"What's up Boss?" asks Bolo, noticing Nick's approach.

"Just a few words with you two about the Knuckleheads if ya got a minute."

Giving his boss a crooked grin, Midnight updates Nick "We've got Judy's old bike torn down and almost have the engine and tranny ready to put back together. What's the word on the suspension?"

"Converting them both to softails' is a definite go."

"And the paint?"

"I think we'll just have Ramone clean the tins really good and clear coat 'em, the patina on both is perfect. Judy wants her grandad's bike to look as authentic as possible, so I figure that's the best thing to do with _both_ bikes. I know I told Judy that we'd repaint hers, but I want to keep the original look as best we can. Repaint the frames and other stuff and keep all of the old parts after you rebuild 'em. Oh, and upgrade ignitions to electronic, as well as the old generators on both bikes to the new alternators that look like the stock ones while you're at it, and put those gear reducers in the kickers (kick starters) too. Above all else, they've _gotta_ be done, paint and all by Saturday morning! I wanna reveal them before the build-off bike."

"You're sure Judy has no idea what we're up to?"

"Possible, but doubtful. You guys _sure_ you don't mind doing this on your off hours?"

"Boss, we've ridden the Hills enough the last few years so that nothin's really new anymore, so doin' this for Judy and Sarah is well worth the time and effort. And congrats on the announcement, you've deserved this for along time. The whole shop is pullin' for ya."

"Damn it 'Night …" says Nick, tearing up a bit

"It's ok bro … now, go take care of yer does before they get nosey and head to the shop lookin' fer ya!"

"Crap, that reminds me, when you guys come in in the mornin', stop by the shop and bring a couple of long tables and a few chairs, the girls are gonna need to make a stand for Sarah to schedule her art commissions. Ramone can make a sign of some sort in a hurry I'm sure."

"You got it Nick, now get movin'…"

…

Finding all five females, including Adelle, trying to carry on three different conversations with Ramone at the same time, Nick intervenes by offering to take his does to an early supper, while suggesting that Ramone and the vixens plus one work on making a presentable sign for Sarah's design stand tomorrow.

"So" he begins "where do you want to eat?"

"Road Killed!" immediately suggests Sarah.

"How about the Stergis Inn?" counters Judy "I think a good solid meal would top off the day quite nicely."

"We've got almost a week to eat at the Road Killed again plus several of the other sidewalk vendors, but let's go all out and really celebrate tonight, ok?" asks Nick.

Letting out a slightly disappointed sigh, Sarah relents "Ok, but I can get anything I want? It's a celebration, right?"

Knowing that Nick is going to let Sarah have her way no matter what, Judy simply rolls her eyes and agrees "Fine, whatever you want … but just remember, what ya order, ya gotta eat. Even if ya don't like it…"

"No problem mom, I promise to stick to something I like."

"Good thinking. Let's go before the place gets crowded." Urges Nick.

…

Entering the Stergis Inn, Nick and his does are seated by the same greeter who comments "My, your little family seems to have grown in the past few days. And just who is this darling little kit?"

"Annabelle, this is Judy's kit Sarah. Sarah, Annabelle."

"Nick's gonna be my dad!" adds Sara, slightly miffed at being called little.

"Well, that's … nice…"

"Sarah, manners." chides Nick.

"Yes sir … sorry Annabelle …"

Kneeling so she can look the disgruntled kit straight on "It's ok Sarah, I was called little until well after I was out of high school, so I understand perfectly."

"Really? Umm, I 'pologize for being a bit snippy."

"Already forgotten. Now, let's get you seated."

Taking their seats, Nick and Judy are amazed that their server is none other than Charlette "Good evening mister and missus Wilde, good to see you again. And I take it this is your kit? Now I'm _really_ jealous!"

Noticing the questioning gaze coming from Sarah, all the while seeing the giggle that Judy was trying to hide, Nick elaborates "Charlette, we seem to have _unintentionally_ misled you the other night because of the umm, incident, but Judy and I aren't married … yet. We are engaged though, and yes, Sarah is Judy's kit and soon to be my adopted daughter."

"Well, nonetheless I stand by what I said earlier, and you do make a beautiful family. Would you like to order something to drink while you look over the menus?"

"Sweet tea with lemon please" begins Judy.

"Same here" enjoins Nick "Sarah?"

"Umm … could I have-"

"A strawberry shake?" interrupts Nick.

"_Dad!"_

"What?"

Looking at Charlette, but giving a smirking Nick _her_ form of a stink eye "Yes, a strawberry shake … please."

Unable to withhold a giggle at the does antics, Charlette simply thanked them for their order and left to fill it.

"Daaaaad, are you gonna make a practice of embarrassing me?"

"Probably, yea…"

"Ok, fine. I guess it's war then…"

As Charlette returns with their drink order just minutes later "So dad, tell me again what you did to mom last night that I had to stay with my aunties…?

As Judy tries to hide behind her ears and Nick's mouth drops open from shock, the most embarrassed mammal turned out to actually be Charlette!

Realizing her mistake, Sarah quickly apologizes "I-I'm sorry Charlette, I was just trying to get back at my dad…"

"….. I-I'll be back in just a second" she stammers, trying and failing to not laugh at the looks on Nick and Judy's faces.

"Sarah, Wh-what on earth has gotten into you lately?" asks Judy.

Looking down at the table, as forlorn as she could possibly be "I-I'm sorry mom … I just wanted to get back at dad a little, I promise I won't do it again…"

Before anyone could say anything else, Charlette returns "I'm sorry, but I couldn't keep a straight face. The staff and I have picked up the tab for your meals tonight … that has _got_ to be the best 'gotcha' remark we have _ever_ heard.'  
'Sarah is it? you just keep up the good work honey, and I'm sure you'll turn out ok. I'll just give you a few more minutes to make your selections ok?"

"What am I gonna do with you young lady?" asks a thoroughly exasperated Judy.

"I-I…" says a tearful Sarah.

"Judy" says Nick softly, touching Judy's paw "she's apologized, you can see that she's truly sorry, leave it be at least for now … please."

Looking at Nick in wonder, Judy asks "How in the world did _you_ ever get to be the common sense member of this family? Especially considering that you've never really had one before? Your mom and sister notwithstanding."

"Other than my first _real_ mistake of walking away from you at the press conference, I guess I made most of my serious mistakes in the service, mistakes that could have cost other mammals their lives. I guess I've just learned to be more mellow. So ok, it's a little embarrassing, but so what?"

Looking at the still tearful Sarah, then reaching out and placing a finger under the young doe's chin, Nick slowly lifts her face so she could see him eye to eye "The only thing you _really_ did wrong was mess up the timing sweetheart. Something like that would have been more or less fine between the three of us, just not in a public setting like here. You understand that now, right?"

Sniffling just a bit "Yes sir …"

"Alright then, what say we get something ordered so we can spend a bit of time in the hot tub?"

"And that's it?" asks Judy.

"What else would you do Judy? You can see that she's genuinely sorry, what punishment would you suggest?"

Letting out a long sigh "I guess you're right … again. Dang it Nick-"

"It's ok, we'll get through this. Things like this are gonna happen from time to time, so we just have ta live and learn. Anywhoooo, Charlette's on her way back, order up and let's eat."

After bringing fresh sweet tea for Nick and Judy, and a fresh, _un-melted_ strawberry shake for Sarah, all ordered, with Nick having a stuffed chicken breast, Judy had a chef's salad, and Sarah had manicotti.

Noting the quick peeks that Sarah was giving him, Nick cut off a _small_ portion of his chicken and placed it on her plate for her to try, knowing all the time and not caring that Judy saw it.

…

Small talk seemed to be at a minimum, mainly due to Sarah's outburst earlier. When the diners excused themselves, Nick left a nice tip for the waitstaff (especially Charlette) and they retired to their room.

Entering the room, Sarah went straight to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas and started to pull out the sleeper sofa.

"What are you doing?" asked Judy.

"I can't go to my room since we're not at home, and I'm sure my aunties aren't in _their_ room, so I'm just gonna go to bed…"

"Sarah, don't be like that-"

"No mom, I was wrong. An-and I know it, so _this_ is my punishment."

"It's ok sweetheart, really. Go change into your swimsuit and join us in the hot tub … ok?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go on and change, I'll be in in a sec."

With Sarah taking her time changing, Judy asks Nick "Do you think I'm being too harsh with Sarah?"

"Let me ask you this … are you _normally_ this harsh?"

Thinking for a second, Judy admits "No, I guess I really ain't. Thanks Nick" and manages to time the kiss perfectly.

"_**Ewwww**_** …"**

"**SARAH!"**

Giggling, Sarah answers "Got 'cha mom …"

Rolling her eyes, Judy has to wonder out loud "Where did this ornery streak come from anyway? You were never like this back home … but then … you never really had the opportunity to, did you?"

"I guess seeing how happy and comfortable you were-are with Nick, I couldn't help it. You're not still angry with me, are you?"

"No sweetheart I'm not. Thankfully I, that is we, have Nick here to keep and eye on both of us. Thank you, Nick, … for everything."

"It has been and will always be my pleasure. Now, go get changed."

After everyone is finally changed, a relaxing hour or so is spent in the hot tub, and the trio watched the lights and listened to the sounds of thousands of motorcycles going to and fro on the streets of Stergis before finally retiring for the night, with the two does in the large bed and Nick on the pullout.


	11. Confrontation And Revelation

**11:** **Confrontation And Revelation**

**XxX**

**MONDAY MORNING ~ Stergis Motorcycle Rally ~ Day Two:**

…

Up and moving at around six am, everyone gets a quick shower and heads down to the dining area to get a bite to eat before heading to the shop, and from there to the fairgrounds.

Arriving at the fairgrounds just minutes before build time is due to start, the trio is greeted by two separate sights that gave them pause … the first was a well put together stand, specially built for Sarah just off to the side of Nick's build area.

The other was a band setting up in the center part of the stage, the place where Ness would have been.

As mister Kings approached, he could easily read Nick's questioning gaze.

"With Ness withdrawing from the competition, I thought that giving a few of the local bands some play time would be a good idea. Give them some national attention as it were. I even have a guest DJ lined up for Saturday. You don't have a problem with it do you?"

"No, not really. A little notice would've been nice though!"

"Anyway, today and tomorrow's group 'Oldies But Goodies' is a sixties and seventies tribute band. If you have any requests, I'm sure they'll play them for you."

"No, it's ok, just a bit unexpected is all, kinda like everything else has been happening this year."

Heading over to the stand that Sarah and the rest of the girls were at, Nick took notice of the entire display.

Standing to either side of two long tables were Skye and Nickie who were very animated as they spoke with Judy and Sarah. A banner above the tables brazenly declared _**'CHOCOLATE BUNNY PRODUCTIONS LLC' custom paint designs' **_with a picture of an Easter-style chocolate candy bunny with blue eyes on either end of the banner, just like the one on Nick's trike, staring out at the crowd.

On the table, along with official looking contract forms, were several stacks of different mammal sized t-shirts. All were chocolate brown with blue lettering declaring "I GOT MINE AT STERGIS!"

"What in the he-world?" begins Judy.

"How did you guess?" Sarah asks Nickie.

"Guess what? Asks Nickie, obviously confused.

"My secret nickname that only mom and dad know?"

With Nickie still looking confused, Sarah leans in and whispers "It's Chocolate", which causes Nickie's mouth to drop.

"We put that there and used the slogan because of the chocolate candy bunny you had painted on the trike!" Nickie admits. "I'm sorry, we had no idea-"

"It's ok auntie, I understand. It's kinda nice actually. Thanks." and gives _both_ of her new aunts a quick hug.

"So, just to be sure, you're ok with all of this?" asks Nick.

"Yea, I guess. It's just, I've never had so many good things happen to me, that it's kinds hard to get used to … ya know?"

"Well, as long as you're ok with it, so are we, right Fluff?"

Brushing away a tear or two, Judy agrees "Damn, here I go again…"

"MOM, language!"

"Hush you…"

…

With Adelle and Ramone chaperoning Sarah, Nick, Judy and the two vixens get back to the business of helping to build a custom motorcycle.

Although the old police bike had been partially disassembled the previous day, further disassembly was needed to check fitment of the 'new' parts, and measurements were needed to be taken to calculate how the drastic changes to the rear suspension would come together. Transforming a typical swing arm suspension to a hidden shock or 'softail' suspension would be a bit tricky, and there would be no time to fix something if they messed up.

While most of the build parts had already been found, either in the parts that were brought along for the build-off competition, or found in the dealers or swap meet areas, the rear fender (hidden brackets were planned if possible) and a pre-formed concave sided fuel tank, were difficult to find, especially for that old of a bike, were still to be located.

Impressed at the number of mammals lining up at Sarah's stand but concerned at the same time, Nick keeps a watchful eye on the goings-on. This _is_ Stergis after all, and things can get out of paw rather quickly, even with Ramone and Adelle being right there.

As lunch time rolls around, mister Kings has thoughtfully ordered pizza for both build teams so neither would have to shut down to get something to eat. Various juices, sodas and water were provided for the teams as well, with alcohol being forbidden on the fairground's property, especially during the build-off.

As usual, Nick shared part of his pizza with Sarah, who decided that crickets were definitely _not_ going to be part of her diet from now on!

While Judy secretly watched her daughter spit out the cricket laden pizza in disgust, she had to laugh and admire how the two had bonded. Nick couldn't be a better parent if he tried.

…

Midway through the afternoon, the trouble started: a very loud and _very_ drunk hare started verbally hitting on Sarah, regardless of the attempted intervention of Ramone and Adelle. With Ramone being a chihuahua, and Adelle being a tigress not wanting to distance or injure a possible customer, Nick quickly steps in.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Nick asks calmly, not wanting to create any more trouble than necessary.

"Fuck off pelt, I'm talkin' to the lady here."

"To begin with, Sarah is only fourteen-"

"I thought I told you to fuck off **PELT!** Maybe you don't hear so-"

"_**STOP CALLING MY DAD A PELT, YOU FUCKING DRUNK ASSHOLE!**_ yells Sarah.

"Listen here-"

"NO, _**you**_ listen … I called Nick my dad because too many assholes like you have tried to treat me like nothing but breeding stock all of my life just because I'm a bunny! Do I give a damn that he's a fox? Hell no. Besides dad's right, I'm only fourteen … so you can either back off now or _I'll_ stomp the livin' shit out of you, and _then_ have you arrested for soliciting a minor! Now, what's it gonna be dipshit?"

Seeing that Sarah is actually itching for a fight, and with her supreme confidence being more than a little unnerving, then looking first at Nick, and finally the rest of the thousands of mammals of many species, large and small in the crowd, the unnamed hare actually did the wise thing and backed down.

Unknown to Nick, Judy, Sarah and most of the crowd, several members of a biker group known as B.A.C.A. (look it up) subsequently cornered the hare on his way out of the fairgrounds and gave him a one-way ticket to the Stergis emergency room with non-life-threatening injuries, but also with a promise that next time he wouldn't be as lucky.

…

As everyone on stage gapes at Sarah, who is _finally_ beginning to calm down, she suddenly remembers where she is, mainly due to the thunderous cheers coming from the crowd. Looking at first Nick, then Judy, then around at the thousands in the crowd, Sarah manages to turn bright red under her fur, with the insides of her ears looking like beacons.

"_**SHIT!"**_

"Sarah" comments Judy with a broad grin after _finally_ finding her voice "Language young lady!"

"_Mooooom!"_

Gathering her daughter up into a tight hug, Judy can only declare softly "I'm so proud of you, great job Chocolate!"

"Thanks mom."

"Ya did good baby" says Nick, joining the hug.

"I really hate to break up this EweTube moment" interrupts Midnight "but we've still got a bike to build."

While Judy and the rest of the females gather around Sarah to offer emotional support, Midnight takes the brief time to update Nick on the progress of his does bikes.

"Quick update on Judy and Sarah's bikes now that we've got a few private minutes…Everything is pretty much finished on Judy's Knuckle, and Sarah's was in such good shape that both bikes will easily be finished by Friday morning, or early afternoon at the latest. The conversion to softail was way easier on those hardtails than with the build bike. You still wanna have Ramone just clean and clear-coat the tins right?"

"Absolutely. You took the initiative to upgrade Sarah's bike with the electronics, starter and kicker, just like Judy's didn't ya?"

"Sure did. Even with the additional pressure of the commission paint jobs, Raoul promised to put _their_ paint at the top of the list. No one wants ta let you or your does down boss!"

"Outstanding. Now, let's get back to work on that Pan…"

…

While handing Nick a part for the build bike, Judy asks "Ok slick, what's goin' on? I know that you're up to sumthin'."

"Just makin' sure that Sarah's bike is gonna be finished by Saturday mornin'. The guys are makin' the same mods (modifications) to her bike that they're gonna be makin' on yours. I know I told you that we wouldn't be able ta work on yer grandad's bike during the rally, but the gang wanted to do this for Sarah. Who was I to tell 'em no?"

"You know you didn't have to do this right? You're already so deep in her heart that extra points really don't mean much by now."

"If ya wanna go and try to talk the crew out of it, be my guest. But I can tell ya right now, it ain't gonna work. They're every bit as hard-headed as you and I are."

"Just … damn.

"I know Fluff, I know. Just leave it be, and enjoy the reveal on Saturday, ok?"

"How could we have ever come so far so fast?"

"Does it really matter? I mean _really_ matter?"

"I guess not. For as long as it lasts, I'm good with it. I'm so happy right now I think I could scream!"

"I think I could arrange for that later if we can keep Sarah occupied fo-"

"Shush Nick, damn …. At least not now. we'll talk about it later." says Judy, blushing fiercely.

"Works for me. Now, go keep Sarah company, I've gotta get back to the build."

…

As six o'clock draws near and builders begin to close down for the day, Nick heads over to Sarah's stand to find out how the rest of the day has gone.

"S'up Chocolate?"

"We got a _lot_ of customers for Ramone today, about twenty, I think. Umm … if you don't mind, could you just call me Lil' Bit like my aunties do in public?" I don't want everyone to start calling me Chocolate, it's kinda special … OK?"

"Sure sweetheart, I understand. No problem."

"Thanks dad …" as she leans in and gives Nick a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, how about some supper? Ya wanna get something at the motel, or maybe something from the street vendors for somethin' different?"

"Sumpin' different" says Sarah immediately.

Knowing that it would no good to argue, Judy simply sighed and shrugged.

"Different it is then."

…

As the three casually stroll past the different souvenir stalls and eating venues, two particular stalls catch Nick's eye. Standing side by side, were a stall that featured flame grilled vegies of almost every description, while the other hawked various exotic predator dishes. Alligator tail, turtle meat, partridge, pheasant and quail were some of the items on the menu, and Nick tried to figure out which to taste first.

"Hey dad" says Sarah, interrupting is dilemma, all the while munching on a vegie kabob "havin' problems there?"

"Huh? Umm yea … so many choices … this vendor hasn't been here before so I'm not sure where to start!"

"Why don't you just ask if you can get a _sample_ of each?"

Stunned, Nick can only stare at Sarah "It can't be that simple … can it?"

"Why not? Just be sure to get enough so that I can get a taste too … please …?"

Reaching out and ruffling the fur between her ears, Nick agrees.

Shaking her head at the exchange, Judy still is having a bit of a difficult time coming to grips with how Nick and Sarah have bonded. In less that a week, Judy has gone from being delusioned and pretty much giving up on having a _true_ life partner, someone she could actually be happy with and share with her kit, to actually being in a (seemingly) stable and loving relationship with a mammal that she had longed for for almost two decades.

"You predators get all of the tasty stuff" Sarah jokingly complains "why do mom and I have to get stuck eating only vegies?"

"Maybe you forget that foxes are pretty much omnivores?"

"Well, it's still not fair!"

"Yea well, just be glad that I'll share with ya then."

"Daaaaaaad … you wouldn't let your only daughter starve to death, would you?"

"Ok, you can put away the sad doe eyes now … you already know I'll share everything I have with ya…"

"Everything?"

Bringing out his best smirk "Well, not _quite_ everything … there are a few things that _only_ your mother can have-"

"**DAD!"**

"**NICK!"**

Laughing until he though he would pass out, Nick finally relents. "Sorry, but that was too good to pass up!"

"You're just … awful!" accuses Judy.

"You didn't say that the other night!" responds Nick in kind.

"_**Aaaarrugh!"**_

"Not quite, but close …."

"_**Dad, please …"**_

"Ok, ok …but ya gotta admit Fluff, that worked out perfect."

"_Fine_ … can we move on to something a bit more constructive now?"

"Such as?"

"Well, it's been a long day, how about we go back to the Inn and chill for the rest of the day?"

"Works for me. Sarah?"

"Sure, let's go."

…

As the trio enter the Stergis Inn, Nick orders a combination pred/prey snack tray from room service, knowing that it's not going to upset either doe in the slightest, and figures that Sarah is going to want to try most of the pred treats anyway.

While setting up the hot tub, Nick hears a slight argument coming from the bathroom, bud decides that this is probably one time to keep out of a mother-daughter disagreement.

Passing both does as they exit the bathroom, Nick notices that they are wearing identical one-piece suits and both have slightly upset looks about them.

After changing, Nick is amazed to see that both Judy and Sarah are sitting at the room's table. Staring daggers at each other.

"Ok, what's up with you two?"

"I was gonna just wear the bottoms to my bikini, and my-our … ugh … Sarah wanted to wear just the bottoms to hers as well!"

"…."

"We used to do that all the time in Deerbrook, and you never said a word!"

"You were _six_ at the time for crying out loud! Why on earth would you want to do that now, in front of Nick of all mammals?"

"Ummm …"

"Sarah … please look at me" gently pleads Nick.

As Sarah slowly meets Nicks eyes: "Sweetheart, you almost a grown doe now. you can't be doing things like you did almost ten years ago, you know that right?'  
'You've grown into a beautiful, intelligent young lady. You know that you don't need to try to impress me with your figure, I'm gonna have a difficult enough time beating the bucks, or todds, or whomever you may fancy away from the door as it is. Please, stay a kit … wait … what I mean to say is stay as young as you can for as long as you can. Your mom and I wasted out kithoods on opposite ends of the spectrum, no offense Judy. I had to grow up too fast and your mom was so concentrated on becoming an officer that she left her kithood behind without even noticing.'  
'If you wanna wear your bikini, I have no problem with that, and I'm sure your mom doesn't either, but please … be the mature doe that I know you are … ok?"

"I'm sorry dad, I-I don't know what I was thinking."

"C'mere you." And as Sarah approached, Nick wraps her in a tight hug "Stay my little doe for as long as you can please" he whispers "this is just a learning experience for all of us ok?"

"O-ok. I love you dad." She whispers back.

"And I love you right back. Now, do you wanna go and change into your bikini?"

"No, I think this'll do for tonight, thanks."

Glancing at Judy and seeing the small, crooked smile on her lips, Nick can only ask "What?"

Walking up to her tod "You are just … amazing, you know that?"

"Do I know that?" pausing to act like he's thinking about the question … yes, yes I do."

Punching Nick softly in the chest, Judy gives pause "You said that those don't hurt no more right?" mentioning his scars, particularly large one right where she punched him.

"I actually get a 'ghost' pain every now and then, but as far as something like you just did, no it don't hurt. And by the way, you hit like a bunny."

"Goofball."

"I however have a serious question for you, my darling rabbit."

"Really? And that is?"

"You've never said anything about the scars on _your_ cheek …"

"Yea mom, you've never said anything … why?"

"Promise you won't hate me when I tell you?"

"As long as I wasn't the one responsible for putting them there, how could I ever hate you?"

"_**Because it's the reason I reached for the fox repellant after the press conference…"**_

"Judy, I-"

"Before__you say _anything_. Let me back it up over thirty years."

"Go ahead Fluff…"

"It was when I was eight. I was doing a skit for the annual Carrot Days festival back in Bunnyburrow, and Gideon Grey, the local bully who _happened_ to be a red fox, stole some tickets from one of my friends. I confronted him, he pushed me down so I kicked him in the face.'  
'He-he clawed me to be sure I knew my place. That's why I allowed my parents to give me the fox repellant, and why I threatened to pull it on you the day of the press conference. I-I'm so sorry Nick-" and burst into tears.

"Judy … please …" kneeling taking her face gently in his paws "It may not mean much, but I understand. If I had only given you a chance to explain yourself instead and hadn't acted so aggressively, things would've been entirely different. But stop and think for a moment …'  
'There would probably be no Sarah, and possibly no us, right here and right now. We might only be friends right now, or maybe not, who can tell? Let's just be glad that things are the way that they are, and go forward from here… ok?"

"Damn it Nick, how-how can you be so damned understanding?"

If there's _anything_ I learned in the military, it's that life is too short to be worried about the little shit. Did you know that on day one, in reception station, we were made to make out a will?"

"W-what? Really? Why?"

"Because in the military, every day can be a life and death situation Judy. You never know when your number's gonna be up. When I made mine out, there were three beneficiaries on it … mom, Nickie … and … you."

"ME?"

"Yea, you. Even then you had totally stolen my heart. You were the reason I joined, remember? If something happened to me on a mission, I _had_ to be sure that you'd be taken care of."

"You … damned … stupid … loveable fox you!" and the tears flowed again.

"There is one last question _**I**_ wanna ask" Judy says, after she quiets. "I know the we love each other, and that you love Sarah to death and back … but you've never marked either of us … why?"

"To be perfectly honest, I wasn't entirely sure how Sarah would react. We'd just made love for the first time the night before-"

"Guys, I'm kinda right here!" interrupts Sarah, getting a bit embarrassed.

"So I thought that marking you might be a bit premature. Same thing goes for after I knotted you-"

"_**MOM, DAD … I'M LITERALLY RIGHT HERE!" **_shouts, a by now _thoroughly_ embarrassed Sarah**.**

Suddenly realizing the they weren't alone (duh) Judy and Nick are both mortified that the entire 'marking' conversation has taken place in front of Sarah!

"Umm … damn, I'm sorry Sarah. That was really _not_ meant for your tender ears!" apologized Judy.

"Mom, I told you before that I'm fourteen, so I do know about that kind of stuff, but to hear you and dad carry on like that … I mean really? And dad, what were you telling me earlier about timing? C'mon already!"

"Ok, fine" admits Nick "I 've been properly reprimanded. I _am_ more than willing to mark the crap out of both of you here and now. So, here's the question … to both of you: _do_ you want me to mark you? For you Judy, it's pretty much a foregone conclusion considering … the umm, earlier conversation.'  
'But for you Sarah, I know that you know what being marked, especially by a fox means. It means that you're mine. Not as in property of course, but you are my _family_! For now and forever, my kit, my family! Are you positive that you want to go through that?"

"Absolutely, one hundred percent!"

At first, both Nick and Judy can only stare in partial shock at the phrase, then when both began laughing, Sarah is confused.

"What in the world is up with you two all of a sudden?"

After Judy quickly recounts the scene in Tundra town when she asked Nick if he was happy with his miserable life, and he responded with the same phrase, she got to giggling and laughing as well.

"Well Chocolate" says Nick "I guess you are your father's daughter. Get over here …"

With that, Nick proceeds to mark Sarah's face, neck, and ears.

"And now it's mom's turn" says a thoroughly marked Sarah.

"Umm …no?"

"NO?" says a now confused Judy.

"Initial marking of one's mate is a bit more … personal …!"

"**Oh, eww, eww, eww. **I did _not_ need to know that!" says Sarah, embarrassed again.

"C'mon Nick, you're just making that up!"

"Nope, just call Nickie or Skye and ask one of them." he answers, smirk firmly in place.

"Ok, Slick, I'm calling your bluff…"

After a quick call and question, Judy hangs up, now it's _her_ turn to be completely embarrassed.

"And?"

"Ok, fine, you were right… I guess we'll just have to wai-"

"No mom, I'm gonna see if I can stay with my aunties tonight. I got marked tonight, and you're gonna get marked tonight too. I know what's gonna have to happen, so I wanna be as far away as I can get. Cripes sake anyway, stupid fox thing…"

Dumbfounded, Nick and Judy can only stare at Sarah's little outburst … until she cracks a slight grin.

"You little stinker" accuses Judy, "you had us both going there for a second."

Now grinning "I guess I am my dad's daughter after all" she admits.

…

Suddenly Nick's phone rings:

Recognizing the caller as Midnight, Nick answers the call and puts it on speaker "Boss, ya gotta turn on the tv, ya gotta do it now. Turn it to ZNN…"

"… _is Fabine Growley, reporting live from Precinct One in Zootopia! Just moments from now Commander Bogo of the Zootopia Combined Police Force will be releasing a statement concerning the rec-'_

"_**Good evening ladies and gentlemammals. I will be reading a prepared statement and when I'm finished there will be NO questions taken.'  
'Earlier today, several officers from nine different district police forces were arrested as part a deplorable act of savagery. Those arrested were part of a ring known as 'Reavers'. Reavers is short for those mammals, all predators by the way, who had voluntarily **__**'reverted'**__** to the hunting, killing and eating of prey animals. Special Agent Jack Savage of the ZBI and his team were responsible for the finding and capturing of these sadistic mammals.'  
'Here is a partial list of the mammals involved: from District One, Lieutenants Elizabeth Fangmeyer and Lawrence Wolfard, Sergeant Benjamin Clawhauser and patrol mammals-" **_

"_Holy … fucking … shit!"_ was all Judy could say, suddenly collapsing onto the sofa as Nick turns off the tv.

"Mom" began Sarah, but Nick quickly touched her shoulder.

"Not the time Sarah, your mom used to work with all of those first three, and we just saw two of them a couple of days ago remember? She, and you, might have easily become some of their victims…"

"Oh my god, I never thought about that…" and went over to comfort her mom.

When Nick's phone rang again, he was surprised to see it was Midnight-again.

"What?"

"Listen Nick, I tried to get you to answer after you turned on the news but I had to hang up and call you again to get your attention."

"Yea, well sorry about that. Judy used to work with those first three losers when she was on the force."

"Holy shit!"

"I know, right? Listen Judy's kinda in shock right now so …"

"Gotcha boss. I'll check in with ya in the mornin'."

"So" begins Nick "maybe tonight's not exactly the ri-"

"**No!"** replied Judy and Sarah at the same time.

"If you're gonna mark me, tonight's the night. Considering all the shit that's happened lately, I want, no _need_ it to be tonight. Please."

"You're sure? Both of you?"

"**YES!"**

"Ok, fine. I'm not complaining mind you…"

"Nick …"

"Yes Fluff?"

"Shut it!"

"Umm, I'm gonna call auntie Nickie now, ok?"

After a few minutes on the phone, Sarah hangs up and picks up her backpack. I'm gonna get some of my things and go to auntie Nickie and auntie Skye's room, ok?"

"Ok sweetie" says Judy "We'll see you in the morning at breakfast!"

After Sarah leaves, Nick and Judy simply stand and stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Ok, this is just weird" says Judy giggling. _**"EPPP!"**_

…

**TUESDAY MORNING ~ Stergis Motorcycle Rally ~ Day Three ~ 5:30 am:**

At 5:15 in the Stergis Inn dining room, Nickie gets a text from Nick: _'guna b late 4 brkfst-shud mak bild on tyme-srry'_.

Smirk firmly in place Nickie texts back: _'tied up?'._

Nick: _'sorta kinda'._

Nickie then sends an emoji of a bouncing ball.

Nick: _'not funy'_.

Nickie: _'not or knot?'_

Nick:

Nickie: _'I'll tell Sarah you'll be late, she'll understand…'._

"Was that dad?" asks Sarah.

"Yea, he and your mom are gonna be a bit late."

"And _I'm_ the teenager?"

"Well, that's partially your fault, remember? You and your mom _both_ insisted that Nick mark her the _traditional_ vulpine way. And if bunny hormones are anything close to being true, your mom is probably trying to make up for lost time."

"Umm, auntie Skye, how long will mom and dad be … um …"

"Tied up, so to speak?" Skye asks with a mild smirk, watching Sarah roll her eyes at the intended pun "probably another twenty minutes or so, then at least another twenty minutes for a good shower for them. So, figure around six by the time they get here for something to eat.

"Now I _really_ wish I hadn't had those sex education classes last year" groans Sarah.

"Well, hopefully they'll both have gotten that all out of their systems for a while and things can get back to a semblance of normal around here. Do you wanna wait for 'em or ride with us to the fairgrounds?"

"I'll ride with you guys, dad and mom 'll figure it out."

"I'll text 'em just so they know, ok?"

Fine. Let's finish eatin' and head out."

…


	12. A Pair Of Knuckleheads

**12 A Pair Of Knuckleheads**

**XxX**

**AN: To answer a guest's concern about my portrayal of Fangmeyer, Wolford and Clawhauser-please remember that I tend to at least **_**try**_** to go where few have already gone. Earlier in the story it was explained that Fangmeyer lied about Judy's handling of a suspect. These things happen in real life, so why not here? Insofar as Clawhauser, I have found it's often the soft-spoken, 'fanboy' types that can be the most dangerous, so you never truly know someone until it's too late.**

**XxX**

**TUESDAY MORNING ~ Stergis Motorcycle Rally ~ Day Three:**

At 5:15 in the Stergis Inn dining room, Nickie gets a text from Nick: _'guna b late 4 brkfst-shud mak bild on tyme-srry'_.

Smirk firmly in place Nickie texts back: _'tied up?'._

Nick: _'not xactly'._

Nickie then sends an emoji of a bouncing ball.

Nick: _'sorta kinda'_.

Nickie: _'not or knot?'_

Nick:

Nickie: _'I'll tell Sarah you'll be late, she'll understand…'._

"Was that dad?" asks Sarah.

"Yea, he and your mom are gonna be a bit late."

"And _I'm_ the teenager?"

"Well, that's partially your fault, remember? You and your mom _both_ insisted that Nick mark her the _traditional_ vulpine way. And if bunny hormones are anything close to being true, your mom is probably trying to make up for lost time."

"Umm, auntie Skye, how long will mom and dad be … um …"

"Tied up, so to speak?" Skye asks with a mild smirk, watching Sarah roll her eyes at the intended pun "probably another twenty minutes or so, then at least another twenty minutes for a good shower for them. So, figure around six by the time they get here for something to eat.

"Now I _really_ wish I hadn't had those sex education classes last year" groans Sarah.

"Well, hopefully they'll both have gotten that all out of they're systems for a while and things can get back to a semblance of normal around here. Do you wanna wait for 'em or ride with us to the fairgrounds?"

"I'll ride with you guys, dad and mom 'll figure it out."

"I'll text 'em just so they know, ok?"

Fine. Let's finish eatin' and head out."

…

When Nick and Judy _finally_ show up at the fairgrounds around seven thirty, they are met with knowing stares from all of the Wilde Rides crew, plus most of Injun Barry's build team _and_ the on-stage band (It seems that Sarah took it upon herself to embarrass her parents, especially Nick).

"What?" asks Nick.

"You _know_ what!" answers seemingly miffed Sarah "I thought that _**I**_ was 'sposed to be the teenager in this famly! But noooo … you two gotta act like you're still in high school or sumpin' ruttin' all night, and _**I**_ gotta be the adult."

Catching the mischievous glint in Sarah's eye, Nick decides to act the part as well "Well sorry _mooom_, but you never gave us a curfew, _and_ you didn't tell us not to play together, so it's as much on you as it is us" and promptly blew a raspberry at his daughter.

_Finally_ catching on, Judy decides to add her two cents worth "Besides, you said it was ok for Nick to show me his blueberries and carrot…." to which all Sarah could do was stare, open mouthed in shock while Nickie and Skye rolled on the stage in laughter.

With both of the build teams (yes, both of them) the band _and_ a lot of the crowd in stiches, Sarah realizes that she just been totally out snarked by _both_ of her parents, so she decided to give them a parting shot "_**FINE**_, but you're _both_ grounded tonight!"

After both Nick _and_ Judy shot raspberries at Sarah, then turned and wiggled their tails at her, the entire mass of mammals within sight of the main stage lost it for several minutes.

As the three finally gathered in a group hug, the build teams, band and crowd all cheered for the happy family.

Each wiping away tears, Nickie and Midnight approached "Alright, time to get back to business, we've still got a bike to build" says Midnight.

"And _you've_ got customers waiting at your booth" adds Nickie to Sarah.

…

With order restored and the build back underway, Midnight has some news for Nick "Boss, you ain't gonna believe this but the guys worked all night on your does' bikes, and the only thing left on both is the paint!"

"You're kidding."

"Wish ta hell I was, but nope. And Ramone says he's gonna clear coat 'em both tonight, they'll both be ready by stage time tomorra' mornin' if ya want 'em.'  
'I'm sorry boss, if we lose this competition because of those bikes-"

"I could care less. Look … I know every one of y'all _want_ to win the build-off, but obviously those bikes are more important to everyone than he actual build, so I won't complain if we lose. Just give it your best shot and no matter how things turn out I'll be happy, got it?"

"Got it." and with that, a grinning Midnight heads for the parts bin.

…

"All right" says Judy, startling Nick "what's the big secret? And don't give me the 'Sarah's bike' bit, I already know you better than that. The truth Nick …"

"I know I promised to not hide anything from you but-"

"No but's Nick, the truth" says Judy in a forceful tone.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Midnight just told me that both yours and Sarah's bikes are finished except for paint, and that'll be done tonight. I tried to keep it a secret because I wanted to surprise you both before the unveil of the build-off bike on Saturday morning.'  
'So … there ya go. Happy now?" Nick finishes with a disappointed look on his face.

"I … I. I'm sorry Nick," says a suddenly remorseful Judy "I should've realized that you wouldn't hide anything important from me. It's not that I didn't trust you, I just kinda got stuck on this 'everything in the open' thing too much…"

Taking his tearful doe into his arms for a much-needed hug "It's ok Fluff, I'll forgive you… In forty-eight hours!"

"You scoundrel …"

"Guilty as charged. So, do you wanna wait 'til the Saturday unveil or what?"

"Hell no, I wanna see 'em tomorrow mornin'. Both of 'em."

"I'll let Midnight know to get 'em ready for tomorrow mornin' then. You know we'll have to behave tonight, right? Sarah grounded us remember? I'm pretty sure she's gonna want to sleep in our room to make sure we behave."

"I think I can hold off for at least one night … I'm still a bit sore from last night anyway. As much as I enjoy the knot, it really kinda bothers me for a while in the mornings."

"Well, considering the fact that bunnies weren't built to take a knot, I think you're handling it quite well. C'mon. let's get back to the build."

…

As the day goes on without a hitch, Nick makes his way to the band as they take a set break and talks to the leader for several minutes.

Judy of course notices and again corners him "What are you up to now?"

Sporting his usual smirk "You'll find out after the band finishes with their break. And this time I ain't tellin' ya rabbit!"

"Fine," she says in mock seriousness with eyes half closed and paws on her hips "but we'll talk about it later-"

Fifteen minutes later when the band resumes:

"_**All right folks, we've got a couple of requests to start off this set. The first song is dedicated to a certain 'Fluff'! Whoever that is, this is for you**_…

When the band begins the opening strains of Jewel Eyed Judy (Fleetwood Mac-1970), Judy is brought instantly to tears.

Punching him gently on the shoulder "Damn it Nick…"

"Yea, I know. But you ain't heard nothin' yet. Wait for the next song."

After finishing the song, much to the delight and cheers of the onlooking crowd, the band begins their next song.

"_**This next song is also a dedication, and it goes out to a certain member of the 'Wilde Rides' team. Here it is, 'Sarah Smile' by Hall and Oats!**_ (Hall and Oats-1976)."

In shock, Sarah sees every member of the Wilde Rides build team staring at her with the widest smiles she's ever seen. Forgetting all about her stand (not to worry, Adelle is keeping an eye on it) she charges the stage and launces herself at her new dad, crying her eyes out in joy.

"I love you so much dad … thank you" she says softly.

"Sweetheart, stay right there, I've got one more thing for ya…."

Giving a questioning look, Sarah glances at Judy who shrugs, not having a clue what Nick has planned.

Walking up to the now abandoned keyboard Nick announces into the microphone _**"This song is a dedication so special that I wanted to play and sing it myself. It's by Joe Cocker … and the song is called 'You Are So beautiful'. And I want to dedicate it to one of the most beautiful, sweet, intelligent females that I have ever had the privilege of knowing. Sarah Leigh Wilde, this is for you**_!"

Before Nick could even get finished with the first chorus, both Sarah and Judy came to sit beside him, lean into his sides and cry into his fur.

"Damn it dad" was all Sarah could choke out after finally being able draw a long breath.

"Nick, you shit" as all Judy could get out.

Finishing the song, Nick simply said "I know, I know" to console his does, but _has_ to get the last word in to lighten to mood "You know bunny snot is hard to wash out, right?" which earns him a good natured punch from each bunny.

Seeing and hearing both build teams and the entire crowd cheer for the three, Nick sets his family down on the stage and they all take a bow, albeit the two does were still a bit tearful.

"You know you're still grounded …" says Sarah through the tears.

"Funny thing is, I don't mind it a bit. Spending time with you two is way more important than almost anything else in this world."

"Only almost?" Sarah asks.

"Well, there is your mom's butt to think about …"

"_**DAD…!"**_

"_**NICK!"**_

"What?" not bothering to hide a smirk so large it threatened to become permanent!

"What am I gonna do with you?" asks Judy, shaking her head and blushing at the same time.

"….. Umm …"

"Not a word dad … Not. A. Word!"

…

As the build day comes to an end, the (almost) Wilde family decides to take a slow ride up and down the very busy main drag. Because of the build and other activities, this is the first time that Judy and Sarah have seen the rally close up. The sights, the sounds, the smells … both does are totally amazed!

"So" asks Nick "ya wanna find a place to park and walk around a while? See the sights?"

"Sure, why not?" asks Judy. "Sarah, you game?"

"Huh? … oh, hell - I mean heck yea!"

"Good save there, kit." says Nick with a wink.

…

After _finally_ finding a spot large enough to park the trike, Nick, Judy and Sarah spend hours just nosing through the souvenir stands filled with t-shirts, weird masks, and even jewelry. Walking past the Knuckle Saloon, "Do you think we could go in for a quick drink?" asks Judy.

"Sorry, but as much as I would like to, they don't allow minors in places that serve alcohol in this town."

"I could wait out here for you if you wanna go in." suggests Sarah.

"No way in hell" says Nick forcefully "are you gonna be _anywhere_ in this town alone. Mammals, _especially_ young mammals still disappear from time to time, and I'm not gonna take a chance of losing you. As much as I'd like to take you and your mom in and show you a good time, it ain't happenin' today."

"Can you go get something and bring it out?" asks Judy.

"Something like a t-shirt maybe yea, but as far as booze … nope. Open container will get you put in the local hoosegow…"

"So what then, back to the motel and chill?" asks Judy.

"Well, I noticed a while ago that there's a Dark of the Moon ride to the Rush More Memorial, you two wanna go on that?"

"What's that?" asks Sarah.

"Well, whoever signs up, rides in a group to Rush More and gets there around dark. Then we'd be able to take a bunch of pictures and ride back in the dark. It's actually quite a nice ride and a lot of fun."

"Can we mom … _pleeeease_?"

"You know your 'doe eyes' don't work on me, right?"

"_Daaaaaaad?"_

Looking between her daughter and her mate, Judy rolls her eyes, knowing that she's already lost the argument "Ok, fine. Am I ever gonna win one of these?"

"Maybe someday, but it looks like today ain't gonna be that day" says Nick with a patented smirk firmly in place.

"Well, go sign us up then _Daaaaaaad_" says Judy, with a touch of snark.

Rolling _his_ eyes, Nick has to grin at Judy's antics "You're gettin' as bad as me Fluff."

"Yea mom!" says Sarah putting in her two cents worth.

"Just … go!"

…

Nick managed to get them signed up for the ride just as registrations were closing. After grabbing a set of souvenir t-shirts, one for each of them, he heads back and hands them to the does. Due to his sudden celebrity status because of the build-off, his trike was moved to the front part of the massive caravan of bikes.

Heading out, the does are awestruck at the sheer volume of motorcycles behind them. _Thousands_ of bikes make the noise almost unbearable, so Nick paws each of them a set of foam earplugs that had also been thoughtfully provided by the event's organizers for mammals with especially sensitive hearing.

As the ride follows the same route that Nick and his does took earlier in the week, it seemed even more amazing being grouped with thousands of other riders, especially in the falling dusk of the Hills.

Arriving at the Memorial, everyone took plenty of pictures, including a ton of selfies in front of the backlit stone monument.

Wanting the does to have a bit of a different experience on the trip back to Stergis, Nick elected to ride mid-pack. Seeing the long line of lights both in front of and behind them, coupled with the much louder noise, as well as the friendliness of the surrounding riders, Sarah and Judy are once again truly amazed at the entire experience.

…

By the time everyone got back to town it was getting to be almost midnight, so Nick elected to make a quick stop at the Stergis Liquor Store. Seeing the questioning look on Judy's face, he just winks "You'll see in a minute, just sit tight."

Reemerging a minutes later with two sacks in paw, Nick hands the sacks to Judy (the only other adult on the trike) and they head back to the motel.

Entering the motel, Nick orders another large mixed-mammal snack tray as they pass the front desk.

Just as everyone is beginning to relax and Nick turns on the hot tub, room service delivers the snack tray.

"Ok" says Judy, "what's the big secret with the booze?"

"Well, if you _must_ know" counters a smirking Nick as he opens one sack and displays its contents "every year I have the liquor store lay back at least two of the special edition Stergis bottles of wine, and at least two special edition bottles of Jack Black. I normally drink one of each and keep the other on display back at the shop, buuuut I thought that _we_ might have a bit of wine tonight. And yes, Sarah can have a taste, just like the other night. The wine ain't near as good as the champagne, but it ain't exactly bad either. We can save the Jack Black for the last night here. I'm pretty sure that Sarah ain't gonna like the Jack, but I wanna let her try it. It'll be fun watching her reaction if nothin' else."

"There's nothin' I can say or do to stop this, is there?"

"Not with Sarah in the room, no" he counters, wiggling his eyebrows.

"_**DAD!"**_

"Well, she asked…"

"I just … that is … I mean … **argh!** Never mind, just … open the damned wine … please."

Knowing that this was yet _another_ battle that she'd never win Judy gives up "C'mon Sarah, let's change and we'll all sit in the hot tub for a bit…"

After relaxing in the hot tub for roughly an hour, Nick suddenly gets a text.

Seeing the smirk growing on Nick's face, Judy has to ask "Who in the world would be texting you at _this_ time of night?"

"Just Midnight" he responds, showing Judy the text "wantin' to be sure we show up at the build on time tomorrow."

Reading the text and holding out a paw, Judy responds "May I?"

With a bit of a smirk of her own, Judy sends a text back to Midnight. "That otta fix 'im!"

After everyone gets a quick shower and uses the fur dryer, Nick pulls out the sofa and gets ready to settle in for the night.

"Nuh-uh" responds Sarah "you and mom are as good as married, so _**I**_ get the pull-out and you two get the bed. Just … behave … please."

Gathering up his new daughter, Nick knew it would do absolutely no good to argue, because Judy would just be on Sarah's side, so he relents.

"Fine. G'night Sarah" as he gives her a hug and gentle kiss between her ears "see you bright and early in the mornin'."

…

**WEDNESDAY MORNING ~ Stergis Motorcycle Rally ~ Day Four:**

Up and moving at five in the morning, everyone has showered and is headed down to the dining area to get a quick breakfast before heading to the fairgrounds.

Seeing most of the Wilde Rides crew at breakfast sending knowing grins their way, the only one that's actually a bit confused is Sarah.

"What's up with them this morning I wonder?" she asks no one in particular.

"Well, you know bikers … me and your mom mates and all …"

"Oh, _**eww, eww, eww,**_ it's just too early for all a that!"

With both Nick and Judy chuckling at Sarah's sudden discomfort, the tone of the day is set.

Finally finished eating, Nick, Judy and Sarah load onto the trike and head for the fairgrounds, arriving in plenty of time for the beginning of the build day. While Adelle helps Sarah set up her little stand, Nick and Judy are busy with something a bit more devious, even though Judy isn't totally up to speed on the reveal.

After mister Kings officially opens the build day for the crowd, Nick steps up to the announcer's mic.

"_**Ok, ladies and gentlemammals, I have an unscheduled reveal for 'y'all! Will Judy and Sarah Hopps, please come up to center stage …"**_

"_**Judy, I know that I promised to restore your grandpa's bike after the rally, but somethings are better when they're a surprise."**_

Pulling the reveal cover off of one of the bikes in question, Nick continues _**"This is your grandpa's bike, fully restored with a few modifications.'**_  
_**'To begin with, the motor and transmission have been completely rebuilt from scratch, and are better than they were when they were new. The generator has been replaced with an alternator that looks like your old generator. The old point set-up is now electronic, making it a lot easier to start and run. The kick starter has gear reduction set-up that makes starting a snap. The old hardtail rear suspension has been converted to a softail suspension for a much smoother ride. Last but not least, the paint was just cleaned up and clear coated with the patina still intact, so it looks pretty much like it did when you gave me permission to fix it. Plus, all of the original parts that came off the bike have been restored as well, just in case you ever want to convert it back to totally original. Enjoy Fluff!"**_

Standing in total shock, Judy is speechless.

Seeing Nick opening his arms, a tearful Judy unabashedly accepts the hug.

"You shit!" she chokes softly into his chest "you actual shit!"

"I know Fluff, I know. But guess what … now it's Sarah's turn."

Turning his attention back to the microphone, Nick continues while Judy tearfully inspects her practically new Knucklehead.

"_**Sarah, I know that you love your mom's bike almost as much as she does. I can tell because I think I see you drooling …"**_

"_**DAD!"**_

"**Anyway …**_**"**_ he continues, pulling the cover off of a nearly identical bike _**"**__**this**__** bike is yours. It's identical in pretty much every way to your mom's. Same year, same modifications. The only **__**real**__** difference is the paint. While your mom's is Flight Red with cream trim, yours is Azure Blue with a cream trim. I know you can't ride yet, but we'll take care of that when we get you home. Wadda ya think Sarah, do ya lik-"**_

Almost knocking Nick down with her hug, Sarah can only choke out "Damn it dad…."

Smoothing her ears "Call it an early adoption present if ya want, but it's from the heart. You'll need to learn on a smaller bike, but you'll _always_ have this one."

Thank you …"

"You're very welcome, now, of you go. You've got customers waiting and I've got a bike to build."

…

Shortly after lunch, Sarah excuses herself from her stand to go to the restroom … and fails to return fifteen minutes later.

Catching Judy's attention, Adelle asks here "Have you seen Sarah? She left a while ago to go the bathroom and hasn't returned!"

"No I haven't! Nick, have you seen Sarah in the last few minutes?"

"Nope. Don't tell me you've managed to lose our daughter already!"

"Not funny Nick … Adelle says she left to go the bathroom and hasn't come back yet! We've gotta find her…"

Heading to the offstage bathrooms, they find Sarah locked in the little does room.

"Sarah honey" says Judy, are you all right?"

"Go away mom … please…!"

"You know I can't do that … what's the matter?"

"…."

Resting his paw on Judy's shoulder, Nick intervenes "I think I've got this Fluff."

"Sarah, it's dad. I think I know what the problem is … I know it's gotta be embarrassing, but can we talk about it? Please?"

"How would you know? You're a guy!"

"Except for wolves, foxes have some of the best noses in the predator world. Need I say more?"

"Is there anyone else around?"

Nope, just me and your mom, that's all. Scouts honor."

"OK."

"What is it Nick?" asks Judy.

"She's about to start her heat cycle … aren't you Sarah?"

"Yes … but … how could you tell?"

"Like I just told you, foxes have some of the best noses there are around. I knew a couple of days ago actually."

"And you never said anything?"

"Why would I want to embarrass you about something like that sweetheart? I figured you'd handle it yourself."

"In the excitement, I forgot how close I was and kinda forgot to pack anything. I'm so sorry …." and she starts to cry.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's not the end of the world. How about this … you come on out and you and your mom can take the trike to the motel. While you get a shower and set out a fresh change of clothes, she can go the store and get whatever you need to make things right. After that, we'll take the trike on a little road trip. Someplace that you two haven't been to yet. How's that sound?"

"O-ok thanks. Is it ok if I don't hug you 'till you come and pick us up?" I'm sure I kinda stink to you…".

"That's not exactly the word I'd use but … how about we talk about it later, ok? This is definitely _not_ the time or place."

"I-I guess. I'm so sorry messed up…."

"No problem, I totally understand. Tell ya what … I'll head out to the stage and work on the bike for a while and then excuse myself to come and pick you two up."

"How are you gonna get to the motel if we've got the trike?"

"I'll one of your aunties bikes. They can ride dutch back to the motel when they're finished here tonight. I'm gonna head out now, your mom can tap on the door when it's safe."

Kissing Judy between her ears, Nick joins the rest of the build team on stage.

Tapping on the bathroom door "Come on out Sarah, there's only me and you here now. Let's go while the gettin's good.

…

As Nick returns to the stage, he is met with questioning gazes by Nickie, Skye and Adelle.

"Umm … personal issues …?" was all he managed to say.

"Yea, we know!" says Skye "We picked up on it too, just like you must have. No worries."

"I'll just tell everyone that she's not feeling well and she'll probably be back tomorrow." added Adelle.

"I'm gonna help with the bike for a bit, at least long enough for them to get to the motel and she can get good shower and fresh clothes while Judy gets her some girlie stuff. Then meet I'll 'em at the motel. then we're gonna go on a road trip to the Badlands. By the way, I need to borrow Nickie's bike to get there, I let the does take the trike"

"Sounds like a plan. Give her our best, tell her we're thinkin' of her."

"I will."

After about forty-five minutes, and a quick text to Judy making sure that the coast is clear, Nick calls it quits for the day and heads to the motel on Nickie's bike.

…

Arriving at the motel room, Nick is suddenly face with a situation that even Judy wasn't sure how to handle-

"So, she's showered and dressed but still won't come out of the bathroom? What's the problem?"

"You ain't gonna believe it …"

"Try me."

Rolling her eyes, Judy tries to explain "She's afraid that since she' in heat … that you'll try to mate with her!"

"**WHAT?"**

"I know, I know. I have _**no**_ earthly idea where the hell she got that idea…"

Moving to the bathroom door, Nick knocks gently "Sarah …"

"…"

"Sarah honey, what's the problem?"

"I-I just …"

"Just what?"

"I'm sorry dad, I'm so confused right now…"

"About what?"

"…Umm, mom told you – didn't she?"

"That you were afraid that I'd try to mate with you? Why on earth would I want to do that?

"Cause I'm in heat …"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's what guys do ain't it? When they know that we're in heat it's 'open season' for us does."

"Sarah, I knew two days ago that you were coming into heat, and did I even mention it?"

"…No."

Did I even make a move towards you in that manner?"

"No."

"Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"I don't know … I don't think so … but …"

"But what sweetheart?"

"But Gerald tried the first time I came into heat…"

"**WHAT?" **shout both Nick and Judy at the same time.

**XxX  
**


	13. Drama With Sarah

**13 Drama With Sarah**

**XxX**

**AN: a quick note for everyone keeping up with Life Is A Highway: I'm NOT abandoning the story, I'm just tremendously stuck in the middle of the next chapter, while KARMA has seemed to take on a life of its own. I promise to update Life Is A Highway when I finish the next chapter….**

**For the guest(FF) who indicated that Nick would be 53 in this story - WRONG! Nick was 32 in the movie, and this story takes place roughly 17 years afterwards so Nick would be 49, which also means that Judy would be 41.**

**XxX **

"Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"I don't know … I don't think so … but …"

"But what sweetheart?"

"But _Gerald_ tried the first time I came into heat…"

"**WHAT?" **shout both Nick and Judy in disbelief at the same time.

…

Shrinking further back into the spacious bathroom even more at the pure vehemence of both Nick's and her mother's reaction, Sarah began crying.

"Ok, ok, ok … look … this is getting nowhere fast" says Nick, rubbing his face in frustration. Continuing softly "Sarah, please come on out of the bathroom, I promise I'm NOT gonna try to mate with you … ok? Your mom is _right_ _here_, just to be sure."

"I'm right here sweetie!"

After Sarah cautiously exits the bathroom, she and Nick sit across from each other at the small table for their talk, with Judy sitting next to Sarah.

…

"Let's start with you and I, ok?"

"O-ok…"

Still speaking softly "I guess the best way to start is to explain fox commitment. Unlike _certain_ bunnies, yes, I'm talking about Gerald, when foxes mate and mark like I did with your mom, it's for life. If something was to happen to your mom, I would _never_ mate again. It's hardwired into us at birth. Even though I could smell you, it never even entered my mind to try to mate with you. Besides, you're my daughter for god's sake, fully marked and imprinted as such….'  
'Do you understand that part?"

Seeing her cautiously nod yes, Nick continues "Which brings us to Gerald… I _know_ this is gonna be difficult, but we _really_ need to get this settled now. Can you tell us both, your mom _and_ me, what happened? You _know_ that we won't judge, so please… take your time…"

Taking a several deep breaths and taking a few minutes to gather her thoughts, Sarah looks ashamedly down at the table and begins softly "I was heading home from school on a Friday when Gerald appeared out of nowhere. At first he acted friendly, like a normal mammal and just walked along with me making polite conversation. When we got to that secluded wooded part of my route, just after Juniper street, he suddenly asked me when I started my heat. I was so shocked that I really didn't know what to say, so I told him I had just started that day.'  
'That's when he grabbed me and told me that since he was my father, he got dibs on 'breaking me in' as he put it."

Tearing up slightly and sniffling as she recounts the events, Sarah bravely carries on "A-after he forced me to the ground, he was having trouble getting that new belt that you had just given me undone." glancing briefly at Judy "Since he needed two paws to get the belt unfastened, I took the opportunity to bite the closest thing to me which was his right ear.'  
'He screamed like a little kit mom" she said almost proudly with a sardonic smile as she looks a Judy again. "That's when I took the opportunity to run home as fast as I could."

"Why didn't you say something?" Judy asked cautiously taking a paw of Sarah's into both of her own, being very careful to not sound accusatory.

"Somehow, he'd gotten my phone number and texted me that if I said anything, he'd spread the word around school that I was an easy mark and would have sex with anyone…" and started crying again.

"Do you still have the text honey?" asks Nick.

"N-No, I deleted it. I didn't want to be reminded of it every time I touched my phone."

"So _that's_ why you wanted me to have your number changed?" asks Judy.

"Y-yes… I'm so sorry…"

Gathering her tearful daughter into a tight hug, Judy asks softly "You know that Nick would never do something like that, don't you?"

Taking another deep breath, Sarah looks ashamedly at Nick "Yea, I do …I - I'm sorry Nick."

Nick's only answer was simple. Holding out his arms in an open invitation he tells her "There's nothing to forgive Sarah …" and was rewarded with a tearful young bunny.

Gently stroking her ears for several minutes to calm the doe, Nick could only think of one thing to say to try to lighten the mood "You know that all of that bunny snot is kinda hard to wash out of clothes, right?"

After taking a few seconds to process what Nick was talking about, Sarah snorts and then lets out a small giggle. "Y-you know that's t-terrible, right?"

"So, it qualifies as a dad joke then?"

"Yea, I guess so." as she sniffs and makes it a point to further wipe her nose on his shirt.

"You know, when I got out of the service, I made a vow to myself to never again take another mammal's life. But … right now … I'm finding it _very_ difficult to keep that vow…"

"Pease don't" asks Sarah softly "I-I kinda like havin' you around…"

"Then I promise not to, ok?"

"Ok, thank you … dad."

Looking at Judy, Nick quietly asks "Do you remember her old number?"

"Yea … why?"

"All you need to do is to request the cell phone carrier to supply all of the records for that number and time frame, which would include voice mails and texts, and by law they have to comply with the request. It would be _really_ handy to have those records in paw when we go to court for the adoption just in case, don't ya think?"

"Damn Nick … I would've never thought of that. Thanks!"

Smirk firmly in place "That's what dads do Fluff…"

"Quiet you. Now … is it getting' too late to take that trip?"

Looking at the clock, Nick calculates out loud "It's just after noon right now, so if we get a quick bite down stairs after I change my shirt" winking good naturedly at Sarah who promptly sticks her tongue out "we can be on the road by one. The ride to Walls will take about an hour and a half, and the trip back about the same. Add in about another two hours to ride the Badlands loop which would include stopping a few times to read the various plaques and take pictures. We can get a good meal at the Badlands Saloon and Grill and do some shopping and be back to Stergis in plenty of time to be back before dark.'  
'I guess it's up to you two…do ya still wanna go on that little trip or not?"

"I'm all for it" says Judy "I guess it's up to you Sarah, yes or no?"

"Heck yea. Let's get otta here."

…

Heading east on I90, the ride to Walls was an easy ninety-minute ride with both does enjoying the scenery. Turning south onto the Badlands loop, Nick pointed out the various colors of clays that composed the national monument, and how it had been a sea bottom millions of years ago, and that this was the most fossil rich area of Animalia.

After stopping several times to read the various plaques denoting items of interest, the three exited the eastern end of the Badlands National Park.

Turning and heading back west on I90, Nick stopped in Walls to fill the trike with gas and to let Judy and Sarah do some souvenir shopping. While Judy picked up a t-shirt and snow globe for her cousin Nadine as thanks for taking care of Sarah, Sarah got a t-shirt and a nice necklace of Hills Gold for a special friend of hers back in Deerbrook.

"Do I need to be concerned about a boyfriend already?" asks Nick, only partially in jest.

"No dad, this is for the only true friend I have back home. Her name is Rose … Rose Marie, but I get to call her Cream."

"Is that the tawny colored doe that plays with you sometimes?" Judy asks.

"Yea … she's about the only one I know that has it about as rough as I do."

"Really?" asks Judy, "how's that even remotely possible?"

"She's an orphan, and gets picked on a lot because of her fur color, just like I do."

"Well, I guess misery loves company" says Nick. "We'll have to try to do something nice for her when we get you back."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, why not?"

"That'd be great, thanks dad!" giving Nick a heartfelt hug.

"Can I give her a call quick? She's probably wondering where I've got to! I left kinda sudden like ya know…"

"Sure thing, go ahead" says Judy.

As Sarah steps to the side seeking a bit of privacy but still being within eyeshot of Nick and Judy, Judy asks Nick "Do I need to be concerned about Sarah … um …"

"Being gay like Nickie and Snow? No, I don't think you do. From the smell of it, it seems more like a sister thing …"

Seeing the thoughtful look on Nick's face she has to ask "What's goin' on in that freaky mind of yours Nick? And don't say nuthin' 'cause I know better."

"Let me sort it out a bit first, then I'll let you know. I don't wanna step inta sumthin' halfcocked. When I _do_ get it sorted out, I promise ta let you in on it, ok?"

"You'd better…"

With the lateness of the day, the ride back took a bit longer, since it was beginning to cool off a bit and Nick didn't want his does to get overly cold.

"We're gonna get you two some leathers tomorrow" he promised.

Returning to their room, a good soak in the hot tub and some hot chocolate before bed was a nice finish to a very eventful day.

…

**THURSDAY MORNING ~ Stergis Motorcycle Rally ~ Day Five:**

After rising at their usual four thirty time and heading down to a leisurely breakfast with the build crew, Nick asks Sarah "Lil' Bit, why don't you go ahead and see if you can go the fairgrounds with your aunties, I need to talk to your mom for a bit. Grown up stuff."

"You two ain't gonna-"

"No sweetie it's not about that at all." answers Nick "We need to get some stuff ironed out considering my adopting you and a few other things, hopefully as soon as possible. I think that you'd be bored stiff with the legal stuff. Unless you're having second thoughts-"

"NO, no, no, no. you do what ya gotta do. The sooner the better … please. Let me go run quick and see if I can ride with auntie Nickie" and with that she was off.

"You never mentioned anything last night … what's up?"

"I'll let you know when we're alone in the room, so there's no chance of a certain somebunny hearing anything. And no, I'm definitely NOT trying to call off the marriage or the adoption if _that's_ what you're worried about."

Letting the slight worry that had crossed her mind slip away, Judy agrees "Ok, if you say so. But I don't understand why you need to be so secretive about it."

Plopping back down in her chair, Sarah informs Nick "I'm gonna be riding with auntie Skye … she tried to pout 'cause I rode with auntie Nickie the last time."

"That's great sweetie" says Judy smiling. "I'm sure we won't be too long, but we're probably gonna need to talk to Nadine and maybe a lawyer or a judge. We'll be there as soon as we can, I promise."

Stopping by the table, Skye ruffles the fur between Sarah's ears "C'mon Lil Bit, let's get a move on. Leave these two alone so they can get things ironed out to get your fuzzy butt adopted, ok?"

"Ok. Bye mom, bye dad" as she gives each a quick kiss on the cheek and heads out the door with the two vixens.

…

After finishing their meal and heading back to the room, Nick and Judy sit across from each other at the provided table.

"Ok, so what's the big secret? Is this even about the adoption?"

"Actually, it is. But it's about more than that as well."

"Such as?"

"To start with, I want you to call your cousin and have her set up a meeting between you, me, Sarah and a damned good lawyer as soon as we get you back to Deerbrook. Get the meanest, ugliest one you can find. Yes, I'll be taking you and Sarah back, even if I have to buy a hauler."

"Because …?"

"I made a promise to Sarah that I wouldn't kill Gerald … but that don't mean I can't arrange it so he'd wish I _had_!"

" …."

"Then I want you to call the phone company and get a full transcript of _all_ of the phone records starting with the date that Gerald met with Sarah, right up until the second you had her number changed. All of the calls, all of the texts, voice mails, everything.'  
'I want that lawyer to consider anything and everything that that worthless slime bag can be charged with - solicitation of a minor, attempted rape, attempted statutory rape, sexual assault, whatever."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Without a doubt. Absolutely, one hundred percent!"

Writing furiously on a sheet of motel stationary so she wouldn't forget anything, Judy comments "Ok, let's get everything hashed out before I call Nadine. What else?"

"I want this to be a surprise, so have the lawyer hold off as long as he can to press charges … the day of the hearing would be perfect if that'll work. He can file as far ahead as he needs to, but if he can hold off serving until the court date, so much the better."

"Got it. Next!"

"How much do you know about this Cream that Sarah mentioned?"

"Not a lot actually. She seems like a nice enough kit. Soft spoken, very articulate, smart as a whip. I guess I can get more info from the orphanage if I need to, why?"

"While we can't actually _make_ Sarah a sister due to the difference in our species, not that I mind trying (which garnered a slight blush and smile from a certain bunny) but maybe we can arrange to _adopt_ one if you don't have a problem with it. Wadda ya think?"

"They do get along well, and it seems like Sarah thinks the world of her, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to look into it."

"If all goes well, maybe _we_ could adopt _her_ the same day I adopt Sarah…"

"Ok, got that. Now, give me a few minutes to call Nadine-"

"And I'll call _my_ lawyer as well when he opens up in" looking at the bedside clock "about an hour and a half."

"And what, pray tell will we do with the hour or so to spare?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something. But first, call your cousin, then we'll do whatever…"

…

After a twenty minute phone call with Nadine, going over everything at least three times to be sure that there was no misunderstanding and making sure that nothing was left out, Nick and Judy decided that a short game of 'catch 'em and kiss 'em' was in order … with the contest ending in a tie (of course).

…

After a lengthy shower and a liberal dose of Musk Mask by both mammals in question, Nick called his high-powered attorney and posed the same scenarios to him.

Pledging to get back to Nick by no later than Monday morning (Friday afternoon at the soonest) after doing some extensive research on each subject, the lawyer terminates the call.

Satisfied that everything is lining up as well as possible, considering the circumstances, Nick and Judy head to the fairgrounds.

Arriving at around nine-thirty and passing through the vendors/participants gate at the rear of the facility, they immediately notice a boisterous crowd and a series of flashing red and blue lights by the stage.

Concerned that one of the build crews has been injured, they hurry to the stage, only to find a bevy of police as well as some EMT's around Sarah.

As they approach the scene, Sarah waves them over and they join Sarah, Skye, Nickie and Adelle as well as the crowd of officers.

"What the hell's going on here?" immediately asks Nick before Judy can say a word.

"And just who are you in relation to the juvenile?" asks the female cougar officer with more than a small attitude.

"I'm her mother's fiancé, if you must know." as Sarah quickly steps behind Nick f or protection.

"Yea, right!" says the female cougar who seems to be in charge "A fox engaged to a bunny …"

"It's true you stupid-" interrupts a livid Judy.

"Easy Fluff" interrupts Nick placing a paw softly on one shoulder, "now's not the time. Let's just find out what's goin' on before we go off the deep end, ok?"

"I'll take over from here officer" comes the gruff voice of the bison immediately behind the officer.

"_**CHIEF**_, I … err …"

"Go back to the station and start your return home paperwork. The last thing I need is for another dust-up between _another_ out of region officer and these mammals. Now, get moving!"

"Yes sir…" throwing a 'go to hell' look over her shoulder as she retreats.

Turning to the antelope buck officer, the chief asks "Alright Larry, what's the scoop?"

"According to several _hundred_ witnesses, the hare in question allegedly accosted the juvenile at the signup booth for custom painting, which is a part of the Wilde Rides build team. Apparently it's the same hare that was snubbed a couple of days ago and was escorted out of the facility and was advised to not return.'  
'Multiple witnesses confirmed that the suspect grabbed the juvenile's arm and tried to kiss her, the only thing he actually received was, and I quote, 'a face full of foot'. She basically roundhouse kicked him in the muzzle. According to the EMT's she ended up breaking his nose and left orbital bone and knocked out at least three teeth.'  
'After he's released from the ER, we're going to book him on attempted rape of a minor and felony assault just for starters. The DA should have fun with this one."

Looking at Nick, the chief continues "Wilde, why do you seem to be a trouble magnet this year? All the years you've been coming here with your crew, I've never had a bit of trouble out of y'all until this year…"

"I-I guess it's probably because of me…" inputs a contrite Judy. "Nick and his bunch stopped to help me alongside the highway and it seems like it's been one thing after another since then. Sorry!"

"You seem familiar, but I can't put a hoof on the reason…"

"I'm Judy Hopps sir. I worked for the ZPD at one time…"

"That's it! You were responsible for solving the Nighthowler thing."

"Actually, it was more Nick than me. Nick gave me the big leads that helped me find the 'savage' mammals. Then I had to go and screw things up with that damned press conference. Fangmeyer stabbed me in the back and lied to Infernal, I mean Internal Affairs, after a suspect got violent and attacked me with a knife, so I was fired."

"I remember seeing that mess. So, I'm guessing that Wilde here was the fox that was at the press conference?"

"Yea, that was him. My stupid mouth was the reason things got so bad. I tried to find him afterwards to explain … to make up with him, but I never could find him. After almost twenty years, who would've thought we'd meet on the way here? Anyway, all is forgiven and we're actually engaged."

"And the kit is … yours?" the chief asks, looking back and forth between Judy and Nick in obvious confusion.

"Sorta kinda? Sarah's _my_ kit, and when we marry Nick plans to adopt her."

"So, my officer told me that there was an issue with the buck in question earlier in the week?"

"He was drunk and wanted me to go out with him and didn't take kindly to dad interfering!" says Sarah, putting in her two cents worth.

"So this time he grabbed your arm-"

"And I kicked his ass…"

"Face is what I heard. But yea, you most certainly did young lady." comments the chief with a brief smile.

"Umm, I'm not gonna go to jail … am I?" asks a suddenly worried Sarah.

"Far from it. You were acting in self-defense. I'm afraid that _he'll_ be the one going to jail, probably for a long time, right after he gets out of the hospital."

"So, we're … done here?" asks Judy, earning an eye rolls from Nick after using _his_ old line.

"Yea, we're done. You'll need to stop by the station before the rally's over and sign the required paperwork, but other than that… have a safe rally. And _you_ young lady…!" turning his attention to Sarah with a fake scowl-

"Yes…?"

"Try not to beat up any more bikers, it's kinda bad for their image…" and with a small smile and a quick wink, the bison turned and left.

…

Seeing Nick and Judy staring at her "What? What was I s'posed to do?"

"No, that ain't it at all!" responds Nick.

"It ain't?" asks Judy.

"No, it ain't! I was wondering… what style of karate do you practice Sarah? That must have been one hell of a kick to do that kind of damage!"

"**NICK!"**

"What? I'm with Sarah here. What else was she s'pposed to do? Let him do what he wanted to do? Didn't we just get finished talking about a similar situation with Gerald?"

Addressing Sarah again "Please tell me, what style?"

"Shotokan."

"Really?" asks Nick, only slightly amazed.

"And your brown belt kata was …?"

"Kanku Dia!"

"That's marvelous! And you passed under Tanaka Sensei the first time?"

"Yup … is that good?"

"You have no idea. It took me three tries under Yaguchi Sensei to get my first brown and another three under Tanaka Sensei for my black.'  
'When I was taking paw to paw during my advanced training in the military, I joined a karate school to try to get ahead of the curve so to speak. The style was Shotokan, and _my_ personal black belt kata was Bassi-Dai!"

"Really?" asks a now amazed Sarah

"Sure was."

"Will you teach me Bassi? Sensei won't teach me because he says that since I'm so limber, Kanku is better suited to me and I _really_ wanna learn it."

"Sure, no problem."

"_**AHEM**_**….!"**

Looking at Judy, Nick and Sarah suddenly realize that _somebunny_ had been left out of the conversation.

"What …?" asks Judy, with the conversation more than a little over her head. "Pretend for a minute I don't speak karate. I took Taekwondo during my paw to paw training. I only took martial arts in Deerbrook to stay in shape after 10 kits, and to keep Sarah here out of trouble. I wasn't looking to make rank, I just wanted to stay in shape."

"Sorry mom" apologized Sarah "we didn't mean nuthin'-"

"I know sweetie. I actually think it's great that you and Nick have a common ground like this."

Giving his poor neglected fiancé a hug and kiss on the cheek, to which Sarah roller her eyes and made gagging sounds, Nick smiles and returns to their conversation "So, what other kata did Sensei have you do?"

"Heian Shodan and Tekki Sandan."

"Good, it shows diversity in stances and movement … Was the kumite (sparing) controlled or free?"

"Free. I was put up against Donnie Stripers, a zebra yearling who's a Nidan (second degree black belt)."

"And …?"

"I held my own for a while, but he eventually wore me out. I never did quit, even though I was severely outmatched."

"Believe it or not, that's exactly what Sensei was looking for. Not your form, but your heart."

"Really?"

"Yup. It took a while for it to sink into _my_ thick skull, but I eventually got it. good job Chocolate!"

"Thanks dad … I love you, you know that, right?" as she gives him a bone crushing hug, just like her mom does.

"Yes I do Sarah, without question."

"Even after …"

"_Especially_ after, yes. I guess it's what real dads do"

Looking up and seeing Judy wipe a tear, Nick just give a wink and a quick smile to let her know that _he_ knows.

"Everything ok?" asks Nickie as she and Skye join them, with both build teams and the band, as well as the thousands in the crowd looking on.

"Yea, we're good" answers Sarah.

"I don't know about you" says Nick addressing his does "but I think we should catch a quick lunch and look for some leathers for you two."

"And what about my stand? I've got some customers that I need to finish up with! Can I do that first?"

"Sure thing. While you do that, let me talk with Adelle and see if there's a way to have mammals that're interested in getting a design to correspond with you through the interwebs. Ramone already has more than he can handle now and will need to take on some of the paint jobs back at the shop in Aweston. Your mom can help you with the stand while I talk to Adelle, ok?"

"That's fine. C'mon mom ….!"

While Judy and Sarah wrap up several customers that have been patiently waiting, especially enjoying the part where Sarah took out the buck, Nick talks to Adelle.

Finding out that Adelle is adept at building websites, Nick outlines what he thinks should be included such as pictures of work done at the rally and 'suggested' prices for future projects.

After catching a quick lunch at the Road Killed Café (at Sarah's insistence - much to Judy's chagrin) the three set off in search of good leathers for the two does.

…

After searching for several hours at a multitude of shops that offer only cheaply made products at ridiculously high prices, the trio discovers a shop on one of the side kiosks aptly named 'Buckle and Hide'.** (to reiterate-in this story, leather is made from reptile and bird hides)**

While the does had fun (shopping is always fun for females, remember?) trying to decide on which chaps looked best with which vest, which looked best with which jacket, Nick just sat back and mentally tried to figure out what items his does would finally settle on.

While Judy finally settled on matching leathers that were mostly plain with a bit of short fringe and artificially weathered so it looked like it had been worn for years, Sarah's leathers had quite a few snaps, pockets and zippers, with a bit of blank area around the edges. When asked why she wanted the areas blank, Sarah surprised her parents (especially Nick) by telling them that she wanted to have Ramone airbrush the areas with red and grey to match their fur colors.

"Color me impressed!" says Nick "With a mind like yours, you'll never have to worry about a future. Mammals are gonna be beating down the door of the shop for just about any kind of work you wanna get into."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely, one hundred percent!"

Laughing at the well-worn joke, Judy asks "Ok, what's next?"

"Well, since there are some places that require helmets to be worn, I figured that a stop at a helmet shop would be next."

Finding a specific stall that exclusively handled small mammal helmets, Judy has to gawk at the name.

"Kidd's Skidd Lidds? Really?"

"Yup" answers Nick as they enter the stall.

"Judy, Sarah, meet Karl Childers, one of the best airbrush artists in all of Animalia."

As the does shake paws with the diminutive Echidna, Sarah asks "But if your name is Karl, why is the place called Kidds?"

"Two reasons actually. First, it's a play of words on my species. Second, if someone asks for Kidd, I just tell 'em he ain't here."

"…Ok."

Looking at Nick, Sarah asks "What's so special about this place?"

"This is where I get all of my stuff airbrushed, especially my few helmets. Look around for a minute and you'll see why."

Reaching up to pick up a certain helmet to inspect it more closely, Sarah is amazed to find that what _looked_ to be a fur covered helmet, was simply airbrushed!

"Wow … that is _sooo_ cool!"

"So" begins Sarah, addressing Karl "if I get a helmet here, you'll paint anything one it I want?"

"As long as your mom approves, sure."

"And my dad…"

Grinning at the echidna, Nick shrugs and offers a simple explanation. "I'm adopted." he states with a lopsided grin.

Rolling his eyes "You were _always_ the weird one Wilde. So, whatcha want then little bit?"

"How did _you_ know my nickname?" Sarah asks totally thrown off.

"What nickname?"

"Lil' Bit! My auntie Nickie gave it to me."

"Lucky guess I guess… but then, I always call kits little bit…"

"It's ok, I don't mind."

"Anyways. What 'cha got in mind?"

"Can you paint my face on one of these?" pointing to full-face helmet.

"If you're talkin' about one of these full-face helmets with the tip up front piece, I can do better than that … I can do your entire head!"

"Really?"

"Yup. Just tell me what cha want and I can get it done by tomorrow mornin'."

"How about with my ears folded down in the back and maybe a couple of piercings on 'em?" as she gives a hopeful glance toward her mom and Nick.

"If it's ok with Nick and your mom, sure why not."

"It's only paint so I don't see why not. Fluff, you get the final say here…"

"Gee, thanks Nick!" says Judy with (mock?) sarcasm.

"PLEEEEEASE?"

Rolling her eyes, Judy relents "Fine. Like Nick says, it's just paint."

"What color do ya want the piercings?" asks Karl.

Smiling at her 'parents' "Red and grey … mix 'em up."

"No problem. I just need to get four pictures of your head…"

"Why?"

"I gotta have something ta go by besides my poor memory, don't I?"

"Oh. Yea, I guess so."

"Fluff, have you decided on what you want?" asks Nick.

"I guess the same as Sarah, but without the piercings?"

As Karl takes Judy and Sarah's pictures, Nick asks if he'd mind doin' _'the thing'_ with the helmets.

Grinning, Nick was assured that it was no problem, and would be done at no charge.

Getting questioning looks from both does, Nick simply smirks and says "You'll see tomorrow."

…

After heading back to the motel for the day, Nick, Judy and Sarah decide to just get a light supper, order a mixed species snack tray sit in the hot tub and watch a few movies to end the evening, especially after the trying day that Sarah has had.

Finally, after watching a pair of Wreck It Rhino movies, Nick and Judy retire to the bed while Sarah almost literally passes out on the pull-out.

**XxX**

**AN: For the record, rabbits technically never actually have a heat cycle because they're constantly fertile, it just works for the story … I claim artistic license!  
Ok, who can guess who Karl Childers is?**


	14. Wedding Bell Blues

**14 Wedding Bell Blues**

**XxX**

**FRIDAY MORNING ~ Stergis Motorcycle Rally ~ Day Six:**

**XxX**

Rising at four thirty as has been their habit for the past week, Nick, Judy and Sarah meet the vixens and most of the rest of the Wilde Rides mammals at breakfast.

Seeing Sarah trying to rush through her breakfast, Nick knows he needs to slow the young doe down a bit "Hey Sarah, slow down just a little-"

"But dad, I wanna go see how my … our helmets turned out!"

"Hate to disappoint, but Kidds don't open 'til nine…" laughing at the young does antics.

"Well … fudge…!"

"Sarah … did you _almost_ cuss?" asks Judy, only half seriously.

"…Maybe?" Sarah answers with a fake pout.

"I swear, you're getting as bad as Nick…"

"Don't swear mom, it ain't nice!"

While Judy simply stares at her daughter open mouthed in disbelief for turning the tables so quickly, Nick, Skye and Nickie have a brief laugh at her expense.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart" quips a smirking Nick, harkening back to when they first met.

Leveling a half-lidded gaze at Nick "I'd whup _you_ here and now if I didn't think you'd enjoy it" she shoots back.

"Oooooooh, get'n kinky now huh?" adds Nicky.

"And as for you-" begins Judy, quickly switching her attention to her soon-to-be sister-in law.

"Please" enjoins Skye "not in public dear, mammals will stare! Besides, I doubt if Nickie and I are ready for a threesome yet…"

"Just … I … **arghh **… fine!" says Judy, giving up because she knows she doesn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against all four of the other mammals sitting at the table.

"You know you love me" says Nick softly into one ear as he gives his bunny a gentle kiss between her ears.

"_**EWWW, GROSS!"**_ says Sarah as she makes gagging noises, drawing laughs from the three foxes.

"I'll get back to you on that later…" says Judy, still giving Nick a bit of a stink eye.

"Let's finish up here and stop at the shop on the way to the fairgrounds" says Nick, putting an end to the joking around "we need to see how Ramone's doing getting the base coat down for Sarah's paint idea. You _did_ come up with something for the build bike … right?" he asks.

"Yup, sure did!"

"And what, pray tell, is it?" he asks.

"You'll see when we get to the fairgrounds." she snarks back, paws on her hips.

"I think I've created a monster!" says Nick, placing his paw to his chest and playing like he's a bit put off.

"Serves you right" says a smirking Judy, with the entire table getting a chuckle out of the exchange.

…

Arriving at the shop, Nick, Judy and Sarah make their way to the makeshift paint booth where Ramone is finishing one of the orders that has been taken on due to Sarah's budding business.

"Have you been here all night?" asks Nick.

"No boss, I lef' roun' ten an' got here at roun' fife. I got mos' of the paint yobs finish. Only haf a few lef."

"And the one that Sarah wanted for the build bike?"

"Es at the show…"

"Finished?"

"Si."

"And you'll have most of the commissions done by the time we pack up to go home?"

"Eff we stay two more days, mebe only one, I think I can get them all finished, si!"

"Judy, would it be possible for you and Sarah to hang around for a day or two after the rally, or do you need to get back right away?"

"Sarah said she didn't need to be back until the twenty eighth, so I doubt if a couple more days would make a difference. The only thing would be how soon we can get things set up for you to adopt Sarah."

"Right, we _do_ need to keep that in mind."

…

Exchanging pleasantries with the Injun Barry build bunch, Nick and crew get ready to start working on the build bike as six am draws near.

"Well, what did ya get figured out for the bike?" Nick asks Sarah.

Leading Nick and Judy to a short table covered with a soft drop cloth, Sarah lifts the cloth to show her parents the finished tins.

"Well?" she asks apprehensively.

"Sarah, it's … brilliant!" says Nick.

Seeing the paint, Judy can only hug her daughter "It's beautiful Sarah…"

All of the parts - fuel tank, fenders and oil tank have been layered with candy apple blue over white pearl, then rubbed out to appear weathered and faded like Sarah and Judy's bikes to create an artificial patina, then clear coated, clay barred and waxed to a dazzling finish.

"I got the idea from mom's and my bikes, but the color seemed wrong so I just, I don't know … I thought these would work. Do-do you really like it?"

"It's gorgeous" admits Nickie, who has just joined the little group along with Skye.

"When did you have time to tell Ramone your idea?" asks Nick.

"Yesterday morning before I had to kick the crap out of that dumbassed buck!"

Seeing the stern look she was getting from Judy "Sorry, I know mom … language."

"Ya did good baby" says Nick, giving Sarah a quick hug. "Now, go help Adelle set up your stand and we'll all get a little something done before we go pick up you and your mom's helmets, ok?"

"Soon?"

"Most likely around lunchtime. We still have a bike to build, and the guys are gonna need me and your mom to lend a paw. The helmets ain't goin' anywhere, I promise."

"…Ok." answers a slightly disappointed Sarah.

"And umm, I think it might be a good if you stop taking orders around noon today." continues Nick " You can explain to anyone interested in getting a custom design by Chocolate Bunny Productions, that they can sign up on the new website that Adelle is putting together, and that they'll need to go to Aweston to have it done.'  
'Look, I know you're gonna be a bit disappointed, but everyone is really wantin' ta go home after the rally, and Ramone said he'll need at least one or two more days to finish what you've already commissioned before we can leave, remember?"

"Yea, I know, it's just …"

Kneeling and taking her face between his paws "I get it Sarah, I really do. But every one of my mammals has things back home to attend to. I'm _still_ gonna take you and your mom home to Deerbrook and get things right there. Besides, we three need to figure a few things out tonight. There's the wedding to talk over, your adoption, who's gonna live where, all of that. That all needs to come first as far as I'm concerned. The shop can take care of itself with Nickie, Skye and Midnight at the helm. You and your mom take priority in my life now …OK?"

Suddenly wrapping her arms around Nick's neck in a tight, tearful hug "…Thanks dad … I love you…"

Hugging the kit back "I love you too sweetheart. Now, get busy so we can get out of here at lunchtime and get your helmets. Ok?"

"… '**SNIFF!**' "Ok…"

…

While Nick is busy helping with the build bike, Judy, Sarah, Nickie and Skye are busy instigating a plot with the in-house band.

Just before everyone is going to be breaking for lunch, the leader of 'Sexy Seventies' announces _**"Ok y'all, listen up! We've just been informed that a certain build off mammal is an expert guitarist. We've also been informed that a **__**different**__** certain someone has requested that that mammal to play a couple of selections for his lady love and her daughter. Would Nick Wilde of the Wilde Ride build team please report to center stage…!"**_

Suddenly realizing that _he's_ the object of the announcement, Nick stands and makes his way to the center stage area, where a widely grinning Sarah is standing and holding the guitar that he was presented with not that long ago.

Taking the microphone, Sarah announces_** "Dad, auntie Nickie and auntie Skye told me that you were really good at playing a guitar. Will you please play a couple of songs for me and mom with your new guitar? Auntie Skye said that two of your best songs are Hotel Califurnia by the Eagles, and Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin. The band says that they know the songs, so will you pleeeeese play them for us? PLEEESE?"**_

"So, _this_ is your revenge for messing with you the other night?" Nick asks Sarah as he ruffles the fur between her ears "Ok Lil' Bit, your wish is my command, just turn off the sad doe eyes please."

As Nick leads into Stairway To Heaven (Led Zeppelin -1971) the crowd cheers and is amazed that a bike builder can play a guitar with such fervor. As the last cords echo throughout the fairgrounds, Nick starts into Hotel Califurnia (Hotel California – Eagles 1971).

Seeing his mate and soon-to-be-adopted kit grinning like fools, Nick decides to add one more song to the set. _**"Since I've managed to get roped into doin' a couple of songs for y'all by my darling bunnies, I'm gonna throw one more into the mix. Here's one that I'm especially proud of, and let's see if the band can keep up!"**_

Beginning with the opening riffs of 'The Sultans Of Swing' by Dire Straits, Nick follows the standard rhythm until he gets to the solo as played by Mark Knopfler, where he absolutely shreds it by playing an advanced and extended version. Unable to keep up with the pace set by Nick, the band even the drummer, can only marvel at the skills shown by the vulpine player.

When Nick finally slows the rhythm down to a normal pace, he and the band finish the song and the set with a flourish…

Unplugging the guitar, Nick bows to the wildly cheering crowd and calls his bunnies out to join him center stage. Giving Judy and Sarah each a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek, Nick leads them to the build area where Nickie, Skye and the rest of the crew are standing in literal shock.

"Well, what did ya think?" he asks, full smirk in place.

"That" says Nickie, barely able to find her voice "Was the most awesome bit I think I've ever heard in real life…! Where the hell did you ever have time to learn _that_?""

"Remember all of those stray vixens you kept sending my way? Did you actually think I was out all night messin' around with them? Really?"

"Well, you were _acceptin'_ those dates, so then … what?"

"We'd have a bite to eat, then they'd see I wasn't interested in settlin' down and that'd be it! They'd take off and I'd go back home and practice. You already know I can't read sheet music fer shit, so I'd just pull the video up on EweTube and jam all night!"

"Well" interjects Judy "_**I**_ for one am glad you did what you did, or … didn't do, and I'm totally blown away with how you can play."

Noticing that Sarah hadn't said anything, Judy had to giggle when she saw Sarah staring, open mouthed, at Nick.

"Sarah honey, are you ok?" she asks, slightly concerned.

"I-I-I don't … know."

"What?"

"Mom, if you weren't already getting married to dad, I think I'd try to steal him…!"

"You know that really sounds more than a little bit weird, right?" asks Skye.

"Don't care…"

After handing the guitar to Midnight for safekeeping, Nick takes his does by the paws and heads toward the trike.

"C'mon you two, let's get a bite ta eat and get those helmets that Sarah is itchin' ta see."

"Road Killed?" asks Sara.

"Rally's almost over, so sure, why not" says Nick, knowing all the while that it's not exactly what Judy wants "but … we'll get supper wherever your mom wants, ok? It's only fair."

Watching both does look at each other and nod, Nick knew that he'd hit a home run that time by placating both females in one fell swoop.

…

Heading downtown and rolling along the main drag, the Wilde's luck upon a space large enough to park the trike, and it's only a block and a half from the restaurant.

Entering the café, the trio is instantly recognized and One-Eyed Jack came to wait on them himself.

"Well" he begins "If it ain't me fav'rit prey chaser and his victims hisself!"

"Bugger off ya damned predophile!" admonishes Nick good naturedly, mimicking the cockney's accent.

As the four continue to laugh, despite the odd looks coming from what most observers would classify as tourists, the does order their usual salads awhile Nick changes up and has a Poodles 'N Noodles, which consists of Lo Mein noodles and chunks of shredded turkey meat – which of course he shared a bite or two with Sarah.

"What the bloody hell?" asks Johnny as he notices Nick sharing with Sarah.

"Whaaa?" asks Nick around a mouthful of food.

"A bunny eatin' meat?"

"She's curious about the taste, and it's only a bite or two, fer shits sake!" answers a widely grinning Nick.

Tossing up his arms in defeat and leaving, mumbling something about Wilde and his weird assed family, Johnny heads back to the kitchen.

…

Lunch over, our trio decides to walk to the helmet shop rather than take a chance at not being able to find a parking place at all, let alone one large enough for the trike.

Seeing the shop, Sarah runs ahead and manages to almost bowl the owner over when she enters.

"Lemme see, lemme see, lemme see" was all the excited doe could say, not that she was excited at all…

"Hey there little one!" says Karl as he greets Sarah "You ready to see your new helmet?"

"Yes pleeeease!"

Giving Nick and Judy a huge grin as _they_ enter the stall, he reaches behind him to retrieve both Judy and Sarah's helmets.

"Woah, that's _**SO**_ cool" exclaims Sarah "It looks just like me!"

"And like me as well." adds Judy "But Nick wanted you to 'do the thing' whatever that was … so what was _the_ _thing?"_ adding air quotes with her fingers.

Showing Judy and Sarah how to lift the clear visor part of their helmets, Karl flips down the built-in sunshades.

Seeing that the sunshades have been rimmed with silver so that they actually look like sunglasses Judy is suitably impressed "Well I'll be dipped in shi-"

"Language mom!" interrupts Sarah.

As all four mammals get a short laugh out of the exchange, the two does are amazed that when they put the helmets on, it _almost_ looks like they're not wearing anything on their heads.

"Another great job dude" complements Nick.

"Have I ever let ya down?" Karl asks.

"Nope, that's why I keep comin' back. Anyways. Take it easy, we'll see ya next trip."

…

"Well, how's about we head back to the fairgrounds so I can help with the build, and you two can help Adelle finish up with the stand?"

"Not exactly what I'd rather be doin'-" comments Judy in a somewhat sultry voice.

"_God mom, I'm __**right**__ here…"_ pipes up a slightly horrified Sarah

"What?" asks Judy with a slight smirk playing across her muzzle.

After getting his does settled on the trike (they insisted on wearing their new helmets rather than hold them, mainly to see if anyone noticed) Nick heads back to the build site.

As they dismount the trike at the fairgrounds, Nick's phone rings. Noticing that it's his lawyer, Nick immediately takes the call "Yea, Wilde here."

Listening intently, Nick only nods a few times "You're absolutely sure? No doubt? Ok then, I'll take care of that here and fax you a copy of the papers so you can get things going on your end. Thanks a lot, it's appreciated. Bye." and terminates the call.

"That" indicates Nick, slightly peeved "was my lawyer. It seems that we've got a good news, bad news thing goin' on now."

"And?" asks Judy.

The good news is that everything is pretty much just like we want it to happen. Gerald has absolutely no input as to whether or not I can legally adopt Sarah."

"_**And **_…?"

"And Gerald is gonna be charged with assaulting a minor, which is a felony, attempted rape, attempted statutory rape, and the charges will be filed as soon as we get to Deerbrook, and presented at the adoption hearing."

And the bad news…?"

"I can't legally adopt Sarah … unless-"

"Unless what?"

"We're already married by the time we get there…!"

"…"

"_**WHAT?"**_ yells Sarah. "You mean you can't adopt me?" completely missing the last part of Nicks sentence.

"Sarah that's **not** what I said"

"Then what?"

"It just means that your mom and I have to be legally married before I can adopt you. So, unless anyone has a better idea, we need to get married … as soon as we can" looking straight at Judy.

"Maybe I can help with that" interrupts Skye, just entering from the front of the stage

"You?" asks Nick "How can you help?"

"I just _happen_ to know a travelin' preacher that comes here every year. In fact, Nickie and I were thinkin' about getting' hitched, so why don't you two join us? A double wedding!"

"And just _when_ were you gonna mention this?" asks a more than slightly irritated Nick.

"I said that we were just _considering_ it damn it. No need to get so shittin' hostile, good god!"

"Sorry, but this was all just kinda sudden…"

"Anyway … do ya want me to get in touch with the preacher or not?"

_-huffs loudly_ "Sure, why not … as long as it's legal back home and in Deerbrook, why not!"

"Legal in all of Animalia as far as I know. Give me a few minutes and I'll give him a call…"

_**Several minutes later…**_

"Ok, here's the deal… Father Sarducci told me that he'll have a few minutes fer ya at around six. If you wanna get hitched, it's gonna need to be then. Otherwise he's full up for the day and he's leavin' fer the east coast otta Rapids City at nine t'nite. And yes, you'll be legally married from coast to coast. So, what's it gonna be?"

Seeing the expectant faces of his does, Nick has only one answer "I guess we need to get some proper marryin' duds, huh?"

"And you'll need at least four witnesses as well" adds Skye.

"So, you and Nickie …"

"Me?" asks Sarah.

"Sorry honey, ya gotta be at least eighteen to be a legal witness."

"Midnight and Amy Rose would stand up for ya!" suggests Nickie.

"I need Midnight at the build until six and Amy won't go anywhere without Midnight, so they're out…"

"Adelle?" suggests Judy.

"That'd work. Now we need one more."

"Does the preacher have anyone workin' for him that could be counted?" asks Nick.

He's got a gal workin' for him, but we can't use her since she's employed by him and might be considered as biased."

"How about me then?" asks Injun Barry as he enters the conversation.

"Really?" asks Nick.

"Sure. Bambi can stay and run the build while I'm gone, no problem."

"Well, we've got that solved. So where do we gotta go to get this done?"

"Not all that far really. The preacher's set up in a tent at the Stergis City Park."

"Umm" begins Skye somewhat shyly "would you stand up for me and Nickie then?"

"You're both sure about this?" asks Nick.

Putting their arms around each other's waist "Yea, we are" answers Nickie.

Looking at each other, Nick and Judy nod their willingness. "As long as Adelle and Barry are good with it, I guess we are as well."

Getting positive assurance from Barry, and after asking Adelle for her thoughts, it was settled.

"I guess a trip to Rapids City is in order then" states Skye.

"Your three take the trike, while Barry and I go-"

"Dad…"

"Yea?"

How about I go with you instead?"

"You? why?"

"I think woman's … well a female's point of view might be more than helpful here" she states plainly. "You _ain't_ marryin' _my_ mom in a fancy pair of jeans…"

Pressing his paw to his chest in mock indignation "I would _never_ … well, ok, yea I prob'ly would. If it's ok with your mom, I'm good with it. what d'ya think Judy?"

"Absolutely. Best idea yet, no offense Barry…"

"None taken."

"Let's all meet at the park at five forty-five then ok?"

"Let's get movin' so we're back in plenty of time.

…

As Judy, Nickie and Skye head towards Rapids City on Nick's trike looking for a bridal shop, Nick and Sarah take his softail and head towards Rapids seeking out a high-end male's clothing store.

As Skye drives, Judy and Nickie check Zoogle for local bridal boutiques, and settle on Love Struck Bridal Boutique on Josephine Street.

With Nick driving, Sarah is doing her part by searching for local men's shops that might have something that would be appropriate for her mom's wedding.

Narrowing down the possibilities by searching the on-line selections, Sarah settles on a place called Michael's Male's Wear. It just so happens that Michael's is only three stores down from Love Struck, and the five mammals in search of semi-formal wear greet each other as they head to their respective stores…

…

"Well, hello there! Fancy meeting you here" snarks Nick.

"Well yes" returns Judy haughtily "I'm getting married this afternoon and I need to get something stunning for the occasion." she snarks back.

"Who's the lucky buck?"

"I really haven't decided yet. I think I'll just grab some random todd out of a crowd instead."

"Really? How about that! I'm getting married this afternoon as well."

"Would I happen to know the lucky vixen?"

"I doubt it, I've got my sights set on a particularly lovely bunny doe instead."

While Skye and Nickie are barely able to hold in their laughter, Sarah can only look on in disbelief…

"Dad! Will you quit goofin' around? We gots ta get you sumpin to wear…"

"And what a cute little kit … is she yours?" asks Judy.

"I happen to be adopting her, and don't call her cute, it's really quite rude."

"Well, I'm a bunny so I can call her cute if I want to!"

"Well, she self identifies as a vixen, so-"

"Will you two _please _stop goofin' off?" asks a slightly exasperated Sarah "We've gotta get stuff so we can get you two married!"

Ruffling the fur between her ears, Nick tells Sarah "Yes dear…"

Swatting at Nick's offending paw, Sarah lets out a slight huff.

With that, the two groups of mammals head into their respective stores.

Since Nick knew better than to argue with Sarah about what to wear, it didn't take them long to shop. A quick stop at a nearby florist and they were headed back to Stergis.

Knowing that they're limited on time, the girls quickly pass on by the overly fancy white bridal gowns (plus the fact that this _is_ Judy's third wedding after all) and find a modest dress that's perfect for the occasion, one for each of them.

Making it back to Stergis in plenty of time, Nick and Sarah head to the motel room to get him changed and ready to go.

…

As Nick is changing, Sarah gets a text from Judy "Dad, mom wants me ta tell ya that she's gonna be in auntie Nickie's room changing. She also wants ta know what yer gonna do fer rings…."

"Well crap, I never thought about rings… umm … tell her we'll use the promise rings that you got us until we can go out and get a proper set, if that's ok."

After a brief exchange of texts "Mom says that's ok, the promise rings will do. She wants me to get yours so she can give it to you at the ceremony, and she'll give me hers so you can give it to her then."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great!" says Sarah as she sends a final text.

…

As calm as it was for Nick to change, it was absolute pandemonium for the females. As you can imagine, with not one but _three_ females trying to get ready in a very short time to be married, nothing seemed to go right…when the vixen's dresses didn't fit, they knew that the store had mixed up their measurements, so Nickie ended up wearing up Skye's dress that was trimmed in red, while Skye's had to wear Nickie's dress that was trimmed in white lace, instead of the other way around.

Of course, Judy's dress just _happened_ to be the prettiest. It was a pale blue, ending just above the knees, dipping to the middle of her back, and just low cut enough in the front to show a peek of her bosom.

Then, after Judy texted Sarah about the rings, all three females went brain dead for a few seconds when they realized that Nickie and Skye didn't even have rings to exchange.

Judy finally had the inspiration to call Midnight. She had Midnight tell Adelle to go out and find two rings, both size 8, and bring them to the ceremony.

Just when they figured that everything was set, Skye moaned "None of us have bridal bouquets!"

When Sarah knocks on their door to find out how things were going, Nickie had to tell the poor doe about their misadventures.

"I'll go see if dad has any ideas!"

Several minutes later, she returns "Dad already has one for mom, and he said that he'll pick you two up something on the way to the park. And he said not to worry, they'll be nice since I'll get to help him."

…

When the girls arrive at the park, they find Nick, Sarah, Adelle and Barry waiting for them.

"Fashionably almost late huh?" smirks Nick.

"_Almost_ is the key word there Slick." says Judy through clenched teeth.

"Anywhooo, here's _your_ bouquet (white roses trimmed with red and purple and complemented with baby's breath), and here are yours" handing Nickie and Skye each theirs. (white roses with red trim also with baby's breath for Skye and white roses and baby's breath for Nickie)

"And" continues Nick, "according to Sarah here, you need this as well" handing Judy a white Calla Lily, which he places behind her left ear, marking her as a taken doe.

"I must say, you are all about as beautiful as any mammal I've ever seen … even you sis."

"Thanks … I think" replies Nickie.

"Sarah" says Judy "would you be willing to be the ring bearer?"

"For who?"

"For all of us, if you don't mind."

"Sure!"

The only other thing is…what are we gonna do with the bouquets?" asks Skye. "We don't really have anyone to throw them to. Adelle's married and there really ain't anyone else around…"

"You two can exchange them with each other and Judy can give hers to Sarah" suggests Nick. "And Sara, you ain't gonna marry anyone until you're at least thirty."

"_**WHAT?"**_

"I'm sure Nick's just kidding" says Judy. _"Right Nick?"_

"Maybe?"

"**NICK!"**

"Yes, I'm kidding … I guess." Which earned him a good-natured swat from both does.

"Enough of this, it's almost time. Let's go in the tent, ok?" says Skye.

Entering the tent that serves as a chapel, they are all greeted by and undersized male civet cat and a rather large female muskrat.

"Hello dere" says the skunk "I'ma Father Guido Sarducci, anda dis here's my assistant, missa Roseanne Rosannadanna. If you'll all be so kind as ta sign the guesta book and the required paperwork, we'll begin."

After the four mammals sign their portions of the certificates, and the witnesses sign theirs, they all assemble to begin the ceremonies.

"We's a gonna make this fast and simple, 'cause I gotta be otta here to catcha my plane soon."

Turning to Nick and Judy "Do you, Nicholas Wilde take Judith Hopps for your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Judith Hopps, take Nicholas Wilde to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may exchange rings … Congratulations, you're hitched. You may kiss each other."

Turning to Nickie and Skye "Do you, Nicholle Wilde take Skye Winters to be you lawful wedded … mate?"

"I do."

"Do you Skye Winters, take Nicholle Wilde, to be your lawful wedded … mate?"

"I do."

"You may now exchange rings … Congratulations, you'sa hitched too."

"Now if you'll 'scuse me, I gotta get this tent down and get to the airport. Ciao" and they were ushered out of the tent.

"Well, that was a bit disappointing!" remarks Judy.

"Judy, I get that and I agree. If you want a nicer ceremony, we can have one later, but for now it serves the purpose" says Nick. "We're legally married and I can fax a copy of the certificate to my lawyer and get things started on that end."

"I guess you're right … but still …"

"Well, at least we get a honeymoon night together … alone!" remarks Nickie.

As her remark sinks in "You're gonna make me hurt you yet, ain't ya?" asks Judy.

"Easy Judy" says Skye, "She's just messin with ya. If you and Nick want some alone time, we'll be happy to watch Sarah for ya. Right Nickie?"

"Of course. Look Judy, I know this has been tough, what with trying to get Sarah adopted and all, but you've gotta relax a bit. Please, let Sarah stay with us tonight so you and Nick can celebrate a little and unwind. Ok?"

"Yea mom, I'll stay with my aunties, you and dad are both too uptight, you need some alone time."

"You're sure?"

"Yup, but ya gotta stay at the reception for a-"

"Wait" interrupted Nick what reception … exactly?"

"We reserved the 'Continental' room at the motel for a small reception fer you two. Just us and the crew, and Injun Barry's crew. Ya can't leave the crew out Nick!"

With that, Nickie, Skye and Sarah headed out to the hotel on the trike, while Nick and Judy get on Nick's softail.

…

Once there, they found the Continental lightly decorated with multi-colored balloons and streamers in the newlywed's fur colors.

After the perfunctory and obligatory toasts, dance and congratulations from all in attendance, Nick and Judy wave at the crowd and head to their room.

"One quick stop a guest services, then to the room?" asks Nick.

"And that would be for-?"

"The best champagne that I can find, of course. Nothing but the best for my new bride."

**XxX**

**AN: the Stergis Inn is in all accounts a hotel. I know I have referred to it in the past as a motel, my bad.**


	15. And The Winner Is…

**15 And The Winner Is…**

**XxX**

**Another slightly longer chapter…deal with it! **

**Just a friendly reminder, authors cannot reply to guests, you need to have a valid fan fiction before we can answer directly.**

**XxX**

**SATURDAY MORNING ~ Stergis Motorcycle Rally ~ Day Seven:**

**0430….**

_**BZZZ-BNZZZ-BZZZ-BZZZ**_

"Nick … NICK … **NICK!"**

"Whaaa?"

"Why in god's name did you forget the turn the alarm off?"

"I really don't remember turnin' it on…"

"SARAH!"

"What about her?"

"That little shit…"

"….?"

"She and Nickie disappeared for while last night while we were celebrating."

"Damn."

"Yea, damn."

"So, now what?"

"Well … seein' as we're already awake…."

"I like the way you think Fluff…"

…

**0930 ….**

"You ready to get up and face the day Nick?"

"Not really, but-" looking at the clock "I guess we need to get up and get to the fairgrounds, huh?"

"Yea, I suppose. Short honeymoon but…"

"After all the years of doing without you, I really don't give a damn, as long as we're together."

"I know. But there's so-"

And Judy is interrupted by Nick's phone going off.

Looking at the caller ID, Nick quickly picks up "Yea, this is Wilde!" mouthing _'lawyer'_ to Judy.

Listening intently, Nick's only comment was just before he hung up "Make it happen."

Seeing Judy's expectant face "Here's the deal … to begin with, the marriage is perfectly within all of the parameters for the adoption to be legal, not only for Sarah, but for Rose Marie as well. I'll need proof of stability and proof of stable income when we go to court, which is no problem. The court date is scheduled for the twenty first of this month, just a week before Sarah has to start school, so we should have plenty of time to go to Aweston and get back to Deerbrook before the court date.'  
'The DA is still getting a list of charges ready to issue an arrest warrant for Gerald, who is going to be tipped off about the adoption a day or so before the court date, so hopefully he'll be there and be plenty mad that a fox is gonna be adopting Sarah, even though he has absolutely no say since he's given up legal custody of her. Once there, the Tri-Burrow sheriff is supposed to be ready with the warrant and cuffs in paw.'  
'There are couple of things we need to talk over before then, but we can do that sometime after the presentation, so let's eat and head to the fairgrounds, unveil is only a few hours away and we really can't afford to miss it."

…

Entering through the back gate of the fairgrounds, Nick and Judy arrive at around ten thirty, only five and a half hours before the big unveil.

As the newlyweds enter the stage area, a loud cheer erupts and hundreds of strands of party beads are thrown on the stage for them.

As a thoroughly embarrassed Judy tries unsuccessfully to hide behind Nick, he simply bows to the crowd "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!"

With both build bikes finished, everyone simply stands around talking, with both build crews once again congratulating Nick and Judy on their vows.

As the crowd begins counting down the final seconds, Nick and Barry stand by their creations. At zero, both pull the covers off of their bikes … and the crowd cheers and hoots at the two spectacular machines, that were totally converted in just over six build days.

…

Barry's bike had a springer front end, with the main down-legs that had been heated and twisted by Barry himself, then powder coated, giving the bike a very unique look.

The fuel tank was exactly the opposite of what Nick had done, and was actually double rounded even more than normal, giving it a slightly bloated look, which was made even more outrageous looking with the sprung solo seat.

The handlebars were a set of high ape hangers and controls were angled down for usage, with a set of short forward controls for foot controls.

The standard 96 spoke wheels were maintained.

…

Nick's bike on the other paw, was much leaner looking. The standard-length springer had replaced the factory slider type front suspension, with the added softail in the rear giving the bike a more hardtail look and ride worthy stance.

Handlebars were a double pullback style mounted on a set of short dog bone risers, with only the brake and clutch levers mounted on the handlebars. The horn was secretly mounted on the outside edge of the brake side of the handlebars, and the dimmer switch for the headlight was mounted on the top of the headlight case.

The concave fuel tank, while holding less fuel than a stock tank, gave the bike a much leaner look.

Since the standard rear suspension had been dumped if favor of the softail set-up, the smoother ride meant that they could mount the solo seat directly to the frame and never have to worry about rider comfort.

To top it all off, the paint that Sarah had designed was absolutely the pièce de résistance of the bike. The white pearl topped with layered candy apple blue, was then rubbed out to give it a weathered, well ridden appearance was the absolute centerpiece of the show.

…

At four o'clock, the votes were tabulated, and the winner announced by mister Kings.

"_**Ladies and gentlemammals, may I have your attention please! In a close, and I do mean **__**very**__** close vote count the winner of this year's build off competition is …. Injun Barry!'  
'The vote count was so close that we actually counted them three times, and the margin was one hundred and thirty-seven votes."**_

As Injun Barry accepts the trophy, he calls a slightly disappointed Nick to join him.

"_**Nick, I know that the winner is 'sposed to get both bikes, but you did such a great job on your bike, that I'm letting you keep your bike as a wedding present. Congratulations!"**_

Absolutely flabbergasted by the generous and unexpected gift, Nick has a few words of his own.

"_**Thanks Barry, it's much appreciated. With that said, unless you have an objection, I'm going to do what I would have done had I won the competition…I'm going to raffle of both bikes, my build bike and the bike that Ness left, and give all of the money raised to a charity that's close to not only MY heart, but to the majority of my crew as well. That charity is the '**_**KIA Survivors Of Greater Animalia!'**_**This group is composed of spouses and children of military members that were killed in action, regardless of where or when.'**_**  
**_**'Most of you know that I'm a vet, but what you may not know is that **__**most**__** of my crew are vets as well … this is for those of us who never came back … thank you! Raffle ticket sales will be handled on my website, **__**"**_

As the crowd cheers wildly, Nick gets a tearful hug from Barry as an answer, both build crews gather around to join in the hug, with only Nickie, Skye, Judy and Sarah holding back, tearful to say the least.

…

As the crowd disperses for various venues around Stergis, with it being the last official day of the rally, Nick gathers his crew around for last minute instructions.

"Ok, listen up! Lock everything up tight, then everybody take off for tonight, you've all done a terrific job. We didn't win, but so what? The shop got millions of dollars' worth of free advertising, and everyone watching knows we did a great job building a beautiful, quality bike. I want every one of you to have a good time tonight, because I need you all to be here at seven am tomorrow morning to pack up what's here and get stuff loaded up for the trip home.'  
'I'll need you to load anything than Ramone won't need to finish his paint consignments so we can head home bright and early on Monday morning. Y'all got that?"

With a resounding chorus of '_yes sir'_s, the stage is quickly deserted, leaving only three foxes and two bunnies.

"What the hell are you two still doin' here?" asks Nick, addressing Nickie and Skye "you got nuthin' else to do?"

"Umm, we, that is Skye and I, wanted to apologize for your alarm goin' off early this mornin'." Admits Nickie

"So, Sarah had no part in it?" asks Judy.

"She needed to take care of somethin'… personal … in your room, so I turned on the alarm while she was in the bathroom. Sarah had nothin' to do with it."

"Thanks for that." says Nick a bit sarcastically "Now, go have some fun 'cause in the mornin' you'll be helpin' everyone pack."

"Yessir!"

And with that, the vixens were gone.

"So" begins Judy "what's next for us?"

"Well, except for organizing everything in the room and doing a bit of laundry, not much. You two wanna ride, cruise the main drag? What? This is a good time to just be a tourist for a change if ya want."

"Can I go with my aunties and help load stuff up in the morning?" asks Sarah.

"You sure?" asks Nick.

"Yup!"

"Ok then, go ahead, right after breakfast…"

"And in the meantime?" asks Judy.

"How about a nice, quiet, relaxin' night in the room, just the three of us? The hot tub, some munchies and a little wine or some Jack Black would help ease the stress of the build."

After looking at each other for a second, the does decide that would work just fine.

…

As the does shower, Nick phones the front desk and orders a large combination pred/prey snack tray and the best champagne that they can get.

When Nick's done with _his_ shower, he joins Judy and Sarah in the hot tub, he first opens the special edition bottle of Jack Black and paws a small sip of each to Judy then Sarah.

"Be a bit careful you two and just take a _small_ sip to start with" he cautions "this is hard liquor after all…"

While Judy takes a small sip and grimaces, not taking a liking to the sour mash bourbon, Sarah decides unwisely to down the entire sample, _immediately_ regretting the action!

"My gods dad" she finally chokes out after the coughing fit, and wiping the tears from her eyes "how _do_ you manage to drink this stuff?"

"It's called sippin' whiskey fer a reason Lil' Bit!" he says with his signature smirk fully in place. "I _did_ warn you to just take a sip, remember? But truthfully, it's an acquired taste."

"Ok, fine, point taken. May I _please_ have some champagne?"

"If you mom says it's ok, yes you may."

"So _now_ I get to decide? Do I have to be the bad doe in the room?"

"It's up to you Fluff. You know it's gonna be ok as long as we supervise, right Sarah?"

"Yes dad. But … just so I know beforepaw what's it like to be drunk?"

Thinking for along minute, Judy answers. "Remember that time you went on the Tilt-A-Whirl too many times, got so dizzy you couldn't stand up or even talk straight?"

"Yea, and?"

"That's what it's kinda like. But the worst part is the hangover the next day."

"WHY?"

"Remember when you got the flu? You know, with the upset stomach, diarrhea, headache, all that?"

"I guess I'll pass on getting' drunk then."

"Smart doe." says Nick.

…

After sleeping in until six, Nick, Judy and Sarah head down to join the rest of the Wilde Rides crew for breakfast.

Finished with a leisurely breakfast, the entire crew heads out and assembles at the fairgrounds that has served to be a build area for the last seven days to begin loading up for the return to Aweston.

As Sarah heads backstage to help load all of the equipment, tools and whatnot, Judy is only slightly amazed.

"Ya know, while Sarah never shirked helpin' around the house, she never once volunteered to do anything like that before. You've really made a positive influence in her life, you sly fox you."

"You know damned well I never gave her the idea, that's her own doin'."

"Yea, but just you bein' you, and Nickie and Skye, and the rest of the crew, just … I don't know how to describe it!"

"Does it really matter Fluff?"

"No, I guess not. Now, what are WE gunna do?"

Lifting Judy's chin with a gentle finger, Nick plants a soft kiss on the end of her nose "Help pack up of course at least for a bit. What kind of boss, or dad, would I be to just stand and watch?"

"And then?"

"Let's help, then we've got a few things to talk over."

"Well then, let's go …"

…

After the stuff is packed up at the fairgrounds, the crew all heads to the shop that has been busy as all get out. Then they begin to pack up after the last customer leaves, intent on leaving only Ramone and his paint equipment.

While everyone is helping pack either tools, parts or equipment that won't be used by Ramone, Judy notices Nick in a seemingly deep conversation with Nickie and Skye.

Deciding that it's most likely business related, she passes it off for the time being.

After finishing his conversation with the vixens, Nick joins Judy, Sarah and the rest of the crew, helping load one of the trucks and trailers.

"Business?" asks Judy offpaw (offhand), nodding towards Nickie and Skye.

"Yea, stuff that'll need taken care of once we get back to Aweston. Since you brought it up, how about me, you and Sarah making the trip to Aweston instead of goin' straight back to Deerbrook? You can see the town and let me know what you think of the shop."

"You're up to sumpthin' aint ya?"

"Yes I am, but I'll ask you one time ta trust me… please."

"After screwin' up the reveal for our bikes, I think I can handle that. As long as it's a good thing, I'm down with it."

"Yet to be determined, but I think it's about 99% likely that it's gonna be a _**great**_ thing."

"All right then, change of subject … it looks like we're 'bout finished here, what's next?"

"From the looks of it, we may need ta wait a bit fer Sarah" he says pointing thumb towards the makeshift paint booth where Sarah is intently watching Ramone apply a coat of fire engine red paint to a customer's tins.

"So, in the meantime I guess I can let you in on _some_ of the stuff I've been workin' with for after the return to Aweston and then when we finally get to Deerbrook. Let's go sit in the small conference room so we won't be disturbed, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan. If you've got a laptop, bring it and let's go."

…

After a brief stop in the office to retrieve his laptop, Nick and Judy get comfortable in the conference room.

"Here's the deal. I'm thinking about selling some, if not all of the business…"

"**What?** Why? And to who?"

"Let's deal with the who first. It's to Nickie and Skye. They promised to keep the crew together, especially since everyone works so well together. If I don't sell it all, I'll keep fifty one percent of the shop so I'll still have a controlling interest."

"OK, so much for the who, now the why?"

I's not so much complicated as it is … ummm … I guess multi-faceted?"

"How so?"

"To begin with, how comfortable would you, or especially Sarah be living in a city like Aweston?"

"Truthfully, I'd probably be ok with it, but I'm not so sure about Sarah."

"Well, I checked with several of the crew and discovered that the public schools have a _huge_ bullying problem."

"Really? I thought that the 'zero tolerance' law was supposed to handle that!"

"It actually seems to have the opposite effect. The victims seem to be getting more flack than the perps. On the other paw, the expensive the private schools are pretty much prey only or predator only with few exceptions. And with that, they're pretty much for like couples only. That is to say they're prey only and pred only, _and_ of like species."

"That's awful!"

"Of course it is. That's another reason I wanna sell. And we've got ta think of that other doe, what's her real name again?"

"Rose Marie?"

Yea, her. How comfortable do ya think she'd be in a prey only school, with a pred for a dad, and being adopted to top it all off?"

"Ok, I get it, it'd prob'ly suck big time."

"Exactly."

"So, what would _you_ be doin'? If I know you, sittin' on the front porch sippin' lemonade won't do."

"And you'd be right. I had my lawyer do some diggin' and there's a solution to both of these issues."

"And that would be?"

"How much do you know about the financial situation of your family's farm?"

"Not much to tell the truth. After I sold my share of the farm, I never had an excuse to keep up with it … why?"

"By this time tomorrow, I, that is to say we, will be the proud owners of the section of your family's farm that has the vast majority of the fruit, mostly the berries, on it. All of the blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, strawberries and some rhubarb. The apple orchards are doin' well enough that I couldn't buy them."

"But that's a long way from Deerbrook to work the fields!"

"But it's really close to the small town of Aurora, right?"

"So?"

"How would you feel about moving to Aurora? I checked out the town, especially the school system, and you'll never believe what I found!"

"Which is … what?"

"The vast majority of residents are mixed species … with quite a few pred/prey couples in the mix. The girls wouldn't be out of place at all."

"That's for real?"

"Yup. And there's a really nice place, plenty big enough for the four of us. It's just outside of town and only about four miles from the fields."

"What am I s'pposed to do with the house I have now?"

"Rent it, sell it, burn it down, whatever. It's yours to do with what you want aint it?"

"…. I … guess it is! But … how can you afford all that? And don't you love the shop? Won't you miss it?"

"I'll let you in on a secret ok? I think that Nickie and Skye might each suspect the reason now, but they're probably not quite sure. The _**only**_ reason I bought the shop after mom died … was to keep my mind and paws occupied.

"What-"

"To keep from thinkin' about _you_ twenty-fours a day."

"…. I messed you up that bad?"

"I keep tellin' you how much I loved you even then, when are you gonna get that?"

"Nick I'm so sorry-"

"Listen, it's _not_ your fault, ok? Look, I did this to myself. But now that I have you and Sarah in my life, I could give a shit less about the shop as long as the crew is taken care of. The place I'm lookin' at buyin' has a large shop and all of the equipment we'll need to work the fields. Sure, I'll still work on bikes, our bikes at least, and Sarah will still be able to run her little business out of the Aweston shop if I keep the majority share of it if she wants. The interwebs are funny that way! We'll have to see what this Cream is interested in so we can do what we can for her as well. We can work the fields while the girls are in school and they can help out a bit when they get home. How is this not a winner all the way around?"

"But the money-"

"Ain't a problem. Not countin' what the shop's worth, I've got just over fourteen million in the bank. And now that we're married, half a' that's yours…"

"**W-what?"**

"And by the way, the money that Sarah has earned this week? When we get to Deerbrook, I want you to put it all in a trust fund, managed by you and you alone. I want no control over it whatsoever."

"Let me guess, so the judge don't think you want to adopt her for the money!"

"Bingo. Plus, I plan to match every dime of Sarah's money for this Rose if we get to adopt _her_. But it ain't gonna be a gift, she'll have to work for it so there'll be no hard feelin's b'tween the two teenagers."

"Which reminds me, I need to borrow your laptop to get in touch with my cousin Nadine."

After logging in with her ID and password to her e-mail account, Judy opens her e-mail and finds that she has literally hundreds of e-mails, mostly junk.

Weeding through and deleting the majority of said e-mails, Judy comes across the item she's looking for.

"It's from Nadine. It says here that one rabbit doe, Rose Marie - no surname, has been a ward of the Deerbrook orphanage almost since birth. The poor thing was left on the orphanage's doorstep sometime in the middle of the night one night, so that's why no last name. She had good grades in school and she showed an interest in horticulture and plant husbandry until she was being bullied, so that's a reason that her grades temporarily tanked. Her grades began to improve after befriending another doe at school, with no name given for the mysterious doe. Musta been Sarah I guess.'  
'Very quiet and likeable, but for some reason there's been no interest in adoption by anyone for whatever reason until we inquired. Nick, we've _gotta_ get this doe and take care of her…!"

"Then we'll do whatever it takes to get her adopted, but let's save it for a surprise, both for her _and_ for Sarah until the court date, ok? **Urk!"**

"…. just, damn it Nick!" says Judy softly, practically strangling Nick in a tight hug.

Smoothing his bunny's ears, Nick simply returns the hug "I know Fluff, I know. Now, let's go and help out before a certain young doe gets suspicious…"

…

Dropping his laptop off in the office on the way to the shop floor, they find themselves under scrutiny by not only Sarah, but Nickie, Skye and Midnight as well!

"Am I gonna have ta ground you two again?" asks Sarah.

Not bothering to hide a smirk, Nick answers "If ya do, it'll be a long time until we get to go home…"

"Just …. Will you two stop makin' out long enough ta get some work done?" asks Skye.

With a twinkle in her eyes, Judy answers "We were just talkin' some _shop_ _business_."

Suddenly understanding what the topic was, both Nickie and Skye quickly understand, but Sarah on the other paw has no idea.

"I think we may have found somethin' that you were lookin' for." interrupts Nickie. "It's sittin' over on highway thirty-four, just past the Throttle and before ya get to the Chip on the left side of the road. Ya might wanna go check it out…"

"Really?" asks Nick, suddenly very interested.

"Take some cash, yer gonna needs some if ya really want it. They want about twenty K, but I think they'll probably take fifteen or eighteen knowin' how you deal!"

"We're on it! C'mon you two" addressing Judy and Sarah "let's go find some transportation!"

"But we've got the trike!" complains Sarah.

"Would you rather spend three days ridin' to Aweston on the trike, or maybe a day and a half in a car? Before I take you back to Deerbrook, I thought that you and your mom would like to see my shop in Aweston."

"Really? That'd be great!"

"So, ya still wanna go on the trike?"

Giving it a few moments thought "I guess a car sounds better."

"Smart girl. Load up and let's go."

…

Heading east on highway thirty-four, the trio travel about eight miles until Nick notices a car on the side of the road with a 'FOR SALE' sign on the windshield.

Pulling the trike over, all three dismount and the does wait patiently while Nick gives the car a thorough once over.

Noticing them looking the car over, the owner is quick to greet them and answer any questions they might have.

It turns out that the car is a custom rebuild of a '57 Nomad wagon. While the powder blue and white exterior has been only modified enough to allow wider tires, the engine had been upgraded to a 327 cubic inch motor which replaced the stock 283. A four-speed manual transmission topped with a Herst shifter and a black tuck and roll interior finished the car nicely.

Having the owner start the car and run it briefly through the gears, Nick manages to talk the owner down to sixteen thousand dollars cash.

After shaking paws, Nick returns to the trike.

"You think you can get the trike back to the shop without wreckin' it?" he asks Judy.

"Of course I can … dumb fox!" sticking he tongue out.

After winking at a giggling Sarah, Nick then kisses Judy soundly, earning a very loud _**"Eww, eww, eww!"**_ from his stepdaughter.

"C'mon you two, enough already!" Sarah pleads.

"Problem?" asks Judy, wearing her best imitation of Nick's patented smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah can only shake her head and make for the Nomad "C'mon dad, let's go, I'm hungry…"

Ears erect and mouth agape, Judy can only stare after her daughter… "You've _got_ to be shittin' me!"

"Language mother" giggles Sarah, as she climbs into the passenger side of the Nomad.

Holding up both paws and shrugging, Nick can only grin at the two does as they interact.

"We'll meet ya back at the hotel" Nick tells Judy as he fires the car up. Throwing it into gear and heading west towards town, Nick takes it slow and easy so he can head off any trouble that Judy might have with the trike.

Arriving at the Stergis Inn, Nick parks the Nomad and informs the front desk that he has an additional vehicle in the lot. That accomplished, he joins Sarah and Judy outside, only to find both does sitting on the back of the trike, embroiled in a serious(?) disagreement!

"...ce when did you start choosing Nick over me?"

"That's _not_ what it is mom, and you know it!"

"So, riding with Nick in the car rather than with me on the trike isn't choosing?"

"You're just mad 'cause I got to ride in it first, aint ya?"

"Really? You really think I'm that petty?"

"Sounds like it ta me!"

"Problem ladies?" asks Nick, deciding to break up the ongoing argument before it gets out of paw.

"Nick…." begin both does at the same time.

"I don't wanna hear it. if you two wanna keep the bullshit argument goin', I'll leave ya both here and go eat by myself…"

Glaring a bit at each other, then suddenly realizing that they had been basically arguing over nothing, the two does begin giggling, then laughing out loud so hard they had to hold their sides.

Rolling his eyes and muttering _'females'_. Forgetting that the does had such great hearing, Nick gets smacked on both ears, one for each doe.

"**OWW!"**

"Oh Nick, ya wussie" giggles Judy "I know danged well that didn't hurt!"

Suddenly turning around and doing a quick _light_ nom on one of Judy's ears, both Nick _and_ Sarah catch the change in Judy's scent!

"If you keep that up, I'm gonna drag you up to the room … **IF** you're lucky …" Judy warns.

"_**MOM!"**_ squeaks a horrified Sarah.

"Damn it Nick…"

"If my ears ain't sensitive, then yours ain't either…"

"OK, ok, fine. I'll behave … for a while … maybe."

Satisfied that he's at least quelled the argument that Sarah and Judy had going, Nick started the trike and headed towards I90.

"And just where do you think your goin'?" asks a slightly puzzled Judy.

"_We're_ goin' to a place called Black Hawk for lunch. There's 's'pposed ta be a really great multi-species place ta eat there. I figured that we'd at least try one more different place before we head out tomorrow. And before ya ask, no I've never been … Skye suggested it."

During the short fifteen-minute ride to Black Hawk, Judy couldn't help thinking that there _had_ to be a reason for Nick to choose wherever they were headed. And if so, she'd find out for sure shortly.

As Nick pulled up to a small café called the 'C'mon Inn' and noticing that considering the number of animals still in the Stergis area, it was relatively deserted, Judy was all the more sure of her analysis of the reason.

Entering the café and picking a seemingly isolated corner table, the trio seated themselves.

After a quick look at the menus located on the table, all ordered a chef salad (Nick a pred special with turkey chunks) and water to drink.

"Sarah" begins Nick "I need to ask you something." And suddenly Judy is positive what the conversation is going to be about.

"Okaaaaay …"

"You already know that we're gonna go to Aweston before we head back to Deerbrook, right?"

"…. Yes …"

"How would you feel about living in Aweston?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly. I, that is your mom and I, _NEED_ to know how you'd feel about it. if you'd like to fine, but if not, we don't want to make you live somewhere you're not comfortable."

"Truthfully, I doubt if I'd like it. Big city an' all … I'm more of a country doe, like mom was when she was little."

"That's fine honey, we kinda figured as much" Nick answers. "And what about Deerbrook? I'm reasonably sure you don't like it there…"

"You're right about that" she mumbles. "But … what about you? you're gonna be with mom and me … right?" she asks in a worried tone.

"Yes sweetheart, of course I am. I thought about the notion of moving you and your mom to a town called Aurora. Do you know about it?"

"Of course I do. I've got several friends on Muzzlebook that're from there." she says sounding a bit hopeful. "But … what about you, and-and the shop?"

"I'm thinkin' about sellin' the shop to your aunties and moving to Aurora with you two. There's a nice house there, plenty big for _all_ of us" winking at Judy, who knows the rest of the story that's not being told "with a bunch of land there and plenty stuff to do to keep us all occupied so no one gets bored.'  
'I'll most likely keep at least _some_ of the shop in my name so you can run your little paint consultation business out of the shop's interwebs account if ya want."

Suddenly finding himself with an armful of teary-eyed doe, Nick asks "Can I take that as a yes then?"

…

Returning to the shop the trio finds everything except the paint booth packed up and ready to make the return trip to Aweston.

"Here's a thought" begins Nickie addressing Nick and Judy "why don't you guys pack up and head out back to Aweston now? You can prob'ly make it to Selina before ya gotta stop t'nite and finish the trip t'morra. You three can have some quality time together before the rest of us show up and the madhouse resumes."

"Auntie Nickie" shyly interrupts Sarah "is it true that you and auntie Skye are gonna buy dad's shop?"

Kneeling in order to be eye to eye with the young doe, Nickie gives a straight forward answer "Yes sweetheart it is. Nick wants to sell it to us so he can be with you and your mom. He figured that you wouldn't wanna move to Aweston, so that's the best option. You understand … right?"

"Yea … but … will I ever see you guys again?" she asks tearing up slightly, deathly afraid of the answer.

"Sure! whatever gave you the idea that you wouldn't?"

"You'll be so far away-"

"Lil' Bit, it'll only be about nine hours by car. You can come see us on weekends and we can come see you anytime. It's not the end of the world."

"Plus, I've decided to keep fifty-one percent ownership in the shop so Sarah can keep her little business goin'. You know she's gonna have to stop by to check up on you guys and all" adds Nick.

"Let's go get packed" suggests Judy "We can stop and say 'bye on the way out of town."

"Cheer up Lil' Bit" says Skye, giving the doe a good hug "we'll be there in a few days. I'm sure you'll still be there when we get back."

"… Ok …"

"I _promise_ we won't go anywhere before they all get back" adds Nick. "OK?"

"Yea, I guess …" responds a still sad Sarah.

…

After a quick trip to the hotel to pack everything into the Nomad and settle the bill for the crew's meals and lodging for the past ten days or so, Nick, Judy and Sarah stop by the shop to say their goodbyes and get hugs all around.

In slightly better spirits, the three mammals head east out of Stergis on I90 and a well-worn travel song plays on the Serious satellite radio - On The Road Again by Willie Nelson…..

**XxX**

**AN: When alive, Indian Larry never lost a Biker Build-Off competition.**

**Special thanks to Caoimhin (Guest) for the suggestion to auction off the bike(s). **


	16. Aweston

**16 Aweston**

**XxX**

After about an hour or so on the road, Sarah finally comes out of her funk and begins to enjoy the scenery. Rolling through the previously unseen countryside, enjoying the new sights, sounds and smells and just chilling in general seemed to loosen the young doe up.

While Nick concentrates on driving, both does marvel at the changing scenery and take turns trying to guess what Nick's shop might look like, and when Judy brought up the subject of Nick's home, the guessing game takes on an entirely different tone.

Laughing at some of the preposterous guesses about his home, Nick has to shoot down at least a _few_ of the most outlandish ones!  
"No, there's no armory with millions of dollars in gold coins hidden in the garage floor like in 'John Weick'.  
No, I don't have female underwear lying all over the house, and no, there ain't tons of fur mags either.  
No, it's not a 34-room mansion.  
No, it's not a bachelor's 'pit!' Really? Where'd that even come from?"

Deciding to stop in Selina for the evening just like they originally planned, Nick of course gets the best room available in town, which is at the Windmark, a resort style hotel that he has membership for.

As the weary travelers take a few belongings to their room, it's decided to just order in pizza (a veggie supreme for the does and a pred special for Nick) from the local Mamma Jill's pizza chain, along with a two liter of soda and some good wine to finish the meal and evening properly.

Of course since the room has a hot tub, _that_ particular item is almost immediately put to good use.

…

"So" begins Nick "Have you two figured out what my house looks like yet?" as he offers Sarah a bite of his anchovy and turkey sausage pizza.

"In all seriousness" answers Judy as she watches Sarah's eyes widen at the extreme saltiness of a mouthful of anchovies "I figure that it's probably a grey ranch style, with white trim and or shutters, at least three bedrooms, with two or more full baths, a huge garage and … is neat as a pin!"

"Pretty much dead on Fluff" Nick answers with a large smirk, watching Sarah's eyes water and her mouth pucker, trying to figure out whether she wants to finish the bite and swallow the pizza or spit it out, eventually swallowing the bite.

"Since I live a fair piece outside of the city limits, with no neighbors for miles, the yard is huge with a … shooting range out back."

"Wait, what? You mean an _actual_ shooting range … like for _real_ guns?"

"Of course. You _do_ realize that guns are only illegal in big cities like Zootopia, New Yack City, Lost Angels and places like that, right? Besides, with my military background, I'm allowed to own guns anyway. Not to worry, I keep 'em locked up in a safe and I'm the only one with the combination."

"And you're gonna do _what_ with 'em when we move to Aurora?"

"Move 'em, safe and all of course."

"**Absolutely not!"**

"Fluff-"

"**NO!"**

"Give me one good reason and I'll get rid of 'em, every one of 'em. One _GOOD_ reason!"

"They're dangerous, Sarah could be injured or killed!"

"She could be injured or killed on a motorcycle, riding a bicycle or ridin' in a car. Or even just walking along a sidewalk… next reason…"

"It's wrong to own guns, that's why they're banned in Zootopia and other place like that!"

"That's a load of crap and you know it! For instance, look at the knife ban in Lundon. How much sense does that make?"

"That's different!"

"Why?"

"It just is!"

"That doesn't make a damned bit of sense and you know it."

Surprisingly, Sarah had the presence of mind to keep quiet, letting the adults work this out amongst themselves. Even though she secretly wondered what it would be like to actually shoot a real gun, she wasn't entirely sure whether she _really_ wanted to find out for sure or not.

"Ok, look" says Nick finally, pinching the bridge of his snout "Let's wait until we get to my place to continue this discussion. That'll give is both some time to think this over and continue with cooler heads."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Judy has to agree "Fine, I guess it can wait until then. But this is far from settled."

"I know Fluff, but it _is_ something we'll need to talk over."

About that time, Sarah lets a _tiny_ fart, hoping that the bubbles in the hot tub will cover the action. However, the _odor_ caused by the interaction of anchovy's and her innards gives her away…

"What in god's name is that _smell_?" asks a horrified Nick.

As an unsure Judy finally gets a good whiff "… Oh good lord…!"

"… Sorry?" confesses Sarah as she turns blood red under her dark brown fur.

Holding her nose, Judy tries to scold Sarah while also trying not to laugh "That's _it_ young lady, absolutely no more little dead fish on your pizza … ever … oh ick…" as she tries not to gag.

"Cripes Sarah …" adds Nick, trying desperately to fan his snout.

As the smell slowly dissipates, everyone laughingly agrees that that was just what was needed to break the unexpected tension cause by the disagreement.

"What say we get a good night's sleep and hit the road fairly early? If we start around six or seven, we can pull into my place around suppertime tomorrow."

"There's only one _small_ problem" says Judy, looking around the room. "There's a couch, but it's not a pullout…"

"Then I'll take the couch" suggests Nick.

"No, _I _will" insists Sarah.

"Look" says Judy "the bed is lion sized, so we'll _all_ sleep in the bed. Nick by the wall, me in the middle and Sarah on the outside. And Nick, keep your paws to yourself…"

"I make no promises I can't keep" responds Nick with a smirk "but I _only_ have paws for you, my darling bunny."

…

After a restful and uneventful night, our trio is up at six am. Stopping at the all you can eat breakfast buffet proves uneventful, with Judy making certain that Sarah doesn't eat anything that might cause a repeat of the previous night's 'gas attack'.

Back on the road again, Judy's mind returns to the gun conversation from the night before.

"Nick …"

"Hmmm?"

"Just what did you do, I mean what were you trained for in the military?"

After several moments thought, Nick decides to share generalities, but no specifics. "Well, believe it or not, my primary assignment was to scout places and provide intelligence. What kind of security, how many troops, type and number of said troops, type and number of weapons, that kinda stuff. My team and I normally only engaged in combat if there was no other choice.'  
'Occasionally, if the mission called for it, we would infiltrate, that is secretly enter a danger area for more detailed reconnaissance.'  
'It was quite rare that we'd actually be called in for close combat support." After another long moment of deep thought "I was skilled at nighttime surveillance because of my great night vision, but I was also one of the best snipers on my team … in all of the Teams actually. Because of that, I was constantly called in to provide overwatch security.'  
'One of the main reasons I still have most of my guns is … because of my status in the Teams. I have the unfortunate position of being called back into service at any time for probably the next five or six years. That's another reason I'm still in great shape. This last couple of weeks is probably the longest I've gone in years with no exercise."

Reaching out and laying a gentle paw on Nicks arm, Judy says softly "I-I had no idea …"

"I know Fluff, I know. Remember when I told you about the Moogadishu mission? The teams haven't called me, or any of my particular section back because of the pushback after that particular mission, but I still have to keep active, just in case.'  
'I'd really like the opportunity to show you and Sarah some of my skills, but most of all I want to be able to show you how to protect yourselves if it comes right down to it."

"I-I'll think about it, ok?"

"That's all I can ask … thanks."

As Judy sighs and leans against Nick's shoulder, Sarah mulls the conversation over in her head. Even though she knows a few veterans, the doe has never heard anyone talk about a particular mission, or _any_ mission for that matter. Then she recalled the conversation that she and Nick had at the Tower. What kind of mammal does it take to do what he's done and still live with himself, with the memories? She vaguely remembers a statistic that _**an average of twenty-two members of the military commit suicide every day,**_ and her admiration for Nick's resolve and his love and concern for her and her mother only intensifies.

…

With the rest of the morning passing in relative silence, Nick stops at a little place just outside of Dalles for a quick lunch.

Heading south out of Dalles on I35, Nick provides a bit of travel information "It's only around four more hours to Aweston, then another thirty minutes to my place. We've made good time."

"Mainly 'cause you've been speeding?"

"Only a little… around eighty is all, and the speed limit's seventy-five."

"Hmmm"

"I know that smile, you're tired, ain't ya?"

"Jus' a lil'." Judy replies with a _large_ yawn.

"Sarah" asks Nick, "you ok back there?"

Hearing no answer, Judy looks into the back seat and finds Sarah curled up, fast asleep.

"Out like a light" Judy says, giggling.

"Can you imagine what it woulda been like if we'd rode on the trike?"

"It woulda been fun, but yea, I get yer point."

"Do ya think she heard us earlier?"

"Prob'ly, bunny ears and all."

"And?"

"I dunno. Hard ta tell with her. She's had a tough go of it, so maybe she gets it. Do ya think we need ta talk to her about it?"

"Let's leave her be fer now. If she starts actin' otta sorts, then maybe…"

…

"Hey" says Nick softly, jostling a napping Judy.

"…. Wha …?"

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head. We're just about ta Aweston. You wanna stop and see the shop for a quick tour or head straight fer my place?"

"Home James" says a still sleepy Judy.

"And just who is this James character anyway?"

"You ain't James?" asks a now playful doe.

"Naw, I kicked his ass out a long time ago. It's just us foxes and bunnies now."

"Ok, I think I like you more anyways…"

"You _think_ you like me more better?"

"Yea I-wait, more better?"

"Ok, more gooder then!"

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"The gooder, better thing."

"Would more betterer be better?"

"Would more bet-you shit, stop, please" Judy laughs, then hears Sarah giggling in the back seat.

"Well, welcome back sleepyhead!"

"Hey mom, dad. Where are we?" asks Sarah in the middle of a good stretch.

"Just went past Aweston and are about twenty minutes from my, that is to say our place." says Nick.

"Wait … I thought we just left Dalles…!"

"Honey," giggles Judy "that was over four hours ago."

"Just … damn … sorry mom."

"It's ok baby."

…

"Wow!" says Sarah, noticing the difference in scenery.

Gone was the lush green countryside that had been around Dalles. The dry rolling hills with scattered patches of green now dominated the countryside.

Turning down a well-used gravel road, Judy notices the 'NO TRESPASSING' signs posted one both sides of the road.

"I take it you don't really care for a lot of company?"

"Not really. You probly didn't get to read the entire sign did ya?"

"…Um, no?"

"It actually says _'NO TRESPASSING – Violators will be shot, survivors will be shot again'__." _says Nick, giving her a quick wink.

"Were those _**skulls**_ I saw nailed to some posts?" asks a horrified Sarah.

"Holy crap Nick, really?"

"Plastic ones, yea" laughs Nick. "I put them up years ago as a Halloween stunt. But since it tends to keep adventuresome salesmammals out, I left 'em up."

Reaching over to gently close Judy's mouth, Nick _has_ to comment "Ya better keep that closed sweetheart, there's lots of flies out here…"

…

As they head up the long driveway, the difference between Nick's home and the surrounding countryside is immense.

The entire home seems to be surrounded with lush green grass and tall oak trees.

As the car rounds the turn that takes them past the shelter belt of trees, Judy sees that her assessment of Nick's (and now her and Sarah's) home was pretty much right on.

The large light grey ranch house had white trim and shutters, with a white stone fireplace set on one end. The other end of the home had a two and a half car garage with a large glassed in room and a large shop close by.

After remotely opening a garage door, Nick pulls the Nomad in and shuts down the motor.

"Welcome to Casa de Wilde ladies."

…

Entering the house through the garage, Judy and Sarah take in the large open area of the main floor.

The large kitchen area has all modern appliances and a center island spacious enough for four medium sized mammals, with what appears to be a bathroom off to one side. A sliding double door off to one side has Judy curious, but she says nothing for the time being.

The living room is dominated by a fifty-five-inch plasma tv, with two different types of gaming consoles and controllers, a Blu-ray player and some sort of little satellite dish.

The fireplace on the far wall even looks to be functional.

The art on the richly paneled walls is typical southwestern, with nothing that seems to be of a personal nature.

The furniture, while not new isn't exactly dated either. It's not worn out, it's just worn in … kind of "Comfortable."

"Hmm?"

"The house, everything in it. It seems to be … comfortable … like you!"

"Thanks?"

Giving Nick a soft hip-bump "It's a complement dummy."

"Not much to see down here that you haven't already seen," remarks Nick "ya wanna see the upstairs?"

"Sure!"

"You ok there kit?" Nick asks Sarah, noting that she had been quiet since their arrival.

"Huh? Oh, I mean yea. Just … wow!"

"C'mon, I'll show you the rest of the place…"

…

Leading the does up the stairs to the second floor, shows them the four bedrooms.

"This one" he states beginning with the room to his immediate left "Is the master bedroom. Plenty of walk in closet space and a full bathroom."

Watching as Judy and Sarah give the room a quick but cautious look over, not sure what they'll find, he has to stifle a snicker.

"There's nothin' inappropriate in there, so look around if ya want…"

Rolling her eyes, Judy steps in for a closer look, with Sarah close behind.

A king-sized bed takes up plenty of space, with a dresser and chest-of-drawers on one side and a small nightstand on the other.

The large walk-in closet has various work clothes, several sets of casual wear and quite a few sets of military fatigues and dress uniforms inside as well.

"Would you …" cautiously begins Sarah.

"Be willing to give you a fashion show?" Nick finishes.

"I guess. I wanna see how you look dressed up … please."

"Yea, I can do that. Tomorrow maybe, but for sure before we leave for Deerbrook, ok?"

"Ok."

Finishing the upstairs tour, Nick shows them the small bedroom on the same side of the hall as the master, and then the two full bedrooms on the opposite side, with walk-in closets and queen-sized beds. Then there was the well-appointed full bathroom between the two bedrooms, complete with a large stand up - walk in shower and medium mammal size full body fur dryer.

…

Leading his does back downstairs, Nick then takes them through the large sliding glass doors towards the back yard.

Seeing the inside of the large glassed in room that she noticed when they arrived, Judy marveled at its contents… a six medium mammal sized hot tub, sauna and a …

Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"_What_ is _that_?" she asks pointing to a rectangular object full of water imbedded in the floor, close to the hot tub.

"That, my darling bunny" says smirking Nick "is called a lap pool."

"…."

"It's used for swimming laps, but doesn't take up the space of a regular swimming pool. There are a lot of times when the Teams need to swim to a certain place, so I need to keep in shape. With that lap pool, I don't need to put in a regular swimming pool, and I don't need to go to a public pool to do laps."

"And you normally use it ….?"

"At _least_ five days a week when I'm home."

"This is all … impressive!"

"It's about the only thing I'll need to have built when … that is _if_ we move to Aurora."

"When Nick … it's when."

"Sarah, your thoughts?" asks Nick. "You're part of this too ya know."

"This?" she says, gesturing to the entire room "This is _so_ otta sight!"

"I take it you approve-OOOF!"

Stroking the now crying does ears, Nick isn't sure what the problem is…

"Sarah? What's the matter?"

"….. _(sniff)_ …. How can you be so good to m-me and mom? So much better than my real dad?"

"I can't answer that sweetheart, I'm sorry. All I can do is treat you like _**I**_ feel that you deserve to be treated I guess."

"C'mere fluff, Sarah doesn't need to be standing here cryin' alone. You know ya can't hide them tears from me…"

After a prolonged wet hug session, Nick decides to lighten the mood a bit.

"How about this, I'll rustle up sumthin' up for supper, then we can sit in the glass room a bit. I'll turn everythin' on so it can get up to temperature while we eat. Then you c'n do what cha want. Relax in the hot tub, use the sauna or even do a few laps if ya want. Wada ya think?"

"Sounds like a plan" says Judy "What's fer supper?"

"I had some stuff delivered a couple a days ago, so whatever's in there is fresh, let's look, shall we? How about I make supper while you two drag our stuff out of the car? Judy, you can put our stuff in the master bedroom, and Sarah, you can have your pick of any of the other three."

…

After a leisurely supper of pancakes and fresh fruit for the does, and some turkey sausage for Nick (which, of course he shared with Sarah-with the understanding that she wasn't to fart in the glass room) everyone retired to use the various facilities in the rather large area.

While sitting with Sarah in the hot tub, Judy observes Nick using the lap pool.

After about ten minutes when the lap pool shuts down, a slightly tired Nick climbs out and heads to the hot tub to join Judy and Sarah.

"Wouldn't it be easier with some sort of wetsuit or something?" asks Judy, noticing that Nick is soaked to the skin.

"Of course," he answers "but that's the entire point. I may be called up on short notice and I'd have no access to a wetsuit, and besides, with my fur being soaked and creating excessive drag in the water, I get the benefit of added cardio without havin' to do a separate workout."

"Huh, I'd have never thought of that! Sly fox."

"Dumb bunny." as Nick gives her a big wink and a _very_ meaningful kiss.

"Ok you two" interrupts Sarah before things get heated "minor present here…"

"….Ummm ... sorry?" answer both Nick and Judy, not in the least bit actually sorry.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah lays back with her ears hanging over the edge of the hot tub, a wet washrag over her eyes.

"How about a quick movie before bed?" asks Nick.

"Which one?" asks an excited Sarah.

"The new Dragon Riders movie is on Nitflix."

"Really? Cool … if it's ok with mom …."

"Fine, why not. Maybe it'll take a bit of energy otta you." says Judy, addressing Sarah.

"Great. You two catch a quick shower while I make popcorn!"

…

"Mom …" begins Sarah as both does rinse off using the upstairs shower.

"Hmm?"

"What's gonna happen to Gerald?"

"I don't know for sure honey, why do you ask?"

"Is it wrong for me to want him to go to prison? For what he tried to do to me?"

"No baby, I don't believe it is. You know what Nick would've done to him when he found out don't you?"

"Hurt him real bad…?"

"Sarah, I think Nick might have killed him. He more or less said so, remember?"

"Yea, I remember. I don't think he should die, but I _do_ think he should suffer."

"Me too sweetheart, me too. Let's finish up here and get ready for the movie, ok?"

"Sure thing mom… umm, one more thing…"

"What baby?"

"Do you think that he'll try to stop Nick from adoptin' me?"

"That's what we're hopin."

"Really?"

"Yea. If he shows up, we'll have the sheriff there ready to arrest him."

"Cool! Ok, let's get dressed and get downstairs, I wanna see the movie…"

…

After using the fur dryer, the does both dress in loose sweats and head downstairs where Nick has the movie queued up, popcorn (with lots of butter) popped and soft drinks at the ready.

Sitting on the oversized couch directly in front of the massive tv, Judy sits on Nick's right, with Sarah parked comfortably in Nick's lap.

"Really?" Judy asks Sarah, giving her a furry eyeball.

"Cool it mom, you get his lap later, so I want it now… please?"

"Why you little …." begins a thoroughly embarrassed Judy, knowing full well what Sar is referring to. "And as for you-" turning and looking at Nick, who has a huge smirk on his face.

"Yes?"

"Never mind …" she huffs rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, knowing all too well how the evening's going to end up.

…

Not twenty minutes into the movie, Nick feels Sarah's breathing slow and her small form begins to slump.

Giving Judy a gentle nudge with an elbow, Nick indicates Sarah's sleeping form, curled up and sound asleep in his lap, tightly clutching the tip of Nick's tail which he had wrapped around Judy and had rested the tip on Sarah's lap.

Wearing a rueful smile, Judy can only be thankful that she and Nick had found each other through astronomical odds.

"You ok Fluff?"

Wiping a single tear "Yea, I'm ok. Just thinkin' how lucky this trip has been for not only me, but especially Sarah. Finding a mammal who can love us both for who we are…."

"I guess we're all lucky then. I really only rode the springer because Skye and Nickie ragged me about ridin' my custom."

"And the difference is?"

"The custom springer has a solo seat. Room for one. I had no real intensions of looking for another … prospective mate … since Krystal …"

"It's ok Nick, I totally understand. After Gerald and all, I'd pretty much given up on finding someone as well. Would you …"

"Show you the bike?"

"Yea."

"Sure thing. How about tomorrow sometime?"

"That'd work. Let's put sleepin' beauty here to bed, then we c'n talk for a bit, ok?"

"Ok. Which room did she pick?"

"The one farthest on the right." says Judy giggling. "She said she wanted to be far enough away because she didn't wanna be disturbed in case we got _'physical'_ as she put it."

Gently loosening Sarah's grip on his tail, Nick unwound said member from the two does and stood up carrying Sarah and headed for the stairs.

After Judy turned down the covers, Nick placed the sleeping doe in her bed, and was surprised when Judy placed a small, well-worn stuffed plushie into Sarah's paws before covering her up.

"You really had it bad dint' ya?" he comments, noticing that the plushie was a red fox.

"Yea, I really did."

Heading back downstairs and giving Nick a tight hug, Judy continues "Nick there was large part of my life for a lot of years. I think that Jack knew about him, but Gerald never had a clue.'  
'Speaking of that asshat, Sarah asked about him when we were showering."

Seeing the concerned look on Nick's face, she elaborated "It wasn't what you might be thinkin'. She was worried that he might try to stop the adoption."

"And ….?"

"I explained about us wanting him to show up at the adoption hearing so we could have him arrested."

"And she's ok with that?"

"More than ok to tell the truth. As much as she actually hates him, she thinks the world of you, you know that right?"

"I kinda got that feelin' yea."

"I don't know if I can ever thank you enough for stoppin' that day…" she says, tearing up slightly.

"It's like I told you then, it's what we do, and _have_ done in a lot more than once. You have no idea how much the service actually pounded that into us, especially me. We, that is I, probably would've stopped anyway, but it's just somethin' that seems to be ingrained into a mammal when they're part of the military."

As the two sit on the couch, Judy takes the remote and turns off the tv, then turns towards Nick with a very serious look on her face. "I've been thinkin' about the gun thing."

"And?"

"I'm still against them. I know that the world can be a terrible place, the ZPD proved that and I need to do more than hope that martial arts will help keep Sarah and myself safe. Honest question Nick, do you usually carry a concealed weapon?"

Seeing exactly how concerned Judy is "Yes, I normally do. I even had one on me most of the time during the rally. The purpose of a concealed weapon is so no one knows that you have it. I left it off when we were on stage because there were all kinds of armed security in the crowd. It's part of how the rally operates.'  
'And while I understand your hesitance about the guns, because of my unique standing in the Teams, I'll _need_ to have some close at paw. I'm having a safe room built in our new place in Aurora but I'll be the only one to be able to access it, ok?"

"Yea, I guess. I get it, I don't like it, but I guess it's somethin' I'll need to get used to."

"Well, with that settled, what say we head upstairs and try some of that 'physical' stuff that Sarah was concerned about?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Playfully fanning herself with one paw and placing the other over her heart, Judy decides to mess with Nick "Why mister Wilde, I'll have you know that I'm a taken doe…"

Gathering Judy up bridal style and getting a loud _**'EEEP!'**_ from her "And you'll be taken again tonight my lovely…several times perhaps…" he laughs in his best villainous laugh and heads up the steps to the master bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.

**XxX**

**AN: Sadly, an average of 22 veterans take their lives every day. PTSD is real.**


	17. Alice's Restaurant

**17** **Alice's Restaurant**

**XxX**

Thankfully, somehow, someone had enough presence of mind in the middle of the night to actually lock their bedroom door, because there came a light but persistent knocking at their bedroom door at around seven-thirty am.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap ….

"Mom, dad, will you two _please_ quit foolin' around? Mister Nick and I are hungry!"

"Yea, yea, ok, we'll be there in a few…" mumbles Judy more asleep than awake.

"Has she always been this … umm …"

"Persistent? _You_ have NO idea. Impatient? _**I**_ actually have no idea since I've _never_ slept in this late before…"

"Well, I guess that's understa-wait, Mister Nick?"

Letting out a soft sight and rolling her eyes "Yea, Mister Nick. I was so torn up when I couldn't find you that I had to have somethin' to help me through the all of the shit in my life. Couldn't eat, couldn't sleep… when I saw that red fox plushie in a store I decided to use it as a sort of substitute since I couldn't seem to have the real thing.'  
'After I _unintentionally_ hooked up with Jack, Mister Nick had his own place on the dresser by my ... our bed the short time we were together. Jack didn't like it but I didn't care'  
'When I finally tried to settle down with Gerald, Mister Nick was discretely relegated to my part of the bedroom closet. After Gerald and I separated, I took to sleepin' with the only thing I had that comforted me even a little … Mister Nick. I can't begin to count the number of times that Sarah found me curled up with Mister Nick after cryin' myself to sleep.'  
'I had even brought him to the rally with me, believe it or not."

"So, you figured that since ya had the real thing now that Sarah might get a bit of comfort from him?"

'Yea, I guess so… Do you mind?"

"Hell no, I'm flattered actually."

**Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap**

"Let's go ahead and get up before your daughter busts the door down."

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be? _Your_ daughter when she's good and _mine_ when she's not?"

"Part of the deal Slick, ya got a problem with that?"

"Nope, wouldn't have it any other way" and with a quick kiss to Judy's nose, got out of bed and heads towards the shower. "If we hurry, we can get a quickie … I mean a quick shower in before breakfast…"

"After everything we did last night, you _still_ want a quickie?"

"Never hurts to ask…"

…

As Nick and Judy finally hit the bottom of the stairs they're greeted by "'Bout time you two."

Seeing Sarah sitting at the center island, on an adult stool, with not one but _three_ large phone books under her, and Mister Nick propped up against her glass of water, it was all either could do not to bust out laughing.

"I'd ground you two again, but I'm afraid that's exactly what you'd want!" as she tried and failed to sound angry and scold the pair.

While Sarah's eyes followed Judy as she sits at the island, Nick creeps up behind the young doe, grabs her in a tight hug and blows raspberries into her neck before planting a wet, sloppy kiss between her ears.

"Oh, ick dad… really? Yuck." Complains Sarah laughing, no longer to control herself while wiping fox slobber from her fur.

"So" interrupts Judy, "what's fer breakfast?"

"How 'bout some omelets? There are a few turkey eggs in the fridge, along with what's left of the fresh veggies and the last of the turkey sausage. We can get some groceries later today when we go into Aweston to look at the shop."

"Good call.

"Maybe I'll put on one of my sets of fatigues after we get back since a certain someone seems to want a fashion show.

"As long as it's _not_ one of those god-awful Pawaiian things you were wearin' when I met ya…"

Pressing one paw over his heart "Fluff, I'll have you know that those were the height of fashion back then…"

"Then why were _you_ the only one wearin' 'em?"

"Maybe I was the only one with the correct fashion sense?"

"Will you two _please_ chill and get me and Mister Nick somthin' ta eat?" asks a slightly frustrated Sarah.

Rolling his eyes Nick decides that enough is enough … sort of "Yes dear!" as he heads towards the fridge.

…

While Nick prepares the omelets, veggie for Judy and Sarah and a veggie and turkey sausage for himself, the does laugh and shake their heads.

While Judy is doing her best to explain to Sarah the hideous shirts that Nick used to wear, Nick can't help commenting from the stove "You know, I've actually got a few of those around here yet…"

"Oh god no, _please_ don't traumatize our daughter with those ugly things…"

"Please show me dad … _pleeeease_!"

Setting the plates of fresh omelets on the table, Nick readily agrees.

"Of course sweetheart, anything for you." winking at Judy who just hangs her head and mutters "Why me? Why couldn't those damned things have just rotted away?"

"I heard that!"

…

After the leisurely breakfast, Nick, Judy and Sarah pile into the Nomad and make the short twenty-minute ride into Aweston where Nick's shop is located.

Entering the shop, which was only slightly busy since not all of Nick's employees wanted to make the trip to Stergis, Judy and Sarah are amazed at the sheer size and scope of Wilde Rides.

The first thing that Nick did was call a short meeting of the few employees left in the building.

"_**Ok, everyone listen up, I've got a few announcements! To begin with, I'd like to introduce my blushing bride (Judy is actually blushing from the sudden unwanted attention) Judy, and her daughter Sarah whom I plan on adoptin.'  
'Next, I wanna let y'all know that as of today I'm selling a good portion of the shop ta Nickie and Skye who were by the way, married while at the rally as well. That bein' said, I'm gonna maintain a fifty-one percent share of the company, so yea, I'll still be in control!'  
'Even though Nickie and Skye will be **__**kinda**__** in charge here being part owners, Midnight will still be in charge overall so things will go on pretty much as usual. I'll be by from time to time to check up on things.' since I plan to be movin' to a small town named Aurora, to the north-east of here ta live.'  
'As an added bonus, the paint shop will be busier than ever thanks to a burgeoning designer named Sarah Hopps-"**_

"Wilde dad, it's Wilde, remember?" interrupts Sarah, which causes Judy to giggle just a bit.

"_**My bad, I stand corrected, Sarah **__**Leigh**__** Wilde." **_He adds with a smirk.

"**DAD!"**

"What?"

"Now I understand why mom gets so … infuriated with you sometimes…"

Reaching out and ruffling the fur between Sarah's ears, (which earns him a playful swat from said bunny) Nick decides that discretion seems to be the better part of valor … at least for now.

"_**Anyway, the paint and fab shops will be quite a bit busier because Sarah here has been signed on as a paint and design consultant, and will work closely with Ramone in designing custom paint schemes for potential customers beginning as soon as the rest of the crew returns from the rally. That's it for now, everybody, back to work."**_

"C'mon you two, I'll show you around the shop."

…

The large shop houses multiple bays where the employees work on various stages of motorcycle repair and rebuild.

From the engine department, to the transmission section, and metal fabrication, Nick finally ends up at the paint booth.

"This is where Ramone usually works his magic. He normally don't do a lot of airbrush work, but it seems like he's gettin' pretty good at it thanks to you" Nick comments, complementing Sarah. "If it picks up a lot, I'll probably need to hire another painter … or two."

"Don't you mean auntie Nickie or auntie Skye?" asks Sarah.

"Since I'll still own the majority of the shop, I'll have final say, but yea, they'll get to do the majority of the legwork so to speak."

"What's that space over there?" asks Judy, motioning to a well-used and slightly cluttered bay.

"That" indicated Nick "is my personal work area. It's the same place I had when I first opened the shop."

And that's your custom that you were talkin' about?"

"Yup, whadda ya think?"

Walking around the bike, Judy takes it all in: four inch over stock springer front end, five-gallon tear-drop fuel tank, saddle style solo seat, hidden support rear fender, panhead style motor and a softail rear suspension. The paint is a gorgeous Hurley Davison Black Cherry.

"It's beautiful…"

Thanks Fluff, almost as beautiful as my wife…"

"Flatterer…"

"So Sarah whadda ya think?"

"The bike's beautiful, but the work area …it's kinda messy …" accuses Sarah.

"Says the doe who never cleans her room" pipes up Judy.

"_**MOM!"**_

"Well it's true…ain't it?"

"Yea, I guess…" quietly says a slightly despondent Sarah.

"It's ok Sarah" says Nick kneeling in front of the doe "this way folks know I at least do something from time to time. I'm sure that your room is just lived in, and not a total disaster … right?"

Pausing for a brief moment to consider, Sarah confesses "No, it really _is_ a bit of a mess. I promise to keep it clean from now on … ok?" looking at Judy.

"I doubt it you'll have much of an opportunity for that" says Nick.

With both does giving him a questioning look, he continues "If everything goes accordin' to plan, we'll be movin' to Aurora, won't we?"

"Fine, then I'll keep my _new_ room cleaned up … ok?" asks Sarah rolling her eyes.

"I think that'll work" admits Judy.

"So … unless ya want a tour of the town, what say we get an early lunch, do some grocery shoppin', then head back out to the house and chill!"

Looking at each other, the two does nod their heads "Lunch sounds great" says Judy.

…

Walking down the street two blocks, Nick opens the door to the shop's favorite eating place.

"You're kiddin' right?" asks Judy as she sees the name of the restaurant.

"What?" asks Nick, smirk firmly in place.

"_Alice's Restaurant__?_ For real?"

"They named it after an old song, and their motto does it's best to live up to the song."

"And that is?"

"You can get anything you want…."

"I'll believe it when I see it…"

"Suit yourself Fluff…"

Just then, an attractive vixen approaches the trio "Good afternoon mister Wilde … seating for three?"

"Yes please, Joyce."

Showing them to a table, Joyce adds "Just hold on a sec, I'll get a couple of booster sea… umm-"

"It's ok" interrupts Judy, rolling her eyes "My daughter and I get that a lot."

"We do?" pipes up a confused Sarah.

"Sarah…" says Judy, trying her best to help not create a scene by making the waitress uncomfortable.

"What? Dad, what is mom talkin' about? And _please_ don't just say grown-up stuff…."

With the waitress now totally confused, all she can do is helplessly look towards Nick.

As Judy manages to facepawlm herself, Nick tells Joyce "Please bring a couple of seats for the girls, I promise to explain when you get a few minutes" looking at Judy "If that's ok with you?"

"O-ok, umm, I'll be right back…."

…

After returning with the booster seats, Joyce tells the does "If you don't see what you'd like, just ask and we'll do our best to accommodate you." then promptly leaves menus for them to ponder the choices.

Returning a few minutes later, Joyce asks if everyone has made their choices.

"Umm" begins Judy "I don't see an Iceberg salad with watercress on the menu, do you by chance have that?"

"Yes, we can certainly accommodate you with that choice. Will there be anything else?"

"Perhaps some fresh asparagus on the side and a beer to drink please."

"Perfect. And for you young miss?" indicating Sarah.

"I think a small chef salad with some asparagus and a strawberry shake…?" looking at first Judy and then Nick.

Judy simply shrugs, knowing full well that Nick will let her order whatever she wants.

Nick simply nods and gives his order "I'll have the turkey burger classic with a large order of fries and a red beer please."

Seeing Judy's questioning gaze "I'll explain in a minit."

"Ok then, I'll be right back with your drinks and the salad dressing set, thank you."

Addressing Judy "I've been drinkin' red beer for some time, it's kind of a thing around here… beer with tomata juice, but I use Bloody Marry Mix instead. It gives it a bit of a kick. Wanna try some?"

"Sure" say both does at the same time…

…

Returning with the drink orders, Joyce begins to place the drinks in front of each of the patrons.

"If you've got a few minutes" says Nick "I'd like to clarify a few things for ya."

Looking around and seeing that there is only one other customer in the café, Joyce replies "I'll let Thomas know I'm gonna take a quick break, then I'll be right back."

Pulling up a chair when she returns, Joyce is treated to the (more or less) short version of the happenings of the past week at the rally.

"So let me get this straight … this" motioning towards Judy "is the doe that you've been fawning over for the last ... what … fifteen years that I've known ya?"

"Yup, sure is. And this is her daughter, Sarah, whom I plan to adopt."

"Which means" with the realization suddenly dawning on Joyce "that _you're_ _MARRIED_? Well just … damn!"

"Language please." pipes up Sarah.

"Opps, sorry. But, it's such a shock. So, _she'_s why you were never really interested in datin'? You been carryin' a torch for _this_ doe fer so long?"

As Judy opens her mouth to reply to the perceived slight "I knew that you kept talkin' about longin' for some bunny doe, but I had no idea that she was the famous Judy Hopps…"

"Y-you know who I am?"

"A' course hun, ever' one 'round these parts knows who Judy Hopps is. Firstly 'cause of the press conference," which caused Judy more than a little discomfort "but mostly 'cause you made up fer that by catchin' that damned ewe an' puttin' her and her kind b'hind bars. You're more than a little famous 'round these parts. In a good way a 'course."

Looking at Nick "So ya went an' got hitched huh? Well as long as yer happy, I'm happy fer ya. Suzie Q ain't gonna take it too well though, ya know that, right?"

"I guess she'll have ta get over it. I don't know how many times I told her that I wasn't interested in goin' with her. Oh, she's nice enough an' all, but now ya know why and who I was waitin' for."

Seeing a bit of concern on Judy's face (or was it a touch of jealousy?), Joyce explains "Suzie is a fairly attractive civet cat that's been tryin' ta hustle Nick fer _years_ and never got ta first base with him. She's gonna have a conniption fit fer sure ta find out he's done gone an' got married…"

"Speak of the devil…" groans Nick.

"NICK!"

"Suzie …. Please don't-_**ACK**_!" as he's grabbed up in an unwanted tight hug.

"Hey! Paws off my dad … _**bitch**_!" growled Sarah before Judy could even begin to react.

Recoiling slightly, Suzie turns and looks down at the diminutive doe "… And you are?"

"My name is Sarah Leigh _**Wilde**_, and if you don't get away from _my __dad_ I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Reaching out and trying to ruffle the fur between Sarah's ears was Suzie's first mistake. The second was to say "Well bless your little heart-"

Suddenly a very fast and precise ura-zuki or uppercut punch thrown by Sarah landed with devastating results, laying the civet cat out cold!

"_**SARAH!"**_ shouted Nick and Judy at the exact same time.

"What … just … happened?" asks a stunned Joyce.

"Well … she … attacked me …?" asks a stunned Sarah.

"I think that'd work fer me!" remarks Joyce, recovering from her stupor. "In fact, if anyone wants ta know, that's _exactly_ what I'll tell 'em. She's been askin fer somthin' like that fer a looong time. An' ta have a-a-"

"Fourteen-year-old bunny doe." says a grinning Nick, attempting to aid Joyce's thought process.

"Fo-fourten years old?" asks a stunned Joyce.

"Yup. Cool huh?" adds Nick.

"Not exactly what _I'd_ term as cool!" interrupts a highly upset Judy. "What have I told you about using that outside of class?" she asks Sarah, who is only now beginning to realize what has transpired.

"Ta not to?"

"Exactly…!"

"Ease off a bit please Judy" says Nick softly. "She was well within her rights to do what she did. Suzie had no more right to put her paws on Sarah, or me, than that drunk hare at the rally. And as far as I can tell, she's much less the worse for wear than he was."

Realizing that Nick was absolutely correct, Judy apologizes to her daughter.

"Nick's right, I'm sorry Sarah…" and holds her arms out to receive a suddenly shaking and tearful young doe.

"I-it's ok mom … I didn't even realize what I did until afterwards…"

"That's the way it's s'pposed to work" interjects Nick softly "_that's_ why you train so hard. The reason you train so hard is that it _has_ to be instinctual… to do it without thinkin' about it. if you gotta think about it, it's gonna too late."

Suddenly **"WILDE!" **came an angry, definitely feminine, feline voice…

"Oh, crap!"

"What-who?" asks a confused/concerned Judy.

"That" answers a suddenly timid Nick "would be the owner of the place … Alice herself."

Expecting to see a lioness or tigress exit the kitchen area from the throaty sound of the voice, Judy was more than surprised to see that the owner of the voice was a female Lynx, just about her size.

"Wilde, how many times have I told you to - wait, is that Suzie sleepin' on the floor?"

"Umm" begins Joyce "Suzie ain't exactly sleepin' boss, she got knocked out cold by-"

"Nick, what the hell?" starts Alice, trying to stare a hole through the vulpine.

"No boss" interrupts Joyce, "it wasn't Nick, it was this young doe!" motioning towards Sarah.

"_**WHAT?"**_

"She grabbed my dad, an' ruffled my fur an' tried to bless my heart, so I knocked her out!" shot a peeved Sarah. "Nobody messes with _my_ dad … _nobody_!"

Standing with her mouth wide open in shock, Alice takes a step or two back from the by now totally pissed little doe.

"Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit, I'm impressed as hell. You got a name little bit?"

"I'm gonna have ta get a diff'ernt nickname … _everybody_ calls me Lil Bit!" moans Sarah.

"Wha…?"

"Ok, let's clear this up!" says Nick. "Alice, meet Sarah Hop-Wilde, my soon to be adopted daughter, and Judy, my brand spankin' new bride. Nickie tagged Sarah with Li' Bit and now she's a bit outed 'cause everyone calls her that."

"Now _that's_ sumthin' we aint tried yet!" blurts out Judy without thinking, immediately covering her mouth with both paws. **"**_**Shit**_**!"**

"**MOM!"**

"Judy….?"

Seeing Nick's eyebrows shoot up and his eyes open so far that they threatened to fall out of this head "Not a word Nick! Not. A. Word." warns a thoroughly embarrassed Judy through clenched teeth and half-closed eyes.

After spending a few moments digesting the recent conversations, Alice pads over to stand directly in front of Nick "So … this" motioning towards Judy "is the doe that you been pissin' and' moanin' about fer so long! Why the hell din't ya jus' say she was Judy Hopps?"

"Does _everybody_ know who I am?" asks a frustrated Judy. "Hells Bells, that was almost twenty years ago!"

Alice turns to face the doe "When it affects so many of us preds, both the good and the bad, folks 'round here have long mem'ries… we 'member how bad it got fer a while, then the good ya did by straightenin' it all out, good an' proper. Not many folks woulda done that. That said, yer a minor celebrity 'round here, so I'd like ta thank ya personally fer what ya done." and extends a paw towards Judy.

"I really don't deserve any thanks" says Judy returning the pawshake "seein' how bad I screwed things up in the first place, but you're welcome."

"Honey, y'all are welcome at my place anytime, ya' hear?"

"Umm, yes ma'am…?"

…

Just then, a groan gathers everyone's attention as Suzie begins to stir.

"Wha' happn?" was all the groggy Suzie could manage.

"Suz" says Alice, fixing the civet cat with a death stare "how many times were ya warned not ta put yer paws on folks?"

"… Dunno…"

"Get yerself picked up an' get out. I don't wanna see ya back here 'til ya kin learn. Got it?"

"Yes'm." Suzie mumbles as she stumbles out the front door.

Watching the still groggy mammal leave, Alice happened to think "did y'all ever get yer meals?"

"Sorry, no." finally says Nick.

"Sit yerselves right down, I'll rustle 'em right up."

"Yes ma'am!" Immediately answer Nick and the does.

…

After Alice personally brings Nick, Judy and Sarah's meals out, she sits down with the Wilde family and is treated to the long version of the past almost two weeks happenings.

Seeing Nick give a small bite of his turkey burger and a sip of his spicy red beer to Sarah, Alice give a quick questioning look to Judy who simply rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"So, after all this time, and after all you've both been through, you two finally managed to hook up?"

"Yup. And the bonus is that I even have a beautiful daughter to top it all off." which of course manages to get Sarah to blush.

"Ya done good Nick, I'll have ta say. I actually thought about chasin' ya m'sef a time er two…"

"_**I heard that!"**_ came a comment from the kitchen.

"C'mon Thomas, ya know yer my male, nuthin' 'll ever change that!"

"_**Yer only say'n that 'cause I herd ya in the first place…"**_

"Ok, fine. I wanted to jump his bones." returns Alice, winking at Judy who can't help but giggle "There, ya happy?"

"…."

"So, yer plannin' on movin' then?"

"Yea, the move itself 'll prob'ly take a while. We've got a lot to accomplish both at Deerbrook and in Aurora, so we'll most likely take a load of stuff ta start with, then come back on weekends and finish."

Looking at Sarah "I'm sure Sarah can use the time to help Ramone with finalizin' all a the extra work she's gonna be creatin' fer him." giving the young doe a quick wink.

"_**Hey!"**_

"Relax baby, I'm sure Nick's just messin' with ya." says Judy.

"Dang it dad…!"

Kneeling to look Sarah in the eyes, Nick asks "You'd be willin' ta help Ramone with the settelin' the designs before he paints 'em wouldn't ya?"

"Well sure, but you din't need ta say it like that…"

"Like what?"

"Like I was jus' dumpin' more work on him!"

"Honey, that's farther from the truth than you c'n imagine. Most of the time, Ramone doen't have a lot of work ta do, he just helps everyone else around the shop. The extra work that you bring in will just keep him busy most of the time doin' what he loves and what he gets paid ta do."

"Oh, ok…"

Taking the doe into a tight hug "What say we go back to the house and get some quality time in."

Feeling her nod, Nick continues "I'll dress up and give yo that fashion show I promised … and maybe I'll even drag out some of my Pawaiian shirts that yer mom likes so much…!" giving Judy a quick wink.

"Nick, really?"

Another nod, almost settles the conversation.

"Right after we get more groceries, right?" Judy reminds Nick.

"Ye, thanks I kinda forgot. There's a Food Lion right down the street. We can get whatever we need there, then head home…"

After getting enough groceries to last the rest of the week, (no one even really noticed the mixed species threesome, with the normal comings and goings of the shops crew being a common everyday occurrence) the Wildes head home.

…

After quickly putting away the groceries, Judy brings up an interesting point…

"Nick…"

"Hmm?"

"We know you play guitar … and you say you have a lot of guns … but…"

"Where's it all at?" he asks.

"Uhhhh, yea…"

Walking over to the large TV, Nick picks up a certain remote… "Alex … open music room."

Suddenly a small door appears on one of the paneled walls.

"Voice activated, keyed only to my voice, and … anyone else I choose to program in. Neat huh?"

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Judy allows herself to be led into a completely soundproofed room, with Sarah following close behind. Looking around at the various instruments, mainly guitars and a complete drum set, Sarah says exactly what Judy is thinking "No wonder it looks bigger from the outside…"

With paws behind their backs, the two does slowly and cautiously walk through the room, looking intensely at the instruments.

"You c'n touch 'em, they're only instruments, not bombs, and no you won't set off an alarm or nuthin'."

"You're sure?" asks Sarah as she looks intently at a bunny sized version of a Gene Sammons Punisher Bass guitar.

"Sure, go ahead. You play?"

"I've been tryin' ta learn. Rose has access to some stuff at the orphanage, an' she an' I have been tryin' ta learn t'gether."

"That's cool sweetheart" says Judy "why didn't you say somthin'?"

"Cause I knew we din't have the money ta by buy one …"

"Well guess what!" says Nick, "that's now _your_ guitar. And I'll make sure that Rose gets a new one for herself. What does she play?"

"There's an old Fender Strat at the orphanage. It's about shot, but it's good enough ta learn on … she'll be so happy, but …"

"But … what?" Judy asks a suddenly despondent Sarah.

"… If I move ta Aurora, she won't have no one ta play with…" answers Sarah as tears well up in her big blue eyes.

As Judy and Nick's eyes meet, Nick kneels in front of the teary-eyed doe and decides to spoil the surprise.

"Sarah … we were gonna wait and surprise you, buuuut" seeing Judy give a slight nod "your mom and I are actually planning on adoptin' Rose the same time that I adopt you, and - _**OOFFF!"**_

"_**Ilufyodad!" **_says Sarah, voice muffled by Nick's chest fur.

"Excuse me?"

Pulling away just far enough to speak clearly "…I love you dad … and mom." she manages to choke out.

"We know sweetheart, we know." answers Judy for the both of them as she joins the hug.

"We'll have plenty of time ta mess with the guitars an' stuff, let's get to the other reason we're here…"

Nick then walks over to a small mirror on one wall and places his left paw on the mirror, which triggers a small section of unoccupied floor to slide away revealing a hidden staircase.

"Follow me." As Nick leads the does into a hidden basement.

Mouth open in amazement, Judy recognizes a few of the weapons from her days with the ZPD.

MP5 submachine guns, Uzi's, various shotguns, and the handguns … Sig P226, Glock 19, Kimber, and Ruger are the main large caliber weapons, are all situated in racks. Along another wall are the typical M-4 military rifles, with several Remington 700 bolt action sniper rifles, ranging in caliber from 5.56 to .308, to 338 Lapua and even a pair of Barrett .50 caliber long distance sniper rifles.

"Ho-lee- crap!" was all she could say.

"Judy, I know we agreed about the gun thing, but both you and Sarah need to know what I've got. Some of this stuff will necessarily need to come to Aurora with me, but the bulk of it can remain here."

"So what are ya gonna do with the house while we're in Aurora?"

"Well, I'll most likely let Nickie and Skye use it since they were stayin' in their own places and not livin' together. They know about both the music room _and_ the gun room, and will have access to both. While Nickie hasn't had much training, Skye has … military an' all, and I know they won't use the guns unless absolutely necessary. Which reminds me … be back in a minute… You two go ahead and change, I'll meet ya outside in the glass room." which leaves the does sending questioning glances at Nick as he leads the does back into the house from the gun room.

…

After about fifteen minutes, Nick emerges dressed in his dress blues, which is standard issue for members of the Teams.

Coming to a stop and standing at full attention, Nick salutes and says "Ladies, Lieutenant Junior Grade Nicholas Wilde, reporting for duty…"

"My god" says an awestruck Judy "Nick, you're … beautiful!"

Smirk fully in place "Handsome as hell maybe, but _never_ beautiful my dear" he answers after breaking the salute.

"Dad, you're ... gorgeous…!"

"Thank you both for the boost to my morale, but I think I'll go get changed and join ya in the tub…"

"Ok, fine. but enough of this, I'm ready for some wine, some snacks and a dip in the hot tub…"

"Sounds like a plan. You two go ahead and I'll change into somethin' more appropriate, then we c'n all go get wet."

…

As the three relax in the six medium mammal sized hot tub, Judy gets an unexpected phone call.

"Hey Nadine, what's up?"

Listening attentively for several minutes, Judy's face goes from happy to a bit shocked to very concerned.

"Ok, I'll talk to Nick and get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks for the info … 'bye."

Looking at both Nick and Sarah, Judy gives the bad news "Nick, we have a bit of a problem with adoptin' Rose …"

**XxX**

**AN: for those not in the know "Bless your heart" or any derivative thereof is very **_**Southern**_** and very insulting, unless used in actual sympathy, like the passing of a loved one!**


	18. Gettin' Ready For The Move

**18 Gettin' Ready For The Move**

…

As the three relax in the six medium mammal sized hot tub, Judy gets an unexpected phone call.

"Hey Nadine, what's up?"

Listening attentively for several minutes, Judy's face goes from happy to a bit shocked to very concerned.

"Ok, I'll talk to Nick and get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks for the info … 'bye."

Looking at both Nick and Sarah, Judy gives the bad news "Nick, we have a bit of a problem with adoptin' Rose …"

…

"_MOM?"_ asks a concerned and disappointed Sarah.

"Ok" begins Judy trying to both calm Sarah and inform her of the situation at the same time, "here's what I got from Nadine… when they told Rose about someone finally wanting to adopt her, she was absolutely ecstatic … for all of about ten seconds. Then she got quiet and absolutely refused to talk to anyone, then ran and hid in her room. After a while and a bit of smooth talkin' they finally got her to come out and talk to 'em. Turns out, she's attached to a young fox kit, and that she's not goin' to consent to _any_ adoption 'cause she wants to stay and protect him."

"That'd probly be Aja." says Sarah, adding to the conversation.

Now the center of the conversation, Sarah continues "Aja (Ah-jah) is a four old silver fox kit that was brought in to the orphanage about six months ago. 'Cause of his fur color, _and_ the fact that he's a fox, the other kits pick on him, jus' like they do Cream an' me, so she kinda protects him as much as she can…"

Taken back by the look on Nick's face, Judy has to ask "Nick… what-"

"Then we have absolutely no choice…"

With a look of concern on her face Judy asks "Nick…?"

"We _have_ to plan to adopt them _both_, and _that_ discussion is closed. Call Nadine back and tell her to get in touch with my lawyer _and_ the orphanage, we need more information on this kit. Plus, I want this _all_ handled by the time we get to Deerbrook."

While Nick is being choke hugged by Sarah, Judy calls Nadine to relay Nick's concern and instructions, then joins Sara in the hug.

"Ya know," begins Nick softly with a contented sigh as he holds his two does "two weeks ago the only _real_ family I had was Nickie. Now, I've got a wife that I love more than life itself, a beautiful daughter, and the likelihood of two more kits. Life _is_ indeed good!"

…

As the three finish soaking and relaxing in the hot tub, Judy suggests "Nick, after we shower, why don't I fix supper while you and Sarah do a little sumthin' in the music room. You play, and she wants ta learn, so…"

"Now that's a plan. Wadda ya say Chocolate, wanna give it a go?"

"Hel-eck yea…"

"Good catch kit…" says Nick giving her a quick wink.

…

While Judy fixes two lasagna casseroles, one with turkey sausage and one without, Nick begins teaching Sarah the few bass cords from **'Gimmie Some Lovin'**, by the Spence Davis Group, which is one of the first songs that Nick learned, and is fairly easy to learn having only a few cords.

Not surprised that Sarah catches on quickly, having already learned a bit of bass before, Nick goes to his sound board and begins to key up the drums and keyboard portions of the song so he can join in with the vocal and lead guitar parts.

When "Supper's ready!" comes from the kitchen, two hungry mammals head towards the center island.

"This is really good" complements Nick, of course sharing a small bite with Sarah who wholeheartedly aagrees.

"It-it was one of my mom's recipes" says Judy. "I haven't used it much since … since …"

"It's ok sweetheart."

After a few moment's thought, Nick has an idea but isn't sure how well it'll go over with the purple eyed doe.

Looking directly into those amethyst orbs, Nick begins "Umm … I've got a couple of somethin's that I'd like ta run by you if it's ok…"

"… Ok, let's hear it."

With pain etched clearly on his face, Nick begins "I haven't been back to Zootopia since Krystal … and … I'd kinda like to visit her and mom, if it's ok with you."

"Of course it's ok Nick, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you know … with Krystal and all, I wasn't sure if you'd be ok with it…"

Nick, I'm not gonna be jealous of an old flame who's passed, and I sure as hell wouldn't deny you a visit to your mother."

"Well … the other part of this is … I think it'd be a good idea for you ta visit your folks too. I know, you've told me that they outed you, disowned you and all that, but … what could it hurt? I mean really? Yea, you've been divorced twice and ended up married to a fox of all mammals, but-"

Reaching over and placing a gentle finger on Nick's lips, Judy stops the sentence "You're right Nick. I guess it's well past time to put that part of _my_ past to rest. I've needed ta do that for a long time, I just kept puttin' it off 'til it just slipped my mind.'  
'We c'n set aside a day on the way to Deerbrook for you ta visit your mom and Krystal, and for me ta visit my folks ... and I need ta visit my – other kits as well. I haven't visited them but once since Gerald and I split. We both need a bit of closure, 'specially me, and I guess that this is the best way ta do it. Thank you …"

"You two are gonna make me cry …" says a tearful Sarah. "So, I-I'm gonna visit some of my grandparents?"

"Kinda looks that way sweetheart" says Nick. "At least three of 'em."

"And your other siblings as well!" mentions Judy.

Just then, Judy's phone rings again.

'_It's Nadine'_ Judy mouths "Hello? Yea …. Ok, just a sec, let me get a pen and paper …"

Listening and writing for several minutes, Judy says "Ok, got it. Thanks for the updates, I'll tell Nick and call you back as soon as we make a decision, bye."

"Ok, here's the latest on that young fox kit. Species is silver fox, full name is Aja Gaylen Tarron. Age four, parents were killed in a car wreck seven months ago, no living relatives.'  
'It seems that no one is interested in adoptin' him for two main reasons. Firstly seems ta be 'cause he's a fox, but the main reason seems ta be 'cause he's been diagnosed with Canine adenovirus type 2."

Noting Nicks face turn sad then serious, Judy pauses and gives a look that begs him to expound on her last statement.

"Canine adenovirus type 2 is related to the hepatitis virus, canine adenovirus type 1. CAV-2 is used in vaccines to provide protection against canine infectious hepatitis. CAV-2 is also one of the causes of infectious tracheobronchitis, also known as canine cough. This poor kit will die soon if we don't get to adopt him … I'll _not_ lose another poor fox, 'specially a kit, to something that I can save him from…"

Wiping a tear, Nick continues "The treatment's not cheap, so the orphanage will probly only do what they can ta make him comfortable and that'll be it…"

"Dad… w gotta get him too. I _really_ need a brother too ya know." adds a teary-eyed Sarah.

Hang on a sec…" says Nick firmly holding up one finger.

Taking his phone and dialing a certain number, Nick is connected to his attorney "Yea, Tony, this is Nick Wilde. Yea, I know it's after hours and it's late, but I don't really care. Judy's cousin called a bit ago in regards to a silver fox kit named Aja somethin' ..… yea, that's him. Listen … I don't care what it takes, I want you ta _personally_ handle getting' me, that is us, full custody of that kit, asap. Price is no object.'  
'And in the meantime, I want you ta get the best doctors that money can buy and get him started on the CAV-2 treatment. That's right, you personally. No I don't know the kit from Adam, but it still don't matter, you do whatever it takes, you got that? Ok, fine, first thing in the mornin' then. Call me when you find out _anythin_'. Right … ok, bye."

Taking a deep breath, Nick calms himself and looks at the half-eaten meal in front of him.

"Sorry Fluff. The food's really great, but … I've kinda lost my appetite."

"I know Nick, and I'm sorry… I'll let it cool and put it in the fridge."

"Dad …?"

"Yea Punkin'?"

"Is Aja gonna be ok?"

"I hope so sweetheart, I really do. If he's not too far along, he'll be fine."

"Wait… what'd you call me?"

"Umm … Punkin'?"

"Yea. I kinda like that…!"

"Really?" asks Judy.

"Umm-hmm. It's diff'rent. Since Chocolate is you and mom's _special_ name fer me, and Lil Bit is too easy 'cause too many folks call me that, so I think Punkin 'll work."

"Why don't you two go back and work in the music room fer a bit while I clean up the supper dishes and call Nadine to update her on what we want her to do on her end?" asks Judy.

"I think we c'n do that, right Punkin'?"

"Sure thing dad, let's go, why're ya bein' so slow?"

…

Shaking her head at the shenanigans of her kit and her husband, Judy smiles as she cleans the dishes and half eaten food from the center island. After placing the leftover food in the fridge, Judy begins the quick chore of washing and drying the few plates and silverware, when she notices that the sound seems to be a bit louder coming from the music room.

Hearing the heavy bass lead-in from a certain song, the doe is drawn to the music room door, where she is suddenly treated to the pounding rhythm of a bass guitar which is the key element in the song that Nick and Sarah have been working on all this time.

Sticking her head inside of the music room door, Judy was treated to **dum dum dum dum dum –** **dum, dum dum dum dum dum –** **dum, dum dum dum dum dum –** **dum, **_**"Well, my temperature is rising, got my feet on the floor'  
'Crazy mammals rocking 'cause they want to do some more" **_(Gimmie some Lovin' – Spencer Davis Group)

As Judy listens to the song, smiling that the two are doing such a good job, she suddenly remembers the song…

"**NICHOLAS … PIBERIUS … WILDE!"**

With Nick and Sarah dutifully ignoring an upset Judy, nothing happens until the song is finished.

"Yes dear?" answers Nick with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Why on earth would you play _that_ particular song….?"

"Well, the cords are easy ta learn and-"

"You know _damned well_ what I'm getting' at!"

"Mother…" interrupts Sarah, "it was _my_ idea to play it so loud … loud enough ta get yer attention."

"**WHAT?"**

"Dang it mom, take it down a notch or two will ya?"

Not being used to being treated like a kit, Judy can only stand and stare open mouthed…

"Geeeze mom, again, it was _my_ idea ta play it that loud. I thought you'd get a kick out of it, not go ballistic…"

"And you're aware what the song suggests?"

"_Of course_ I am. It ain't like you two have been any kinda discrete about foolin' around … look, you two are married and I _know_ what married mammals do. Fer cryin' out loud anyways…"

"Just … I mean … Ok look. I'm sorry I got upset! I guess I'm still not quite used ta not only ummm … doin' married mammal things, but havin' _you_ around and how old you really are, I tend to forget that even though you're my baby girl, you're not a baby any more…."

Wrapping her mom in a big hug "It's ok mom, we forgive ya … right dad?"

"OF course, there's really nuthin to forgive."

"Would-would you play that song that ya did so well on at the rally for me … for us again? Please!"

"Of course. If you'll just give me a few minutes ta set it up … I need to pull up the song and edit out the right track…"

After a few minutes, Nick finishes editing the 'Sultans of Swing' so that the lead guitar track is gone, which he'll be playing.

After the song finishes, Nick does a classical stage player's bow and shuts down the equipment to the applause of his does.

"Ok, how about we sit outside and watch the sun set? It's cooler now and the sunset is really beautiful this time of day."

Making their way to the gazebo, Nick sits in the middle of the bench facing the setting sun with Judy to his right and Sarah on his left.

"I didn't know you were inta this sorta thing!" comments Judy.

"You learn to appreciate simple things like a beautiful sunset when you never know if you'll ever see one again…"

"Nick-"

"It's ok Fluff, life happens. That's why I'm so thankful that we managed to find each other again. I was just kinda runnin' on autopilot at the shop for so many years. No, I hadn't given up on life, and I always hoped I'd see you again, but never actually thought it'd ever really happen. It was just wishful thinkin' to tell the truth.'  
'When I first saw that it was you on the side of the road that day, I really wasn't sure how to act, didn't know if you recognized me at first, didn't know how you'd react…"

"Less than stellar start huh?" asks Judy, a bit downhearted.

"Yea, I guess we both were at least a bit unsure huh?"

"I was worried that you were still pissed 'cause of the press conference, that's why the brief attitude."

"Well, it all worked out for the best. I finally got the bunny of my dreams, and a beautiful daughter ta boot!" he remarks pulling both does close.

…

Early the next day, plans are being made for the trip to Deerbrook.

"So" begins Judy "What vehicles are we gonna be takin' and who's drivin' what?"

"I figured that I'd load most of the heavy stuff I'll be takin' ta Aurora on the truck and trailer, machines, tools, that sort of stuff and drive it, with you puttin' yours and Sarah's stuff and some of my clothes in the Nomad, with you drivin' it."

"And the bikes and … guns?"

"The bikes can come later, and the few guns and ammo I'll be takin' will be locked in storage cases in the front of the truck. Don't worry Fluff, I'll make sure no one can get to 'em but me. The house in Aurora has a basement that I'm havin' converted inta a secret safe room like the one here. You and I'll be the only ones who'll be able ta access it."

"Sounds good. I've been meanin' ta ask you, what's under the tarp in the garage?"

"Just one of my personal cars…. C'mon, I'll show ya!"

Entering the garage and pulling the tarp of with the same dramatic flair used during the reveal of the build off competition, Nick unveils-

"Is that a-"

"A poppy red '68 Shelby 427 Mustang? Why yes, yes it is!"

My gods Nick, there can't be more than-"

"A pawfull left in existence?"

"But it's gotta be worth-"

"About one and a half million…"

"….."

"No, I didn't _pay_ that much for it. I found it in an old barn. Got it for five thousand, brought it back to the shop, put new tires, belts, hoses an' stuff on it, had Ramone buff it out an' had the interior detailed an' now it's exactly what ya see."

"Can we go for a ride in it?" asks Sara quickly.

"Sure. I need ta make a phone call first…"

"Really?" asks Judy "Why?"

"Cause I'm sellin' it."

" … Why?"

"Fluff, I bought it as an investment. There's no emotional attachment to the car at all. I've got roughly seven grand in a car worth over a million and a half dollars. What am I gonna do with it in Aurora?"

"And it'll be that easy ta sell?"

"I'm a phone call away from the _lowest_ offer of two million, and the list of offers is about a dozen strong. So yea, it's that easy."

"Just, damn…"

"I won't lie, a lot of things like findin' the Mustang are just plain dumb luck. The rest, I and the rest of the crew have had ta work our tails off for. Now, of you'll 'scuse me fer a minit, I'll make a call to the first name on my list…."

…

After spending about two minutes on the phone, Nick tells the does "My buyer 'll be here in about an hour and a half, so we've got that much time to do a short cruise is ya still wanna go…"

"_PLEEEEEEEEEEASE_…." Was all Nick heard from Sarah, while Judy could only smile and roll her eyes.

"Load up and let's go!"

After making sure that the does were buckled in securely, with Judy in back and Sarah in the passenger's seat (positions to be reversed on the trip back to the house) Nick fired the unmuffled big bloc engine up, instantly grabbing the attention of both does.

Backing out of the garage and heading down the long driveway, Nick stops at the two-lane road and looks both ways for any signs of oncoming traffic. Pulling into the right lane, Nick starts slowly, then mashes the gas and heads down the long straightaway at full throttle, with the engine roaring at full song and the tires creating a thick blanket of smoke behind them.

"_**Holy fuck!"**_ Was all he heard from Judy, while Sarah was too wide eyed and thunder struck to emit a single sound.

After what seemed to the two does to be an eternity, Nick slowed the Pony down to a more manageable (90mph) speed.

"I-if I can ask" finally stammers Judy "Just how fast were we goin'?"

"Beats me" answers Nick "the speedo (speedometer) tops out at about 160…"

"_**WHAT?"**_

"Ya gotta 'member, these things were built ta win at places like LeMans against the 'Vettes, Porscha's, Furrari's and the like, so they gotta be fast."

"Don't you _ever_, and I mean _ever_-"

"**Do it again dad, do it again!** interrupts Sarah gleefully, clapping her paws together.

"Oh, hell no" says Judy forcefully. "I'll walk back if you even _think_ about tryin' that shit again …."

"C'mon mom …."

"_**NO**_ … absolutely not! And that's final. Don't you _dare_ Nick, and I aint playin'."

"Ok Fluff, ok. I promise to take it easy … umm, ya know we're still doin about 100 right now … right?"

"_**Fer shit's sake Nick!"**_

"Relax, were only doin' 70. Dang Fluff…"

"You're gonna make me hafta beat ya stupid, aint ya?"

"Promises, promises, promises…"

"What?"

"Nuthin'."

"That's what I thought…"

…

Returning to the house, Nick smiles and winks at Sarah who smiles back after a still irate Judy gets out, slams the door to the Mustang and stomps into the house.

Ten minutes later, a yellow '32 Deuce Coupe rolls up the drive and stops in front of the garage.

The muscular Shetland pony that steps out is instantly recognizable to not only Nick (duh), but to Sarah, who simply stands staring … slack jawed, at the mammal.

"Is that? … Are you? … Do you know who you are?" was all she could stammer before running into the house screaming at the top of her lungs

"What in the hell is …. OH. MY. GOD!" comes from the house.

"You get that a lot huh?" Nick asks, smirk on full display.

"Yea, quite a lot actually."

Stepping back out of the house, ears straight up and eyes wide open, Judy can NOT believe who's standing in the driveway…

"Are you really-"

"Sylvester Stallion? That's what my ID says."

"Oh. My. God!"

"Fluff, ya said that already."

"Shush Nick…" says the starry-eyed doe.

"You was right Nick, she is cute when she's flustered."

"You can't-" says Judy suddenly a bit peeved.

"Call a bunny cute, yea, I know. I've had more than one in my movies."

"Then why?"

"When I hear Nick carry on about how attractive ya were, even with a few years on ya, I had ta go there. My apologies…"

"I'll let it go this time … if you of you'll give me a hug and let me take a few pictures…please?"

"Sure. C'mon over here… and where's that little one of yers? Let's get her in here too."

"Your wife won't get mad?"

"Adrian? Naw, I gotta do stuff like this alla time. Once I bring the Pony home _and_ she sees who's in the pics, she'll know what happened and understand completely, so no problem."

After several pictures of everyone alone with Sly, more were taken with him and the does and a few more with them all together, the Deuce Coupe is loaded onto a rollback that had conveniently followed mister Stallion to Nick's.

Wishing everyone well, Sly roared out of the driveway, and the sound of the powerful engine could be heard fading into the distance.

"Well, that was interesting!" comments a grinning Nick as he observes his does staring at the now empty driveway.

"Huh? Oh, yea…" returns Judy absent mindedly. "Let me guess … you know everybody 'round here too…"

"Not everybody Fluff, but a lot of mammals, yea. You can't be in a successful business like mine and not know a lot of mammals, especially the rich and famous. For obvious reasons I tend to ta keep Sly towards the top of my VIM list…"

And the little suitcase he happened to _conveniently_ leave behind…"

"Contains two point six million dollars for the car. So we'll need to stop by the bank first thing in the mornin' before we head out to Zootopia."

"….. Two …. point …"

"Breathe Fluff, it's just money."

"Just money? Nick-"

"I already know where you're gonna go with that Fluff. I was livin' under a bridge when we first met ok? The 'two hundred dollars a day' bit was a **scam**. Fin and I barely earned fifty bucks a day between us on average every day.'  
'When I was in the Teams, I earned about fifty-four thousand a year, and only managed ta save about ten grand by the time I got out. The only reason I was able ta by the shop was with a VA loan. A lot of hard work and a certain amount of luck enabled me to make the money I did. But in the long run _it's still just money_. If I lost it all today, I'd still be able to survive, especially now that I got you and Sarah by my side.'  
'Look … I know you had to struggle … raisin' kits by yourself, bein' married to a couple of total asshats couldn't a been easy, but look at the mammal that it made you. You are who you are today in _spite_ of those struggles, not _because_ of them. The same can be said of Sarah. Headstrong. Never quit attitude. Do you really think she developed them on her own? Hell no. She got them because of _you_. _You_ showed her how ta make the best of a bad situation."

Standing slack jawed through Nick's little speech, Judy has no response.

"He's right ya know." says Sarah softly beside Judy. "We never had much, but we always did the best we could with what we had, and we always had enough."

Turning and taking Sarah into a tight hug, Judy whispers "Why didn't you say somthin?"

"Why mom?" says Sarah, now beginning to tear up "What good would it have done? We had what we had. There's no way you could've made things any better. You worked yourself to the half ta death as it was. Things got a bit better when junior and Jill left 'cause then there was only us two, but you still worked way too much."

"…. god Sarah, I'm so sorry-"

"For what? Like dad said, we are who we are. That's enough for me."

Kneeling and gathering the two tearful does into a family hug, Nick hears Judy whisper "Thank you Nick, for saving both Sarah and I."

"You both saved _me_ as well Judy, never forget that."

**XxX**

**AN: Canine adenovirus types 1&2 are actual diseases that are common to the silver or artic fox.  
Even though I use a lot of quotes and throw a lot of well used names around in my stories, there's a name in particular in this chapter that I don't think many folks will figure out... if anyone finds it, give me a holler and I'll give you a gold star….  
Of course Sylvester Stallion is Sylvester Stallone.**


	19. MeetingThe Folks

**19 Meeting The Folks**

After finally breaking the hug, Nick heads to his shop to inventory what he wants to take to Aurora while Judy and Sarah fix lunch.

Shortly after lunch, Nick, Judy and Sarah load into the Nomad to head into town. The first stop is at the bank to make a small(?) deposit to his account, add Judy to his account, and set up an account for Sarah (Nick uses Mammal Federal as his bank. Since they have a branch in Aurora, an account with them for Sarah makes perfect sense) with Judy as the sole custodian on the account.

Then it's off to the shop to pick up the 24-foot utility truck which Nick loads his personal tools into, and enclosed trailer with the small fork truck (for loading some of the heavier equipment from Nick's shop onto the truck) loaded in it, and take care of a few other odds and ends before they leave for Aurora.

While Nick gets the truck and trailer ready, Sarah visits with Ramone to finalize several new paint commissions and Judy heads to the office to have Adelle link Sarah's employee status (paycheck/art commissions) to her new bank account.

After a brief but tearful farewell by the shop crew, all affairs seem to be in order for the Wilde family's departure.

That accomplished, Nick heads out in the truck while Judy and Sarah follow in the Nomad and Nickie and Skye trail in Skye's sky blue (get it?) El Camino.

Once back at the house, Nick programs the security system for Nickie and Skye while Judy and Sarah begin packing the Nomad with clothes and personal items for the three of them.

With Nickie and Skye helping, mainly with the few guns and ammunition that Nick will require loaded into the front of the enclosed truck, loading the rest of the truck and the trailer and securing the cargo only takes a few hours.

"So, this is it then…?" asks Nickie.

"Yea, I guess so. You two c'n start movin' in t'morra I guess. We should be gone by eight or so. First stop is in Zootopia at Pinehurst to visit mom."

Seeing Nick beginning to tear up, Nickie steps in "It's ok Nick …mom 'll be happy that you stopped. You know she'll wanna meet Judy and Sarah…"

"Yea, I know… still."

"Buck up Nick," adds Skye "everythin' 'll be fine."

_*SNIFF*_ "I'm ok … I guess… Aaaanywho, then we plan ta drop the truck off at the new place in Aurora, unload the Nomad and go visit Judy's folks and kits in Bunnyburrow."

"Call when you get ta Aurora and Bunnyburrow, ok? We don't wanna have ta worry about your furry buts…"

"I'll be sure that he does" promises Judy.

As Nick and Skye go in and check over the security systems one final time followed closely by Sarah, Nickie takes the opportunity to hand Judy a small envelope. Seeing her questioning gaze, Nickie explains "This is a personal gift from me to you. For being such an ass when you and Nick found each other-"

Holding up a paw to stop Judy from telling her that it's not necessary "Nick was right ya know. Skye and I ragged him for years about finding someone … to help ease the pain of losing Krystal. And then you come along and almost literally fall into his lap. I was so blinded by what happened at that damned press conference so long ago, and carried that hate with me for so long that I couldn't see that you were exactly what Nick needed all this time.'  
'There's a gift card from Mammal Federal with two thousand dollars on it in the envelope. I want you and Nick to go somewhere nice, just you and him, for a decent honeymoon. If ya need to come back here to leave my favorite niece for a few days ta spend some quality time alone, Skye and I would love to have her."

"After we get things settled down, I may just take you up on yer offer. I know that Sarah would _love_ ta spend time with her new aunties, so it's more than possible, ok? And you may not know it yet, but Nick and I are plannin' on adoptin' another bunny kit and probably a young fox kit as well."

"Damn really? When did this all happen?"

"It hasn't yet, which is why we never said nuthin. We'll let ya know how things play out ok?"

"Just let us know when. There's no way we won't be able ta make time fer the three, or five of ya if need be …" as Nickie gathers Judy into a tight hug…

…

"I ain't gonna need ta worry about competition fer my wife am I?" asks Skye, startling both Judy and Nickie.

"Shit Snow…." says Nickie, jumping about a foot in the air "Don't _do_ that!"

"Snow, I-" begins a very flustered Judy.

"Chill Judy, I ain't scared a losin' nobody, it was just fun messin' with ya." says Skye shooting the doe a quick wink.

"And you-" says Judy, addressing a fully smirking Nick

"Yes?"

"You jus' wait 'til I get you alone…"

"I really don't think we've got the time fer all that just now Fluff" snarks Nick.

"Will you two _please_ behave for just _two_ minutes?" asks Sarah.

"I just meant … that is … crap, never mind!"

Finally realizing that all is in good fun, Judy and Nickie join in the laughter.

After giving out the last of the farewell hugs, and drying a few tears of Sarah's, Nickie and Skye head back to Aweston to begin some planning and packing of their own.

"It's ok Punkin," says Nick, trying to console Sarah "we'll be back before ya know it. And hopefully we'll be bringin' Rose and Aja with us!"

"For real dad?"

"Sure. There are a few things that I had ta leave this time, so we'll need ta come back and get 'em, includin' the bikes. Besides, you'll want ta show yer aunties yer new sister and brother, right?"

"Yea …. I guess…"

"What say we finish up that delicious casserole that your mom made yesterday, and chill in the hot tub? I think there may be a bit of really good champaign hid around here as well. let's finish up our last night here with a flair…."

…

Early the next morning, a box truck towing an enclosed trailer with Nick driving was followed closely by a '57 Nomad with Judy driving and Sarah riding shotgun, leaves the _former_ Nick Wilde residence and heads northeast.

Passing Aweston, then still heading northeast, they stop in Dalles for gas with Sarah swapping vehicles and riding with Nick, our travelers pass through Birdville and stop in Woodland for the evening.

Again using his membership with the Windmark, Nick again gets a premier room with a hot tub, but orders Asian (veggie stir fry for all) instead of pizza for a meal, not wanting to tempt fate with another 'gas' episode.

Easily making the rest of the trip to Zootopia the next day by noon, our travelers check into the Presidential suite of the Grand Palm hotel.

As they enter their room and place the few travel belongings on the beds, Judy asks "So, what now Nick?"

"How about some good showers, then a bite to eat? After that we can go and visit mom if you'd like. While we're not in a big hurry, I'd kinda like to get this over with and put Zootopia in the rearview mirror."

"And Krystal?"

"I'd like ta go alone if ya don't mind…"

Placing a paw on his arm, just like she did in the cable car so long ago "I understand …be it far from me … from _us_ to intrude."

"I just don't know what to say to Krystal, ya know?"

"If it's from the heart, she'll understand…"

Coming and giving Nick a hug, Sarah adds "It'll be ok dad …"

Taking his does into a slightly tearful hug, Nick know that Sarah is right. "Ok, let's go down to the dinin' room and get a bite, then we c'n all go and visit my mom, ok?"

…

After getting a quick meal at the all-you-can-eat buffet (and getting more than a few stares from the other patrons but not caring in the least) Nick, Judy and Sarah head out on the forty five-minute trip to Pinehurst cemetery while making a short detour to a flower shop that Judy remembers only too well (Otterton's), they arrive in a very somber mood.

Placing a small bouquet of yellow roses and forget-me-nots on his mothers grave, Nick begins: "Hey mom … ummm … sorry it's been so long, but … I-I really never wanted ta set foot back in this miserable place again…"

Feeling soft paws on each arm for reassurance, Nick finds the courage to continue "Anyways… umm, me and Nickie are doin' fine, better than fine actually… Nickie got married to her girlfriend. Skye's a very nice artic fox vixen that I served with in the Teams, I think you might've met her a time or two.'  
'I know you were hopin' that me an' Krystal would be married, but that never happened. But then you probly knew that, with her bein' with you now an' all-"

Taking a deep breath, Nick presses on "I finally met up with my bunny again … you know, the one I was so screwed up over when I went and joined the service? Yea, we finally got together and ... we got married mom, and I'm so happy now…! She's still as beautiful as ever, and guess what … I'm gonna be a dad, I mean I _am_ a dad, sorta … damn this is hard …'  
'Sarah is the little does name and she's absolutely wonderful. She's fourteen, and an absolute joy to be around and have around. She's smart as a whip, and snarky as they come … you'd really like 'em both mom, I promise. An', an' I'm gonna adopt her an' maybe-hopefully a couple more if Saren an' Karma are on my side, she's that deep inta my heart, jus' like her mom…'  
'I love ya and I miss ya mom, I really wish you were here…"

Knowing that Nick's basically finished, Judy and Sarah both step up to the headstone: "Hey Mrs. Wilde" says Judy "Ta begin with, I really need to 'pologize fer causin' you, Nick and all of the predators so much grief with my stupid press conference. Hopefully I've made up for it at least a little since then…'  
'Nick stopped and rescued me on the highway one day. We were both a bit scared of each other's feelin's at first, but we worked past that an' well, Nick already told ya that we're married. I'd rather die myself than hurt Nick again, so ya don' hafta worry about him no more, I promise-"

"Hey gran'ma Wilde" interrupts Sarah "I'm Sarah. Nick's gonna be my dad soon. You don' gotta ta worry about him, I promise ta take good care a him 'cause he loves me more than my real dad ever did, an' I love him even more. I wish I could meet you face ta face and give you a biiiig hug.'  
'I'll make sure we come back an' visit from time ta time ok?"

…

Deciding that driving back to the hotel then making the trip to Tundra Town was a waste of precious time, Nick and Judy agree that the three of them should go straight to Tundra Town and Judy and Sarah would wait in the car.

Stepping up to Krystal's grave then kneeling, Nick leaves a single yellow rose "Krystal … I'm so sorry that we couldn't be together, but it seems that Karma had other plans for me, I just wish it hadn't come with such a high cost.'  
'I finally found my bunny … she and I are married and I'm gonna adopt one of her kits and hopefully another of kits, a bunny and a fox. I do miss you and wish-"

A sudden warm feeling enveloped Nick, and he realized that Krystal understood and she was good with what was transpiring.

Standing, Nick looks down at Krystal's grave "You're with your folks now, rest easy my love, and tell mom hey for me ok?"

With that said, Nick returns to his bunnies.

Seeing the apprehensive looks tha both were giving him "It's ok … I'm ok. Let's go get some lunch and chill for the rest of the day. That way we can get an early start in the mornin' fer Bunnyburrow so you c'n visit with your folks."

"And my other seven kits … I'd really like for you to visit them too Nick … please?

"I…"

"They're buried on the farm, in a special place reserved for the young… please?

"I'd be honored Fluff…"

…

The ride back to the hotel was a solemn affair, with each mammal being lost in their own thoughts.

Passing by the front desk, Nick orders a combination pred/prey combination platter and some wine for he and Judy, but decided that maybe it would be a bit counterproductive to share with Sarah, much to her dismay and Judy's approval…

Just as the three get settled in the hot tub Nick's phone rings…

"What is it about us in a hot tub that makes these damned phones go off?" he asks.

As the does giggle, Nick answers "Yea, this is Wilde." causing both Nick and Sarah to roll their eyes at the lame joke.

Listening intently, Nicks deadpan expression quickly morphs into a very large grin.

"Great … that's great Sid. Good job. You can send the bill to my e-mail address and I'll take care of it as soon as I … _**we**_ get settled in Aurora."

"That" says Nick after breaking the connection "of course was my lawyer. Aja has been successfully added to our adoption petition for Rose. He's currently at the Tri-Burrow medical center and is responding well to the treatment for his CAV-2…"

"That's wonderful!" says a tearful Judy grabbing her mate followed closely by an equally tearful Sarah.

"Plus" adds Nick "the sheriff's office notified Sid that arrest warrants have been issued for Gerald. They include stalking, attempted rape of a minor, attempted incest, and cyber bullying. They're gonna wait until the hearing date ta serve them, and the hearing is set for the twenty first, a week before the kits are scheduled to start school. There's also gonna be a 'leak' to be sure that Gerald shows up at the hearing.'  
'And by the way, Sid said that Nadine took the initiative to have Sarah's transcripts transferred to Aurora and Rose's as well."

"Nick, we've gotta do sumpthin' special fer Nadine after all a this."

"Already in process by dear bunny. I'm having her home and car loan paid off as we speak."

"That's … that's …!"

"Yea, I know…"

"There is one _tiny_ thing that we kinda hadn't planned on though…"

"And that would be?"

"Raisin' a four-year-old…"

"I can help when I'm not in school, an' I know that Cream 'll be there for Aja." interrupts Sarah.

"That's great honey" says Judy "but we're talkin' about durin' the week while you're _in_ school. But it's _not_ gonna be a problem since I had ta help take of my siblin's when I was still at home."

"It's gonna take a bit fer me ta get used ta carin' fer someone that young…"

"It's ok Nick, Sarah and I 'll help ya."

That's right dad… me and mom got this…"

After a good soak, finishing the combination tray and bottle of wine, Nick and Judy cuddle in the bed while Sarah takes her place on the pullout.

…

With a good night's rest, a healthy breakfast buffet behind them and only a four-hour trip ahead, Nick allows Judy to drive lead in the Nomad while he and Sarah trail in the truck.

Bypassing Podunk, Judy heads straight for Aurora so they can drop off the truck and head towards the Hopps family cemetery which is just short of Bunnyburrow proper.

Using the GPS, Judy leads the small convoy into the driveway of their new home.

"Holy mackerel" she says gaping at the house and outbuildings as they arrive "I had no idea the place would be this cool!"

The house and outbuilding were done up much the same as Nicks place just outside of Aweston: grey and white with red trim. A large glassed in sun room/sauna/hot tub area and a brand-new gazebo sat on the west side of the home so they could all watch the sunset.

"Ya want the nickel tour or-"

"Actually, I'd just as soon get this over with, if it's ok with you…"

No problem, but how about a quick bite before we go to the cemetery, Sarah looks like she might need a minute or two…"

Looking at her daughter, Judy notices that Sarah indeed looks a bit apprehensive.

"I guess an early lunch at 'The Burrow' couldn't hurt … you gonna be ok sweetie?"

"I guess…"

"I know it's gonna be rough baby, but we really do need to at least visit your sibs. If you don't wanna stop by my parents it's ok, I understand. But it's sumthin' that I have _got_ ta do."

"I get it mom, I'll be ok."

After a quick lunch and an even quicker phone call to Nickie, the twenty-minute drive to the Hopps family cemetery is one that is unnaturally silent.

As Judy slowly drives down the single lane path to her parent's graves, she feels several sets of eyes watching them and knows that there will likely be a confrontation before they leave.

Stopping the vehicle just short of the gravesites, Judy exits the Nomad followed closely by Sarah. Motioning to Nick, it's obvious to the fox that she wants him to join her.

Kneeling between the graves of her parents, Judy begins a bit hesitantly "H-hey mom – d-dad" laying a yellow rose on each grave "I know it's been a while. The last time I was here was to bury my last litter of kits.'  
'Sarah is fourteen now and is a great kit, and I thought she should at least stop and say hey. I know you probly hated me with your dyin' breaths, but there was no way to stay with Gerald and stay sane. Booted from the ZPD and twice divorced … some daughter huh?'  
'Jack junior and Jane are with their dad. They couldn't control me so they left ta be with him. But it's ok, I've got Nick now, so I'm good. Better than ever actually. Dad I know you'd hate Nick, since he's a fox and all. I know you never really gave a damn about Gid, even though you acted like it. I know that you never did actually forgive him for clawin' me when I was a kit. But that's all behind me now, behind both Sarah and I actually.'  
'This will be the last time I visit, I just needed to have some closure on this very bad part of my life. We're gonna go see the kits and then we'll be gone."

And with that, Judy stands and Sarah approaches her grandparents "G'maw and G'paw Hopps … I know this 's gonna be unkind … but … _how could you hate my mom?_ _**How dare you? Gerald woulda killed her and raped me. You deserve to be where you are and-"**_

"Sarah, that's enough" says Nick as he gently places a paw on her shoulder. "Let the dead rest."

Turning and looking at Nick for just a second, Sarah quickly turns and buries herself in Nicks arms as he hugs her.

"Let's go, I need to visit my kits then we c'n leave." was all Judy could say.

Before they could get to the entrance of the part of the cemetery that held kits, they were met by a small delegation of very upset rabbits. "What are you doin' here Judy?" asks a brown and cream-colored buck that seemed to be in charge.

"Just visitin' mom and dad, then my kits and we'll be gone. Step aside Larry."

"The only place you're goin' is out … you and this … fox!"

"I'mma tell you one more time ta step aside and then I'll walk over your unconscious body. Now move your stupid ass Larry, or else…"

"Do you really think you c'n take all nine of us Jude?"

"Four each with one to spare" interrupts Nick.

"Three each" corrects Sarah.

Staring in disbelief, Larry, who was actually two litters younger than Judy, was ready to challenge his sister when a rabbit doe whispered something in his ear.

"You c'n go and visit yer kits, but don't come back-"

"As far as mom and dad are concerned, I'm through. But I'll come and visit my kits any time I damned well please. And if you, or _anyone else_ tries to stop me, there'll be hell ta pay. Now, back the fuck off and leave us the hell alone…"

Noting the dark tone in Judy's voice, Larry and his little posse part and allow the three to pass unhindered to the children's part of the family cemetery.

Trudging slowly up the path, Judy stops at a small section where there are seven small markers.

Again kneeling, Judy looks to Nick who paws her some small sprigs of baby's breath that they had saved back for just this purpose.

"Hey kits, mommies here. I-I'm sorry I haven't stopped by more often, but things have really been crazy lately. Umm, Sarah's here too and … Nick … Nick, come and say hi to my kits … please."

Kneeling as well, Nick is at a total loss for words. Finally, through a tear choked voice, Nick greets Judy's lost kits "Hey little ones. I … umm …"

"It's ok Nick, just … talk to them like you'd talk to Sarah…"

After a few quick glances between Judy and Sarah, Nick presses on "Please understand that I'm not good a this. I knew yer mom a long time ago and we had some differences, so ta speak. But we've got that all worked out and we're married and happy. And yer sister Sarah, is the closest thing to a daughter of my own that I'll ever have and I just love her ta death … ok, bad choice of words there…"

Hearing Judy and Sarah both let out soft giggles "Alright you two, I get it already, so just chill ok?"

Turning back to the seven tiny graves, he continues "Before I was so rudely interrupted" again hearing tittering giggles "I promise to you that I'll take good care of your mom and sister, so rest easy. And please, go find _my_ mom, I know she'd love ta see you and it'd give her great joy to play with her new grandkits. Until the next time, stay safe and … I love you all, even if I can't see you or hug you…"

Standing and turning, not in the lest ashamed of the tears running down his cheeks, Nick takes his new family into a tight hug…

"Foxes …" says Judy softly.

"So emotional." finishes Sarah.

Slowly releasing Nick from the hug, Sarah takes her turn. "Hey sibs. I guess you've met Nick and I hope ya like him, 'cause I do. He's the dad I've needed for so long … and the dad that I wish you could've had…"

…

As Sarah continues to tell her siblings about the last week and a half's adventures, Lawrence (Larry) Hopps looks on and listens in on his sister's and niece's visits. He particularly takes notice of Judy's fox, and how sincere he seems to be when addressing Judy's kits graves. _'He's either a very good liar (he is a fox after all) or actually means what he says … this one may need watching…'. _he thinks to himself.

Knowing that he's late to getting back to the farm and the chores that it requires, Larry climbs into the old truck that has been in the family for generations and cranks it up.

Throwing the truck into gear, Larry heads down the narrow path that is the typical cemetery road and makes a quick left paw turn onto the highway without looking and never sees the oncoming pickup that T-bones the old truck hard in the passenger side door.

Hearing the sound of the crash but having no idea who might be involved, Nick, Judy and Sarah immediately hurry to climb into the Nomad and head towards the cemetery entrance.

As they approach the accident scene, Judy immediately recognizes the truck as belonging to her family farm.

"It's one of our old trucks" she comments in horror…

Just as Judy and Nick hurriedly exit the truck with firm instructions for Sarah to stay in the car, the pickup bursts into flames.

"**Nick"** shouts Judy **"I think it's Larry …"**

**XxX**


	20. There's No Place Like Home

**20 There's No Place Like Home**

**XxX**

**Please be sure to read the author's not at the end of the chapter.**

**XxX**

As Sarah continues to tell her siblings about the last week and a half's adventures, Lawrence (Larry) Hopps looks on and listens in on his sister's and niece's visits. He particularly takes notice of Judy's fox, and how sincere he seems to be when addressing her kits graves. _'He's either a very good liar (he is a fox after all) or actually means what he says … this one may need watching…'. _he thinks to himself.

Knowing that he's late getting back to the farm and the chores that it creates, Larry climbs into the old truck that has been in the family for generations and cranks it up.

Throwing the truck into gear, Larry heads down the narrow path that is the typical cemetery road and makes a quick left paw turn onto the highway without looking and never sees the oncoming pickup that T-bones the old truck hard in the passenger side door.

Hearing the sound of the crash but having no idea who might be involved, Nick, Judy and Sarah immediately climb into the Nomad and head towards the cemetery entrance.

As they approach the accident scene, Judy immediately recognizes the truck as belonging to her family farm.

"It's one of our old trucks" she comments in horror…

Just as Judy and Nick hurriedly exit the truck with firm instructions for Sarah to stay in the car, the pickup bursts into flames.

"**Nick"** shouts Judy **"I think it's Larry …"**

…

"Stay back" was all Nick says as he sprints towards the burning vehicle.

Wrenching the driver's side door open, Nick sees an unconscious Larry sitting still being held in the truck by his lap belt.

Using a sharp claw, Nick easily cuts the cheap nylon belt, grabs the unconscious buck and heads towards safety, making it a total of just over ten feet before the truck explodes.

Thrown another fifteen feet, Nick never hears the screams of his wife and daughter, never feels himself hit the ground and doesn't immediately feel the pain associated with the explosion.

…

Finally waking up after the collision, it's difficult for Larry to move, and his nose is filled with the heavy scent of fox!

"Get offa me pelt!" was all he could say, pushing the unconscious form of Nick so he could get up.

Suddenly grabbed by Judy, the buck was given an earful _**"I otta beat you ta death here and now"**_ she yelled into his face "Nick just saved your worthless ass and you call him a pelt? He shoulda left your stupid ass in the truck ta die!"

"Dad saved your life and all you can do is cuss at him?" asks a thoroughly pissed-off Sarah. I ain't never seen anyone so stupid in my short life. Git away from my dad before I kick your ass myself!"

"Wait … what …" as what happened suddenly catches up with the thoroughly confused buck.

"You pulled out onta the road in front of me and I hit ya" remarks the owner of the pickup that hit Larry. "If it hadn't been for that fox, you'd a been burnt to a crisp. I called the cops and the EMT's, they should be here in a few minutes…"

"I _caused_ all this?" asks a now shocked Larry, surveying the two now totally burnt up vehicles.

"And I hope ya go ta jail fer it" says Sarah "hurtin' my dad an' then callin' him names."

"Why are you calling that fox your dad anyways? You're a bunny and he's a fox, it ain't possible… is it?"

"It don't matter if he's a fox, he's treated me an mom better than any damned bunny, or anyone else fer that matter, so yea, I call him dad. And he's fixin' ta adopt me, so there!"

"…"

The sounds of approaching sirens cut off all further conversation.

As the EMTs arrive shortly before the sheriff, they turn their attention to Nick first, discovering that the still unconscious fox was breathing normally and not in a life-threatening condition.

Arriving less than a minute after the EMTs an older black and white patrol car pulls into view.

As the occupants climb out of the car, Judy notices that the severely overweight buck that was the Tri-Burrow sheriff when she was kit, was _still_ sheriff.

"Sheriff Justice?" asks a shocked Judy.

"… Judy Hopps? Been a long time. Last time I seen you you'd just been canned from ZPD. What you doin' now?"

"Still workin' at the Woolworth's in Deerbrook. That's most likely change in the next few weeks though"

"Really? Why?"

"Got married and movin' ta Aurora with my daughter and new husband."

"Who's the unlucky buck this time?"

"First of all, who I marry ain't none of your business. But if it was, and since it pertains to this shitstorm that my that my dumbass brother just caused, it's this poor fox that's bein' treated by the EMTs."

"Well, don't that just figure-"

"I wouldn't go any farther with that if I were you" warns Judy. "Speciest remarks can get even _you_ in a lot of trouble these days."

"Besides" interrupts the owner of the other vehicle "that fox ended up saving Larry Hopps' life."

"It's true sheriff" adds Larry "I'd been kinda hard on Judy and that fox-"

"His name's Nick, Larry"

"Ok, Nick. Judy's kinda been on the family's shit list ever since mom and dad disowned her for getting' fired by the ZPD for abusing a suspect and being divorced a second time. You know that don't set well with a lot of bunny folk. But anyways, after seeing him spend time with Judy and her … kits at the cemetery, then saving my life after the accident, I think she's finally got a mate that she's happy with. You know what an asshat Gerald Fluffson is anyways."

"That's right" says the sheriff "come ta think of it I've got-"

"Don't ya think ya might need ta stop right there sheriff? Ya don't want ta put out restricted information to the public … right?"

"You're right Judy, thanks."

Noticing the hare EMT approach, the sheriff welcomes the interruption "How's the patient Johnny?"

"Slightly disoriented I think, probably from the mild concussion, but he keeps asking for a Fluff and a Punkin'. Wants to be sure they're ok."

"That would be us" says a slightly amused Judy, who is at the same time very concerned "It's his nicknames that he uses alla the time."

"Is he gonna be ok?" asks a seriously concerned Sarah, beating Judy to ask the question. "Is my dad gonna be ok?"

Seeing the confused look on the hares' face, sheriff Justice simply says "Don't ask … just … how _is_ the fox?"

"Well as I just said, he's got a minor concussion and some scorched fur on his tail and the back of his head and ears. Luckily his clothing saved him from some really _nasty_ burns, but he's gonna be _really_ uncomfortable sitting for a week or two.'  
'I'd suggest that he ride the bus to the Tri-Burrow Medical Center, just to be certain."

"But he'll be ok … right?" asks a tearful Sarah.

Noting the concern on the young doe's face, the EMT answers truthfully "Yea, he'll be ok, he'll just hurt for a good while."

"Would it be ok for Sarah ta ride in the ambulance?" asks Judy "I would, but she can't drive yet, so …"

Looking at the two does, the hare realizes that arguing would _not_ be in his best interest, so he relents "Sure, I don't see a problem with it. He really needs someone familiar to be with him anyway."

As Judy heads for the Nomad, the sheriff stops her for a second "Look Judy, I wanna apologize for earlier. You know you've never been the so-called normal doe, so I guess it kinda figures that you'd end up with someone less … conventional."

"Thanks for that, I guess. And for the record-"

"For the record, since the mammals that got you fired from the ZPD are behind bars, you'll most likely be exonerated of the brutality charges. I don't suppose that-"

"I'd be interested in bein' a cop again? Nope, not a chance. You're privy ta the court documents and know that Nick and I are fixin' ta adopt two more kits, with one only bein' four years old. Nick bought the berry plot that used ta be part of my parents' farm and we're plannin' on workin' it. I don't and won't have the time or inclination ta be a cop anymore, I've moved on from that. Thanks anyway."

"Well, it didn't hurt to ask. See you in court on Monday then?"

"Count on it sheriff. And thanks for the apology, it means a lot right now."

"No problem." Turning to his son "C'mon Junior, let's get this over with…"

"Comin' daddy!" as he trips and falls flat on his face…

Sending Judy a sorrowful look "See what I deal with on a daily basis? I swear, when we get home, I'm gonna hit his momma in the mouth… _pow, all the way to the moon!"_

"Bye sheriff… tell Alice hey fer me."

…

Following the ambulance the fifteen miles to the Tri-Burrow Medical Center, Judy was sure that somehow, Larry would get a lift back to the family burrow, either from the sheriff or one of her many siblings.

After parking and heading into the ER admissions desk, Judy as relieved(?) to see that one of her sisters was working the desk.

"Hey Jude, long time no see."

"Yea, I know …"

"It's ok, I ain't gonna bust your chops. I for one understand why ya got divorced from Gerald, and I don't blame you one bit."

"Debra-"

"Look Judy … I also know, thanks to the media _and_ some personal digging, that you were wrongly kicked out of the ZPD. And as for your choice of husbands" holding up a paw to stop the comment that she knew was coming "I think you've got a good one this time so just chill ok?"

"Is Nick ok? I mean-"

"He's still a bit … wonky, what with the meds and the concussion, but he should be alright. It'll be a rough go sitting for a few days, until his fur grows back out. Where'd you ever meet him anyway?"

As she fills out the admission and the insurance forms, Judy gives her sister the brief rundown of the past two weeks adventure.

"So let me get this straight… you broke down on the way to bike week and Nick stopped, knowing full well who you were?"

"Yup. We both confessed how lost we were without each other and all was forgiven. My only worry at the time was Sarah, and I guess you c'n see how well _that_ went!"

"Yea, the ER staff had to chase her out of the treatment room, she didn't want to leave her 'dad' as she put it! She's really attached to that fox, isn't she?"

"And for good reason. He's treated us both better than either Jack or Gerald did combined, and he loves Sarah like she was his own fur and blood. And you should've seen him earlier when we stopped and saw my … other … kits. He cried more than Sarah and I combined."

"No brothers?"

"Nope, just a gay sister, sorry. I know that you were into preds when we were young …"

"Yea, dated and bedded a few, but never found mister right…"

"Umm … maybe …"

"…?"

Nick owned … owns, whatever … is part owner of a custom bike shop back in Aweston. Most of his employees are vets an' most of _them_ are either pred/prey couples or pred/prey oriented. Maybe, if ya ask nicely, we could hook ya up with someone?"

"Hold that thought, here comes Sarah…"

"Mom! They won't let me see dad..."

"It's ok baby, I'm sure your dad wouldn't want ya ta see his backside."

"Ewww! I guess it's ok then." And then she takes a cautious look at Debra.

"Sarah, this is my younger sister Debra. Be nice and say hello, she's on our side."

Peeking out from behind Judy Sarah says "Hello, nice ta meet cha."

"She's every bit a Hopps and every bit your kit!"

"_I ain't no Hopps"_ interrupts Sarah forcefully _"My name is Sarah Wilde!"_

Seeing Debra cast a questioning glance her way, Judy elaborates "Nick's plannin' ta adopt her. The hearin' is gonna be in Deerbrook family court on Monday mornin'. Yer welcome ta come if ya want, just please don't say nuthin. I'd explain, but fer now, just let it be, ok?"

"I usually have Monday's off, so count on me for moral support." Glancing at Sarah "And it's been nice to meet you Sarah."

"… Thank you, ma'am …"

…

A few minutes later a still woozy fox exits the treatment are of the ER.

Holding out his arms for balance, Nick speaks "Hey Fluff … an-and Punkin … how about a-a hug. I think I could use one 'bout now!"

As Judy and Sarah step in to give Nick his hug, Judy can't help but giggle.

"W-what's so funny Fluff?"

"God Nick, your tail!"

"Yea, they had ta trim it. Sucks. Can I play with yours 'til it grows back?"

"_**NICK!"**_

"… Whut?"

"I ... umm, not around Sarah, dummy!

"Hell no, never 'round her. 'S private … married mammal stuff…"

"I _meant_ don't _say_ that around her. Good lord Nick, really?"

Hearing her sister giggling "Really Debra? You too?"

"Can't help it sis. The meds are really messing with him, aren't they?"

Stepping from just behind the treatment area, a doctor hands Debra several papers.

"These are mister Wilde's prescriptions and instructions, please give them to Mrs. Wilde."

"You c'n just give 'em to me yourself Harold." says Judy.

"Judy Hopps?"

"Sorry, but it's Judy Wilde now."

"Wilde ... as in the Nick Wilde that I just treated?"

"The same. Ya got a problem with that?"

"Not especially. I always figured you'd end up married to a pred, no offense."

"Hard not ta be offended lately. Mind explainin'?"

"You were always the different one in school. Never had time for dating, always studying to be a cop and all. You never did even glance at any of us bucks, so it just kind of figures."

"I guess I'll just let it slide fer now, I need ta load up my slightly used up husband and daughter and head home."

Glancing at Debra "Give me a call later, we'll talk."

"Will do sis, be safe going home. I get off around six, so I'll call around seven."

"Or ya can stop by, we just moved to Aurora. Gimme yer number I'll text ya the address. … I've gotta pick up sumthin' fer supper anyway."

Writing her phone number on a slip of paper and pawing it to Judy "Here you go, I'll see you soon."

…

With a giggling Sarah's help, Judy finally gets a still loopy Nick into the Nomad and heads into Bunnyburrow for some quick grocery shopping.

"Please stay in the car and watch yer dad for a bit. I know there ain't nuthin' in the house ta eat and Renelda is comin over for supper."

"It's ok mom, I understand. Umm, do you think that ya kin actually cook sumthin that dad 'll like?"

"What?"

"Ok. Let me rephrase that … I know ya kin cook, but I don't think I've ever seen ya cook anythin' fer a predator…"

"Point taken. I'll get veggies and stuff that we kin all eat, and your dad kin help me cook when he gets his mind right, that's ta say after the drugs and concussion have worn off, 'k?"

"I guess. Yea, that'll work."

…

Returning with several large shopping bags of veggies and spices, along with several cases of bottled water (no telling what the water is like after having the house sitting for a while and the work that's taken place) Judy loads the food into the car and heads home.

By the time the Judy pulls into the driveway, Nick is fairly cognizant, and helps Judy unload the car and put away the groceries while Sarah investigates the inside of her new home.

Knowing that the basement is off limits, (besides the fact that there's a security system that keeps her out anyway) Sarah scopes out the downstairs first.

Big front porch and plenty of space outside for her and her new sibs to run and play, check. Large kitchen with brand new modern appliances, check. Closet for coats, caps, gloves and boots (for winter days, no climate-controlled weather like in Zootopia) check. Large den with 55-inch tv and gaming consoles, and two desks for laptop computer use, check. Full bathroom with shower and fur dryer, check. Glassed in room similar to Nick's former home in Aweston with hot tub, lap pool and sauna, check.

Heading upstairs, the young doe finds pretty much what she expects: three bedrooms, again much like Nicks place in Aweston except the layout is reversed. The other exception is that while the master bedroom has a full bathroom as expected, there are actually two full bathrooms, not one and a half to complement the two fair sized but smaller bedrooms with one slightly larger than the other.

"Mom, dad!"

"Yea?" answer both Nick and Judy at the same time.

"Does it matter which bedroom I pick?"

"As long as it's not ours, no it doesn't" answers Nick.

"You need ta take the bigger one of the two" says Judy "after all, you'll be sharin' the room with Rose."

"So not fair, I wanted my own room…"

"Would ya rather have Rose and Aja sleepin' in the same room?" asks Judy.

"… No? I guess not…"

"And there you have it" snarks Nick "ya don't even have yer new sibs home yet and already yer givin' 'em a hard time."

"Daaaaaaad!"

What?"

"C'mon, ya c'n help me fix supper" suggests Judy to Sarah. "We don' want our first guest ta wait do we?"

"I guess not…"

While you two do that, I'll bring in the stuff otta the car."

…

With the few things (clothes and such) unloaded out of the back of the Nomad, and some time left before Judy's sister is scheduled to show up, Nick decides to unload the small fork lift out of the trailer and begin offloading some of the shop equipment that's stored in the truck. Knowing how Judy feels about the guns, he decides to talk to her later about a way to do so discreetly.

After unloading the bulk of the heavy machines (an English wheel, a small metal sheer, a small brake, which is a device used to bend metal sheets, a couple of different welders and cutters) and placing them at random places in his new shop, Nick decides to call it quits for the day, since it's almost seven.

With the trailer parked beside the shop and the nearly empty truck and the fork lift parked safely inside the locked shop, a very sweaty Nick (I know, foxes don't actually sweat-get over it) heads for the house to get a quick shower before their first guest arrives.

Hearing the fast approaching pawsteps of Sarah, Nick braces himself for an impact that never comes.

'_What…'_ he thinks_ 'the hell?'_

Pulling up just short, Sarah stands before him paws on hips, wrinkling her nose "Dad, you stink!"

"Excuse me? … There are two bathrooms upstairs, not counting mine and your mom's, right?" he asks with an evil grin.

"Yea ... Why?"

Suddenly Nick darts forward and grabs his daughter into a tight hug, getting her almost as wet and smelly as he is in the process.

"Oh … _**eww, eww, eww**_… dad, c'mon really?"

"_**NICK! **_What's happenin out there?"

"_**Mom!**_ Dad got me all stinky an' sweaty….!"

"_What?"_ stepping into the entryway from the kitchen, Judy sees a smirking husband and struggling daughter. "What the hell?"

"Dad stinks, an' now he's got _me_ all sweaty an' stinky too …"

'_**CLICK'**_

"MOM! Did you just-"

"Take your picture? Yup, sure did."

"How could you do that ta me … like this?"

"Well, there's this app on my phone…"

"I know that mom, but I meant-"

"I know what ya meant honey, but I've _gotta_ have sumthin' ta embarrass ya with when ya get older don't I?"

"It'll be good ta chase off boyfriends too." adds Nick. "That way I don't gotta shoot 'em!" winking at Judy to let her know he's kidding.

"Shoot who?" asks Debra, who has arrived while the shenanigans have been going on.

Releasing Sarah, smirk still firmly in place, Nick extends a paw "I think I _vaguely_ remember, but we've met, right?"

Still in her nurses scrubs, Debra has no qualms about taking Nick's proffered paw.

"Glad to see that you've recovered. No aftereffects? Headaches, double vision, that sort of thing?"

"Slight headache, but vision's fine, thanks."

"No problem. So, you and Judes huh?"

"Yea … umm, if it's ok, can we talk later? I really need to get a shower and a fresh change of clothes."

"No problem, I can get caught up with Judy. Go ahead …"

"Comin' Punkin?" Nick asks a still slightly upset Sarah as he heads upstairs.

…

Roughly fifteen minutes, a freshly showered Nick hits the bottom of the steps, and is treated to "… and you should feel the knot ... my god its-"

"While I'm sure I should be flattered, you might wanna chill with the X rated stuff, Sarah's about finished with the fur dryer."

"Nick!" says Judy, as she and Debra are a bit startled by his sudden appearance.

"However, now _might_ be the perfect time ta let Debra in on our little plan fer Gerald."

"What …?"

"Like maybe she could be the leak that 'd get Gerald ta show up in famly court on Monday?"

"…That's … actually not a bad idea!"

"…? I don't get it!"

"Oh, here it is … in order to get Gerald to show up at family court for the adoption hearing on Monday mornin' we need to make sure that he knows about it. Yea, I know it'll be in the Deerbrook paper, but Gerald might not get the paper, or he may skim over that part. We _need_ him ta show up 'cause sheriff Justice has arrest warrants out for him for tryin' ta rape Sarah."

"_**He did what?"**_

"That's right!" interrupts Sarah "When I came inta my first heat, he tried ta rape me."

"Why that-"

"Chill sis, we've got it all planned out. We figure that when Gerald gets wind of the adoption, he's gonna want ta show up ta stop it. The sheriff steps in and arrests him on several counts and he'll spend time in prison as someone's girlfriend."

"That's right." says Nick "Even hardened criminals hate a kit molester. He'll get what he's got comin', pun intended."

"And you want me to be the leak?"

"Not directly ta Gerald. You know some of the same rabbits that he does, so maybe you _accidentally_ mention ta one of his friends about the adoption hearing-"

"And this friend tells Gerald and _boom_, he's there and shortly goes to jail. I love it and I'll do it."

"Great, thanks sis. Ok, enough of this stuff, supper's ready, let's eat."

…

After a lengthy supper, mainly due to the expanded version of the last two weeks adventures, everyone retires to the gazebo as the sun is just setting.

"Another beautiful sunset" murmurs a content Nick.

"And you'll be seeing a hell of a lot more of 'em if _**I**_ have anything ta say about it" softly purrs Judy.

Seeing Debra's questioning look, Judy explains briefly "Nick was in the military. After Ronald was killed when we were young, I know _some_ of the pain Nick feels, and the joy that another sunset brings ta him."

"Do you still have Ronald's ID tag?"

"Yea, but it's at the house in Deerbrook in my jewelry box. After losing Nick that time, I couldn't stand the thought of losing first Ronald and then Nick. It just reminded me of losing a second important someone in my life so I stopped wearing it."

"I see you've got a nice replacement for it though." says Debra, indicating Judy's 'broken heart' necklace.

Fingering the piece tenderly "Yea, we weren't even _really_ goin' together yet when he gave me this."

"An' dad gave me this!" interrupts Sarah, proudly showing off her heart shaped pendant.

Taking along look at Nick, all Debra can say is "Ya done good sis, ya really got a good one this time…"

"I know, an' I fully intend ta hold on fer dear life this time, make no mistake."

…

With the sun fully set, the four mammals head back into the house, and Judy and Sarah give Debra the full tour (minus the safe room).

"So, what are ya gonna do with your house in Deerbrook?" asks Debra.

"I don' know yer fer sure. Rent it sell it … I just ain't sure. Why?"

"Well, my little place has been feeling cramped lately, so I was wondering-"

"It's yours." interrupts Judy.

"What?" asks her flabbergasted sister.

"It's yours, free and clear. If you really want it that is."

"But … you can't just _give_ it to me. I'll be happy to pay you-"

"Nothin'. You'll pay me _nothin'_ for it. I got it free and clear from Gerald in the divorce, and thanks to Nick being so damned overgenerous, I have no need ta sell it if I don't wanna. So I'm _givin'_ it to you."

"Jude, you don't have to do that."

"Yea, I know. But I want to, and you're the perfect mammal for it. It's a bit bigger than what you'll probably need, but what the hell. If ya ever find that right guy, ya may need the extra room after all."

Gathering her sister in a tight hug "I don't think I can ever thank you enough sis. You and your wonderful family. I accept, and I'll be sure to make sure word get to Gerald about the adoption hearing."

After hugging Sarah and Nick (and whispering her thanks to Nick as well) Debra departs, having to work the next day.

"We'll take care of the dishes, you get ready fer bed" says Judy to Sarah.

"But mom!"

"We've got a big day ahead of us tomorra Punkin" says Nick. "We need ta go to yer place in Deerbrook early and get yer stuff so Gerald don't show up while we're loadin' it."

"… G'night…!"

…

As Judy begins to undress for bed, the first night in her new home, she notices that Nick hasn't. "Nick?"

"Unless you have a problem with it, I think that maybe now would be a good time for me to take the guns down to the safe room. Sarah 'll be either in bed or 'sleep, so we won't hafta expose her ta alla that. I'm gonna eventually set it up so the guns are stored and locked up separately so we can _all_ use it as a saferoom if needed, just not tonite. It should only take about a half-hour or son, then I'll be back and ready for my bunny…"

"Just be sure ya take another shower…."

"Not a problem…" says Nick as he receives a meaningful kiss from his doe "Not a problem at all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SPECIAL NOTE: I will ****try**** to update this coming Wednesday - on Thursday morning I will undergo a cancer treatment that will keep me pretty messed up for at least 2-4 weeks, so I won't be able to do much in the way of writing or posting chapters.  
Many thanks to all who bother to read my stories, and special thanks to those who post reviews. I am **_**not**_** quitting the stories; it'll just be a long minute before I'm able to post anything again…**


	21. Hide and Go-

**21 Hide and Go-**

**XxX**

**Another longer chapter, enjoy.**

…

Up early, Judy fixes a quick breakfast of fruit and grits, then the threesome is on the road toward Deerbrook with the truck.

Arriving at the smallish residence, Judy cautions Nick "Not a word about the house Nick, I-"

Taking in the sight of the house and grounds, Nick sees that the house, while seemingly structurally in good shape, badly needs painting and several windows replaced. The large yard is largely overgrown, Judy's two-week absence notwithstanding and most likely a lack of time and or resources to keep it up properly are the most probable reasons.

"You did the best you could under the circumstances. I know Fluff. To be quite honest, I'm impressed with how well ya did on yer own."

With her nose twitching a mile a minute and blinking rapidly, Judy is thrown a bit off balance "R-really?"

"Yea. It can't have been easy tryin' to make ends meet even for the two of ya. Workin' at Woolworths, even as an assistant manager, you couldn't have been makin' a whole lot."

Taking his tearful bunny into a tight hug and smoothing her ears "It's ok Judy, it's ok. C'mon let's get started."

Exiting the truck and heading towards the house, Nick notices Judy's little car parked on the opposite side of the house.

"Fluff …"

"Nick, I-"

"Shhh" placing a gentle finger on her lips "it's ok. This is an old Falcon! Right?"

"Yea… but it barely runs, the clutch slips badly and the brakes are about shot."

Grinning, Nick has to ask "Do ya think it'd make it to Aurora from here?"

"Probably … maybe … why?"

"Six-cylinder most likely, straight shift and the body seems ta be fairly straight, glass seems ok. This would be a great starter car for Sarah and Rose ta learn on. If it'll make it home, I can fix it up and it'll be good as new, better prob'ly! Wadda ya think?"

"That's … a great idea actually! Sarah, what do you think?"

"…I guess. You'll fix it up? For me and Cream?"

"Good as new, or even better. And we can paint it any way you want. Ok?"

"You'd have Ramone paint it? Sure, I'd like that."

"Ok then it's settled. First things first though, let's get your stuff out of the house. Grab what you _need_ first, then what you want last. Everything that you don't want we'll leave for Debra to deal with. You good with that?"

"Absolutely" agrees Judy "Let's get started."

…

The inside of the house is pretty much as Nick imagined: well-kept but spartan … well used but mainly comfortable furniture, a few family pictures on the walls, mainly of Sarah, well-worn carpet but overall very clean and well kept.

The kitchen had very dated and marginally operational appliances. The stove had two eyes that seemed to be inoperative, the fridge hummed too loudly, a sure sign that it was about to give up, and a microwave that looked like it had seen way too much use.

The upstairs was pretty much the same. Bare floors, peeling wallpaper and a toilet that seemed almost as old as he was. The few pictures on Judy's nightstand were of Sarah, with two laid face down, probably of her other two surviving kits.

One room was empty, clean but empty, while the other had only a bed, a dresser, a few karate pictures of Sarah, trophies and ribbons and picture of Judy and Sarah together, so Nick figured that it was Sarah's.

…

Two and a half frantic hours later, everything of both material and sentimental value is finally loaded into the truck. Surprisingly, the little car starts right away and Judy leads Nick and Sarah out of the drive and onto the main road.

Forty-five minutes later, Judy pulls the little Falcon to a stop in front of the shop and turns the car off.

"And now … what?" Judy asks.

"I'll help carry everything in the house, and I can start workin' on the car while you two put your stuff away."

"Can I come out and watch?" asks Sarah.

"Sure Punkin, as soon as ya get through helpin' your mom put stuff away. After supper we can start movin furniture around in you kits bedrooms."

"Why?" asks Sarah, beating Judy to the question.

"Well, if memory serves me correctly, the twin beds in the two bedrooms are both fox sized and can either be stacked as bunk beds or used separately. You and Rose 'll each need dressers and chests of drawers and there are two of each of those, so you can use them in your room. We can go and get some furniture for Aja tomorrow morning.'  
'You and Rose can figure out how to decorate _your_ room together when she gets here, and maybe the three of you can decide how to decorate Aja's room together. What do ya think?"

Heading for the house at a dead run, Sarah shouts "C'mon mom, whatcha waitin' for?"

Shaking her head and planting a soft kiss on Nick's cheek, Judy tell her mate "I don't know how ya do it, but I don't really care. Have fun with the car, we'll both be out in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too."

…

While only taking a brief fifteen minutes to unload their few belongings out of the truck, Judy and Sarah begin the arduous task of putting their things away. After Judy decides to wash and dry the majority of their clothes, and needing to help fold and put away their things, it takes Sarah a _lot_ longer to get out to the shop to watch Nick than she'd planned.

Finally arriving to watch Nick work on the little Falcon, Sarah is surprised to see that Nick already has the engine and transmission pulled out of the car.

"Dad… um what are you doin' ta mom's car?"

"Well, after checkin' a few things, I decided to overhaul the engine. While I've got _it_ out, I'll replace the clutch since that needs ta be replaced anyway."

"Oh … ok…"

"Your mom told me you like ta tinker with stuff, so you kin help me if ya want."

"SURE! What do ya want me ta do first?"

"First, move that stuff over there" nodding his head towards a small pile of tools in front of a workbench "to the side so I can set this on the floor."

After moving the engine hoist to the front of the workbench, Nick gently sets the engine on the floor.

"Ok, now roll that large toolbox over here and you can start handing me whatever tools I need, ok?"

Smiling, Sarah hurries over and pushes a medium sized tool cabinet over to where Nick has set the engine.

"It was easier to pull the motor, transmission and clutch all together. Now we can simply take them apart here on the floor instead of laying underneath the car. Understand?"

Still grinning, Sarah simply nods.

"Now, hand me that-" Nick begins but is interrupted when the air compressor starts up and startles Sarah.

As father and daughter both get a laugh out of the situation, Judy calls then in for lunch.

…

"We'll need to go into town and get some more groceries" Judy mentions as they eat. "I keep forgetting that I need to buy for three ... or four" looking at Nick "So I never seem to be buying enough to get by for more than a couple of days.'  
'But first, we'll need to go and get my accumulated mail from Nadine, I'm pretty sure that there'll be more than one overdue bill in the mix."

"At least that'll be the last of those" says Nick with a quick wink at his mate. "We can do the change of address thing for you from here on the laptop, I did that for my address when we were at the shop before we left. I'da done it for you but I didn't exactly know your address."

"It's ok Nick, really."

"Mom … dad … am I gonna have to drop otta karate?"

"Of course not sweetie" answers Judy "whatever gave you that idea?"

"I've missed almost two weeks of practice and you know that sensei Brown hates for us ta miss."

"I think he'll understand once we explain everything ta him" says Nick, calming the young doe slightly. "And it just so happens, I actually managed to remember to bring my gi (uniform) and kuro obi (black belt) along with me."

"Really? Wou-would you teach me Bassi Dai like you promised?"

"Of course. After we get our runnin' around done, we can give it a quick go ok?"

"Nick …" begins a tearful Judy.

"And _you're_ gonna join us!" says Nick, being sure to include his wife in the mix.

"But I-"

"You _still_ need to stay in shape Fluff. And if you haven't done your taekwondo in years, it _may_ be better to start karate instead. You look to still be in great shape, but I seriously doubt if you can do a lot of the fancy kicks like you usta could."

After a few seconds of being more than a bit miffed by Nick's seemingly harsh words, Judy realizes that he's entirely correct. Like it or not, age has indeed caught up with her and she's nowhere near as limber as she was before her kits, let alone going years without any proper workouts.

"Ok, fine. But if I gotta take karate classes, you do too!"

"Not a problem Fluff. I'm lookin' forward to it."

"Alright then" says Judy "Let's clean this up and head to Nadine's, then to the store…"

…

Stopping by Nadine's and having to almost pry yet another goggly-eyed doe off of her husband (but who could really blame her after Nick managed to pay off her house and her car notes), Judy goes through the accumulated mail as Nick drives towards Deerbrook, tossing most of it into a small trash bag that they had brought along for just that purpose.

"Let's see" she says, _almost_ despondently as he goes through the bills "lights, past due and cut-off notice … water, past due and cut-off notice … internet, past due … Nick can we make a side trip and pay these please? I know we're not gonna be living there but-"

"Say no more, side trip it is. How about this … first stop is to take care of transferring ownership of the house. On the way you can call Debra and have her meet us at registrar's office so you can change the deed to the house and property to her, you both need to sign off on it anyways. Then, we can all go pay the bills. You two can get the accounts changed from you to her while you're in there, and I intend to pre-pay at least three months ahead so she won't have _that_ to worry about for a while."

"Nick, I-"

"I get it Fluff, I really do. Even though it's kinda second nature to me now, it's nice to be reminded of it from time ta time."

As Nick heads towards the registrar's office, Judy calls Debra and arranges for her meet up with them at the office.

From there it's off to pay off the delinquent bills and change the mammal to be billed from Judy to Debra … who admits that she hasn't had time to get in touch with any of Gerald's friends.

"That's ok" says Sarah "I think he sits outside the dojo sometimes when I go to karate, hoping that I'd need a ride home."

"And you didn't say anything because…?" asks Judy.

"I didn't wanna worry you…?"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm SO sorry-" taking Sarah into tight hug.

"I think that this can work in our favor…" says Nick.

"Really? How?" asks a skeptical Judy.

"You have practice on Saturday, right?" he asks Sarah.

"S'posed to, yea…"

"Well, if Gerald shows up like you say he seemingly regularly does, he'll see all three of us enter at the same time, and if I just happen to be holding your paw, or giving you a ride on my shoulders…"

"He'll go batshit crazy…" adds Judy, finishing the sentence.

Looking at Debra "You'll still need to find one of his pals and mention something, just in case, ok?"

"No problem. It's the least I can do for you three. Anything you need from here on out, just call."

"Just _one_ more stop before we get groceries if you don't mind" says Judy, a determined look on her face.

"And that would be?"

"Woolworth's. I need to turn in my notice. And come to think of it, one of Gerald's sisters works there, so-"

"If we walk in together paw in paw, with me carrying Sarah" continues Nick.

"Geraldine will be sure to see us and practically guarantee that Gerald will show up at karate practice on Saturday morning." Judy finishes.

"You really _are_ sly bunny…"

"And you're just now figuring that out?

…

After finishing their little chores in Deerbrook, the Wildes head to Aurora where the first stop is actually a clothing store for small to medium sized mammals. Since Nick only brought _some_ of his clothes on the first trip due to limited space, he needed to purchase a few more sets of … pretty much everything.

While getting what he needed, he turned Judy and Sarah loose to pick out some good everyday clothes, and some for dress-up as well. You never know when the mood would strike them to just go out on the town.

About ninety minutes and several hundred dollars later, they head for the local Piggy Wiggy store for some heavy shopping. Judy knew that Nick was going to require some protein and that he was going to necessarily need to teach her how to cook it. As with anyone learning to cook new dishes, Nick and Judy _both_ knew that there was going to be a disaster or two at the stove, so plenty of extra protein of various kinds was purchased.

With the day pretty much shot by the time they arrived home and put everything away, it was about time to cook supper, so Hell's Kitchen - Nick Wilde style was underway.

Never one to actually lose his temper or cuss out the cook (if he knew what was good for him) Nick tempered Judy's initial mistakes with laughter instead, which earned him more than one hard shot to the arm from the bunny's still powerful fists.

By the time it was all said and done, a simple meal of fresh peas, mashed potatoes with brown gravy and country fried chicken for Nick (and a taste for Sarah) and stir-fried veggies for the does and lemon pepper chicken breast for Nick, supper turned out to be a rather delightful affair.

Retiring to the gazebo for a short period to help settle their meals, everyone relaxed until "Hey … Punkin …"

"Yea?"

"Get somethin' comfortable on and I'll show ya the opening moves of Bassai, ok?"

Off like a shot, much to the amusement of Judy, Sarah returned several minutes later for her first instruction of the Bassai Dai kata (form).

Clad in a loose top and sweat pants, Sarah learns the first half dozen moves of her desired kata.

"Is that all?" she asks.

"Work on those, get the technique and power down correctly and the you get more."

"I'll try…"

"Do or do not, there is no try…"

"Daaaaaad!" Really? Quoting Fur Wars?"

"What? Ok, a better analogy then…. Ummm …. Take tonight's supper. Did you stuff it all in your mouth at the same time or take it one bite, chew swallow and repeat?"  
"Dad…."

"…."

"Ok, fine."

"That's my girl… now, it's gettin' late, let's all get showers and get to bed. You can help me finish settin' up the shop in the mornin' and take the motor apart, then we can go get parts. If you do well with the parts I taught you tonight, I'll teach you a few more, ok?"

…

Friday morning consisted of Nick and Sarah tearing down the engine and transmission out of Judy's little car, while Judy finished laundry and planned the day's lunch and supper menu.

After a light lunch of salad and fruit, the threesome headed into Aurora.

After dropping Nick and Sarah off at the parts store, Judy drove around the small town that had just become _her_ hometown, familiarizing herself with the many streets and stores. Seeing so many interspecies couples, especially the many pred/prey couples, lifted a weight off of her that she didn't even realize that she'd been carrying.

Suddenly spying a familiar name on a storefront, Judy had to stop out of curiosity.

Stepping into Jumbeaux's Café, Judy sees none other than Jumbeaux himself at the counter.

Just as she turns to leave, not quite ready to face this part of her past "Well, if it ain't Judy Hopps herself, in the fur."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't wanna create a scene, I'll just leave and-"

"What, my shop ain't good enough for ya?"

"No, that's not it. After the mess I caused back in Zootopia-"

"After you and that fox finally exposed what Bellwether and her kind were up to-"

"I managed to screw everything up at that stupid press conference."

"But after the big pred scare, you and some other bunny managed to straighten it all out, right?"

"A hare actually, but yea, that's right. And then I got booted for abusing a suspect, big whoop."

"According to the news, you've been cleared. The whole thing was a conspiracy to get you kicked off of the force. What ever happened to that fox anyway?"

"Nick? Umm ... we actually kinda got married last week?"

"Really? Well no wonder you're here then. You two got any kits?"

"Not together no. I actually have three, and Nick is planning on adopting my youngest daughter, and two more from the Deerbrook orphanage if everything goes well."

"Well, congrats. And don't be a stranger, bring everyone by and get some ice cream, on the house."

"We couldn't-"

"Everyone gets their first order free, so no worries, ok?"

"That would be wonderful, thanks. When I followed Nick into your old store, that was actually the first time we met. Talk about Déjàvu!"

"I know, right? Anyway, please feel free ta stop anytime."

"We will, I promise."

…

Returning to the parts store to pick up Nick and Sarah, Judy couldn't be in a better mood.

"What's up with you mom?" asks Sarah.

"Not much. So, you two get everything?"

"Not really, I had ta have them order a few parts for the motor that they don't stock. Can you imagine, they don't keep parts in stock for a fifty-year-old vehicle?" Nick asks grinning.

"Well" says Judy, playing along "the absolute _nerve_ of them…"

Rolling her eyes "Grown-ups are weird" says Sarah.

"C'mon you two" says Judy "let's get some ice cream before we head home, my treat."

Giving the smirking bunny a sideways glance, knowing that she's _got_ to be up to something, Nick says nothing.

After loading the parts that Nick had purchased int the back of the Nomad, Judy directs Nick to Jumbeaux's.

Seeing the look of dread on Nick's face was priceless "Are you sure you wanna do this" he asks.

"Don't worry, I'll protect my poor fox" she answers, smirk fully in place.

"Well, I see you're back already!" says a surprised Jumbeaux. "Surprised ta see _you_ fox" he continues.

Seeing Sarah begin to pick up an attitude, the elephant hastily clarifies things "I'm glad that you finally got yerself straightened out, even if it took a bunny cop ta do it. And got hitched to the same bunny, congratulations.'  
'And just who is this darling little doe?"

"This would be my … our daughter Sarah."

"Nice ta meet ya Sarah."

"You too sir" says a calming Sarah.

"While I'm thinkin' about it, whatever happened to that little mammal ya used ta come into my shop with?"

"Not really sure" says Nick sadly "when I got out of the service, he was nowhere to be found. I heard rumors that he'd run afoul of Mister Big. If that's the case, he's probably …"

"It's ok Nick," says Judy.

"Yea, I know. So, we're good then?" addressing Jumbeaux.

"Sure are. What'll ya all have?"

…

After a pleasant snack and reunion with a longtime acquaintance, Nick indicates that there is one more stop that they need to made.

"And that would be?" asks a curious Judy as Nick makes a left paw turn into car dealership.

"With three kits, we're gonna need a bigger vehicle, so I figured … maybe an SUV?"

"Or a van or mini-van?"

"Sorry love, but no mini-van for us. I think we'll need somthin' a bit more … heavy duty."

Knowing that she'd never win _this_ argument, Judy wisely admits defeat "Ok, fine."

Thinking that he might be able to talk Nick into trading the Nomad for a new SUV, the salesmammal tried to cut a deal by offering a greatly reduced price on the new vehicle.

Greatly disappointed that that didn't happen, but glad to get rid of a new but older model Suburban, a deal was struck and everyone was left reasonably happy.

Hoping that the adoptions wouldn't fall through, Judy realized that regardless, they really _did_ need something different to get around in. while the Nomad was beautiful and reliable vehicle, it was just not practical for everyday use. True enough, Nick had a pickup back in Aweston that would need to be brought to Aurora, but the SUV would still be much more useful enough for longer trips, regardless.

…

While Judy drove the new Suburban, Sarah had a good time playing with all of the stuff in the new SUV, especially using the paws-free WIFI on her phone to call her aunties back in Aweston.

Pulling into the drive and stopping in front of the shop, Judy and Sarah headed for the house while Nick unloaded the car parts out of the Nomad and set them up in the shop. While waiting for the engine and transmission parts that were on order, Nick _could_ work on the brakes and other stuff but decided that there was no big hurry because it would be at least a week until the ordered parts would arrive.

Just as he was finishing rearraigning things in the shop, he heard Judy calling from the house.

"_**NICK!"**_

"Yea?"

"The orphanage is on the phone and wants to meet with us!"

Heading out and locking the shop, Nick joins Judy and Sarah in the house.

With the phone on speaker, Nick joins the conversation "This is Nick Wilde, is there a problem with the adoptions?"

"Thank you for coming to the phone so quickly mister Wilde" comes a female voice over the phone, which is on speaker "Actually, there is no _real_ problem. We at the orphanage would just like to meet with the prospective parents face to face before the court date if possible. We consider this is especially important since you plan to adopt not one of our kits but two."

"I understand completely. We _were_ going to surprise the kits at the hearing, but our primary concern is the wellbeing of the kits and if that means they know about our plans, then so be it. When would you like for us to be there?"

"Would tomorrow morning around nine o'clock be convenient for you?"

Looking at Sarah "Actually no, it wouldn't. How about more like noon or one? Judy's daughter has karate practice at nine and there may be extenuating circumstances that could tie us up for a bit."

"One should be fine, we'll see you then. Goodbye mister Wilde."

"Goodbye."

…

Noticing the concerned looks he was getting from both Judy and Sarah "What?"

"Nick …"

"Listen, everythin is gonna be fine. If it wasn't, I'm sure they would've gone through our lawyers instead of calling us directly."

"You're sure dad?"

"Of course, Punkin. I wouldn't fudge about somethin' that serious."

"So right after karate we'll head to the orphanage, right?"

"Right. Happy now?"

"Thanks dad" and Nick became the recipient of hugs from his bunnies, very glad that they like to hug.

After a healthy supper and some relaxing time spent in the hot tub, Nick coached Sarah with a critical eye through the opening techniques of Bassai Dai. Satisfied that she was comfortably familiar with those, he added the next techniques up to the first _**Kiai**_. _(this is a Japanese term used in martial arts for the short __**shout**__ uttered when performing an attacking move.)_

As Judy watches Nick and Sarah working slowly through that particular part of the kata _(a system of individual training exercises for practitioners of karate and other martial arts)_ she understands how powerful the techniques can be when practiced by someone like Nick, and why it would be beneficial to Sarah as well as for someone of her own now advanced age. Although her flexibility isn't what it was when she took Taekwondo, the power she still possessed would more than adequate to make up the difference.

At the same time, Sarah slowly began to realize that the advanced kata, strikingly dissimilar to the **Kanku Dai** that she already knows, was much more difficult to learn than she had first thought.

After going over the moves and learning which points seem to be the most powerful, Sarah decides that she'll need a _lot_ more practice to begin to learn the kata properly. Her advantage would be having Nick as an in-home instructor.

Finally calling a halt to the impromptu practice, Nick sends Sarah to the shower, and then to bed.

While starting his own shower, prior to turning in, Nick feels a draft as his wife joins him.

"Got any moves left?" she asks in a silky voice.

"I _may_ have a few" he answers, kissing her soundly.

…

Early the next morning, Sarah is beside herself anticipating her karate practice.

After a light breakfast, not wanting Sarah to get sick by eating heavy and then exercising, Nick loads everyone up into the new SUV.

As Sarah puts her gi bag into the back of the vehicle, she notices a larger bag already in the back, with several patches on it, one in particular being military depicting a trident with the number '6' on it that she figured was his active duty Team patch. Other notable were an older Shotokan patch, another one that declared 'Black Belt Club', one for arnis training and one for the Dragon Society.

The three arrived a good hour early so Nick and Judy could talk to sensei Brown about Sarah missing almost two weeks of practice.

"He's not here … yet" says Sarah softly, referring to Gerald.

"I'd bet good money that he'll be here before practices is over" comments Judy.

"That's what we're hopin' for, right?" ask Nick.

"Yes, and I'm sure it'll go very badly for him, especially if he's stupid enough to come in and say or do anything to Sarah." Replies Judy.

…

Upon entering the dojo, all are greeted by sensei Brown, an aptly named smallish brown bear who asks to speak with Nick privately.

After going to the female locker room and changing into her gi and purple belt, Sarah begins to stretch and warm up, joined tentatively by Judy.

As more students, especially the younger ones with their parents begin to filter in, Nick and sensei Brown emerge from the office. Nick retrieves his bag from where Judy is sitting and heads for the make locker room to change.

As Nick exits the locker room, Sarah and Judy are impressed at the figure that he cuts. The heavyweight Tokaido gi, which features three quarter length sleeves and pant cuffs that end just above the ankles looks to be well worn, much like his black belt.

Joining her dad and mom in warm-ups, Sarah is amazed at how limber Nick and Judy still are for their age, especially Nick.

At precisely nine, Sensei Brown called the class to order.

After the traditional line up by rank, highest ranking to lowest in line, the most senior student or senpai calls the class to order…

The class then bows to the front or _shomen_ of the dojo with the senpai announcing "shomen-ni-rei" and then to the _sensei_ by announcing "sensei-ni-rei", and finally announcing senpai-ni-rei and bowing to the senpai.

Then senpai announces "mokuso" which literally means "silent thoughts" at the beginning and end of class, which may also be used as a period of mediation.

After having the class reciting the dojo precepts (_Dojo Kun_) sensei Brown makes the following announcements: "Everyone, please welcome Sarah back. She has been on a vacation of sorts but has returned to our fold.'  
'Also, please welcome sensei Nickolas Wilde, a sandan (third degree black belt) who has agreed to become an additional instructor. Sensei Wilde will also be giving instruction in useable self-defense. Sensei Wilde has trained directly under masters Tanaka and Yaguchi. Sensei Wilde was promoted to sandan by master Yaguchi personally. Sensei Wilde has also studied under masters Tom Muncy and Rick Moneymaker, co-founders of ToriteJutsuso he is just as capable as I to instruct you all.'  
'Sensei Wilde, if you would, a few words to your new students please…"

"Hajimemashite (How do you do). As sensei Brown indicated, my name is Nicholas Wilde, but you may call me Sensei Nick. As my first official action, I would like to call Sarah Hopps to the front of the class please."

When Sarah joins Nick and Sensei Brown at the front, Nick continues "To begin with, if everything goes well, I plan to adopt Sarah on Monday morning, and-"

"_**LIKE HELL YOU WILL **__**FOX**__**!"**_ comes from the back of the dojo … Gerald had entered while everyone's attention was focused on the proceedings.

"Excuse me-" begins sensei Brown, only to be cut off by the fully enraged buck who's first mistake is to unwisely stride through the dojo to confront Nick.

Gerald's second mistake was to grab the front of the much larger mammal's uniform.

His third and final mistake was to get _back_ _up_ off of the floor and try to punch Nick.

First deflecting the punch and then grabbing the buck's wrist and executing a near-perfect Uchi Mata Gaeshi toss, Nick easily subdued the rabbit, without intentionally showing the self-defense skills he was just touted as having.

Holding Gerald face down in a double wrist lock was easy until the buck calmed enough to know better than attack Nick again.

Allowed to leave on his own, but followed to the parking lot by Nick, sensei Brown and Judy with the students and parents given strict instructions to stay in the dojo, his parting words were "You haven't heard the last of me fox. I'll be at the courthouse on Monday to stop you if it's the last thing I do."

"As well it may be" returns Nick "But in the meantime, why don't you go and have a nice game of hide and go fuck yourself, ok?"

…

Returning to the class, Nick picks up from where he was unfortunately interrupted.

"As I was saying … I plan on adopting Sarah Hopps as my daughter. To place this in its proper perspective, her mother Judy and I were recently married, and with both Judy and Sarah's blessing, the adoption will be finalized next Monday morning. Thereafter she wishes to drop her name as Hopps and formally become Sarah Leigh Wilde. _That_ being said, Sarah, please step forward… again." which earns a few giggles from both students and onlookers.

As Nick formally kneels in front of his daughter, he unties her purple belt and is pawed a new brown belt from sensei Brown.

"Sensei Brown has given me the honor of presenting and tying this Kasshoku obi (brown belt) on you personally. This now elevates you to senpai status, and I know you will serve as not only a diligent student but as an accomplished instructor for lower ranking students. Congratulations, senpai Wilde."

Unable to contain herself, Sarah grabs Nick in a tight hug while whispering _"Thanks dad … I love you!"_

"I love you too Chocolate…"

…

**AN: Ok, just a reminder that it may be a few weeks before I'm up to posting another chapter (the much anticipated adoption proceedings) but I promise that y'all won't be disappointed. **


	22. Family Court

**22 Family Court**

…

**AN: In many states, adoptions **_**are**_** actually heard in family court, or whatever the parent state calls it.**

…

After a quick shower and changing from their gi's to street clothes, Nick, Judy and Sarah all leave karate practice and load up into the SUV to head out to meet with the officials at the Deerbrook Orphanage.

With it only being just short of eleven o'clock and a full two hours to go before their scheduled meeting time at the orphanage, the trio decide to grab an early lunch at the local McDougals.

While Judy and Sarah share a large chef salad, Nick enjoys a deluxe fish burger … and _almost_ manages to sneak a small piece to Sarah without anyone except Judy noticing.

"What's this?" asks an unnamed rabbit doe. "Why on earth are you giving that kit a bite of fish? Aren't you aware that-"?

"Rabbits can't handle a lot of protein?" asks Nick as he finishes the does sentence. "Why yes I am, and furthermore-"

"Furthermore, you need to mind your own business and leave us alone … you old-" interrupts Sarah.

"Sarah, enough" says Nick quietly, gently touching her shoulder.

"Fine!" as says with a huff as she crosses her arms.

"Madam" says Judy, inserting herself into the conversation to _hopefully_ diffuse the situation at least a bit "if you don't mind, my husband and I will raise our daughter as we see fit, so please mind you own business and leave us be."

Slightly aghast "Do you mean to tell me that this kit is a-a-"

"A mixed species kit? A hybrid? No, she's not." interrupts Judy, beginning to get a bit of an attitude "She is _my_ and my ex-husband's biological kit and my current husband is adopting her. And before you try to get all high and mighty, Nick has treated she _and_ I better than her biological father _ever_ did. Now you can either leave us be or I can call the police and report you for harassment … your choice…'  
'So, what's it gonna be?"

"Well I never…" as the thoroughly outed rabbit doe turns and walks away.

"Maybe she _should_ sometime …" snarks Nick…

"Nick, really?"

"… just sayin' …."

"Ok, enough of this" huffs Judy, rolling her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose "let's finish up here and head to the orphanage. I'm sure it won't be a big deal if we get there a bit early."

After hastily finishing their meal, Nick, Judy and Sarah load up again and head to the orphanage, arriving at the orphanage slightly before twelve thirty.

…

Finding the administrator of the facility ready for them when they arrive, they are shown to her office to begin the interview.

"So" begins the white-tailed deer doe "my name is Bernadette Deerbrook. Yes, I am related to the Deerbrook's who founded this town and facility. And I take it you are mister and missus Wilde?"

"And Sarah …" says Sarah, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Yes … well … umm, the adoption of these two totally different species kits is highly irregular at best, especially with them being predator and prey... However, under the circumstances it seems that since Rose refuses to be parted from Aja, and the fact that you are already a mixed species couple, it _does_ certainly make things a bit easier.'  
'Tell me … Sarah is it?" looking at the small rabbit doe, and seeing Sarah nod the affirmative, Ms. Deerbrook continues "what do you think of having Rose for a sister and Aja for a brother?"

"I think it's great! Rose and I already know each other and get along. And since I'd _really_ like ta have a brother, but since mom and dad can't actually make one-" which of course manages to get both Judy and Ms. Deerbrook to blush at least a bit, further aggravated by Nick's smirk "I'd love ta have Aja as my little brother!"

"Ahem … yes, well I guess that settles that. Umm, mister Wilde, I don't suppose you'd care to share your financials with the orphanage, it would-"

"I'm truly sorry Ms. Deerbrook, but I'm only obligated to provide my financial status to the family court, which I have already done. Suffice it to say that I, that is we, are well enough off that finances are _not_ a problem."

After thinking a moment, Nick continues "I will however offer you a counter suggestion … how many other 'at risk' young like Aja do you have at this facility that are currently not readily 'adoptable' due to medical conditions?"

"There are currently three young kits of varying species with grave medical concerns, why do you ask?"

"If I were to offer to fully pay for the treatment of those kits, would that be enough to satisfy your concerns?"

"It-it would be like a gift from god himself…"

"Ms. Deerbrook _let me make one thing __perfectly__ clear_ … I _do_ not and _will_ not compare myself to god in in any way, shape, form or fashion. I am simply offering to pay for whatever treatments these young mammals require because I have the means to do so, anonymously of course. I seek no recognition for this, I merely want to help. Now, do we have an accord?" asks Nick extending a paw.

"My stars yes mister Wilde, we certainly do." asserts the deer who eagerly returns her hoof and shakes with Nick.

"Can we go see Cream and Aja?" asks a very excited Sarah.

"Who?" asks a confused Ms. Deerbrook.

"I'm sorry, Rose lets me call her Cream 'cause we're friends and that's kinda her fur color…"

"Why certainly my dear. By all means, go and see your new siblings, they should be out in the back yard playing as we speak."

Off like a shot, Sarah heads out of the door towards the large yard at the back of the building.

"I guess she's not excited" comments Judy.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to where they are."

…

Several minutes later in the large back yard of the facility, Nick and Judy see Sarah and Rose in a very excited conversation, with Aja shyly hiding behind Rose.

"Mom, dad, c'mon …. Ya _gotta_ meet Cream an' Aja! _**Hurry up!"**_

"Clam down Punkin', we're here already…" says Nick.

"Rose, this is my mom and dad, Judy and Nick Wilde … mom, dad this is Rose … my bestest friend in the whole world."

"Yer dad? I thought ya din' have a dad…" says a slightly confused Rose.

"I called you when I was at that motorcycle thing, 'member? That's when I met Nick … he's the coolest dad I could ever have…!"

Kneeling so he's pretty much at eye level with Rose "Hi Rose, I'm very pleased to meet you." says Nick as he introduces himself. "I'm Nick and this is Sarah's mom, Judy."

"H-hello mister and missus Wilde … umm … if you 'dopt me do I hafta call you mom and dad?"

"Not if you don't want to, no you don't sweetie." answers Judy.

"And who's your little friend?" asks Nick.

"That's Aja. He's kina shy 'cause the other kits make fun of him … like they do me."

"And like they do Sarah too, isn't that right?" asks Judy.

"Yea…"

"How would you like to go somewhere where other kits don't make fun of kits like you, Aja and Sarah?" asks Nick.

"I'd like it a lot, and Aja would too. Is there really such a place mister Wilde?"

"We just moved to a town called Aurora. Aurora is a town that has a lot of interspecies kits, so you and Aja and Sarah would be as normal as the rest of the kits."

Looking at Sarah, Rose has to ask "Is that true Choc'late? Is that place really like that?"

"Yup, we've been there and I never even got a second look. '_and they've got a __really__ nice ice cream place_" she whispers.

Just then, to everyone's amazement, Aja slowly comes out from behind Rose and approaches Nick.

Carefully extending a tiny paw, he reaches out and gingerly touches Nick's fur.

Looking up at the wide-eyed fox "Papa?" comes softly, hopefully from his small mouth.

Not knowing what else to say, Nick says the first thing that comes to mind "Yes Aja, I'm here…"

Clutching Nick as if his very life depended on it, Aja starts crying "Papa, I missed you, where you been?"

"Papa had to go far away for a while, but I'm home now. you'll be ok, because Papa won't leave you again … ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"And Mama?"

"…Um, Mama's here, but she looks different, she was … hurt but she's ok now."

Looking at Judy, the young kit tentatively approaches her "Mama?"

Barely holding back her tears "Yes Aja … I'm right here…"

Suddenly grabbing _her_ in a tight hug that rivals one of Sarah's "I missed you too Mama…" through the tears.

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to take Aja with them today, Nick moves over and joins Judy and Aja in a family hug with the rest of the mammals looking on.

"Aja" begins Nick "Can you do Mama and Papa a big favor?"

"I-I think so…"

"Mama and Papa have to go and get rooms ready for you and Rose in our new home. Can you watch Rose and take care of her for us until Monday?"

"Rose is gonna live with us?"

"Is that ok with you?" asks Judy.

"Yea … Can she be my sister? I don't have a sister an' I like her."

"Of course." says Judy. And Sarah can be to if it's ok with you…"

Looking at Sarah "Yea, I guess so … she's pretty like Rose. Can she be my sister too?"

"Would you like that?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well then" says Nick "I'll make you a deal ok? You take care of Rose until Monday, and when we get you and Rose home you can have your own room."

"All to myself?"

"Yup, but Rose and Sarah will be in their room right next door so you can see them any time want to or if you just need a big sister for support. Ok?"

Looking first at Rose, then Sarah and finally to Judy and back to Nick "…O-ok…"

"Then how about a _biiiiig_ family hug?" says Nick, opening his arms in an invitation "Then Mama and Papa and Sarah need to go for a little while to get yours and Rose's new rooms set up. We'll see you again on Monday and then we'll be together forever … ok?"

"_I know you aren't my __real__ mama and papa,"_ whispers Aja in the tight hug, just low enough so only Nick, Judy, Sarah and finally Rose can hear _"but I don't care, I just want someone to love me…"_

As a thoroughly flabbergasted Deerbrook looks on, the soon to be entire new Wilde family is totally absorbed in a ginormous, albeit tearful, hug.

Leading Nick, Judy and Sarah towards the front entrance, Ms. Deerbrook can't help but comment "I don't believe I've ever seen anything like that in my life. Both Rose and Aja have been so withdrawn … and now … it's just amazing!"

"It's strange that you say that" remarks Judy "because basically the same thing happened when Sarah met Nick."

"Really? How odd!"

"I resemble that remark" kids Nick.

"Not the time Nick!" scolds Judy.

"Mom" pipes up Sarah "chill, ok?"

"Why you little…"

"Maybe we should go now?" suggests Nick.

As the Wilde's disappear towards their car, Ms. Deerbrook could only smile and shake her head as she hears Judy scolding Nick and Sarah _"You just wait 'til I get you two home …"_ fading off into the distance.

…

"What the hell were you two thinkin' back there?" asks a thoroughly ticked off Judy as they get to the car.

"What?" asks Nick "So I told a dad joke-"

"Really Nick? Calling yourself odd in front of Ms. Deerbrook?"

"Mom-"

"And as for you …"

"Gheese mom, lighten up or you're gonna have a coronary. You mean ta tell me ya didn't see Rose and Aja smilin' when me and dad were goofin' off?"

"W-what?"

"It's true Fluff."

"Mom, were you so wrapped up in tryin' ta be so straighlaced, that you missed that?"

"I-I never even thought about that … I-I'm so sorry… I hope Rose and Aja don't think I'm too strict! My god …"

"It'll be alright Fluff, trust me."

"Nick, what am I gonna do?"

"Just remember … I was small and emotionally unbalanced like you once." comments Nick, smirk fully in place.

_Instantly Judy remembers the conversation from the gondola almost 20 years ago, so she rolls her eyes and looks away -_ _just like back then_ "Har har!"

"See, not so bad anymore. I even got you to smile a bit."

"Dang it Nick" as she leans in and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ick mom … really? Aaaaanyways … mom, how about an attitude adjustment?"

"What? Where?"

"I think I know just the place." says Nick looking at Sarah who just nods and smiles.

The twenty-five-minute drive does little to soothe Judy's funky mood, however upon seeing their destination: "Nick, you absolute _shit_!"

"Language mom…"

"Fine…"

…

Entering Jumbeaux's, the trio is greeted by Jumbeaux himself "Hey there, I see yer back already, welcome!"

"It's just one of those places that a mammal can't stay away from I guess" comments Judy.

"I've been meaning to ask you" she adds softly while Nick and Sarah place their order "just why you decided to move here of all places? I mean, business should've been good in Zootopia and all…"

Giving the small doe a sage grin, Jumbeaux confesses "Well, to be honest, after you and the fox-"

"Nick" interrupts Judy "his name is Nick…"

"Right, I apologize … anyway, after you and Nick stopped in that day, things changed for me and the shop.'  
'Then later, when you and your police partner managed to show that the predators were only going savage because of Bellwether and her scheme, business seemed to slow, so I figured that maybe a move out of a prey heavy neighborhood was in order.'  
'After looking around and seeing that Aurora was and is predator _and_ prey friendly I decided to move here. You and your hubby changed a lot of minds, especially mine and I really want ta thank you for that."

"And I'm glad that you did. I have a feeling that you'll be seeing a lot more of us in the future."

"I certainly hope so. Anyway, enjoy your treats, I've gotta get back to the counter…."

…

After Nick, Judy and Sarah share a large scoop of pistachio ice cream at Jumbeaux's, the mood during the short drive home is much improved.

"So, what did you and Rose talk about before we got there?" asks Judy

"Well" begins Sarah "we got to talk a little about our room."

"Really? And?"

"Umm, I'm gonna take the right side of the room 'cause I'm right pawed, and Cream's gonna take the left 'cause she's left pawed."

"Logical … I guess" admits Nick.

"And we'd like two desks, one for each of us, set in the middle of the room … in front of the window, please."

"For your homework I suppose?" asks Judy.

"Yes … pleeeease? And … umm maybe Wi-Fi access?"

"We'll see about the wi-fi." cautions Nick. "I'll need ta be able to set restrictions on your laptops…"

"But we _will_ need to go get some stuff tomorrow." says Judy. "Like a bed and dresser or chest of drawers for Aja-"

"And curtains, and some bedspreads, and maybe-" interrupts Sarah.

"Ok, we get the picture" says Nick. "We'll get up reasonably early and make a day of it, ok?"

After getting home, Judy gets supper started while Sarah helps Nick do a bit more rearranging in the shop.

…

Following a light supper, while Nick, Judy and Sarah relaxing in the hot tub, Sarah becomes thoughtful. "Mom…"

"Hmmm?"

"You never did explain how you got dad ta help you with that missing mammal's case …"

With droopy ears and a sad face, Judy answers, figuring that sooner or later Sarah will find out the truth. "That's … something that I'm not overly proud of."

"Really? Why?"

"I ... I basically blackmailed him …"

"What? Really?"

"Gods, it's so difficult to explain-"

"Maybe I can help with that…" interrupts Nick as he exits the hot tub "be right back."

A short minute later, Nick returns with an object that Judy had totally forgotten about, but is horrified to see.

"Nick, no … please. I can't believe that you've still got that thing … after all this time!"

Pawing the carrot shaped pen to Judy he leaves it up to her "Here Judy" with Nick using her real name, Judy knows that while it's a moment of truth, Nick has already forgiven her so there are no lingering hard feelings. "I'm leavin' it up to you…"

Deciding to go ahead and play the recording of her blackmailing Nick into helping her work on the missing mammals case, Judy explains how she had frantically tried to find Nick to apologize, to no avail.

"So, you basically out hustled dad?"

"Again, it's not something I'm especially proud of." Looking at her mate "I'm sorry Nick … not one of my best moments …"

"I actually think it is Fluff."

"W-what?"

"You out hustled a hustler. Well done."

"You're really not angry?"

"Of course not! Do you really think I'd be sitting here with you and Sarah right now if I was?"

"I guess not…"

"Look, I was over that an hour after we got started, so give it up already and stop beatin' yourself up about it, ok?"

As a tearful Judy approaches Nick, Sarah _tries_ to break the moment "If you two are gonna start makin' out, I'm gonna go ta bed…"

"G'night honey" responds Judy in a sultry voice, with eyes only for her husband "turn the lights out on your way, ok?"

…

Up and moving at sunrise, Nick, Judy and Sara take the SUV out to look at their berry fields. (I'm not sure what roughly a section - 640 acres or 1 square mile- of various kinds of berries would be called. I do however think that a patch would be kind of understating the size so…)

Arriving at the fields, the three exit the vehicle and wander through the various sections of differing berries.

Seeing the sad state that the fields are in Judy looks at Nick "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

"I talked to a couple of different mammals, and according to them, it'll probably take a couple of seasons before they produce like they were when we first met, but-"

"Umm" interrupts Sarah "Cream is kinda into this stuff, so maybe she can help?"

"That's right!" says Judy remembering an earlier conversation "Rose is into plant husbandry. She'll be a big help!"

"Fluff" says Nick "I thought you grew up with this stuff."

"Nick that was over twenty years ago. Plus, I've never seen the fields this far gone."

"Well, we'll have our work cut out for us, that's for sure. Let's load back up and head into town."

…

After several hours of furniture shopping, and then to the Bed and Bath store and finally to Computer World to get a laptop for Rose, the Wildes head back home to await the delivery of their purchased items.

Two hours later, a truck containing their assembled furniture purchases arrives and is taken upstairs and placed into their respective rooms.

With new sheets and comforters in the wash, the rest of the day is spent just lounging around the house, trying to not get too worked up about the pending adoption hearings in the morning.

"What is it?" Judy asks Sarah, noting an overly concerned look on her face.

"I'm just worried about Gerald…"

"Sweetheart, we're no gonna let that asshat do anything to you, you know that, right?" asks Judy.

"Besides" adds Nick "with the warrants that're pending, I'm pretty sure that he'll be in prison until _you're_ old and gray … just like your mom…" winking at his daughter.

"_**HEY!**_ I ain't that old…. just grey, dumb fox…"

"Aaaaanywhoooo" says Nick, trying his best to distract his mate "How about we go watch the sunset and turn in early. It's gonna be a really stressful day t'morro, regardless of how it turns out."

…

Up and moving early the next morning, Nick, Judy and Sarah all get quick showers and dress in some of their best clothes for court.

Arriving at seven thirty, even though the proceedings were scheduled for nine, the Wildes are called into the private office of the judge presiding over the adoptions.

"Please be seated" invites the judge "I just want to go over a few details that while pertaining to the adoptions that normally do not need to make it into the public light of day. Unless someone files a FOIA (Freedom Of Information Act) request, this will be as far as anything goes."

"OK then, let's do this" says Nick.

"To begin with, judge Bunz has retired and I shall be taking his place in family court. My name is Judge Roy Bean. And for the record, you are …?"

"Nicholas and Judith Wilde, and this is Sarah Hopps, Judy's daughter." answers Nick.

Looking at Sarah, judge Bean asks her "So Sarah, since you're the subject of this first adoption by mister Wilde, what are your thoughts?"

"What can I say? Nick is the dad that I've always _wished_ I'd had."

"Are you aware of your personal financial situation?"

"Excuse me?"

"I have documentation here that indicates that you have a bank account with a current balance of fifty-four thousand dollars."

"I … wait, what?"

"Actually" interrupts Nick, who produces a slip of paper which he passes to the judge "I have an update on that figure."

"Hmmm. Ok, a total of 30 commissions, worth seventy-five thousand dollars. After taxes, sixty thousand dollars. And I see here that _Mrs_. Wilde is the sole adult custodian of the account. Is this in fact true?"

"That's correct." answers Judy. "Nick thought it would be best, so there wouldn't be any thoughts that he was after Sarah's money as a reason for the adoption. We also agreed that the money will be held in trust until Sarah turns eighteen."

"After looking over your financials mister Wilde, I can see that there would be little reason to think that!"

"Still" returns Nick "Better safer than sorry."

"With a net worth of just over fourteen million-"

Pawing another slip of paper to the judge, Nick adds "Actually, with the sale of another vehicle, the total is more like around seventeen million."

"And you will still have a continuing source of income, is this correct?"

"Yes, your honor. I retain fifty-one percent of a very profitable custom motorcycle shop in Aweston."

"And we have purchased a section of my family's farm that used to produce some of the best berries ion the Tri-Burrow area." adds Judy.

"I see… and you are aware of the financial burden that the treatments for Aja Tarron will place upon you and your family?"

"Absolutely, yes we are your honor" replies Nick "I'd like to point out that I have offered to provide monetary assistance for three more kits in need of medical interventions that are currently in the care of the Deerbrook orphanage as well."

"That's very noble of you mister Wilde. Now, can you tell me briefly just why you and Mrs. Wilde want to adopt … umm Rose and Aja?"

"I guess it boils down to a couple of reasons" answers Judy. "For one, Sarah and Rose are friends from school. They were both picked on for their fur color and just for basically being different."

"And after talking to the chief administrator for the orphanage" says Nick, taking up the conversation "Aja was treated the same way by the other kits at the orphanage, not to mention the fact that with his medical condition, he stood little chance of being adopted before…"

"Before he passed away prematurely." interjects Judge Bean. "Yes, I can see why that would be a considerable problem for someone of a less substantial income.'  
'So you don't see any issues with such a diverse family?"

"Your honor" says Judy "kits are gonna be kits. Sure, there are most likely gonna be a few squabbles along the way, but there is one more thing that we really need for you to understand."

"And that would be?"

"Rose has already indicated that she will _not_ consider or consent to _any_ adoption that doesn't include Aja. She has appointed herself as his guardian of sorts and will _not_ leave him behind. We see this as a win-win situation all the way around for everyone."

"I wholeheartedly agree. Unless there is something unexpected that comes up during the hearings, I see no valid reason not to grant the adoptions … all three of them."

"_**YES!"**_ shouts an ecstatic Sarah.

"Chill Punkin" says a grinning Nick "we still have one unresolved issue to deal with before it's all over."

"Ah yes." comments Judge Bean. "That would be the arrest of one Gerald Eugene Fluffson."

"Yes. Well, that and one other minor issue…" amends Nick.

"That being the legal guardianship of Sarah Leigh Hopps … Wilde, I quite agree. That being said, according to the documents provided to me, as well as the considerable research done by myself and my staff, mister Fluffson gave up _all_ parental rights as conditions of the divorce settlement. Therefore, he has absolutely no legal standing as a parental unit in my court. Any objections that he and or any attorney appointed by or hired by mister Fluffson will bear no legal weight of any kind. Any claim will be immediately null and void."

"That" interjects Judy "is a huge load off of our minds."

"As well it should be. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe we all need to prepare for the hearing. I'll be with you directly. And thank you for meeting with me early, the several questions that I had earlier have all been answered."

"Thank you for seeing us your honor" answered Nick as the trio left the judges office and headed for the courtroom proper.

…

Entering the courtroom gallery, Nick and Judy spy two mammals in attendance that surprised them.

"Skye, Nickie, what are you don' here?" asks a flabbergasted Judy.

"You din't think that we was gonna miss _this_ did ya?" asks Nickie.

"_**AUNTIES!" **_came a yell from a very excided Sarah, which gave the vixens _just_ enough time to brace for the chocolate colored missile that attacked them.

"Hey there Lil' Bit" crooned Skye "how ya been?"

"Just great so far … we got our stuff from our old house and …"

As the young doe caught Nickie and Skye up on the latest happenings, Judy noticed her brother Larry and sister Debra, along with several other of her siblings enter the courtroom as well.

"We just wanted you ta know that we're here for ya sis" says Larry "after the accident, several of us got t'gether, and … well, now we know that things ain't as black and white as mom and dad led us ta believe. There's actually more of us on your side but, you know, the farm and all…"

Givin Larry and Debra quick hugs "It's ok Larry, we understand, right Nick?"

"Sure do. It means a lot to us, I ain't lyin'."

Just then, Judy spots her ex and his lawyer enter the courtroom.

"There's that … pompous … bastard now!" says a slightly irritated Judy indicating Gerald as he and his lawyer take their places.

"Why in the world would Anastasia Bumpus be taking Gerald's case when she knows better?" wonders Larry out loud.

"I wondered that as well" adds Debra. "They don't like each other, and she surely knows that there's no possible way that she can win … unless …"

"Unless?" asks Judy.

"Unless he's promised her a ton of money, win or lose." Finishes Debra.

"So … she's basically gonna take him to the cleaners…"

"Yup, that's the way I see it!" finishes Debra.

"Well, we wanted him here anyways, right?" asks Nick.

"Yea, but still, I really din't wanna see the little shit again…"

"And just look who else has walked in!" remarks Sarah.

"Well damn, I never expected to see _him_ of all mammals today!" says Judy indicating a certain striped hare on the other side of the courtroom.

"Who?" asks Nick.

"The artic hare with stripes on his face and ears…Special Agent Jack Savage of the ZBI … and his … our kits."

…

Just then the bailiff announces the beginning of court!

"_**HEAR YEE, HEAR YEE, HEAR YEE. ALL RISE! THE SPECIAL EDITION OF FAMILY COURT IS NOW IN SESSION, THE HONORABLE JUDGE ROY BEAN PRESIDING …. YOU MAY NOW BE SEATED!"**_

"All right then" begins judge Bean as he takes his seat "I see we have three items on the docket today. The first of which is a petition from a Nicholas Piberius Wilde to adopt one Sarah Leigh Hopps. Are all subjects pertaining to this matter in attendance?"

"I am Nicholas Wilde your honor." says Nick, standing "and this is my attorney Anthony Scaramuchi.

"I am Judith Wilde, formerly Judith Hopps your honor." says Judy, who stands.

"I'm Sarah Hopps your honor" says Sarah also standing.

"After looking over all of the submitted paperwork, I see no reason as to why mister Wilde shouldn't be allowed to adopt miss Hopps. As long as there is no objection from either miss Sarah Hopps or the former Judith Hopps, the kits mother, I herby-"

"Your honor, **I** object to this!"

Looking up from the documents on his desk, judge Bean addresses the complainant "Please step forward and identify yourself sir!"

"Your honor, I'm Gerald Eugene Fluffson, father of Sarah Hopps."

"Mister Fluffson, are you entirely sure that you want to do this?"

"Absolutely, yes."

"Mister Fluffson, you are aware that when you were divorced from the former Judith Hopps, you signed away any and all parental rights, are you not?"

"May I speak your honor?" asks Judy.

"Judy" interrupts Gerald "you were my wife, the mother of my kits, you were _mine_! How could you allow this … this _fox_ to adopt my daughter?"

"Let me be perfectly clear about one thing Gerald … I was your lover, your wife and the mother of your kits, _I've been a lot of things, but __**never**__ yours_… you were _never_ concerned about Sarah when she was born and actually disappointed that out of six kits, only she, a doe survived. Nick couldn't be a better role model for a kit of _any_ species if he tried. Nick loves Sarah for _who_ she is, not _what_ she is. It's too bad that you weren't half the mammal that Nick is.'  
'That's all I've got your honor, thank you for letting me speak my mind."

Returning his attention to judge Bean: "But-but this is a special circumstance, your honor-"

"Speaking of _special_ circumstances, under normal circumstances, I would _not_ take the action that I'm about to take, but I believe that the end justifies the means in this case.'  
'Sherriff Justice, if you please…"

Stepping forward, the sheriff identifies himself properly "Sheriff Buford T. Justice at your service your honor! And with me today is Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane of Tri-Burrow county, just to be sure that there are no legal missteps."

"Sheriffs, I believe you have in your possession a little something for mister Fluffson, do you not?"

Stepping up to the unfortunate buck "Gerald Eugene Fluffson, you are under arrest." begins sheriff Justice.

"W-what?"

As the sheriff pawcuffs Gerald and leads him from the courtroom, all attending hear some of the charges "You are under arrest for stalking, attempted incest, attempted rape of a minor, attempted statutory rape, …"

"Damn that felt good!" admits the judge. "Is there anyone else who objects to this adoption?"

"No? Is there anyone here who wishes to _affirm_ this adoption?"

With that, Larry and Debra Hopps step forward, along with the over fifty other Hopps members that were able to show up for the hearing.

When Skye and Nick, along with (surprisingly enough) Jack Savage step forward, the judge has to quell the crowd.

"Then I declare this adoption to be confirmed. As a small side note" looking directly at Sarah "I see here that young miss Hopps wishes to legally change her last name to Wilde. Is this still the case?"

Standing proudly, Sarah answers "Yes your honor sir, it is!"

"Then so be it!" and promptly bangs his gavel, which unleashes a small spate of pandemonium in the courtroom.

Banging his gavel several times, judge Bean tries to get a semblance of order in the courtroom "Order … _**ORDER!**_ I'll have order or I'll have the courtroom cleared! Is that understood?"

…

As the courtroom gradually settles into a semblance of quiet:

"_**Thank you!**_Now, for the next ... two cases. Will Ms. Bernadette Deerbrook, chief administrator for the Deerbrook orphanage please step forward with her two charges and identify yourselves!"

"Your honor" begins Ms. Deerbrook "I am Bernadette Deerbrook and the bunny kit is Rose Marie – no last name I'm afraid, and the young fox kit is Aja Gaylen Tarron."

"Will the petitioners please step forward and identify themselves!" asks the judge.

"Your honor, we are Nicholas and Judith Wilde." answers Judy.

"Mister and Mrs. Wilde, do you still intend to adopt these two unrelated kits, regardless of their difference in species, and especially considering young mister Tarron's medical history?"

"Yes, your honor." answers Nick.

"If it's ok, I have a request." suddenly asks Rose.

"Ok, go ahead."

"If I'm adopted, I'd really like to finally have a last name…"

"And what might that be?"

"Umm … since Sarah is gonna be my sister, and mister and Mrs. Wilde are willing to take a chance on not just me but Aja too… I think I'd like to be a Wilde….?"

"Mister and Mrs. Wilde, your thoughts on this?" judge Bean asks.

"Sounds good to me." responds Nick.

"We'd _love_ to have Rose become a Wilde!" adds Judy.

"Me too!" pipes up Sarah.

"Then I guess that settles that, Wilde it is" indicates judge Bean. "Which brings us to young mister Tarron. What would you suggest for him?"

"In my opinion" speaks Nick "I think that Aja's last name of Tarron needs to be left as is until he's of an age to make the decision as whether he wishes to retain his birth name or not."

"I quite agree mister Wilde. Unless there is need of further discussion, I will consider these two adoptions to be granted. There will be a brief delay in change of custody so that the kits may return to the orphanage to gather their things-"

"Your honor, if I may" interrupts Ms. Deerbrook "in anticipation of the adoption, both Rose and Aja have brought their few possessions along with them to the hearing. There is no need to delay their transition to the Wilde's."

"Then by all means" as judge Bean looks directly at Rose and Aja "you may accompany your new parents! Best of luck to you all! These proceedings are closed!" and bangs his gavel signaling an end to the session.

…

As congratulations are offered to Nick and Judy from Judy's sibs and Nickie and Skye gather around the three kits, Judy tentatively approaches Jack Savage.

"Jack-"

Holding up a paw "It's ok Judy, I'm not here to cause trouble. In fact, I'd like to congratulate you on finally finding your true love. You'll get no grief from me or the kits. Enjoy the rest of your life, you deserve it."

With that, Jack gathers in the kits and leaves the courthouse.

"Problems?" asks Nick.

"Quite the contrary actually" she answers only _slightly_ dishonestly "Jack simply wished me, that is us, good luck and hopes we have a good rest of our lives."

"Hmmmm-"

"All right you two, we've got a special surprise fer y'all!" says Nickie, joining the couple.

"Really?" asks Judy.

"Yup" answers Skye. "Load up our nieces and nephew and follow us."

Looking at each other and shrugging, Nick and Judy manage to get the kits (and their few worldly possessions in Rose and Aja's case) loaded into the SUV and follow the vixens down the highway.

**XxX**

**AN: First off, a ****big**** shout-out to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for the suggestion to give Jumbeaux a bit of backstory, a subject that I originally never even thought about.  
Next, there is song **_**name**_** and a short line from that song **_**hidden**_** in the chapter somewhere. If anyone can correctly identify the name of the song **_**and**_** the artist (without cheating and using Google or any other search engine), I'll give that person 5 gold stars and name my next child after them. If you cheat, I'll still give you 3 gold stars…. **

**There is at least one, maybe two more chapters left in this little story, and considering when I started it, it was going to be Nick and Judy getting together and riding off into the sunset after bike week, I think it turned out fairly well. When this story is finished, I'll turn my attention to finishing Life Is A Highway and perhaps throw in a series of unrelated one shots thrown in when I get stuck on Highway.  
There is also one other **_**small**_** quote from another Disney movie that fit the circumstances perfectly…**

**Enjoy and please drop a review ….. GhostWolf88**


	23. Settling In

**23 Settling In**

**XxX**

**Finally, another chapter, right? No, I'm not dead, just have a difficult time writing with my 'condition'.**

**OK y'all, I figured that no one would find my music quote and title so here it is:** "_**I've been a lot of things, but never yours". **_**The name of the song is Never Yours recorded by Tracy Chapman. The other Disney quote is "do we have an accord?" between Captain Barbossa and Elisabeth Swann from Pirates of the Caribbean - Curse of the Black Pearl.**

**XxX**

As the small convoy consisting of Nick, Judy and the kits, Nickie and Skye, and those of Judy's family that attended the hearing entered Aurora, Nick, Judy and Sarah instantly knew where they were headed.

Slightly puzzled about the lack of parking space, they parked across the street in a free city parking lot.

"I've never seen it this busy" commented Judy.

Unloading the kits, with Nick carrying Aja, the five mammals made it across the street, and just as they were about to enter Jumbeaux's, Judy notices the small sign in the window **'CLOSED - PRIVATE PARTY'.**

"Darn it-"

"What Judes?" asks Debra, which gets an eyeroll from Judy.

"The sign says that it's closed-"

Just then, the door opens and Judy comes face to face (sort of) with Midnight.

"What the actual hell?"

"Surprise…?" says Midnight, unsure if Judy was going to be mad or not.

Tearing up slightly, Judy gathers the panther into a tight hug.

"Dang it Midnight…"

Suddenly **"SURPRISE!" **startles Judy and familyas dozens of Judy's siblings that hadn't attended the hearing poured out of the shop.

"What in the world…?"

"When we heard that Sarah had told Rose about the ice cream shop, we all kinda figured that it'd make a great 'Welcome To The Family' surprise for my, our new niece and nephew'." says Skye

"But how…?" asks a befuddled Judy, who then turns to Sarah "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Umm … yea?"

"Well done, Punkin." says Nick, giving his daughter a hug.

Seeing the sparkle in Rose's eyes, but the concern on her face, Judy takes the initiative to begin introducing her first to the vixens and then both young does to her siblings, most of whom she hasn't seen or heard from in almost twenty years.

With Aja keeping affirm grip on Nick, Nick follows Judy around through the crowd of bunnies while introductions are made, making a point to introduce the vixens first, figuring that the young todd would be a bit more comfortable with them.

"Aja" he begins "this is my sister Nickie, and her sig- umm her friend Skye." hesitating for just a second, Nick wasn't exactly sure how else to explain their relationship to a four-year-old kit.

As Nickie and Skye each hold out their paws, hoping that the young kit would at least _consider_ coming to one of them, Aja first looks at Nick, then back and forth between the vixens, and finally back to Nick. After Nick smiles and nods his head, Aja slowly extends his paws towards the waiting females.

Carefully taking the kit, Nickie slowly brings him into loose hug, soon joined by Skye.

After pulling back from the hug, Aja's eyes are wide open and face full of wonder.

"You're pretty!" he exclaims, indicating the vixens. "Are you my aunties?"

Tearfully, the pair nod and tell him "Yes Aja, we are. Is that ok?"

"Yea … I guess. So … now I've got a mom and a dad again, and some aunties… now I have a real family again!" and hugs Nickie and Skye as tight as they've ever been hugged.

"Aja" as Judy interrupts the hug by gently tugging on his shirt "**I** have some brothers and sisters that _I'd_ like you to meet, ok?"

"More aunties … and some uncles?" he asks, with his full attention now on the doe.

"Yup, and they're _really_ anxious to meet you. Ok?"

"O-ok."

Taking the kit by the paw (even at four, Aja's _still_ almost as tall as Judy) Judy leads the kit around the shop, first getting him some ice cream - blueberry of course – and introduces him to her siblings, explaining that he doesn't need to remember their names.

Having been forewarned that foxes aren't especially physical mammals unlike bunnies, Judy's siblings are careful not to overdo the hugging.

"I wonder how he's gonna handle the fluffle?" wonders Debra out loud, indicating Aja.

"Let's wait a while before we try to find out, ok?" returns Judy.

"Well, Thanksgivin' and Christmas are comin' up, maybe you can get him used to a bunch of us by then?"

"We'll see. Maybe Larry and Estella can bring their kits over a few times an let him get used to them, then maybe a larger group, like say we throw a picnic or something?"

"That could work. You can talk to Nick and his sister and get it figured out I'm sure. Anyway, I'm gonna head out, I've still got a _bunch_ of stuff to move so you all take care, ok?"

As Judy gives Debra a hug "Ok, see you soon … keep in touch."

"I will, I promise. And if you _ever_ need a kit sitter…."

"I promise to call."

"So, home?" asks Nick.

"Yea, it's been a really big day already, I think that home 'll be just the thing for our two new kits."

…

After gracefully exiting the ice cream shop, Nick, Judy and their kits head home.

Listening to the excited banter between Sarah and Rose, with Aja sitting quietly simply listening to the does and looking out of the SUV's window, Nick and Judy simply smile, happy that the day has turned out so well.

Arriving at their new home, the entire Wilde family is shocked(?) … amazed(?) to find the yard full of bunnies of all ages, from newborn to several of Judy's aunts and uncles, with a large banner proclaiming **'WELCOME** **HOME'** hung across the front of the shop as well as several BBQ grills in operation.

"What the actual fluff?" asks a totally perplexed Judy, trying to keep the actual cussing at a minimum.

Parking and then exiting the vehicle, Nick and Judy see a smirking Nickie and Skye, accompanied by a similarilarly smirking (bunny edition) Larry, standing on the front porch.

"Sis" begins a flustered Nick, "just what the hell…?"

"How did you…?" asks a confused Judy.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart!" is all Nickie would say, smirk still firmly in place.

"But … who … what …" stutters Nick.

"We had Midnight and Debra keep you occupied so we could beat you here" explains Skye.

"This shindig was actually my idea" admits Larry "So if yer gonna be mad, I'm you buck!"

"We're not mad actually, we were just kinda plannin' on some downtime to help the kids decompress. It's been a heck of a day for all of them, _especially_ for Rose and Aja." explains Nick.

"We're concerned that this might be a bit of an overload for Aja, he's not used to a bunch of folks, _especially_ a sudden bunny fluffle, no matter how small." adds Judy.

"I think he'll be ok" says Nickie, motioning towards the young kit who actually seems to be enjoying the positive attention being given to him by about a dozen or so bunny kits.

"Well I'll be …" admits Nick, scratching his head.

"Don't worry about the 'tail touching' thing" says Larry "we went over the fact that touching a fox's tail is a big no-no, just like a bunny's tail."

"And before we manage to lose one of our new kits" begins Judy "c'mere you two…"

With that, Judy marks Rose and Aja.

Taking the hint, Nick leans over and manages to mark not only the two new kits, but manages to snag Sarah and mark her as well, much to her chagrin.

"**DAD! **Really?"

"Yup, really."

"Now" says Judy, you all run off and enjoy yourselves."

…

"From the look of it" interjects Skye "I think Aja's got a girlfriend already."

As Nick and Judy take a long look at Aja, thy see a small light tan bunny doe sitting alongside of and holding paws with Aja.

"That's Cotton" quietly remarks Jenny, another of Judy's long unseen sisters "she's one of Georgette's kits. They really look cute together, don't they?"

Just then, they observe Cotton punch Aja on the shoulder and take off like a shot. _**(everyone **__**please**__** remember, boxing another mammal is a sign of **__**affection**__** from a bunny - translation – Cotton likes Aja)**_

Before any of the adults could make a move, Rose and Sarah suddenly gather around their brother and whisper in each of the young tod's ears.

As Nick and Judy watch, Aja's face undergoes several changes … from shock and confusion, then to sudden enlightenment and finally to grim determination. The adults have to smile as Aja suddenly stands up and takes off full tilt after Cotton.

"And so the chase begins!" laughs Judy. "Look familiar Slick?"

"Like what it would've been like if things would've played out differently between _us_ so many years ago?" asks Nick.

"Yup…"

"I guess we'll need to keep a close eye on those two for the next decade or two then."

"I guess…"

…

As things wind down and everyone departs (the Aweston crew has secured a room in the Aurora Ho-Jo), Nick, Judy and Sarah give the new kits take a quick tour of their new home.

While Sarah helps Rose get situated, Nick and Judy help Aja put his few things a way and get settled in _his_ new room.

Noticing that Aja seems distracted by something, Nick has to ask "You ok there Aja? You seem a bit upset about something!"

"Umm … I'm sorry if I might've cheated a bit at the orphanage, but I really wanted me an' Rose to be rescued…"

"Sweetheart, Nick and I already had made up our minds to adopt you both long before we saw you at the orphanage."

"But why did you use the term 'rescued'?" asks Nick.

"Well, the other kits made fun of me an' Rose alla the time. We told the lady …miss Deerbrook, but she told us that unless she caught them, she couldn't do anything about it."

"Well, as much as I hate to agree" says Nick "she was right. Unless she catches the other kits teasing you, she really can't punish them."

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore" adds Judy, "'cause you're here now and as far as we're concerned, you're never goin' back."

"And let's get something clear" says Nick "we don't want to replace your real parents, we'd just like to finish the fine job they started, if that's ok with you."

"And you don't have to call us Mama and Papa if you aren't comfortable with it." adds Judy.

"… Can I call you mom and dad, like Sarah does then?"

"We'd like that very much" answers Judy.

I've got one quick question" begins Nick "then you need to get some sleep. You've had a long day and we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Ok … dad … what's the question?"

A smiling Nick asks a question that surprises Judy "After you chased and caught Cotton earlier this evening … did she happen to run her chin over your head? Did she mark you?"

"…Yeeees? Is that not ok?"

(At this point, Judy is sitting on the edge of Aja's bed open mouthed, stunned)

"Before I answer that, did you do the same thing to her?"

"Yea … did I mess up?"

Gathering the young todd into a soft hug, Nick explains "No son I don't think you did, it's just highly unusual at your age. We'll talk about this-"

"I know, when I'm old enough to understand" huffs a slightly dejected Aja.

"Actually, I was thinking of a lot sooner. Like maybe sometime this week. Maybe we can meet with Cotton and her parents at Jumbeaux's for some ice cream to talk things over. Wadda ya think?"

"I'd like that!" remarks a jubilant Aja, happy to be able see Cotton again so soon.

With a happy Aja finally ready for bed, Nick and Judy each kiss the young todd on the cheek and head out to check on the does.

"We'll leave the door open a bit and night lights on in the hall and bathrooms, in case you need to get up in the middle of the night." says Judy.

"Mom, I don't need a light on." says Aja.

"I know sweetie, but the girls don't have your night vision."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's ok sport" says Nick "see you in the morning."

"G'night mom … G'night dad!"

"Good night Aja."

…

Entering Sarah and Rose's room, Nick and Judy notice the young does sitting quietly on their respective beds.

"Ok you two, what's up?" asks Judy.

"Mom" begins Sarah "Did Cotton and Aja _really_ mark each other?"

"According to Aja and my nose, yes they did" says Nick.

"Do they know what that means?" asks Rose.

"I'm pretty sure that Cotton knew" says Judy "but I doubt that Aja did."

Just then, Judy's phone rings.

Looking at the caller ID, she rolls her eyes before answering.

"Hello, yes this is Judy Wilde…" (mouthing _'it's_ _Georgette')_

After listening a few minutes, Judy continues the conversation "Yes, I know it's unusual, but according to Aja, Cotton initiated the entire 'marking' thing, and he returned the mark out of respect and the fact that he wasn't sure of what else to do. . . .'  
'Yes, Nick and I think that a meeting with you, Donald and Cotton would be a good thing. How does Wednesday at Jumbeaux's ice cream shop around one in the afternoon sound? . . . ok, great, see you then, bye."

"Of **course** they would be able to smell a fox's mark" says Judy, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Even though at that age the scent won't be as strong as it will be when he gets older, I'm sure it caused a bit of panic at the burrow" says a grinning Nick.

"How do you find this even _remotely_ funny?" asks Judy.

"Bunny hormones-" begins Nick.

"Not. Another. Word. Nick!" hisses Judy, eyes darting to the two young does in the room.

Making a motion like he's zipping his lips, Nick simply smirks.

"Now then" says Judy, sighing and turning her attention to Sarah and Rose "since that's all out in the open, I'm sure you've been talking it over since you were on opposite sides of the room and quiet. What do you think of the situation?"

Looking at each other, Sarah starts first "I, that is _we,_ don't see anything wrong, except for the fact that they're both like … four. It's kinda cute actually."

"Yea" continues Rose "while it _may_ not last more than a few days, who can tell. At least it'll keep other does away from Aja and might ease the entire fluffle thing."

"Do you two think you can behave long enough to not cause a problem if we take you along on Wednesday?" asks Judy.

"Do we have a choice?" asks Sarah.

"Of course, … you can always stay with my aunt Nadine …"

"We'll behave, I promise" came the hurried reply.

"That's what I thought. Now, you two turn in, we've got a big day tomorrow. Your dad and I are gonna show Rose and Aja around the property and the shop, then take a quick ride to the berry patches before we head into town to get school supplies for you two, (ignoring the looks of dismay on the girls) phones for Rose and Aja, new clothes for everybody and a lot more stuff."

"I know you heard your mom tell Aja about the nightlights, so good night, sleep tight and we'll see you all in the morning." says Nick, giving each of the does a quick hug.

Heading down the hall to their own room, Nick and Judy begin to get ready for bed.

"With the kits tuckered out from a long day, maybe this would be a good time for you to reorganize the safe room and isolate the gun room." suggests Judy.

Seeing the disappointed look coming from her todd "And when you get finished, be sure to take a _really_ good shower. I've got a little something special planned for our first night with all of the kits home…"

…

At day break the next morning: tap, tap, tap, tap,_**tap, tap, tap, tap**_**,** _**tap**_**, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP!**

"**Mom … dad … ****please**** get up!" **comes Sarah's voice from just outside of the _locked_ bedroom door of Nicholas and Judith Wilde.

"Mmmfff!" was what Judy heard from her totally worn out hubby.

"Give us a few minutes sweetie!" comes Judy's reply.

After finally coaxing Nick out of bed and into a good shower (and _no_ funny business) Judy heads downstairs to cook a quick breakfast.

After a breakfast of grits, toast and preserves for the bunnies and some turkey sausage for Nick and Aja (Sarah of course freaked Rose out a bit by sneaking a bite of Nick's sausage), the grand tour of the house and property gets underway.

After showing the kits the hidden entrance to the safe room, and programming in their pawprints, a quick rehearsal was held successfully, then everyone moved outdoors for a look around of the outside boundaries of the acreage.

This was followed by a tour of the shop, which all three kits found interesting for differing reasons.

Sarah of course had already seen the shop when empty, but now with all of the bikes (Nickie, Skye and Midnight had brought all of the bikes - including the trike - and Nick's pickup with them) inside, she noticed a small computer station (minus the her laptop) set up for her to work on her projects for the Aweston shop in the overhead loft.

Rose noticed a small portion set aside with her name on it in the loft as well. When she asked why, Nick told her that since she had an interest in plant husbandry, there was a station for her to do her research and such, which of course earned him a tearful hug.

While Aja seemed mildly fascinated with the mechanical goings on, he still wandered around not sure of what was going to be his little space.

Calling Rose over, Nick asked what Aja's interests were.

"He really likes to tell stories" she informed Nick "but since he hasn't really learned to read or write yet, I've had to put them down on a thumb drive and read them back to him when he wants. He's really quite good!"

'_Talk about a diversely talented bunch of kits…'_ Nick thinks quietly to himself. _'Now I know what special things to get him when we go to town so he doesn't feel left out.'_

"Ok kits, everybody load up into the car, let's go see the berry fields…"

…

During the short ride to the fields, Rose and Aja marvel at the passing scenery, having seen little of the outside world prior to yesterday's adoption hearing.

Arriving at the fields, Rose is almost brought to tears:

"Dad, _how_ can this be so neglected …? What are we gonna do?"

Taken slightly off-guard when Rose referred to him as '_dad'_, Nick comes back with what he hopes to be the perfect answer.

"Well, I've actually given it a bit of thought … maybe you, that is to say we, could work out a deal with the Hopps's."

"You've certainly got _my_ interest!" remarks Judy.

"Ok, hear me out. I've done some additional research, and Hopps Family Farms seems to be having problems with their crops the last few years. If Rose is up to it, maybe she can check out the problems that your family is having and parlay diagnosing their problems with help on the harvesting of our berries! And since we're already meeting with Georgette tomorrow anyway, why not present the idea to her to carry back to the rest of the fluffle?"

"That's … actually a good idea!" says Judy. "Rose … what do you think?"

"… Umm … I …"

"Rose" interrupts Nick, taking her small paws in his much larger ones "if you're not sure or are uncomfortable with this, just say so. We by no means want to put pressure on you, so if you really don't want to, just say so."

"I-it's ok dad, I think I can do it … I just need some stuff. Test kits, computer, that kind of stuff…"

"And we'll get you anything you need when we get into town. In fact, we're headed there from here. Make a list and we'll pick it all up at the local farm supply store. Everything except the laptop, ok?"

"Really?" as she jumped up and gave Nick a tight hug, which caused Judy to have a tearful smile.

OK," says Nick "hop down and make your rounds. Figure out what you need so we can get your stuff…"

With that, Rose begins to run up and down the isles of various berry bushes like a mad mammal, noting conditions of the various plants.

After about forty-five minutes, one tired and slightly disheveled young bunny doe finally stops at the SUV.

"I think I've got a good idea what I need now, let's go to town!" pants a slightly out of breath Rose.

"Your wish is my command young miss." laughs Nick.

…

Knowing that Rose would be anticipating stopping at the farm supply store first, Nick tries to mollify the young doe, since they really needed to stop and do other shopping first.

"Rose" he begins "I know you'd really like to get to the farm store and get supplies so you can start testing the soil, but if you don't mind, there are a few things that really need to be gotten first. I promise the wait 'll be worth it … ok?"

Looking a bit crestfallen, Rose quietly agrees "Ok dad. You've yet to disappoint, so let's get the rest of the shopping done …"

…

With the first stop being a clothing store, _all_ of the kits are treated to many sets of new clothes, especially Rose and Sarah, who will be starting school in just under a week.

Then, off to the local Beds, Bath and Stuff for more sheet sets, comforters and other things for the kit's rooms.

After that, a trip to the local Horizon store, where new phones and computers were the order of the day.

"We get phones?" asks a thoroughly astonished Rose.

"Yup" responds Judy. "Nick and I talked it over, and you each get a new phone … yes Sarah, you get a new one too. However, there are stipulations that go with the phones… if you abuse them, like downloading a bunch of apps, talking to mammals that you shouldn't, and yes that includes boys, you lose your phone privileges. A week the first time, a month the second time and for good after that. Are we clear on that?"

"What about Aja?" asks Rose.

"Aja gets one too" says Nick "but his will have preprogrammed numbers in it, with avatars so he knows who he's calling or talking to since he can't read yet. The numbers will be limited to the four of us and the sheriff's office."

"And _maybe_ Cotton and her mom if everything works out tomorrow" adds Judy.

"And now for the really good part" continues Nick "new laptops for each of you. Since Sarah already has one, that one can be used at her workstation in the shop and the new one is to be used for school. While Rose, you actually get two. One's to be used for school and the other stays in the shop and used for your plant husbandry stuff.'  
'And yes, Aja actually gets one as well. There's a notebook that has a word recognition program, which will be perfect for his budding writing career. One of you two or one of us can help edit his work, and maybe he can even publish some of his work on one of the writing websites once we're done editing it."

"… Dad, that's … so awesome" says Rose, gathering the todd into a gigantic tearful hug.

"You might wanna give Judy a hug, it was basically her idea after all." suggests Nick.

Letting go of Nick, Rose approaches Judy "Thanks mom, I really don't know what to say…"

"It's ok sweetie, thanks is enough for now. go pick out your new phones and computers, we'll take care of Aja, ok?"

*SNIFF* "Ok…"

…

Forty-five minutes and quite a few dollars later, the Wildes exit the Horizon store and have only one stop remaining, but first…

"How about a bite to eat before our last stop?" asks Judy.

"Works for me." says Nick "Anyone else hungry?"

"MEmemememe! I am!" pipes up Aja for the first time in a while.

"And where would _'me'_ like to eat?" asks Judy.

"Pizza!" he says, pointing to the _'Grandma's Pizza'_ sign across the street.

"Girls?" asks Nick.

"Sure, why not?" answers Sarah, with an accompanying nod from Rose.

…

After a quick lunch of pizza, with Rose trying to keep a close eye on Sarah to see if she was going to try to sneak a bite of Nick and Aja's mushroom, banana pepper and turkey sausage pizza (which of course she did, much to Rose's chagrin) our little group headed for Farm Depot to pick up Rose's soil testing kits.

Upon arrival, under Judy's supervision, Rose heads for the section of the store that has soil testing kits to try to find what she needs while Nick and Aja head off on another mission.

After pretty much cleaning out the store's various soil testing kits (she's going to be randomly testing 640 acres of several different varieties of berries remember) Rose, Sarah and Judy meet a grinning Nick and Aja at the checkout counter.

"Did you get everything you needed?" asks Nick.

"I think so … are you sure it's ok to get all of this?" asks Rose.

"I told you to get what you needed, and I meant it."

Giving Nick another big hug "Thanks dad… now, how are we gonna get all of this home?"

"No problem, let's get out to the parking lot, and you'll see."

Exiting the building and pushing several overloaded carts into the parking lot, the three does see the family's SUV with a trailer attached to it.

On the trailer is a brand-new ATV with a medium sized utility wagon and a chemical sprayer behind it.

"Dad?" asks Rose "What…?"

"You guys aren't planning on walking to the berry fields, are you?"

"But…."

"Either your mom or I will be with you whenever you go to the fields to start with. It doesn't make sense to keep taking the SUV or the truck every time. We'll teach you how to drive the ATV so you can go by yourselves when we know that you have enough experience.'  
'Umm, Rose, are-are you ok?" asks Nick, suddenly concerned at Rose's sudden tearing up.

Suddenly grabbing Nick and holding on for dear life, her muffled voice finds its way through his fur "I-I'm sorry, b-but no one's ever treated me and Aja like-like we're actually someone. No one's ever been this kind to us…"

While softly stroking the young doe's ears, Nick gently hugs the crying bunny.

"There, there sweetheart, Judy and I-"

"Mom" comes the still muffled reply "she's mom … if that's alright with her?"

Joining the hug, Judy whispers softly "It's fine Rose, we just didn't want to force you to accept us as your mom and dad, ok?"

A slight nod of her head was the only answer that was needed.

As Aja and Sarah join the family hug, it might have presented an odd sight in any town but Aurora, but all they got was a few passersby ask if they were ok.

Assuring everyone that this was just a family moment, everyone untangled and loaded into the SUV for the return trip home.


	24. Another Crush

**24 Another Crush?**

…

Arriving home, Sarah and Rose are chatting away like normal teenaged sisters while setting up their computers in the loft above the main part of the shop while Nick unloads the ATV and other stuff.

Meanwhile, Judy is helping Aja set up the voice recognition program on his new notebook.

As all gather in the kitchen, Rose asks why an early supper is ready.

"Because we all have karate practice tonight!" answers an excited Sarah.

"Really?"

"Yea, me and mom and dad. Mom just started, I'm a senpai, that's a senior member _and_ an assistant instructor or mentor. Dad is a sensei or instructor, a sandan or third-degree black belt … we practice every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Are you gonna try?"

"I guess … I dunno…"

"Don't worry about it, ok?" says Judy "If you don't want to it's not a big deal."

"That's right" says Nick "it ain't for everyone. If you don't want to join us, you can watch Aja since he's too young to work out."

"So, it's ok if I just watch, at least for a while?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Let's get loaded up, it's time to go" prompts Judy, looking at her watch "and we don't wanna be late."

…

Arriving at the dojo, Sarah notices that Nick's bag looks a _bit_ fuller than usual, but says nothing not being totally sure.

After dressing out in their gi's Judy and Sarah begin their individual warm-ups as Rose and Aja watch … Rose with casual indifference while Aja is keenly aware of the goings-on.

When Nick and Sensei Brown emerge from the office, everyone begins to line up.

"Senpai Wilde" announces sensei Brown "please call the class to order!"

Stunned for a moment that she is asked to begin class, having _just_ been promoted and recognized as senpai less than a week ago, Sarah quickly recovers.

"**Hai sensei!"**

"**Seiretsu!"** Sarah commands in her best voice. (Normally the most senior student will set the line, and everyone else will line up to their left, by rank order. Since Sarah had just been just promoted, sensei Brown wanted to see how she reacts when presented with the sudden challenge.

With Nick and sensei Brown kneeling at the front of the class, and the entire class called to order successfully, sensei Brown makes the following announcement:

"Everyone please listen carefully! Senpai, please warm up the white and green belts while I warm up the purple belts. Sensei Wilde will change out of his gi and return shortly to give a kata demonstration.'  
'Is everyone clear?"

"**HAI!"** is the only answer he expects and the only one he hears.

After about ten minutes, Nick exits the office wearing his traditional gi top but is wearing a hakama bottom. The more experienced karateka (karate practitioners) including Judy, realize that this will be a serious demonstration!

"Introductions!" begins sensei Brown. "Sensei Wilde, please perform Bassai Dai!"

As Nick powers his way through Bassai, his gi snapping with each sharp movement, Sarah realizes how much work she needs to do to begin to learn, let alone _begin_ to master her next chosen kata!

At the first **kiai** (yell), everyone jumps at the absolute power behind the vocalization.

As Nick finishes the kata, and before anyone can offer congratulations, sensei Brown intervenes.

"Sensei Wild, please perform Jion."

Again, Nick blasts through the kata chosen by sensei Brown.

"Sensei Wilde, please perform Hangetsu."

Everyone in the class (except Judy and Sarah of course) is amazed at the stamina that Nick is showing, performing multiple difficult kata back to back to back, especially Hangetsu which varies speeds from extremely slow and internally powerful to extremely quick.

"Sensei Wilde, please perform Unsu."

As Nick finishes the most difficult kata that the style offers, sensei Brown utters **"Yame!"** (stop)

Before Nick gets a chance to rest, Sensei Brown continues: "All black belts, line up for kumite with sensei Wilde, two-minute rounds."

As Sarah looks towards Judy to say something, Judy simply shakes her head NO.

As the five black belts take their turns sparring with Nick, the tod's reaction time begins to slow noticeably.

After sensei Brown calls a halt when the last black belt takes his turn, one more karateka is asked to spar with Nick …

"Senpai Wilde, please take your place in the kumite ring" which even astonishes Judy.

"Sensei?"

"Do you refuse to participate?"

"No sensei…"

Knowing that there must be a method to sensei's madness, again Judy doesn't interfere.

Bowing into the sparing area, Sarah is quietly greeted with the following request by Nick "Give me your best Punkin, don't disgrace either of us by holding anything back, understand?"

"Y-yes dad, I will, I promise! But be warned, most of the black belts don't like to spar with me…"

"**Hajimeru!"** (Begin)

After a grueling two minutes with Sarah scoring quite a few good hard strikes, and with Nick scoring his fair share of strikes (barely touching, but strikes nonetheless), sensei calls a halt to the match.

"**Yame!"**

As Nick and Sarah stop and bow to each other, sensei Brown takes the center of the floor.

"There are two major lessons to be learned here! First, a true karateka _never_ quits, no matter how tired. Secondly, and most importantly, know the abilities of your opponents and use the _only_ the appropriate amount of force in return. Sensei Wilde could have _easily_ bested any of the black belts at any time, but he understood the purpose of the exercise without being told.'  
'As for asking Sarah to participate, the entire idea was to be sure that sensei Wilde still had the control to not damage his opponent. I would _not_ have asked her to participate if there had been any doubt in my mind whatsoever that that might happen. Sarah was _never_ in any danger.'  
'Senpai, have everyone work on kata for the remainder of class."

"Dad" asks Sarah "are you ok?"

Giving a concerned daughter a wane smile "Sure am Punkin. And thanks for giving me your best. I can see why the black belts are afraid of you, you're _really_ good!"

Trying unsuccessfully to hide a blush Sarah can only murmur "Thanks …"

As Nick and Sarah join the rest of the class, Nick guides Sarah through the completion of Bassai, explaining that first she needs to learn the techniques, then the bunkai _(__**Bunkai**__, literally meaning "analysis" or "disassembly", is a term used in Japanese martial arts referring to process of analyzing kata and extracting fighting techniques from the movements of a "form" or kata)_ and then where the power is to be used.

…

On the ride home after class, Nick spies a somewhat concerned look on Rose's face.

"What's worrying my favorite Flower?" asks Nick.

First looking at Nick, then quickly from Judy to Sarah, Rose manages to stammer "Well … umm … I …"

"Really don't want to do karate?" Nick finishes for her.

"No … I mean … Yeeesss-?"

"It's ok sweetie" says Judy "I don't think that it's necessarily for me either."

"Really?"

Looking at Nick, Judy notes that there is no surprise on his face "You already knew I didn't want to continue, didn't you?"

"I used to be a con-mammal remember? Then when I was in the military, I _had_ to notice small things to survive. So, yea I knew your heart wasn't in it."

"And you're ok with it?"

"Of course, Fluff. You and Flower can do whatever while Sarah, AJ and I work out. No big deal."

"Flower?" asks Sarah.

"Yup" answers Nick. A Rose is a Flower right?"

"And I take it that AJ is Aja, right?" asks Rose.

"Got it in one" replies a smirking Nick.

"And Fluff is mom, right?" asks Sarah, already knowing the answer, but hoping for a clarification for Rose and Aja's sakes.

"Yup."

"About Aja…." begins Judy.

"Al, that is Sensei Brown, was suitably impressed with AJ's positive attitude and attention to detail so he waved the rule about needing to be at least six to begin, so he'll be going with Sarah and I if he really wants to.'  
'Wadda say sport, you wanna go to karate with me and Sarah?"

"Can I really?"

I just said so, didn't I?"

"**Yippieeeeeeee!"**

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Arriving home, everyone gets a quick shower and heads to bed, with an early start to the coming day anticipated.

…

Up at the break of dawn, the Wildes power up for the day on a healthy breakfast of waffles topped with fresh fruit, juice and turkey sausage for Nick and Aja. Of course, Sarah nabbed a small piece of Nicks sausage just to get a rise out of Rose, who simply rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"_Next time, I'll grab some of Aja's, just to see how __he__ handles it."_ Sarah thinks to herself.

Heading outside, Nick shows the does (mainly Judy) how to start, stop and drive the new ATV so there are no accidents.

While Judy gets the hang of driving before heading out, Nick improvises a seat in the small utility trailer since the ATV only has room to seat two mammals, even if they are bunnies.

With Judy, Sarah and Rose headed towards the berry fields, with Rose behind Judy on the ATV and Sarah gets comfortable while snuggled in the trailer holding several of Rose's testing kits, Nick takes his pickup and he and Aja head into Aurora to pick up the remaining parts to fix Judy's little jalopy.

At almost precisely eleven o'clock, everyone meets back up at the house to grab a quick light lunch before heading into town to meet up with Cotton and her parents.

…

Arriving early, as is their habit, the Wildes are about to enter Jumbeaux's when "Judy? Judy Hopps?"

Looking around, Judy quickly finds the owner of the voice "Bobby? Bobby Catmull?"

Gathering her old friend into a hug, Judy has to ask "How ya been? It's been _so_ long…"

"Been ok … and you … ummm, did you finally hook up with Gideon or what?"

"Gods no, why do you … ohhh, I smell like fox huh?"

"Only just a lot!"

"No silly, that would be my husband Nick. NICK!"

"Yeees?"

"Nick don't act like that! This is an old grade school and high school friend of mine, Bobby Catmull. Nick - Bobby, Bobby - Nick Wilde.'  
'Nick, Bobby was the sound effects mammal for my little Carrot Days skit I told you about."

Extending a paw, Nick wasn't the least bit worried about competition "Glad to meet ya Bobby."

"Likewise."

"And Bobby, this is my … our daughter Sarah … **SARAH**!"

Startled out of her light trance, Sarah answers "Huh?"

Suddenly noticing the object of Sarah's distraction, Nick can only groan "Oh, no, not again!"

As Judy follows Nick's line of sight, she notices a young cougar cub, about Sarah's age who seems to be shaken out of a trance as well.

"Your cub?" Judy asks Bobby.

"Yea, he'll be a freshman here this year."

"Same as Sarah." mumbles Judy, suddenly realizing Nicks concern.

Seeing Bobby's questioning gaze, Judy explains "We already have a bit of a situation, and it looks like it just doubled…"

"Our four-year-old adopted son has taken a liking to one of Judy's nieces." explains Nick.

"It seems like our little Aja and one of Georgette's kits have marked each other."

"Really? And now what? That's some serious stuff, even at that age!"

"We know. We're sure Cotton knew better, but when she marked Aja, he wasn't sure what to do and marked her back so as not to offend her. We're supposed to meet Georgette and Cotton in a short bit to figure out what to do with those two."

"And if you don't mind my saying so," adds Nick "we really don't need a set of marked teenagers on our paws right now, no disrespect intended."

"Oh, I totally agree" returns Bobby.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you mind giving Nick your phone number?" asks Judy "Since they'll be in the same high school together, these two decide they like each other and date, so we might want to get ahead of the game and set some ground rules."

"Now that sounds like a plan" remarks Bobby.

After exchanging phone numbers and biding each other goodbye Nick and Judy usher a reluctant Sarah inside the ice cream shop where Rose and Aja are already sitting in a booth, waiting for their parents.

"We'll talk when we get home" begins Judy addressing Sarah.

"But mom-"

"Don't '_but mom'_ me young lady, I know that look. You heard what your dad and I said. Ground rules and expectations … that doesn't mean no and it doesn't mean yes. it means we'll see. Is that clear?"

Looking at Nick and seeing only concern, Sarah agrees "Yes ma'am."

…

Problems?" asks Rose.

"Hopefully no, but it seems that Sarah may have an admirer-"

"_**MOM**_**!"**

"Well? it's true isn't it?"

"You didn't have to broadcast it…"

"Broadcast what?" comes the voice of Judy's sister Georgette.

"It looks like _another_ of our kits _may_ have a love interest!" says Nick.

"_**DAD**_! Not you too!"

"Sorry Punkin' can't let your mom have all the fun" he says with a sly wink.

"Please, just kill me now!" moans Sarah, ears flat on her back and forehead pressed against the table.

"And now we need to figure out what to do with _those_ two" says Georgette, indicating Aja and Cotton, who are in the midst of a welcoming hug.

"I guess the best place to start is to ask if anyone has any objections to them seeing more of each other" begins Nick.

"Obviously _we_ have no problem with it" says Judy "especially seeing as how interspecies _this_ family is!" indicating the entire Wilde clan.

"As long as they stay well behaved, I can't see that Stan and I would have any issues with it." adds Georgette. "Stan an I can go back over marking rules with Cotton-"

"And Judy and I can go over them with Aja." finishes Nick "I'm reasonably sure that he was never introduced to them, being such a young fox kit. We're generally not given _'the talk'_ until around age ten or so. Poor Aja had no idea what he was doing, not that I'm making excuses. What's done is done and we fully intend to uphold any ideas you all may have considering the situation."

"I see no reason to be hard on the kits, either of them." insists Georgette. "We can set up play dates every now and then, and since you'll no doubt need someone to kitsit Aja from time to time it just might be the thing to see how far this little '_relationship'_ of theirs lasts."

"That sounds fair" says Judy.

"If it's not too much trouble, we have one more thing to discuss with you if you don't mind" says Nick.

"And what might that be?" asks Georgette.

"Well" continues Nick "we know that you and Stan sit on the Board of Directors for Hopps Family Farms®, and we're sure that you know what poor shape the berry patches are in."

"That's one of the main reasons that we sold them to you, so yes, we're aware."

"I've done a bit of research, and have discovered that several other crops of yours are in kinda bad shape as well."

"Are you looking to buy more of the farm mister Wilde?" asks a suddenly suspicious Georgette.

"Absolutely not! In fact, we may have as solution that could mutually benefit not only Hopps Family Farms® but 'Wilde Berries®' as well."

"And what might that be?"

"After discussing things with Judy and our daughter Rose, who is majoring in plant husbandry in high school by the way, Rose has tentatively agreed to test and diagnose the issues that the Hopps fields are currently experiencing."

"And in turn?"

"In turn, members of the Hopps fluffle would aid in harvesting our berry crops when the time comes. Tit for tat as it were." adds Judy.

"There would be no outlay of cash for either party, simply a sharing of knowledge and labor. It would be a win-win for everyone!" concludes Nick.

"That does sound like a good deal on the surface, but I'll need to talk to Stan and the rest of the board before I could commit to anything. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course. We fully expected you to take the matter before the full board, and there's plenty of time on our part so the onus is on y'all." agrees Nick.

"Well, now that that's all settled, take a look at the reason that we're here in the first place." says a smiling Judy, nodding towards two small kits in a separate booth.

"Oh how precious" agrees Georgette.

Just as Nick looks over, Cotton who is sharing an ice cream cone with Aja, manages to get a small dab of ice cream on her nose.

Without thinking, Aja leans over and gently licks the ice cream from her nose and earns a quick peck on the cheek for his troubles.

Suddenly realizing that they're being watched, the two kits quickly scoot apart trying to act like nothing happened.

"I sorta hate to say it" says Nick, smirk in full view "but those two are gonna be a pawfull. I'm guessing that it's gonna be impossible to keep 'em apart, and that they're gonna be together for a _loooong_ time."

"It wouldn't surprise me if we ended up with them marking each other again, more than once regardless of our little talks." admits Judy.

"Which brings us back to Sarah and Bobby junior…"

Seeing Georgette's questioning look, Judy explains "On our way in here, we met up with one of my old classmates by the name of Bobby Catmull and Sarah got an eyeful of one of his cubs."

"Excuse me" interrupts Nick "But didn't Debra tell me that Bobby senior was an old flame of yours?"

"_Nick_ … that was over thirty years ago…!"

"It hurt your widdle feewings when he turned you down if I remember correctly…" he smirks, harkening back to when they first met and she initially blackmailed him into helping her.

"Do you want to sleep in the shop tonight?"

"Not particularly …"

"Then zip it!" says an only _half_ joking Judy.

"Yes ma'am." Making a zipping motion around his muzzle while retaining an ear to ear smirk.

"Anyway…." prompts Georgette, busily trying to hide a smile at the couple's antics.

"Anyway" restarts Judy, shooting Nick a _'shut the hell up' _look "while I was talking to Bobby, his cub and Sarah were exchanging _'looks'_." as she made finger quotations in the air.

"Interesting."

"Like we need a pair of love-struck teenagers right now." moans Judy.

"If you don't mind me saying, it was a _bit_ more than looks." interrupts Nick.

"W-what?" asks a stunned Judy.

Pointing to his nose, Nick continues "There was a certain odor that I detected that I've only smelled from one other doe."

"**Shit!" **

"Exactly! And I'm sure that Bobby senior, and most likely Bobby junior, got a good whiff as well." says Nick.

"Well crap, what are we gonna do now?"

"I think a good talk with Sarah and probably Rose would be needed a bit more right now before one with Aja don't you think?"

"And a get together with Bobby and his family?"

"That would be best I'm sure."

"We can call them later … unless _we_ get a call first… again!" sighs Judy.

"Or, we could send Bobby a text suggesting a meet." suggests Nick, already working on doing just that.

As few minutes later, Nick receives a return text.

Reading the intent of the text aloud, Nick informs Judy and others "Bobby, his wife and junior are still in town. They're willing to meet and talk to us at a restaurant called Zee's at around three if it's convenient with us."

As Judy opens her mouth to answer, Georgette intercedes. "We can watch Rose and Aja for you if you want. We just need to get a few things at Piggy Wiggy and can meet you back here, just call or text us when you're finished."

"You're sure it won't be and inconvenience?" asks Judy.

Not a problem" says Georgette "it'll give Aja and Cotton a little longer to get to know each other."

"I was really hoping to get home so I could start working on cataloging my soil sample results" says a mildly disappointed Rose.

"Your phone and your science laptop are synched, right?" asks Nick.

"Yea … and?"

"Then you can go over the results on your phone while you're waiting for us, ok?"

Slightly embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that, "Umm, yea, I guess. thanks dad."

Ruffling the fur between the young does ears Nick simply smiles "You're welcome Flower, that's what dads are for, right?"

"Dad, stop …" she answers, playfully swatting his paw away.

…

After waiting an appropriate amount of time, Nick, Judy and an apprehensive Sarah head down the street a bit to Zee's Café, a well-appointed family diner, comfortable enough for predator and prey alike.

Entering the diner, the Wildes see that Bobby and family are already seated at a table, which just happens to be large enough for the six of them.

Noting the seating arrangement, Nick already has a vague idea what's going to go down.

The entire family (of 3) is sitting on one side of the table, with Bobby sitting on one end, his wife on the other, with Bobby junior in the middle.

Nick politely pulls out a chair for Judy directly across from Mrs. Catmull and seats her, then does the same for Sarah, directly across from Bobby junior, and then seats himself across from Bobby senior.

This arrangement places each adult in front of their opposite, and the young across from each other as well, _much_ to the discomfort of Sarah and junior.

"Nick, Judy," begins Bobby senior "I'd like to introduce my wife Kiera (a lioness), you already know Junior here. Kiera, this is Nick Wilde, his wife and old school mate of mine Judy, and their kit Sarah.'  
'Let's get right to it shall we? I know you have other young waiting."

"Good idea" says Nick "So I guess the first issue would be this: would you have a problem if our two wanna be love birds would get together?"

"**DAD!"**

Looking at his daughter "Sarah, are you gonna try to tell me you aren't interested? Because I know better, and I'm sure the Catmull's do as well."

"It-it's just …"

"Embarrassing? Yes, I know sweetheart, but you _will_ get over it in time, trust me" finishes a gently smiling Judy.

"Actually, Bobby and I are fine with it. The question is, is _Junior_ interested." interjects Kiera.

As all eyes except Sarah's (who has amazingly found her napkin very interesting) suddenly focus on junior, the young hybrid cub's ears begin to slowly turn a bright red, and mumbles something so softly that even Judy can't make out what was said.

"A little louder please" quietly prompts Kiera.

"… Y-yes."

"Ok. Now the question is how to handle this. With one kit already marked" says Nick sternly "I would really like to _NOT_ have a second one marked as well, _especially_ at this age."

"What do you suggest?" asks Bobby.

"Chaperoned dates, at least for the time being" begins Judy "holding paws is allowed, perhaps a kiss on the cheek at some point as well."

"Mom, chaperoned? Really? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course we do … under normal circumstances. But firstly, do you have a way to get around on a date? No, no you don't because you don't have a driver's license and I'm sure Bobby doesn't either. Most importantly, sometimes biology _will_ win out over caution and common sense … no offense Nick." (referring to the infamous press conference).

"In this case, none taken."

"And don't forget, just because you have some money in an account, I'm the one who controls the account until you're eighteen."

"If anything past pawholding and a few kisses happens, we'll all know it pretty much immediately." adds Nick.

"And you _will_ behave at school, or all bets are off" says Bobby senior forcefully.

"Is everything understood?" asks Judy, looking directly at Sarah then to Junior.

"Yes ma'am." comes from both young mammals.

After a moment's thought, Nick has to ask "Umm, does Junior have a middle name? calling him Bobby would just create confusion, and Junior doesn't give the young cub his own identity…"

"James" says Kiera "it's James."

Seeing the slightly confused looks on all three Wildes faces, Kiera continues: "His full name is Robert James Catmull Junior."

Looking at Bobby, Judy _attempts_ to give her former crush the third degree "Robert? All this time I thought that your first name was actually Bobby. Why…?"

"Why didn't I tell you that it was Robert? Would it have made a difference? You never did tell me that your first name wasn't Judy … _Judith_!"

"… Ok, point taken. I guess it makes sense, sorry."

Seeing the two young ones actually smiling at the exchange between their parents, Nick interjects himself into the conversation "If you two (indicating Judy and Bobby senior) will stop flirting for a moment maybe Sarah and James - Jim – Jimmy would like to get a word in edgewise?"

"Umm" begins junior "firstly, the kits at school call me Tanner … because of the color of my fur. So if you want to call me something else, Tanner will do … please."

"Works for me. And what else Tanner?"

"I really _would_ like to date Sarah, with your permission of course. Chaperoned is fine, as long as I get to see her. And I promise to be a prefect gentlemammal at all times."

Just then "Disgusting, absolutely disgusting!" comes from directly behind Nick.

"Excuse me?" asks Nick, standing to come face to face with a coyote just a bit taller than himself.

"Preds and prey, socializing, dating. It's unnatural and disgusting."

"And you are?"

"Wylie Cooyotee if it's any of your business."

"Since you seem to want to denigrate my family and friends, I'd say it's very much my business!"

…

**AN: Anyone wishing to see the complexity and power in these kata (forms) please look them up on YouTube. **


	25. We Are Family

**25 We Are Family**

**XxX**

**Please**** read the authors notes at the end of the chapter**

**XxX**

Just then "Disgusting, absolutely disgusting!" comes from directly behind Nick.

"Excuse me?" asks Nick, standing and turning to come face to face with a coyote that is just a bit taller than himself.

"Preds and prey, socializing, dating. It's unnatural and disgusting."

"And you are?"

"Wylie Cooyotee if it's any of your business."

"Since you seem to want to denigrate my family and friends, I'd say it's very _much_ my business!"

…

"It ain't like you can do anything about it … **pelt**!" as the coyote pokes Nick in the chest with one finger.

Without warning, Nick brings one paw up and grabs the finger and manipulates the joint, causing immense pain to the coyote.

"Yiiiiii! What the hell?"

"Just a little thing called Torite (To-ree-tay) Jutsu. Let's you and I go outside for a bit and discuss this in a civilized manner … ok?"

As Sarah tries to stand, Judy places a paw on her shoulder, and shakes her head 'NO' as Bobby senior also stands.

"Bobby stop" says Judy softly across the table as Bobby begins to rise "Nick doesn't need the help… trust me."

…

Walking the coyote outside and releasing the trapped finger, Nick asks "Now, are you gonna behave and leave-"

Throwing his left arm up, Nick easily blocks the anticipated sucker punch.

Wrapping his blocking arm around the coyote's arm and closing the same paw around his own right arm, the right arm extended and paw around the coyote's throat with claws slightly extended, Nick asks "Are you finished or do you need a trip to the hospital, or possibly the morgue?"

"Enough … I've had enough…." croaks out the terrorized mammal.

"Whatever your issue is with interspecies couples and kits, you came to exactly the wrong town to display them. The best thing that you can do is leave … as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Ye-yea, no problem…"

Releasing the coyote, Nick watches him head quickly down the street, get into a raggedy, rusty pickup and head towards the city limits.

"That was … intense" says Bobby, standing directly behind Nick.

"It's something I trained for, so it wasn't actually too bad … for me anyways" says Nick, trying to downplay the moment.

Seeing Bobby's confusion, Nick expounds "Martial arts and the military. It comes in handy sometimes" he admits with a small shrug.

"You take martial arts?" asks Bobby of Nick.

"Dad teaches it!" interjects Sarah "And _I'm_ one of his students!"

Looking at Sarah, Tanner has to ask his dad "Umm dad, do you think …"

"That you could take karate?"

Already knowing the answer, Bobby has to ask "Why the sudden interest? Not two weeks ago you wanted nothing to do with joining!"

"Well … umm …"

"It has nothing to do with a certain bunny in the class does it?" asks Kiera.

"**MOM!"**

"It's ok" says Nick "but you might do well to remember that Sarah is an advanced student. As a brown belt she'll be tasked with helping to instruct the lower ranked students, which would include Tanner here."

"Before we get too far along, what about price and uniforms and-" begins Bobby.

"You can talk price with sensei Brown when you stop by. Uniforms are usually discouraged until after a month or so until a new student decides whether he's going to stay or not. No sense spending the money of you don't have to."

"Well, I think we've covered just about everything" says Judy "I think we need to be getting back to AJ and Rose before it gets too late."

"Agreed" says Nick. "If there's nothing else, I guess we'll be going. Hopefully we'll see you all tomorrow or Saturday?"

Looking at Tanner and Sarah making mooneyes at each other, "I think that that's a pretty sure thing" says Kiera.

Loading up into the SUV with Nick driving, Judy calls Georgette.

"Hey sis" she says "We're just leaving the café, and-"

"I wish you could see this" interrupts Georgette.

"What?"

"AJ and Cotton are holding on to each other like the world is coming to an end."

Giving it a moment's thought Judy comes up with a plan. "Give is a few extra minutes, I may have a solution. We'll see you in a bit. Bye."

…

Seeing Nick's questioning gaze, Judy elaborates "We need to stop by the Mercantile. It seems like AJ and Cotton are having a problem with being apart…"

"Let me guess, plushies?"

"Yup."

"I'm sure you have something else in mind as well…"

"You'll find out when we get back to Jumbeaux's"

"Mom … could we … maybe-" begins Sarah.

"Do the same for you and Tanner? How about this … we'll go ahead and get some for you two, but we'll need to talk to Bobbie and Kiera before we go ahead and give them out. Ok?"

Somewhat disappointed, but hopeful nonetheless "I guess…"

…

Entering the ice cream shop, Nick, Judy and Sarah are greeted with the vision of two tearful kits and a frustrated Rose who has never had to cope with a situation like this before.

"Mom…" starts Rose.

"It's ok sweetheart" says Judy "we've got this. AJ, Cotton, come here please."

As the two tearful kits paw in paw slowly approach the doe, Judy holds out the two plushies, one an almost perfect rendition of a silver fox, the other shocking close to the small doe.

With the kits unsure what to do, Judy holds the plushies and tells them "Here you two. AJ, you take the fox plushie and Cotton, you take the bunny."

As the kits do as they're told, Judy tells them what she wants them to do: "Each of you mark your plushies, then give your plushies to each other."

Staring at Judy like she's lost her mind, each kit does as their told, first marking, then exchanging plushies.

Suddenly coming to the realization that the plushies now have the scent of their respective heartthrobs, AJ and Cotton both give Judy the biggest grins (and hugs) possible.

"Thanks mom" quietly says an extremely grateful AJ.

"Thanks auntie Judy" says Cotton.

Seeing Georgette's astonished face, a grinning Judy tells her "Family secret!"

"Give Cotton a hug AJ, we need to go!" urges Nick.

"O-ok" returns a slightly sad AJ as he gives his lady love a tight hug.

"_See you soon" _whispers Cotton softly, planting a quick kiss on AJ's cheek.

…

During the ride home, Nick notices that he still has two slightly depressed kits on his paws.

After returning home, Nick, Sarah and Rose all go into the shop: Nick to try to finish the engine for Judy's old car, Rose is trying to finish analyzing soil samples, and Sarah is working on more paint designs for the Aweston shop, while AJ trails Judy into the house.

With Judy and AJ both in the house, everything was just beginning to settle down when a blood curdling scream came from the house.

Dropping everything, Nick scrambles to the kitchen at a dead run to find Judy standing (more like trembling in fear) on the far side of the room, broom at the ready!

"What in the-"

"S-spider … there!" stutters Judy, pointing to a spot by the sink.

Seeing a daddy longlegs, Nick takes a paper towel and smashes the spider "There Fluff, all better."

"Th-thanks. I guess you've figured out that I'm afraid of spiders-"

"And snakes dad" adds Sarah with a slight smirk "she's afraid of snakes too!"

Seeing her mate start to grin "Don't you _dare_ come near me with that-that thing!" threatens Judy beginning to wave the broom.

"No problem Fluff" says Nick as he tosses the spider laden paper towel in the trash. I've got a _much_ better idea…"

As Judy and the kits watch, Nick heads to the music room and spends a few minutes setting up.

Exiting the music room with guitar and wireless hook-up on his guitar, Nick sings the opening strains of _"I Don't Like Spiders And Snakes"_ by Jim Stafford, much to the embarrassment of his mate and the laughter of the kits.

"Y-you … absolute … scoundrel!" sputters Judy, unable to keep a small smile from her face.

"Yea, that's me alright."

Seeing his next target, Nick ques up _'Bobby's Girl'_ by Marcie Blane, thoroughly embarrassing Sarah.

"**DAD!"**

"Yes?" answers a grinning Nick.

"Ha" retorts Rose "serves you right-" was all she manages to blurt out before Nick launches into his next song.

As Nick begins _'Strawberry Fields Forever' _by the Beatles, in deference to her love of strawberries, Rose suddenly realizes that she's become his next target.

"Oh come on dad! _Really_?"

"Afraid so Flower, no one gets ignored around here, I thought that you'd 've figured that out by now!" says Nick, smirk on full display.

As he finishes with Rose, Nick then focuses on an apprehensive AJ.

"I've got one just for you, my young science fiction writer" he says, playing and singing _'One-Eyed Purple Mammal (People) Eater' _by Sheb Wooley.

Watching the young silver fox clap his paws in joy at the song, Nick knew that he was spot on with the song.

"Ok" says Judy "you've managed to make fun of everyone … except yourself, and I think I know just the song for you!"

Entering the music room, Judy soon exits with her phone's speaker turned all the way up, and everyone gets to listen to '_The __Hustle_**' **by Van McCoy.

Bowing and blowing kisses to the rest of the family, Nick knows that the blues that had enveloped two of his kits were at least temporarily a thing of the past.

"Before I put the guitar away" he says "I have one more song that I believe describes every single mammal here."

As Nick begins playing a few riffs on the guitar to set the mood, Judy instantly recognizes the tune, and when he begins singing, she proudly joins in!

As the duo sing '_We are Family' _bySly and the Family Stone, the three kits can't help but shed a few happy tears, realizing that they are indeed a family.

Gathering three crying kits and a wife (in no better shape) into his arms, Nick finally, for the first time in his life, truly feels complete.

…

After a few minutes, as the tears dwindle, Nick begins to soften the family hug.

"Ok. You kits go on out and play while I help your mom fix supper, ok? We'll call you when it's ready"

Hearing affirmations from all three, Nick kisses each kit on top of the head and shoos them out of the kitchen.

As Nick releases Judy, he notices a slightly sad, almost morose smile on her lips.

"Hey … what's with the sad face?" he asks.

"It's just … that is … umm-"

"Judy …"

"I'll tell you later I promise, just not now … ok?"

Leveling a concerned gaze at his wife, Nick drops the subject for the time being and heads to the stove to help prepare lasagna (vegetarian for the does, and a tray with turkey sausage for Nick and AJ) for the evening meal.

After about an hour, supper is ready and the kits rush in to eat.

"Ok you three, phones in the basket on the end of the counter." says Nick "From here on forward, no phones at the table, normal conversation only."

After a few sighs, five phones rested comfortably in the small basket.

With everyone holding paws, Judy says a short prayer and everyone gets busy eating.

As has _always_ (since meeting and loving Nick anyways) been her habit, Sarah reaches over and snags a bit of someone's food. This time it happens to be a large piece of AJ's turkey sausage lasagna.

"**HEY!"**

"What?"

Noticing AJ looking at something just over her shoulder, as Sarah turns to try to see exactly what he's looking at, the young doe suddenly hears a _'clink' _as AJ's fork contacts her plate.

Quickly turning back, Sarah sees AJ stuffing a large piece of _her_ lasagna into his muzzle, large smirk firmly in place.

Jaw open in surprise all Sarah can say is "You … you … little … _brother_ you!" in mock anger.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart" comments a broadly smiling Nick.

"**DAD!"**

"He's right you know!" says and equally smiling Judy.

"**MOM!"**

"Looks like someone got bested tonight." adds a smiling Rose.

"**ROSE!"**

"Looks like someone's got _another_ mischief maker to deal with." says Judy with a grin.

Leaning over and kissing his mate, Nick agrees "Sure looks like it!"

That earned a giggle from AJ, and an "EWWWW!" from Rose.

"OK you two" says Sarah, trying to get back at her parents "if you're gonna do that … _go to your room_!"

Looking at his bunny, Nick proceeds to stand, grab Judy and toss her over his shoulder and head for the stairs "Don't mind if we do!"

Only giving a meek "Epp!" when Nick picks her up, Judy calls to the kits as she peeks over Nicks shoulder while being carried up the stairs "You guys finish eating, clear the table, put away the leftovers in the fridge and do the dishes. We'll chase you down just before bedtime … NICK! That's my - mmmmm…"

As the kits hear their parent's bedroom door close and the lock click into place, Sarah comments "Well, that didn't go as planned!"

Giving her sister a (halfways) playful slap on the shoulder Rose tells Sarah "Way to go sis. I mean … really?"

After doing their appointed chores, the kits go to their respective rooms to chill.

…

During their 'mandatory cuddle time' Judy decides to tell Nick what was bothering her during supper.

"Nick …"

"Hmmm?"

About earlier …"

"Yes?"

I-I'm sorry I can't give you kits of your own-"

Gently placing a finger over Judy's lips, Nick interrupts "Judy, it's ok. As much as I might like it, I don't think we'd be able to have kits of our own due to our differing biology. I just don't think we'd be biologically compatible."

"That's not the only reason Nick … after my last litter, when Sarah was the only survivor, I had my tubes tied. Losing seven of ten kits devastated me and I couldn't bear the thought of losing more. Even if we _were_ compatible, I still couldn't give you kits of your own"

"Listen, I'm so happy that I finally got you, that Sarah, Rose and Aja are just icing on the cake. I couldn't be happier if I tried. I love the kits, all three of them, as if they were my own flesh and blood. So, no more depressing thoughts of not giving me kits, ok?"

Burying her tearful face in his fur, Judy relents. "While I wish we'd have connected sooner, in a way I'm glad we didn't. but then again, that would've meant no Sarah, which means we'd never have Rose and Aja. So I guess it was meant to be this way…"

"It's called Karma Fluff, and we already covered that once or twice, remember?"

"Yea, I know, but still-"

"Look, grab the towel and let's get a quick shower. There's a beautiful sunset coming up soon and I really don't wanna miss it."

"Ok, but no foolin' around!"

"I make no promises…"

…

After only a _little_ adult behavior in the shower, Nick and Judy put on some loose sweat outfits and head downstairs.

Making their way to the west facing swing on the wrap-around porch, they quickly get comfortable as the sun begins to set and twilight approaches.

Suddenly _**"You were right sis"**_ comes Aja's voice from an upstairs window _**"They're on the porch!" **_

With that, two young does and a young todd join their parents on the swing, with Aja climbing on Nick's lap causing Judy to need to scoot over to Nick's right leg while he settled on the left, Sarah sitting on Nick's left and Rose to his right.

Watching the sung sink slowly, Rose asks "Dad … you sit and watch the sunset every night … can I ask why?"

"Sure Flower, no problem. You see, when I was in the military, it kinda became a tradition amongst those of us in the Teams. With the missions that we were tasked with, you never knew when the sunset you were watching might be your last. The same goes for sunrise. I watch the sunrise almost every day as well. I've kinda kept up with it in memory of those that never got to see their next ones … do you understand?"

"Y-yes … I think so…"

Just as they were getting ready to go back inside, the sky suddenly lights up with a natural phenomenon.

Watching the kits eyes light up with wonder, Aja _has_ to ask "Dad … what …"

"It's called the Aurora Borealis, commonly known as the Northern Lights."

"How-"

"Does it do that?" finishes Nick.

"Yea…"

"Would you like to hear the scientific explanation or the legend?"

"The legend… Please!" pipes up Sarah, just as Nick expected.

"Well, legend has it that the lights are our ancestors and loved ones looking down on us, keeping an eye on us and helping guide us along in life.'  
'When I see the bright green ribbons like that one" he says pointing to a bright green ribbon snaking across the evening sky, "I think it's my mom keeping an eye on me. Her eyes were the exact same color of green that mine are."

"So" says Judy "the pale blue might be my mom? But what about dad?"

"Well, maybe he's behind your mom, you just can't see him."

"And the bright blue would be my folks?" asks Aja.

"If that's what you want to believe, of course" says Nick.

Feeling a slight shudder to her right, Judy looks down on Rose to see the young doe trying to hold back some tears.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't know a thing about my real parents…"

"I _might_ be able to shed some light on that … _if_ you'd like." says Nick gently.

"Really?"

"Yea, but-"

"Good or bad, I'd really like to know …please…"

"Alright then … before we adopted you, I called some of my contacts both in the military and on the civilian side and got a few facts. Even though I couldn't get your birth parents names due to privacy laws, I did manage to find out some of the details behind your ending up at the orphanage,'  
'Much like Sarah, you were the lone survivor of a four-kitten litter. Your mother was so distraught that she couldn't bear the thought of seeing you and remembering the others that she'd lost. She and your dad dropped you off at the orphanage and moved out of Podunk or wherever they had been living and basically disappeared. Most likely moved to a different part of Animalia.'  
'I'm sorry I couldn't get any more than that."

"… It's ok dad. Really. I've got you and mom. Even though Aja and Sarah can be infuriating at times, I've got mammals that love and care for me. And thanks for finding out what you could, and thanks for sharing it with me."

With that she stood an gave Nick a giant bunny sized hug, tearful though it may be.

Running his paw down the does ears, Nick manages to quell her tears.

"Nick-" begins Judy.

"Yes Fluff, of course." with the comment being

"What-"

"You were going to ask if we could visit your folks and other kits … right?"

"Sly fox!"

"Cute bunny!"

"**Nick!"**

"WHAT? As your husband, I claim the right to be able to call you cute if I want to, especially since we both know it's a complement and not a put-down!"

"Still…"

"Alright then, you're beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, and …."

"Don't. You. Dare-"

"_**CUTE!" **_which earned him a solid punch to the shoulder, much to the amusement of three kits.

"Dang it Nick!" was all Judy got out because Nick suddenly planted a big, wet sloppy kiss on her lips.

"You were saying?"

"Umm … I forgot."

The couple was suddenly interrupted by Aja's giggles and Sarah's fake gagging sounds, while Rose simply did an exaggerated eye roll.

"Dad-" begins Aja.

"What sport?"

"Umm, do you think it'd be ok to visit my other parents?"

"I don't see why not. I'd like to go back to Zootopia and visit my mom anyway. I'm sure she'd like to see the rest of our family. We can visit your mom's folks and your siblings tomorrow and maybe go to Zootopia on Friday. That way we can have all day to make the trip there and back without needing to rush back to karate practice."

"Ok you three" says Judy addressing the kits, off you go. Get ready for bed we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Dad and I will be up in a short to tuck you in."

"_**Awww!"**_

After sitting and just watching the stars quietly for only a few minutes, the silence is broken by

Aja calling out of the upstairs bathroom window _**"Mom … dad …. Will you get the girls to stop arguing? PLEASE!"**_

"What in the world?" begins Judy.

"You take care of the girls and I'll go tuck AJ in, ok?"

…

Passing the girls room, the door was closed and arguing could be heard coming from the inside.

While tucking Aja in, Nick was suddenly asked "Dad … would it be ok if I asked Cotton to come along to Zootopia with us?"

After giving the subject a moment's thought, Nick answered "Tell you what. In the morning, you can call Cotton's mom and ask her first. Then, if it's ok with her I don't see why not. It wouldn't be fair to ask Cotton first and get her hopes up, only to have her be disappointed if her mom says no, ok? I'll talk to your mom about it later, just to be sure it's ok with her."

"I guess. Thanks dad."

Giving the young todd a good hug "Anytime sport. G'night. Mom 'll be in in a bit."

Exiting Aja's room, Nick sees Judy standing in the hallway, grinning like a fool.

Seeing Nick's questioning look, Judy says simply "It's a girl thing … I'll tell you about it in a bit, just don't say anything about the room's new … decorations, ok? And _please_ try not to laugh…"

"Not much of a help there, Fluff..." says Nick as he enters the does room and Judy heads towards Aja's room to say her goodnight.

Stopping in sudden shock, Nick is greeted by the sight of clothing scattered all over the room. Everything from jeans to t-shirts, to shorts and sweats, clothing was even hanging from mirrors and off of pictures on the walls. Most noticeable was the sight of a small bra hanging from a blade of a slowly turning ceiling fan.

"Mom told us we couldn't clean up the mess until tomorrow morning" laments Rose.

"And we have to do dishes by paw for at least a week" adds a mournful Sarah.

"And take out the trash" finishes Rose.

"Do I even want to know what this was all about?" asks a flabbergasted Nick.

"**NO!"** shout both does.

"Well, ok then, G'night. We'll see you two in the morning. Sleep tight and _please_ behave" as he kisses each doe between their ears and gives each a quick hug.

"G'night dad" comes the response from both does in unison.

…

Entering the master bedroom, Nick observes his wife in bed wearing nothing but a smile.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy! Give me a second and I'll dress accordingly" says Nick as he sheds the few clothes he has on.

Joining Judy in bed and beginning to snuggle, Nick feels Judy begin to shake gently.

"Fluff, what-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" as she breaks out into a giggling fit "but you ain't gonna believe what those two were arguing over."

After waiting a few moments for an explanation, Nick has to prompt his wife.

"Ok Fluff, give. What's the joke …?"

"Those two were arguing over who has the biggest boobs!" and Judy busts out laughing so hard that the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jaw wide open in disbelief, Nick asks "You're kidding … right?"

"Hehehehe hahaha" Judy _finally_ manages to choke out "I really wish I was."

"Good lord."

"I know, right?"

"PLEASE don't tell me who does, 'cause I _really_ don't wanna know."

Still laughing slightly "I told them that I already knew who did" seeing the look on Nick's face, she had to finish "it's ME!" and started laughing all over again.

"Ok. Ok. Ok, sorry" says Judy, finally gaining control of her laughing fit. "Right after we visit the cemetery tomorrow, I'll drop you and AJ off at home and take those two to Doc Clawson's and get them started on hormone suppressants. No sense in taking unnecessary chances. If I take _one_ of 'em to the doc, it's best to take 'em both. It's hard telling when Rose 'll take interest in someone."

"I agree. After you drop AJ and I off, I can probably get your old car going and AJ and I can take it for a quick test drive. Speaking of AJ, he asked if we'd be ok taking Cotton along to Zootopia with us on Friday."

"And?"

"I told him to call Georgette in the morning and ask her first. If it's ok with her _then_ he can ask Cotton if she wants to go along. All of this pending _your_ approval of course."

"Great idea. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have Sarah ask Bobby and Kiera if Tanner can go as well. It wouldn't be right for Cotton to go and not Tanner."

"Good thinking. We can bring it up at breakfast. Now… if there are no other distractions…."

"**NICK! THAT'S MY … OHHH … UMMMM!"**

**XxX**

**AN: ok … **_**finally**_** here's a long-awaited update for KARMA.**

**Again I apologize for the loooong delay, but a few issues have been resolved. I'm currently using a hospital type roll-around table so I can at least stand and work on my computer.**

**There is one or possibly 2 chapters and an epilogue left to go to this little story, I'll try to get them out in a timely manner, but no promises.**

**Once KARMA is finished, I'll continue to work on 'I Love You But…' until I get closer to 100% so I can go back to working on 'Life Is A Highway' again. That particular story is just too involved to work on unless I can fully concentrate on it, so that's why the delay.**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

**GhostWolf88**


	26. Thursday

**26 Thursday**

**XxX**

**THURSDAY MORNING:**

Waking at the usual time, Judy notices that once again (as has been the case lately) she's alone in bed.

Turning her gaze to the east facing window of the couple's bedroom she finds Nick enjoying another beautiful sunrise, which has become steadfastly the norm for the todd.

Hearing his wife moving about, Nick comments "C'mere Fluff, ya gotta see this."

Curious as to what Nick could possibly be talking about, Judy crosses the room and climbs up on the seat that allows her to look out of the window comfortably.

There, in the grassy field at the edge of their property, were all three of their kits busy picking wild flowers.

With tears building in her eyes, Judy can't help but comment "I don't think I've ever been so proud of our little private fluffle."

"I know Fluff, I know" says Nick as he gently strokes Judy's ears in sympathy.

"To think that they'd have the initiative to pick flowers for their deceased siblings…" she continues as the tears begin to roll unabated.

"Let's get a quick shower and make breakfast for 'em, ok?"

*sigh* "Yea … lets"

…

After a quick shower with _minimal_ fooling around, Nick and Judy head downstairs and begin cooking.

By the time the kits are finished with their self-imposed project, they enter the kitchen and find a hearty and complete breakfast awaiting them, with silver dollar sized pancakes as well as fresh fruit for all.

Sarah is surprised to find three silver dollar pancakes, a sunny side up egg, buttered toast and two slices of turkey bacon on her plate as well as the same for Aja.

"Dad? Mom?"

"It's ok honey" answers Judy "it's a special day and you kits worked _so_ hard getting ready to go to the cemetery, we thought we'd surprise you all with breakfast. Now, go wash up before your food gets cold."

Having her own bacon and eggs, Sarah is thrown a bit off kilter by not having the need to steal a bit of protein from either Nick or Aja…

When the kits are finished eating, they head straight for the showers to get ready for the trip to the Hopps family cemetery. Finishing first, Aja manages to phone Cotton's mom (with Judy looking on and confirming that it's ok) and gets permission for her to go, which Cotton of course enthusiastically agrees to.

While the kits are getting cleaned up and changed into better clothes, Nick heads out to make sure the SUV is ready to go for the short trip.

Gazing inside the very rear of the vehicle, he notices that there are seven small bundles of wild flowers and _four_ larger bundles, each bundle neatly tied together with a colorful ribbon. Not exactly sure about the amount of larger bundles, Nick decides to wait and see what plays out.

Knowing that Judy would likely have a crying spell when she found out, Nick wisely decided to let her find out when the kits unload the flowers when they get to the cemetery, or she'd likely have two crying spells rather than just the one.

…

After loading everyone up in the SUV, the Wildes are heading out to the Hopps family cemetery.

"Dad…" begins Sarah.

"Hmmm?"

"Ummm, could we stop at the florists on the way? Please?"

"Sure, no problem. Any particular reason?"

"We … we'd like to stop and get a few flowers that we couldn't find in the field this morning, if that's ok."

"I don't see why not."

"It was all Sarah's idea!" says Aja, not exactly sure whether they were going to be in trouble for picking the wild flowers or not.

"It doesn't matter who thought of it" returns Judy "I'm proud of you all for the thought and I'm sure your siblings will appreciate the gesture."

Pulling to a stop in front of the florists, Nick and Judy prepare to exit the vehicle but are stopped by Sarah.

"It's ok, we've got this … ok?"

"You're sure?" asks Judy.

"Yea" pipes up Aja, we've got our own money, we all pitched in."

"Ok then."

Several minutes later, the three kits come out of the store and go to the rear of the vehicle and place their bundles with the rest of their flowers.

"Ok, we're good to go!" prompts Sarah, who seems to be the ringleader of the group as the three climb back into the vehicle and buckle up.

…

Arriving at the cemetery, Sarah again takes charge telling her parents "If you don't mind, we'd like to finish putting the flowers together before we get started."

Looking at each other in mild amusement as well as a touch of curiosity, Nick and Judy decide to play along with the kits, figuring that while they are definitely up to something, it couldn't hurt to humor them.

"Ok" says Nick "just let us know when you're ready to go."

With a bit of finagling with who carried which basket, the kits are finally ready, with each of them carrying a small woven basket containing bunches of flowers.

With Sarah leading the way, the group heads toward the graves of her siblings first.

Arriving at the kits gravesites and laying small bundles of flowers, with each bundle including a small yellow rose, on each grave, Sarah begins her _usual_ visit with her sibs:

"Donnie, I hope you haven't been being mean to Alice, I know you two never got along but ya gotta try, ok? And Jessica, you need to help Jennifer with her fur more, you know she has a tough time-"

When Judy sees the concerned look on Nick, Rose and Aja's muzzles, she explains "It's ok, she knows that they're not living. At the time it helped her process the fact that she was the only survivor of her litter. It was her coping mechanism to begin with and it just kinda got to be a regular thing, so I figured what's the harm?"

Giving each other and Judy understanding glances, Rose and Aja joined Sarah and were introduced to the siblings they never got a chance to know, play and fight with.

Wrapping a tearful Judy in his arms, Nick can't help but comment "What a kind, thoughtful bunch of kits. Somehow I doubt if we'll have any trouble out of any of them in the future."

"Nothing out of the ordinary I'm sure" says Judy in return.

…

After the kits are finished, Judy leads Nick to the seven small graves.

"Hey kits. Sorry that mom hasn't visited a bit more often, but things have been really crazy lately. I'm glad that Sarah introduced you to your new sibs, and I wanted to be sure you remember that I love you all so much. I'm sure you'd all get along with Nick, he's the kindest, most wonderful mammal I've ever known, and I'm sure that Sarah told you how wonderful he is with her, Rose and Aja. Since things are settling down a bit, we'll try to visit once a week or so…" and with that, Judy begins to break down.

Reaching out and taking Judy's paw to reassure her, Nick adds a bit of commentary "Hey kits … I know you're still not familiar with me, but … your mom and Sarah have had a lot on their minds lately. It would be a big help if you could get your grandma and grandpa Hopps to help you find my mom Vivian Wilde and everyone get to know each other. You can all join us the next time the Northern Lights play in the sky like they did last night. In the meantime, be good to each other and rest easy."

"Nick" says a still choked up Judy "you didn't have to do that."

Smiling down at his bunny bride "Sure I did Fluff. We're _all_ a family now right? I gotta try and do right by _all_ of your kits, not just the ones I can hold."

"Ni-ik!"

"I know Judy, trust me, I know." As he kisses her lightly between her ears. "C'mon, let's join the kits at your folk's graves, I think they're waiting for us."

…

Following Sarah and the other two kits to her parent's gravesites, Judy lets the kits go first again.

After laying a bundle of flowers on each grave (yellow roses included), Sarah begins "Hey Grandma and Grandpa … I know I was kinda mean and bitter last time and I wanna 'pologize for that. I saw you in the sky last night, and I know that you're trying to look out for us … all of us, even dad. Nick is my dad now 'cause he's the only one I know that's even tried to treat me like I know I should be treated. And if he can treat me right, someone who never even knew him a month ago, I guess I need to start doing the same thing, especially with you.'  
'I brought my new brother and sister along-" motioning to Rose and Aja "to introduce you to. Grandma and Grandpa Hopps, I want you to meet Aja and Rose my new brother and sister, we all saw you looking down on us last night and I want you to go find dad's mom … ummm Vivian Wilde and Aja's folks as well and get acquainted. If we can all get along down here, you can surely get along up there…'  
'Anyways… I'm gonna say 'bye for now and let mom and dad have their say. I want you to know that in spite of everything I still love you both…"

As Sarah steps back, Judy and Nick slowly approach.

"Hey mom … dad. I … umm …" says Judy, faltering a bit, unsure of exactly what to say that Sarah didn't already cover.

"It's ok Fluff…" reassures Nick, gently stroking Judy's ears that are folded tight against her back.

Gathering her thoughts, Judy proceeds "Mom, dad … I guess I just want to say that I've never met anyone who cared so little about himself and more about others in my life. Nick's kind, generous and thoughtful of others to a fault. The way he looks after not only me, but Sarah, Rose and Aja as well. He's the mammal I've been waiting for and needing most of my life, and I'm really glad he came into my life when he did. I really wish you could meet him, I'm sure you'd change your minds about predators, especially foxes. Yea, I mean you specifically dad!'  
'Like Sarah said, I think we saw you in the sky last night … please take care of all us, but especially the kits, they need all of the guidance they can get at their ages Anyway, I think we'll be back a lot more often, I believe that I've made peace with myself and my peace with you both, and I hope you made peace yourselves.'  
'Until he next time, fare thee well."

Turning to Nick "If it's ok with you, I need to stop by one more grave…"

"Of course Fluff, take all the time you need."

"Sarah" says Judy "would you and the other kits mind staying here until we get back. Please?"

"You're gonna visit uncle Ronnie, right?"

"Yes sweetheart, we are."

"Ok, we'll be by the truck when you get back."

…

Heading up a small path, Judy leads Nick to the veteran's part of the family cemetery.

As Judy stops by a certain marker, Nick reads the name on the headstone.

"Lance Corporal Ronald James Hopps."

"Yea. Ronnie was my protector when I was little. He gave me my 'never quit' attitude. A few years ago, during a Veteran's Day ceremony, one of his Marine buddies gave me his ID tag, I've worn it off and on ever since."

"I guess that explains a few things then." says Nick sadly.

Seeing her questioning look, Nick explains "I actually met 'Hippity' Hopps while my team and I were prepping for one of our clandestine ops. We talked for a good couple of hours, mostly about you. When I found out that you were single … again… I asked him to get in touch with you for me. When I didn't hear from either of you, I naturally figured that you really didn't want anything to do with me so I just dropped the subject. I never knew that he'd been killed. Hippity was a cool dude for being a Jarhead, I liked him."

Addressing his fallen comrade "Hey Hippity, I finally hooked up with your little sister, and we couldn't be happier. If you had a paw in making it happen, I'll be eternally grateful.'

With that, Nick stepped up to the headstone and placed a dime on the top.

Opening his mouth to explain the meaning, Judy stopped him "I know the significance Nick, you don't need to explain. After a Memorial Day ceremony, the Marine that gave the eulogy told me the meaning of the coins."

Turning to her brother "Hey Ronnie, sorry about not visiting sooner, but a lot of things have been happening lately, both good and bad. Losing seven kits while having only three survive is kinda hard on a doe, especially when two of the kits are totally unappreciative. Two divorces and mom and dad disowning me kinda sucked as well.'  
'I guess that finally hooking up with Nick is probably the high-point of my life lately. Actually, it's been one of the few bright spots of the past almost twenty years. I haven't felt so safe and protected since you left … I – I -" burying her face in her paws, Judy can't manage to go on.

"It's ok Fluff" says Nick softly as he gently wraps his arms around Judy and begins to herd her towards the car and waiting kits "I'm pretty sure he gets it. C'mon, let's go, the kits are waitin'."

Making their way down the short path, the couple soon notices that the kits are waiting for them, standing just outside the SUV with their paws behind their backs and mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Ok you three" ventures Nick "what're you up to now?"

Looking first to Sarah and then to their parents, Rose and Aja each hold out small bouquets of flowers, consisting of baby's breath and a single red rose.

"We … umm … we thought that maybe-" begins Rose.

"That since this was prob'ly gonna be a kinda sad day-" adds Aja.

"That you two might could use a little love to make you a little happier." finishes Sarah.

Tearing up, Nick and Judy gather up their kits into a ginormous hug (for the umpteenth time today).

"Thank you all so much" says Judy softly "it really means a lot."

"We know mom" says Rose quietly "it was mainly Sarah's idea but it's something we were all thinking."

"Bless you all" says Nick "it doesn't matter whose idea it was, we're just thankful that the three are so thoughtful. Now, let's get going home."

"That's right" says Judy "Dad and Aja need to finish my old car and get it going, and we three does have something that needs some attention."

"What's that mom?" asks Sarah.

"You'll see." was all Judy would say.

…

After leaving Nick and Aja off at home, Judy heads back into town with Sarah and Rose to visit the local family doctor.

Adding the finishing touches to the rebuild of the little Falcon, Nick and Aja take the car out for a quick test drive to the berry fields, as well as a short drive around the country side just to make sure the motor, transmission and brakes are as good as he hoped they would be.

Satisfied that his rebuild would hold up to the abuse that a learning driver (or two) would give the car, Nick had barely parked the car and he and Aja had just exited the vehicle when Judy and the girls returned home.

Before he could say a word, Rose and Sarah got out of the SUV, slamming the doors and stomping into the house.

"I take it the purpose of the doctor's visit was NOT well received?"

"That would be putting it mildly. I tried explaining things, but the more I tried, the madder they got. I really have no idea what to do…"

"How about I give it a shot? You and AJ can go ahead and get supper started and I'll try to do some damage control."

"What could you _possibly_ say that I haven't?"

"I'm not sure, but what can it hurt?"

"Nothin' I guess. Go ahead and good luck."

Giving her hubby a quick peck on the cheek, Judy gathers Aja and heads toward the kitchen.

Making the trek up the steps, Nick tries to compose his thoughts and he approaches the young does room.

Stopping just short of the bedroom door, Nick finally decides on a course of action and taps gently on the door.

"**GO AWAY!"** comes the anticipated response from the other side.

"Girls, it's dad, _please_ let me in so we can talk."

'GO away dad" comes Sarah's muffled voice "you wouldn't understand!"

"Why not? Just because I'm a guy? Maybe I understand better than you think. Please let me in … you know you can't stay holed up in your room forever, right? Ya gotta eat and go to the bathroom at some point in time."

Several seconds later Nick hears the door unlock: "Ok fine…"

Stepping slowly into the room, Nick sees each doe sitting on her respective bed, arms folded across their chests, still very upset.

"So?" asks Sarah, evidently the spokesmammal of the two.

"Look, I know you're both upset about this, but-"

"But what dad?" asks Sarah "I thought you and mom trusted us!"

"As mammals of course we do, your mom and I both."

"But…?"

"But you're both teenagers and are as such are prone to have raging hormones, regardless of your aspirations and self-control. There will probably be times that even the hormone suppressants won't be as effective as they should be."

"Yea, yea, yea. Mom already went over that stuff already."

"Well then can I give you a guy's perspective?"

"… I guess …"

"From what I remember when I was your age, there are two, make that three things that occupy a guy's mind."

"And they are?"

"Getting away from home, getting drunk and getting laid!"

"**DAD!" **says a horrified Sarah.

"What? It's the simple unvarnished truth. No matter how honorable yours or Tanner's intentions are, there might come a time when passion could overrule common sense, and that goes for _you_ as well young lady!" addressing Rose.

"But why me?" asks Rose. "I don't even have a boyfriend and mom wants me on suppressants as well!"

"To answer _your_ question, let me ask Sarah … how long did it take you to go from not caring even a little bit about boys to having the hots for Tanner? And don't bother to lie about it, don't forget that the nose knows." says Nick, pointing to his nose.

Immediately turning bright red, even under her medium brown fur, Sarah knows she needs to answer her dad's question "Umm … not long?"

"More like a matter of seconds. You never know when that certain someone will come into your life, so a little preparation is a must. As much as your mom and I love you both, we _really_ don't want your futures ruined because of a moment's indiscretion or carelessness. At this point in time _none_ of us, your mom and I included, are really ready to handle caring for a litter of kits!'  
'While your mom and I fell in love practically overnight, we had to do without each other for almost twenty years. We both know how things can work out, both good and bad. And just think how things might have turned out initially _if_ we'd have gotten together right away … no Sarah, not Rose and no Aja."

Seeing the questioning looks he was getting from both does, Nick explains.

"And at least at _that_ time, we were biologically incompatible. A predator getting a prey pregnant was nigh on impossible. What with the rapid evolution of most mammals today, you just never know for sure. I know I've read about several cases where that's _actually_ happened. _That's_ why the precautions.'  
'Tell me Sarah, would _you_ be willing to take the chance of becoming pregnant if you forgot your suppressants?"

Seeing the horrified look on Sarah's face was answer enough, but Nick continues on: "And what about you Rose? Let's say for argument's sake that you met a certain bunny buck that caught your fancy and weren't on suppressants, would you be willing to take the chance of getting pregnant? Of throwing away a promising career to raise a litter or two or more of kits?"

"N-no…"

"I thought not."

"But what about you and mom?" asks Sarah "Does she use suppressants or do you use protection?" asks Sarah somewhat heatedly.

"Your mom had her tubes tied after she had you because she didn't want to get pregnant again and lose even _more_ kits. For _that_ reason there's _never_ been a concern about her getting pregnant. She's buried seven out of ten kits, don't you think that that's reason enough?" he asks.

"S-sorry, I'm-I'm sorry. I was so mad about having to go to the doctors that I completely forgot about that …"

"It's ok sweetheart, but while your mom and I would _eventually_ like some grandkits, we'd like to wait a decade or two first, ok?"

"I'm sorry too dad" adds a tearful Rose. "I guess we were too caught up in the moment to think that far ahead. It was just kind of a shock, ya know?"

"I'm sure it was. But you're all better now?"

"_Yea ..."_ comes from both does.

"All right then, why don't you go on down and help mom finish supper? You can use the time to apologize to her for givin' her such a rough time, ok?"

"Ok, and … thanks dad." says Sarah as she and Rose give Nick a quick hug on the way downstairs towards the kitchen.

…

After waiting a few minutes to give the girls time to talk to Judy, Nick makes his way downstairs to join the rest of the family as they sit down to an early supper.

With tonight being a karate night, Sarah was a bit apprehensive going and seeing Tanner, especially considering the 'talk' that she had just had with her father and her earlier confrontation with Judy.

Noticing her daughter's sombre mood, Judy decides to interject a bit of a positive note "Sarah …"

Looking up at her mother with her ears flat against her back, Sarah becomes a bit _more_ nervous "Yes?"

"Maybe tonight would be a good time for you and Tanner to exchange plushies …?"

"Really?"

"I don't see why not, now that we _all_ have an understanding about today's … appointment. Right girls?"

"_Yes ma'am."_ comes from Sarah _and_ Rose.

…

Arriving at karate practice a short time later, Nick puts a slight damper on Sarah's enthusiasm "I know you want to do the thing with the plushies right away, but I think it would be best if you waited until _after_ practice, so neither of you is distracted. Sensei would be awfully disappointed in you if you let something like that interfere with your or everyone else's training."

"But dad-" as a thoroughly disappointed does begins.

"Sarah please. How about this … wait and exchange plushies after the workout and then you can ask about Tanner making the trip to Zootopia with us tomorrow, ok?"

The look of stunned surprised on Sarah's muzzle spoke volumes.

"Forgot about that didn't ya?" Nick asks with a smirk more than evident.

"Umm, yea, kinda." says a totally embarrassed Sarah.

"It's ok Punkin, I get it. A lot going on all of a sudden can do that to a mammal. So … we good?"

"Yea dad, we're good."

…

Entering the dojo, Nick (and especially Sarah) notices that Tanner and Kiera are already there and waiting for the three Wildes. The surprise was that _Cotton_ was there with her mom as well.

As hugs (and a quick peck on the cheek for Aja from Cotton) were exchanged, Nick, Sarah and Aja hurriedly changed and were ready for class.

With classes being back to a normal routine, Sarah was mildly disappointed when none of the brown belts were tasked with indoctrinating the newer students, just the black belts.

Soon enough she was kept plenty busy with sensei Brown going over her Kanku Dai and Bassai Dai katas with her in preparation for her next rank test, while Nick watched over _all_ of the students.

After a good workout, Nick and Sarah (along with Aja) joined Tanner and Kiera for a brief sit down before heading home.

Bringing out the plushies from his Gi bag, Nick explained to the felines the purpose of the plushies, and it was agreed that the two kits could mark and exchange plushies to help offset the apprehension of the two youngsters from being apart and therefor at least slightly lessening the chances of a physical exchange taking place. The trip to the doctor's office was _**not**_ discussed.

With that minor feat accomplished, with a _slight_ prod from Nick, Sarah asks Kiera "Umm … Mrs. Catmull … We, that is mom, dad, Aja, Cotton, Rose and I, are going to Zootopia tomorrow to visit my grandma Wilde's grave and Aja's parent's graves, and I was kinda wondering if … maybe … Tanner could maybe join us? Please?"

Knowing that Nick and Judy wouldn't have allowed Sarah to ask if they didn't approve beforepaw, Kiera simply asks Tanner "Tanner, what do you think? would you like to go and visit Zootopia with the Wildes?"

"**YES!** I mean, yes, I really would! Please."

Getting a slight laugh from the adults and a major blush from both Tanner and Sarah, it was agreed that the Wildes would pick up Tanner around seven am, and would plan on being back by roughly around nine pm or so.

**XxX**

**AN: Finishing this story is getting to be a bit more involved that I thought. Trying to make sure most of the loose ends are tied up is going to add another chapter or more likely two to the story. Sorry, not sorry! I'll undoubtedly miss a few, but at least I tried. At any rate, I hope you enjoy the extra chapters…**

**I'll update when I get the chance, although it may be several weeks. In the meantime, enjoy and please drop a review. **


	27. The Trip

**27 The Trip**

**XxX**

**Surprisingly I goth this done just in time for Christmas. **

**XxX**

**Friday morning:**

Rising and eating early, the Wilde family set out on their trek to Zootopia after putting a fresh batch of wild flowers in the back of the SUV.

Stopping first to pick up Cotton from Judy's sister Georgette's home, Aja and Cotton are directed to sit in the back row of the SUV.

Noticing the odd look that she's getting from Sarah, Judy explains her reasoning "To begin with, you and Tanner would need to crawl over Aja and Cotton to get into the very back."

And?" asks Sarah.

"Those two are a little less likely to get 'pawsy' than a certain pair of teenagers that I know." finishes Judy.

"Remember the little talk we had last night?" asks Nick noticing the slightly miffed look on his daughter's face.

"Yes dad, of course I remember."

"Well, a positive attitude and good behavior now _might_ lead to fewer restrictions in the future. Understand?"

"…..Yea, I think so."

"All right then, are we good?"

"Yea, we're good."

All, right then."

Soon enough, they arrive at the Catmull residence.

As Tanner is getting into the middle seat with Sarah, it's now Rose's turn to look a bit forlorn.

"What's wrong Flower?" asks Nick.

"Feelin' a bit like the odd mammal out?" asks Judy.

"…Yea, kinda! Everybody here has somebody but me."

"Finding that certain someone isn't something that usually happens overnight sweetheart" points out Nick. "Look how long it took me and your mom to hook up."

"But Sarah has Tanner and Aja has Cotton-"

"And yet" interrupts Judy "there's no guarantee that a year from now or even a week from now that they'll still be together. That's why we had out little trip yesterday and you and your dad had your little talk last night. Nothing in this life is guaranteed to last. You might meet someone you like, only to have your heart broken."

"That's right" adds Nick. "We can't protect you from a broken heart, but there's a lot more at stake here than hurt feelings."

"I know dad … mom, it's just that …"

"Weren't you going on just last night about not having a boyfriend and not needing the umm… medication?" asks Nick, suddenly remembering that there were two _young_ kits in the truck that really didn't need to be included in an in-depth conversation.

"You're on medication?" asks a suddenly concerned Tanner.

"It's a girl thing" interrupts Sarah "let's just leave it at that. Ok?"

Noticing Tanner's questioning look directed her way, Sarah is quick to add "Don't ask Tanner!"

The tone in her voice was enough to deter the young mammal from asking the question that everyone in the vehicle (with the exception of Aja and Cotton) knew was on his lips.

A quick peek into the rearmost seat was enough to confirm that the youngest pair was too wrapped up cuddling with each other to have any inkling of the conversation that was occupying the other five mammals in the vehicle.

"Anyways" continues Judy "would you be more comfortable sitting up front with your dad and I?"

Seeing the pleading eyes of both Sarah and Tanner, Rose decides to give her sister and boyfriend some together time "Yea, I guess."

"_Thanks sis!"_ whispers Sarah not quite as low as she thinks, because Judy picks up the comment, but chooses to say nothing.

…

The four-hour trip to Zootopia was interesting to say the least. While Nick, Judy and Rose tried their best to give Sarah and Tanner at least a _semblance_ of privacy, Aja and Cotton managed to drag the aspiring couple into games of 'slug bug' and 'I spy", much to the amusement of those in the front seat.

Entering the city, Nick decided to take the initiative to ask  
Anybody besides me hungry?"

"Nick, we just ate a few hours ago!"

"I know, but I think a couple of kits could use a break." Indicating Sarah and Tanner, who seem to be getting a bit irritated with the constant bombardment of games from Aja and Cotton.

Taking a quick glance in the mirror so as not to seem _overly_ nosey, Judy sees the mildly exasperated faces of her eldest daughter and said daughter's boyfriend. **[*]**

"Probably a good idea." She admits.

As Nick pulls into a café that looks like it came straight out of the early sixties, Judy reads the name on the sign **'Mel's Diner'**.

"Nick…?"

"Relax Fluff, it's one of the best kept secrets in Zootopia."

"If you say so…" says a _very_ doubtful Judy.

Exiting the vehicle, Nick sees the doubt on _everyone's_ faces except for Aja and Cotton, who stare at the quaint structure with awe.

Since Nick is a gentlemammal and holds the door to the establishment open for his bunny and kits.

Followed closely by the kits, Judy enters expecting a somewhat dirty, greasy spoon type interior.

To her amazement, the café is neat as a pin. The floors are spotless, all counters and booths are immaculate and the lighting is perfect-not too bright and not too dim.

"Welcome to Mel's" begins the elderly red fox vixen "How may we-"

When Judy turns and looks at the vixen, who's nametag declares her to be 'Alice', to figure out why she stopped speaking so suddenly, she notices that the mammal is staring directly at _her_ fox.

If not for the fact that the waitress is old enough to be Nick's mother, she would be more than a touch jealous.

"It can't be…." comes quietly from Alice's mouth. "Nicky?"

As the vixen slowly approaches Nick and gently places a paw on his face "Nicky, is it really you?"

"Yea, it is. Sorry I've been gone so long-"

"Mel…"

Getting no answer, Alice then _shouts_ **"MEL!"**

"What c'ha want woman, I'm busy back here!"

"Get yer tail out here … we've got a visitor…"

"What in the gods name is so damned – Nick?" comes from the undersized brown bear.

As the rest of the Wilde family looks on in amazement, both the vixen and bear grab Nick in a tight hug, tears flowing unabashedly.

After a few minutes, as the hug slowly loosens, Judy decides it's about time to intervene.

***AHEM!***

Suddenly realizing that they're not alone, Mel and Alice quickly release Nick.

"Umm … sorry?" intones Alice, worried that she may have unknowingly caused some tension between Nick and his … mate?

"Introductions!" interrupts Nick.

"Judy and family, meet Mel Sharples, owner and head cook of this fine establishment. And this fine specimen of an _adopted_ mother, is Alice Hyatt, one of mom's closest friends."

"Mel, Alice, I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife Judy, and my … that is _our_ kits.

"First, there's our daughter Sarah and her boyfriend Tanner. Then there's Rose, who is currently unattached-"

"**Daaaaad!"**

Nick carries on as if he hadn't heard a thing "And finally there's Aja and his girlfriend Cotton."

Noticing the extremely confused looks that the family is getting from both Mel and Alice, Judy decides to take the explanation into her own paws.

Elbowing Nick sharply as a warning, Judy explains: "Sarah is my kit from a previous marriage and Tanner is the son of a former high school crush of mine. While Sarah has been adopted by Nick, Rose and Aja were adopted by both Nick and myself. Cotton is one of my nieces. I hope that clears things up for you."

"Well, I don't know about Mel here" begins Alice "but with all of the stuff going around concerning a rise in interspecies pregnancies, I was actually wondering if maybe you two might have … you know …"

"There _have_ been a few instances where pred/prey hybrids have _actually_ been reported" adds Nick with a dead serious look on his face.

"You can't be serious!" says an aghast Judy.

"No, I think I read it somewhere as well." admits Alice.

While Aja and Cotton seem totally unphased by the entire conversation (they're only 4 years old, remember?), Rose and especially Sarah and Tanner look several shades paler when hearing the news.

"How about we continue this reunion over a bit of lunch?" suggests Judy "Considering that's why we stopped in the first place…"

"Umm, yea, sorry." says a totally embarrassed Alice "I was just so flabbergasted at seeing Nick again after all these years…"

"It's ok, I totally understand." replies Judy as she heads for a booth.

While Alice goes to get some menus, Nick Judy and Rose occupy a booth. Meanwhile, Sarah and Tanner sit next to each other on one side of the next booth with Aja and Cotton sitting across from them.

Returning with menus, the sight of the three couples, all interspecies (even though one set is only four years old) threatens to melt Alice's heart,

"Nick, Judy" she begins "would it be ok to take a couple of pictures of you and your family? Y'all are just so precious… please?"

With the kits seeming indifference "Sure, I don't see why not." says Judy.

"If it's ok with you" says Nick, "I'd like to order for all of us"

"Since you've obviously eaten here before, go ahead." Says Judy.

"Blue plate specials for all of us, with the youngest getting the kits portions if you please."

"**Seven blue plates"** yells Alice to Mel **"three pred and four prey, with one of each a kit portion."**

"**I can hear ya woman, I aint deef"** shouts Mel back.

…

Several minutes later, Alice brings out steaming helpings of Mel's famous hash brown potato casserole with generous helpings of fruit as a side dish.

"The predator version has turkey sausage baked in with it." Alice informs the family.

"It's basically hash browns, mushroom soup, shredded cheese and whatever secret ingredient Mel puts in it." says Nick.

Just then, Judy sees Alice and Tanner gawking at her daughter, who has managed to abscond with a large forkful of Tanner's hash browns.

"Oh, yea, I guess I forgot to mention that my daughter has become a sort of a cannibal or something." she says flippantly.

"And it doesn't bother her?" asks Alice, with Tanner still staring with his mouth hanging open.

"Except for her little adventure with anchovies, it doesn't seem to." admits Nick.

"Misadventure is more like it" grouses Judy, giving a small shudder when remembering the awful smell.

"You know, I've been wondering about that a bit" admits Nick. "By rights, she should have had _some_ sort of negative reaction with all of the protein that she's eaten lately."

"You know, I never really paid it much attention until you just mentioned it. I wonder if Madge Badgerton is still around…"

"Who?"

"Madge Badgerton. She was the honey badger who was in league with Lionheart in the missing mammal's case. We saw her at the asylum, remember? She was the mammal who eventually figured out the antidote for the Nighthowler serum. If she's still around, maybe we could get her to do a complete blood workup on the kits to see if there's anything … different with any of them, starting with Sarah."

"I'm sure that more tests will thrill the hell out of the kits, especially Sarah."

"Still… I think I'll give her a call as long as we're here anyway. If she's still around and is willing to do the tests, I'll call Kiera and Georgette to see if it's ok to test their kits."

"Why would you feel the need to test Tanner?"

_(Whispers) 'If Tanner and Sarah actually __are__ 'compatible' we might have just cause to worry!'_

Wearing a more than slightly shocked look, Nick has to agree "I-I guess you're right go ahead an make the calls. Let's find out as soon as we can so we can get it over with."

While the family plus two enjoy their breakfast, they're joined by Alice and Mel, who has actually closed the diner so the visit can go on uninterrupted.

While waiting to be connected to the honey badger that Judy knew from so long ago, the adventure of the past several weeks is unfolded to Mel and Alice, starting with Nick rescuing Judy from her roadside breakdown, to meeting Sarah, to the courtroom drama, the happenings during the adoption hearings and concluding with their current trip to Zootopia,

Striking out with Madge's old number, Judy tried Bogo's old number with equal results. Finally trying Jack, she managed to get the honey badger's new number. Needing to reveal the purpose of the call, Judy told Jack their concern for the kits possibly becoming pregnant even with the relationships being so unconventional. Thinking of the kits currently living with him, Jack immediately gave Judy Madge's new number and began making arrangements to have his kits _and_ himself tested as well.

After making the call to Madge, then quick calls to Tanners parents and to Georgette, Judy leans over and quietly tells Nick _"I set up an appointment for three this afternoon. __**All**__ of us are going to have a blood test, even you and I."_

"But-"

"Look, I know I told you that I got fixed, and it's true. But I figured it would be a bit easier to get the kits to co-operate if _we_ get tested as well. Besides, what can it hurt?"

Although totally unconvinced, Nick agrees "Fine …"

"I'll make it up to you tonight, ok? Or tomorrow night if we need to stay over … too many young ears and eyes and all."

"Hmmm … death by bunny sex … sounds like fun. Ok, deal!"

Rolling her eyes at the lewd remark (but smiling internally) Judy gets the thankless duty of informing the kits about the upcoming ordeal.

"Ok kits, we're going to have a slight change of plans. After lunch we're going to see and old friend of mine. Her name is Doctor Madge Badger. She happens to the be one of the foremost scientists in Zootopia."

"And just _why_ are we going to see her?" asks Sarah.

"Because all of us are going to get our blood tested."

"**What?"** comes from all five kits at the same time.

"Really mom?" asks Sarah.

"Yes really.

"But-"

"No buts, we're _going_ to do this!"

"Even you and dad?"

"Yes, even dad and I."

"But … why?"

"Because we want to find out if you and Tanner and even Aja and Cotton are … compatible…"

Seeing the uncomprehending stare that she's getting, Judy lowers her voice so only Sarah and Tanner can hear: _"Basically we need to know if you can even __have__ kits from Tanner or whoever you might marry in the future. It's useful information for when the time comes Sarah! I would think you'd be concerned or at least interested."_

"I guess it _does_ make sense." says Tanner, much to Sarah's surprise.

Seeing the surprised look on her face, he continues "Wouldn't you like to know that _when_ we get married, _after_ we're finished with school and are financially stable, we'd be able to have kits of our own? If not, would we plan to adopt?"

Unable to see past the logic of Tanners comments, Sarah gives in, complete with a dramatic eye roll "Fine!"

With the future being totally unknown, Rose (always the sensible one) offered no resistance to the idea, while Aja and Cotton weren't too keen on it.

"Will it hurt?" asks Cotton.

"Maybe a little" answers Judy. "How about a trip to Jumbeaux's as a reward when we get back home?"

After looking at each other briefly, both Aja and Cotton nod the affirmative to the poorly concealed bribe of ice cream.

"Just so you know" adds Judy "I've talked to both of your parents (indicating Tanner and Cotton) and it's ok with them as long as you're good with it."

"So ok, I guess that we're all doing this, but … why you and dad?" asks Sarah "I mean, you already know you can't have any more kits anyway!"

"Firstly, to set a positive example for the rest of you, and secondly … curiosity, I guess? Maybe? At any rate, it'd be nice to know whether your dad and I could have actually had kits of our own if the circumstances had been different."

"And if you could…?"

"Then it's more likely than not that at least Aja and Cotton will be able to have kits, provided they're still together in twenty years or so,"

Stunned by the possibility that her little cousin could _possibly_ have kits with the silver fox, Sarah is suddenly more receptive to the idea of a blood test to determine whether she and Tanner _might_ be able to have kits. It makes the idea of trying to sneak off and _'experiment'_ take on a much more serious note with possible serious consequences.

"Ok, I guess that that's settled" Sarah admits "and now what?"

"When we're finished with breakfast, we visit my mom and Aja's parents." answers Nick.

"And it'll likely be late enough that we'll need to spend the night in Zootopia and head back to Aurora in the morning. Don't worry, I'll call your parents and explain everything." finishes Judy.

…

After finishing their meal and dispensing with tearful and extended goodbyes', the Wildes plus two are headed for the Zootopia Medical Research Center to meet with Judy's old friend Dr. Madge Badger.

Arriving at the Center, they are directed to room 403 where they are greeted by Madge herself.

"Well bless my soul, if it aint Judy Hopps in the fur."

"It's been a long time Madge. And it's actually Judy Wilde now."

"I guess so, almost twenty years, right?"

"Yup. You remember Nick here?"

"He was with you the night that Lionheart and I got arrested at the asylum, right?"

"That's right. Umm, no hard feelings?"

"Naw, it actually got me _this_ gig ... head researcher here at the Center."

"Well, I'm glad that you got things turned around. Anyway, you know why we're here, how about we get things underway? We've got five anxious kits here and I'd really rather get this over with as quickly as we can."

"I understand, but I've really got to ask … are any of these kits yours? I mean yours and the fox's?

"I get what you mean, but not physically no. Sarah here is mine from a previous marriage, the young cougar hybrid is her boyfriend, Rose is adopted as is Aja, and Cotton is Aja's girlfriend and my niece."

"Ok, _NOW_ I understand your concerns. So, who gets to go first?

"I guess that would be Nick and I. we'll go first just to show the kits, especially Aja and Cotton, that it's not gonna be a big deal."

"Right. It'll just be a little stick and then it'll be over."

…

After a very short time, the blood samples have been drawn and everyone is set to leave.

"How long until we can expect any kind of results?" asks Nick.

"Since you're basically just looking for species compatibility, it narrows the search field considerably. I'd say you can probably expect a call from me by sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow, that soon?"

"Like I said, since you're only looking for one specific item it's not going to take long."

"Can you e-mail the official results to us and to Tanner and Cotton's parents as well? I know that they're as anxious to know the results as we are." intones Judy.

"Of course, no problem. And try not to be such a stranger."

"No promises, we won't be getting to Zootopia very often."

"It's ok, I understand. Anyway, best of luck to y'all and be safe."

"Thanks…"

…

As everyone loads back into the SUV, Rose sits in the third row with Aja and Cotton, consoling the two young kits.

"And now?" asks Sarah.

"Glacier Bay Cemetery to visit Aja's folks first, then Pinehurst to visit with my mom. It makes the trip a bit shorter timewise. Then I guess we'll get a room or two at the Palms for the night."

After a roughly forty-five-minute drive to the Glacier Bay Cemetery in the heart of the Tundra district, everyone disembarks and makes the short trek to visit the Tarron's gravesites.

Upon arrival, Aja takes Cotton by the paw and leads her slowly to his parents graves.

"Hey momma, poppa. We-we saw you in the sky the other night, and we knew that we needed to visit everyone. We visited Grama and Granpa Hopps yesterday, and we're gonna visit Grama Wilde next. I-I want you to meet my girlfriend Cotton Hopps … I know we're really kinda young yet, but … Cotton and I are gonna be married when we're old enough. Momma and poppa Wilde are great, I don't know if they'll be able to do as good a job raisin' me as you would, but I know they'll do their best. They really love me and want the best for me and my sisters Sarah and Rose."

With that, Aja and Cotton placed a small bouquet of flowers on each grave.

Being the shy and nervous bunny that she was Cotton just waved at the graves and Aja seemed ok with that.

"Hello mister and missus Tarron." begins Nick "Like Aja said, Judy and I may not do as good a job at raising your son, but we love him like he was out own fur and blood, and will always try to do right by him, just like our other kits."

Out of respect, Sarah, Tanner and Rose had hung back, not particularly wanting to intrude on Aja and Cotton's time with his folks.

Deciding against dragging the five kits, two of whom weren't even family, along to visit with Krystal, who is buried in the same cemetery, Nick figured that she would understand.

…

Taking the next hour and a half to drive halfway across Zootopia to Pinehurst cemetery, the Wildes and their charges arrive at Pinehurst to visit with Nick's mom.

After exiting the vehicle and a short walk later, the group arrives at the grave of Laverne Marie Wilde.

"Hey mom" begins Nick "Surprise, we're back sooner rather than later. We've had some additions to the family, and we figured we'd update the grandparents. You already know about Sarah, well she's got a boyfriend and he seems like a nice enough sort. He's actually the son of one of Judy's old flames-"

"**HEY!"**

"Anyway, he's a nice enough kit and they seem to fit well together. Judy and I have actually adopted _two more_ kits … I'll let _her_ tell you about them."

"Hey Mrs. Wilde … like Nick said, we've adopted two more kits. Rose is another bunny doe, she's smart as a whip and gets along with Sarah as well as Nick and I so we figured we'd keep her." Which earned Judy a slightly annoyed look from the aforementioned bunny.

Grinning slightly, Judy continues "Then there's Aja, who Rose wouldn't leave behind to fend on his own. Little Aja even has managed to pick up a girlfriend, a bunny doe who _happens_ to be one of my nieces. Small world huh?

"Enough from me for now, we'll let the kits have their time … if they feel like it."

Stepping up first was Aja. Leading Cotton by the paw, the young todd begins "Granma … you might not know me yet, but I'm Aja, and this is Cotton. Mom and dad are really great … they're not my real momma and poppa, but they do the best that they can, and I'm really thankful for them 'cause they rescued me and Rose from the orphanage. I wish I could see you face to face … I really wish I could give you a hug right now 'cause I think you could really use one. We saw you in the sky the other night and I know you'll be looking out for us. Please keep a special lookout for my sister Rose" as he motions with his paw for Rose to join him and Cotton "cause she's my big sister but she really needs someone to look out for her now. She always looked out for me at the orphanage and protected me from all of the mean kits all of the time… mom and dad have each other, me and Cotton have each other and Sarah and Tanner have each other, so please keep a special eye on Rose ;cause needs someone special in her life."

"**HEY!"**

"It's ok Rose, Granma will help."

Next, Sarah and Tanner approach.

Gramma Wilde … I … we … umm. This is Tanner, he and I are umm, boyfriend and girlfriend like dad said. Tanner makes me feel special, he always thinks of me before himself, just like dad does with mom. I've never had anyone besides mom and then dad treat me like that. Like Aja said, we saw you in the sky the other night, watching over us, and I, that is we, would really like you to keep an eye on the entire family, Tanner and Cotton included.'  
'I know dad's had a rough time in the military and mom's had a really rough time trying to raise me and my sibs basically all by herself, so please keep a special watch over them. They both deserve a better life that the one they had before."

Turning to leave, Sarah is astonished to see Nick holding Judy with both arms and his tail securely wrapped around his very tearful wife.

"Mom?"

"I-I'm … it's ok honey, really. You kits, all of you, are just so … wonderful! How could I have ever been so lucky? So lucky to have finally gotten with Nick after all these years? To have such a wonderful daughter, such-such wonderful and supportive kits? And that's _all_ of you, including Tanner and Cotton."

"We've both been incredibly lucky" says Nick softly. "I never would have thought in a million years to have finally found you and gotten together with you. And the kits, starting with Sarah … this has been a dream come true for me."

Sarah leads the charge for a tight family hug, with Cotton and Tanner joining in without a second thought.

Several minutes later, as the hug begins to lessen, nick says "Ok, … now … let's head back to town, we need to get to the hotel and check in."

"Dad…?" asks Sarah.

"While you kits were visiting with mom, I took the liberty of reserving a couple of rooms at the Palms. It would be entirely too late to be driving back to Aurora tonight, so I figured that a nice comfortable room would be in order."

"But the Palms? Isn't that-"

"A bit expensive? Why yes, yes it is" which earned him a slight poke in the ribs as well as a giggle from Judy. "But since we can afford it, I figured why not!"

"With a jacuzzi?"

"Of course. What kind of dad would I be to deprive my kits of such a simple pleasure?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asks Judy.

"Such as?"

"None of us have suits!"

"The hotel has some in stock. All we need to do is give them our sizes when we check in and they'll send them up to our room."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asks Sarah.

…

After the short jaunt through Zootopia, Nick and family plus two arrive at the Palms Hotel.

Not even getting a second glance from the staff, the group give the front desk their suit sizes and are assured that the items would be delivered to their rooms shortly.

Taking the elevator to the fifth floor, Nick leads the family to one of the rooms.

Entering the room, which contained two queen-sized beds, large enough to comfortably fit a pair of lions, Nick tells the kits to pick which room they want, reminding them that "Bunnies are in one room, foxes and cougars are in the other."

Receiving disappointed looks from both Sarah _and_ Tanner he went on to explain "You really didn't think that your mother and I would actually allow you and Tanner to sleep in the same room, did you?"

"Well, I was _kinda_ hopin'-"

"Sorry, but after our visit downtown earlier today, I really thought that you'd know better." states Judy.

"You really don't trust us?"

"That's _not_ it … I don't trust teenage hormones. You two haven't been together long enough to show us that you can behave when _'opportunities'_ present themselves." Nick tells her.

"I agree with your father" Judy tells Sarah, glancing briefly at Aja and Cotton. "We still don't know for sure what could happen if you … lose control and-"

"Mother, please… we wouldn't dare do anything as stupid as-"

Stopping abruptly as she follows her mother's eyes to Aja and Cotton, Sarah rethinks what she was about to say.

"On the other paw, I guess it _might_ be setting a bad example for the younger kits…"

"I thought you'd understand, once all of the facts were presented."

With that, a knock at the room's door throttled any further conversation.

Answering the door and accepting what the room service mammal brought, which was seven pairs/sets of swimsuits.

After the males vacated to room so everyone could change, the entire group gathered at the lion sized jacuzzi in the main room.

As everyone got comfortable in the warm bubbly water, Rose brought up the subject of food.

"Is anyone hungry besides me?"

"I guess it is about time to eat" admits Judy "Suggestions for supper?"

"**PIZZA!"** came the unanimous answer from five kits.

"Sounds good to me" admits Nick "as long as there aren't any anchovies on it."

"**DAD!"** exclaims Sarah in horror, "you wouldn't dare …. "

"It seems that Sarah has a problem with anchovies" begins Nick.

"NO … please?"

"It seems that it gives here terrible gas" finishes Judy.

"Anchovies?" asks Tanner, more than a little confused.

"We talked about this a bit at lunch, remember?" asks Judy.

Hiding behind her ears as has been her habit, "Just kill me now and get it over with" says Sarah.

Noticing that Tanner is still staring a bit "What?" asks Sarah.

"Umm … nothing?"

"So ok, I like the taste of pred food, is that a problem?"

"And it doesn't bother you … physically?"

"Except for those dam-darned anchovies, no it doesn't seem to…"

"Great, at least we don't have to go to two separate restaurants to eat when we go out!"

Not really expecting _that_ response, Sarah recovers enough to give Tanner a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Tanner."

"Y-you're welcome…" shooting a slightly nervous look towards Judy and Nick who just give a slight smile and turn back to each other.

"Mom, dad will you PLEASE stop embarrassing me?"

"Probably not." answers Nick.

"And remember what happened the last time you tried to get even with your father?" asks Judy.

"But why?"

"It's sort of a right of passage to embarrass your child when he or she is being courted." answers Judy. "Mom and dad did it to me and every one of my sibs back in the day."

"And just think" adds a smirking Nick "I'm sure there are plenty of embarrassing moments about Tanner that _his_ folks will share" which brings a look of sheer horror to Tanner's face and a very thoughtful one to Sarah's.

…

After an uneventful rest of the evening, everybody gets quick showers and heads to bed, with females in one bedroom, and males in the other.

With each of the beds being lion sized, the adults decided to take one bed (quite large enough for all to sleep together, but it was deemed inappropriate) while the kits took the other.

While trying to get comfortable, Sarah hears soft sniffles coming from the direction of her mother.

Climbing onto the bed and softly approaching Judy, Sarah quietly asks "What's the matter mom? Are you ok?"

"I-I … I guess … I don't know" comes the equally quiet reply.

"It's dad … isn't it? You miss being with him."

"Yea … but I'll-I'll be ok … I guess."

Taking only a second to decide, Sarah gently climbs off of the bed and heads to the other bed in the room to confer with her sisters.

After only a few minutes, Sarah again leaves their bed and gently knocks on the door separating the two rooms.

"What's wrong?" asks Nick when he answers the knock.

"You need to get to mom." she answers simply.

"But-"

"Dad, we all understand. Mom's lost without you being there, and we're all old enough to understand, even Cotton and Aja. Go to her dad, please."

Kissing his daughter and issuing a polite _'thank you'_ Nick heads back into the male bedroom to tell Tanner and Aja what's going on and asks them (especially Tanner) to behave and get some sleep.

Quietly entering the other bedroom and only disturbing Judy's bed slightly, Nick joins his upset mate and quickly spoons her, much to her surprise.

"Nick" she softly hisses "What are you doing here? The kits-"

"The kits were concerned about you and they all decided that the only way that _anyone_ would get any rest is if we were together … and NO funny business Mrs. Wilde, there are young kits nearby."

Giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek, Judy settles down.

"Bless you and bless them. Good night Nick."

"G'nite Fluff."

**XxX**

**AN: [*] Sarah is 4 months older than Rose-this is NOT counting Jack junior and Jill who currently reside with Jack senior and are actually 3 years older than Sarah.**

**I'm going to try to get another chapter of 'I Love You But…' done for New Years, but no promises.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all and to all a good night!**

**GhostWolf88**


	28. Home At Last

**28 Home At Last**

**XxX**

**Saturday morning, the Palms hotel, Zootopia**

Sunrise finds Judy with an empty bed yet again, but knowing Nick, she slides quietly out of bed and goes to the east facing window of the females room. Of course Nick is there, reveling in another sunrise.

Knowing instinctively that his mate is watching him Nick speaks "As nice as it was to visit with mom again, I miss the country. The air is fresher and the smells … nothing beats country air especially after living in the city for so long."

Wrapping her arms around her husband, Judy has to agree "OF course Nick, it's home after all."

Turning to face his mate, Nick picks Judy up and gives her a quick peck on the nose, only to hear _**"EEWWW!"**_ from Sarah and Rose, with a giggling Cotton looking on as well.

"I'll be sure to remember that the next time I catch you and Tanner with your faces stuck together." comments a grinning Nick, much to the embarrassment of Sarah and amusement of Rose.

"**Daaad!"**

"And that goes double for me young lady" adds Judy as Nick sets her back on the floor.

"Mom, really?"

"Yes really. You _had_ to go on about Nick and I kissing, so you get to get the same treatment."

"But that's different…you're my _mother_ for cryin' out loud!"

"And you're my daughter, my _teenage_ daughter. Get over it already."

"Rose" asks Nick "You got nothin' to say?"

"Nope. If and when I ever get a boyfriend, I don't wanna go through the hassle that Sarah's gonna get."

"Smart girl!" says Judy.

"I'll go and make sure the guys are up, and leave you three to get dressed. We'll catch a good breakfast and hit the road, we've got karate tonight and who knows what else in the meantime."

…

After a relatively event free breakfast, the Wildes plus two hit the road back to Aurora.

Just after clearing the Zootopia city limits, Rose has some questions "Dad…"

"Hmmm?"

"Your scars …umm, can I ask if they hurt a-and how you got them?"

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But be warned, it's not pretty … right Sarah?"

"That's right. Dad told me some of the stuff when we were at Stergis…"

"Yea, I think I really do…"

"Tanner, are you gonna be ok learning this?" Nick asks, genuinely concerned.

"If I'm gonna be with Sarah, I'll find out sooner or later anyway, right?"

"That is true. And even though Aja and Cotton are kinda young and might not remember, they'll eventually find out as well."

"Fluff, would you mind driving, at least for a while? I need to keep an eye on the kits and observe their reactions while I do this."

"No problem, just pull over when you find a good spot and we'll trade places."

After a couple of miles, a small turn-off was spotted, so Nick stopped the SUV and he and Judy traded places.

Once they started moving again, Nick turns in his seat and begins "Ok then here we go-"

Keeping a close eye on the kits reactions during the limited telling of his time in the Teams, Nick informed them of his time in basic training, then of the arduous and stressful times during his indoctrination into the Teams including a few instances where he was injured in each, which even Judy and Sarah hadn't heard.

"So let me ask you mister Wilde (Tanner was always respectful), "Do you really believe that it was necessary to go over there and do what you did?"

After a moment's thought, Nick responds "The best way to answer that is to ask Rose a few questions. Would that be ok Rose?"

"Umm, sure, I guess."

"Hmmm, where to start… Rose, I pretty well know how rough you and Aja had it in the orphanage. Other kits made fun of your fur color among other things, right?"

"Yea."

"Were they just verbally abusive or physically as well?"

"Both…sometimes."

"Here's the reason behind why I, that is we, were over there and did what we did. Instead of just mocking or beating up mammals that they didn't like, they would simply kill them in the most horrible ways you could ever imagine. Young or old, male or female. Straight or gay. And females and children are simply considered as property to them … like pets, to do with as they pleased."

Seeing the horrified looks on the kits faces, Nick paused "Are you beginning to understand?"

"But why go over _there_?" asks Rose.

"Because those same mammals are coming over here and will do the same thing once they are numerous enough."

"You can't believe that!" intones Tanner.

"Do you remember reading about the Two Towers incident in New Yak City? The mammals that brought down the towers, the same type of mammals that flew an airplane into the Penthagon, the same mammals that were responsible for suicide bombing of the Behruit Marine barracks years ago are all of the same ilk. They will stop at nothing to bring their way of suppression to this country and across the world."

Deciding that his narrative was more than enough judging by the looks on the young kits faces, Nick winds down his story.

"Mammals like me have fought and died in almost every corner of the world trying to keep this menace at bay, to keep the world, especially Animalia which means our loved ones, safe. In the beginning, I did this just to keep the bunny I love safe. But after a while I saw the bigger picture. The world is at risk and I would gladly do it all over again for my family. Please tell me you understand, at least a little bit…"

"I-I think I do." admits Rose.

"Anyway, just so you all know, I'm still subject to be called back to work with the Teams at a moment's notice."

"But why?" asks Sarah.

"It's all part of the deal when you're unmarried with no close relatives."

"But-but you're married now, doesn't that matter?"

"Of course it does. I submitted a letter along the proper channels, I just haven't heard anything back yet. It takes time sweetheart. Until I receive word, I'm still subject to call-up."

"And you'd go if called up?"

"As much as it would pain me to leave you all, of course I would. Anything to keep all of you safe. It's also part of the reason I hold each and every one of you so dear."

Suddenly a tearful Rose is grabbing Nick in a particularly tight hug "I don't want you to go dad … please…"

Patting his daughter on the back "It's ok Flower it's ok. I haven't heard anything either way, so I guess that no news is good news. Let's dry those tears and find something a lot happier to talk about for the rest of the way home, ok?"

_***SNIF***_ "Ok…"

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall-" begins Tanner.

"Really? That's all you can come up with?" laughs Sarah.

"Well, we _could_ play catch 'em and kiss 'em, but I doubt if your folks would approve, and even if they did…"

"Even if they did … what? Asks Sarah.

"Firstly, there's no place to run to, and it wouldn't be much of a chase, bec-" was as far as he got, when Sarah placed a short tender kiss on Tanners lips. When a more than slightly shocked Tanner shoots a quick concerned glance at Nick, all he sees in a sly grin.

"Before you get any bright ideas" cautions Nick "don't forget that Judy and I are right here…"

"Umm-"

When Nick winks and turns around, Tanner takes the hint and returns the kiss, with a bit more passion which causes Sarah to let out a brief squeak.

"Just don't get pawsey and you two 'll be ok" adds Nick over his shoulder, "and that goes for you and Cotton as well AJ!" Nick cautions Aja, who was in the middle of a tender kiss with _his_ bunny.

With the embarrassing banter lending to an easing of thoughts, the remaining journey was rather pleasant.

…

Nearing their home, Judy decided to continue on into Aurora to make good on their promise of ice cream for Aja and Cotton being behaved so well with the blood draw.

Arriving at Jumbeaux's, Judy calls Bobby and Georgette to let them know that the group has arrived, but with the additional kits respective parents each slightly busy, arrangements were made to have Tanner and Cotton picked up a short time later at the Wildes.

Stopping only briefly to get the mail out of the mailbox, our group finally arrives at home.

Shuffling through the various bills and junk mail, Nick says "Sarah, you've got mail here…"

"Really? From who?"

"It says ... _**Tri-Burrow Department of Corrections**_**?"**

"**WHAT?"**

"We'll read it when we get unloaded and have time to digest whatever's in there" says Judy firmly, leaving no room for debate.

With everyone pitching in, it takes almost no time to get the SUV unloaded and stuff put a way.

Opening the letter in the spacious living room, Sarah quickly reads the introduction letter before turning a bit pale, Shaking, she sinks back into the cushions of the sofa, dropping the letter.

Picking up the letter from the floor, Nick reads the letter aloud to the group:

…

"Miss Wilde.  
Due to extenuating circumstances, your letter could not be delivered to the appropriate prisoner. For more information, please contact out public information officer at 555-1950.  
David Silvertail  
Warden T-BDOC

…

"Sarah" asks a curious Judy "Did you write a letter to you father?"

"To my _'sperm donor'_ yes." admits Sarah, using her fingers to make air quotes.

"May we read the letter?"

"How about we call the prison and find out why the letter was returned first." suggests Nick.

Dialing the number for the public information officer, Nick is directed to the warden himself due to the sensitive nature of the circumstances.

After three rings the warden picks up "Hello? This is Warden Silvertail…"

Hearing the mammal answer on the other end, Nick begins the conversation…

"Warden Silvertail, this is Nicholas Wilde. I have Sarah Wilde here with me, and she would like to learn the reason that her letter to Gerald Fluffson, one of you 'guests' was returned."

"Miss Wilde is there? Why did she not make the call herself?"

"Because she's a minor, only fourteen, and I thought it would cut through some red tape if I were to make the call."

"I see. Miss Wilde, are you there?"

"_Yes sir I am, my dad has the phone on speaker. Mom's here too."_

"Are you sure you want the information? It's not really umm … appropriate for young ears."

"It doesn't matter warden" interrupts Nick "no matter what you tell me, Sarah has a right to know, and I'll just tell her anyway."

"All right, but please be warned, it's very … graphic."

"Go ahead."

[paper rustles] "Prisoner 334987, one Gerald Eugene Fluffson, was found deceased Wednesday morning in his cell. This report finds that Mister Fluffson had been first strangled with his own bedsheet, then castrated - with a testicle pinned to each ear and his penis was found lodged in his anus."

"There was a note pinned to mister Fluffson's body, which reads and I quote _**'This is what happens to all child murderers, rapists and molesters'.**_ The inmates who did this have not been identified, but we are conducting an internal investigation."

Seeing the shock on not only all of the kits faces, but Judy's as well, Nick concludes the call.

"Thank you for the information warden. Please forward a copy of the report and the note to me at my home address, which of course is the same as Sarah's."

"I'll have a copy sent to you first thing on Monday mister Wilde."

"Thank you." says Nick as he severs the connection.

Turning his attention to three stunned teenaged kits and an equally stunned wife, Nick give the information a few minutes to sink in, then asks Sarah (who is being tightly hugged and consoled by Tanner).

"Sarah …**SARAH!"**

" … Uhhh … dad? What?"

"I know this seems like a dumb question, but … are you ok?"

"I-I-I I don't know? I-I'm not sure."

"I know that was quite a shock, it had to be. But … would you care to share the letter that you wrote? You know your mom and I really kinda need to know stuff like that. Please."

"I guess it really doesn't make any difference anymore, so … I guess so. Here." as she hands the letter to Nick instead of her mother, which is a bit of a surprise.

After reading over the letter, Nick asks if he can read it out loud.

Knowing the reason (so everyone can know and appreciate her reasoning behind the letter, _especially_ Tanner since Rose and AJ already kind of knew) Sarah nods yes, hoping that the cub would understand.

Nick begins:

…

"**Dear Gerald,****  
****How are you? Are you setting along in prison? Have any of the ordinary decent criminals taken issue with you attempting to rape a child?  
Oh by the way, I'm now dating a cougar cub, I thought you would like to know.  
(In)sincerely, **

**Sarah Leigh Wilde."**

…

"Sarah" asks a concerned Nick "when did you have time to write this?"

"Just after meeting and … umm … falling in love … with Tanner."

Seeing the confusion on Tanner's face and hoping that he'd understand, Sarah begins telling him the sordid tale of her encounter with her biological dad, hoping that it wouldn't change things between them.

After she finishes, Tanner wipes tears from his eyes and gathers the young bunny doe into another tight hug, reassuring her "I'm sorry that another mammal is dead, but I'm so proud of you for standing up to him, that you were strong enough both physically and morally to fight him off. I could never love you any less, you know that, right?"

"Tanner … I-"

"Sarah, there's no way that _any_ of that was your fault. So just … let it go … ok?"

Not caring who saw or what they thought, Sarah gives Tanner the most passionate kiss of either of their young lives.

"Tanner … I … I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Before you two get _too_ carried away, let's all take a deep breath, ok?" interrupts Nick.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod … dad, mom … I-"

"It's ok Sarah, we understand, trust me." interrupts Judy. "The fact that _Tanner_ gets it and is willing to stand by you no matter what speaks volumes of his commitment to your relationship, as young as it is.

"In fact-" begins Nick, who is interrupted when Judy's phone suddenly rings.

Seeing who's on the other end, Judy is mildly surprised.

"Jack? What do we owe the honor of this-"

"_Judy"_ says Jack quickly _"this is serious. I was just talking to Jill and she gave me some very disturbing news!"_

"Ok, I'm listening…"

"_Jill finally told me that your last husband, Gerald, tried to rape her when she came into her first heat."_

"I'm afraid that there's really nothing that can be done about it at this point," returns Judy.

"_What are you talking about? I know that he's in prison, but-"_

"Jack, we just received word that Gerald is dead."

"_**WHAT!" **_

"Sarah had written him a letter not too long after the adoptions, and she got the letter back today. We called the prison to find out _why_ she got the letter back and learned that Gerald had been killed and mutilated in his cell. I know that you'd like to get _some_ sort of retribution, but I'm afraid that's out of the question. You can tell Jill as much as you need to, but there's _nothing_ else that can be done, dead is dead.'  
'And please tell Jill that I wish I'd known earlier, maybe we could have done something for her and spared Sarah her trauma as well."

"_I'll tell her, and tell Sarah to be strong. If she's half as strong as her mother, she'll get through everything just fine." _

"She's gonna be fine I'm sure. Between Nick and I and her boyfriend, she's got plenty of support."

"_Boyfriend? At her age?"_

"She'll be fifteen soon enough, and they both have plans for the future and understand the need to not get physical and screw things up."

"_Well, good for her then. I'll tell Jill you send your love, and that there's nothing that can be done about Gerald."_

"All right then … bye" and the connection is severed.

"Well, that was interesting" interjects Nick. "I wonder how many other poor young does Gerald tried to get to, successfully or unsuccessfully."

"I shudder to think. But at least it's over now"

Seeing that everyone old enough to understand what's going on is still a bit shaken, Nick decides to take matters into his own paws.

"Look, I know it's karate night, but how about I call sensei Brown and tell him that we have a family thing going on and won't make practice tonight?"

"But, what-"

"I think that Sarah and Tanner need a bit of alone time."

"Nick," begins Judy "Where _are_ you going with this? We all agreed that the kits need to be supervised and-"

"Well, how about if Sarah and Tanner supervise A.J. and Cotton?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Then what-"

"The new Floatzen movie is in town at the theater, and I thought that maybe Sarah and Tanner could chaperone A.J. and Cotton and Rose can chaperone the four of them if she doesn't mind ... it should help break the funk that's kinda settled in. What do you think Rose, you interested?"

"A movie? Really? With soda and popcorn? Sure!" says an excited Rose, who has probably never been inside a theater in her life.

"I get it, they can all chaperone each other. Great idea. I'll call Bobby and Georgette and let them know our, that is _their_ plans for the evening. I'm sure they won't mind." finishes Judy.

"Well the next show is at seven, so while mom calls your parents" indicating Tanner and Cotton "we can catch a quick bite so at least you won't be starving to death before we get to town."

…

While Nick fixes a quick snack for the kits, Judy makes arrangements for Tanner and Cotton to be able to go to the movie with their respective 'dates'.

The trip into town was a chatty affair, with Sarah and Tanner excited about finally having their first official date, with AJ and Cotton just happy to be together for a little longer. Rose on the other paw, was in seventh heaven, being treated to her first actual theater move, with the popcorn and soda included.

Arriving at the theater, just before everyone departs the vehicle, Nick has instructions that surprise all of the kits.

"All right kits, listen up and listen _carefully_. Sarah and Tanner, please _lightly_ mark each other. This is to not only help you find each other in case someone becomes misplaced, but especially for Sarah, to help keep unwanted advances from other bunnies to a minimum. The same goes for AJ and Cotton.'  
'And Flower" says Nick as he motions her close "this is for you." as he marks the young doe, leaving no mistake as to who her parent might be.

"**DAAAAD!"**

"Now, you should be easy enough for anyone to find in a crowd." says Nick with a smug grin.

"Fine, nothin' I can do about it now I guess." she remarks with her arms folded across her chest, acting a bit peeved, but secretly happy that Nick actually marked her,

Pawing Tanner and Rose spending money for sodas, popcorn and maybe some candy, Nick and Judy watch the five kits disappear into the theater.

…

"And what are _we_ gonna do for the next three hours?" asks Judy.

"Well, since _we_ haven't had any alone time for a few days, I thought maybe-"

"Really Nick?"

"Unless you can think of something better, yea!"

"… Ok, fine, but I get the top…"

"You drive a hard bargain Mrs. Wilde…"

"Get me home and you'll find out how hard a bargain it can be … mister Wilde…"

…

Three hours later, s slightly used up interspecies couple arrive at the front of the theater just in time to find their charges exiting the show.

"Mom … dad … you took showers while we were in the show?"

As the implications suddenly become apparent to three of the five kits "Oh for cryin' out loud" begins Sarah, much to the discomfort of Tanner "Really you two?"

"What?" asks Judy "We're married and we have needs. When you get married, you can enjoy each other's company all you want. Besides, we're still tryin' to make up for lost time … over fifteen years' worth."

"At least you didn't stink up the inside of the car!" says an only _slightly_ put off Rose.

Shooting her daughter a stern look, and Judy can say is "Rose will you PLEASE not give your father any more ideas?"

"Too late!" comes from the smirking todd,

Pinching her brow, all that a thoroughly embarrassed Judy can do is shake her head, knowing that _sometime_ in the future, Nick will undoubtedly figure out a way to work _that_ suggestion out.

"Let's get Tanner and Cotton home … please." ends _that_ particular line of conversation.

During the short trip to first Cotton's home and then to Tanner's, the kits talk about the movie and enjoy each other's company, while Nick and Judy simply delight in listening to the separate conversations.

Figuring correctly that a brief kiss will be the perfect ending to their recent adventure and first date, each young couple says good night.

_Finally_ arriving at home for the day, the Wildes all get ready for bed, knowing that there's only one day left before school starts, so hopefully rest will be the order of the day tomorrow.

"Don't stay up too late talking and comparing notes girls" cautions Judy as she tucks the young does in. "Your dad will be in in a minute."

Tucking AJ in, Nick asks "How was the movie, sport? Did Cotton enjoy it?"

"It was great dad, really. The seats were so big, she and I shared one. Was-was that ok?"

"Sure, no problem. While the girls are at school, you, me and mom can go see how the berry fields are doing ok? Maybe you and Cotton can have a play date a day or two a week if it's ok with her mom."

Giving Nick a tight hug was Aja's answer.

"G'night son, see you in the morning."

"G'night dad…"

After all the tucking in the girls and cautioning them no to stay up late, Nick retires to the bedroom, only to find Judy with a small can of whipped cream and some blueberries.

"Ready for some desert my darling husband?"

As Nick launches towards the bed, losing clothes in mid-flight, a loud "EEEPP!" escapes Judy, and the night held its own promise of more adult exercise.

**XxX**

**AN: My thanks to Caoimhin (Guest) for the suggestion of the letter from Sarah to Gerald, may he (not) rest in peace! **

**Also for Caoimhin (Guest): your assessment of Judy's medical procedure is correct, and you are very close with the timeline. However, you have to remember that for females over 40 (Judy) successful reversal of the procedure is around 40% or less.**

**Thanks to Vescu for the suggestion about the phone call/text from Jack or Jill about Gerald.**

**And it looks like I'm going to be adding **_**at least**_** one more chapter before the epilogue … sorry if I disappoint anyone **


	29. KARMA

**29 KARMA**

**XxX**

**So here it is, the final ****regular**** chapter of KARMA. It's kinda long, but there was no really good place to break it off, so just enjoy.**

**XxX**

That evening, after she was sure that her mom and dad wouldn't overhear, Sarah picked up her phone and called a number she had rarely ever used, with a curious Rose listening in. (The phone is on speaker)

"_Sarah?"_

"Hey Jill."

"_Sarah, I'm so-"_

Sarah quickly cut her off "Don't Jill, please, just … don't."

"_But if I'd said something sooner-"_

"No Jill, it's not _your_ fault. What happened to us was all _**his**_ doing, nor ours, and that's that. I never told mom either until it came out at the rally, so we're even there. Although I'm not _exactly_ sure how I feel about what happened to him, at least we can look forward to knowing that he can't harm, anyone else ever again."

"_I guess..."_

Since Sarah really wanted to get on to happier topics: "Anyway let's get off of that and on to something a bit happier. How's life in the city?"

"_Oh no you don't. You're gonna tell how my little sis found a boyfriend that mom and Nick haven't sent running for the hills yet, and before __**I**__ got one!"_

Sarah started to laugh and begins to recount how she and Tanner met just outside of the ice cream shop.

"_So … mom and Nick don't have a problem with you and this … Tanner being together?"_

"Not a bit. I guess they figured that it'd be hypocritical if they objected just because he's a cougar. If he was a bad mammal of some sort and they didn't want me to be with him or because I'm only fourteen I'd totally understand. In fact, dad actually set up a date for us tonight! Bought the movie tickets, popcorn soda, the whole nine yards."

"_Get out! Really?"_

"I know, right? Of course we had to watch AJ and Cotton and-"

"_Wait – you were on a date, and had to watch your adopted brother?"_

"Yup, and Rose was there to keep an eye on _us_."

"_Well, I'll be! So, if all of you went to the movies, what did they do?"_

"Beats me … married mammal stuff I guess."

"_Oh ick … I'm sorry I asked."_

"Look Jill, I don't wanna sound mean or anything, but AJ, Rose and I are closer than I ever was with you and junior. (lost in the conversation, Sarah has forgotten that Rose is in the room and the phone is on speaker). I don't know how to explain it, but we are … sorry?"

"_No, it's ok. You're right, we never were that close, so I'm really glad to you and your adopted sibs are getting along so well."_

"But you don't have a boyfriend? Really? Ummm, you're not ..."

"_Gay? Oh God no! dad's just overprotective, always has been."_

"But … why?"

"_I asked him once and he told me that he didn't want me or junior to make the same mistake that he and mom did, and it's just gotten a lot worse since he found out about Gerald."_

"Well, that actually kinda makes sense I guess. Tanner and I have actually decided to remain celibate until after we're married. Kinda weird for a bunny huh?"

"_And__ for a feline if you get right down to it."_

"That's right! The stereotype is that they play the field almost as much as bunnies do!"

"_So, what does your __other__ sister think about your situation?" _

…

Listening to Sarah and Jill, Rose couldn't help but wonder what the conversation would be like if and when _she_ ever managed to get a boyfriend. She couldn't help but wonder if he would be predator or prey, not that she would care. After all, her dad – the _only_ father figure she's _ever_ had in her life – is a predator, while her mom –the first mother she's ever really had - is a prey mammal.

Then there's her sister, a bunny while her younger brother is a fox.

…

Suddenly remembering that Rose is still there and seeing the odd look on her face, Sarah tries to explain "Rose … I-I-I-"

Taking her sister into a tight hug that would do Judy proud, Rose calms her suddenly stammering sister "It's ok Choc'lat … really!"

"_Choc'lat?"_ asks Jill over the phone.

"Yea, it's her and AJ's special name for me 'cause of my fur color. Well, I guess besides mom and dad. It's kind of a code word."

"And she gets to call me Cream for the same reason!" adds Rose. "Dad calls me Flower 'cause of my name ... I'm not overly fond of it, but as long as no one else finds out, I guess I'm cool with it."

"_Just … wow!"_ comments Jill.

"Jill" says Rose shyly.

"_Yea?"_

"You-you can call me Cream if ya want…" says Rose haltingly.

"And me Choc'lat!" adds Sarah.

"_I can?"_

"Sure" says Sarah "we're sisters after all!"

"_So not fair!"_ says Jill in a playful pout.

"What?" asks Rose.

"_I ain't got a nickname."_

"We'll work on it, ok?" suggests Rose.

"_Ok, thanks. Look, I think we need to wrap this up"_ suggests Jill. _"Dad's gonna be checking up on junior and me before long. I don't know how cool he'd be with us talking half the night."_

"You think he'd have a problem with us talking?"

"_Probably not, it's just gettin' kinda late is all. I'll tell him I wanna start talkin' to you more often when we're at breakfast in the morning. I'm sure it'll be ok … ok?"_

"Ok … _**NITE**_" chorus both does.

Finally settling down for the evening, Rose asks Sarah "You and Jill were never close?"

After a moment's thought, Sarah answers "I guess that there was some resentment on my part that Jack would come around fairly often to see his own kits and that Gerald wanted nothing to do with me at all. Why I took it out on Jill and junior I don't know. But, at least now we're on reasonably good terms, like sisters are s'posed to be."

"Well, I for one am glad that you're my sister, and hopefully Jill and us can get along."

"I'm sure we will, especially after what she and I went through with Gerald, and what you went through at the orphanage."

"Anyway … g'night Sarah."

"G'night Rose, see you in the morning."

…

**SUNDAY MORNING:**

With everyone sleeping in late one last time before school begins tomorrow, the entire Wilde family sits down to a late breakfast.

Noting the odd glances that Sarah and Rose keep giving one another, Nick has to ask: "Ok you two, what's up?"

"Whatever do you mean dad?" asks Sarah, trying very unsuccessfully to act like she doesn't understand.

"You two keep glancing at each other and you look like at least one of you swallowed a canary or something. So, what's up?" asks Judy.

Knowing that _she's_ the one that needs to ask, Sarah finally takes the leap "Mom … dad … ummm … would you have a problem with me … with us, Rose and me, talking to Jill?"

"Of course not honey" says Judy "why on earth would we mind? And why do you ask now? I know you and Jill have never been close."

"Well … I got to thinking about Gerald trying to mess with Jill like he did with me, and I just thought I'd call and talk to her… so I called her last night."

"I think that that's a great idea" says Judy "And I'm sure your dad does too, right Nick?"

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with that. The fact that you share a common … issue … gives you some common ground. It's never too late to connect with someone, as your mom and I know from personal experience."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sarah and Rose comment "_Thanks Dad_" at the same time giving everyone (except AJ) a case of the chuckles.

…

As Judy, Sarah and Rose clear the table and finish the brunch dishes, Judy's phone rings.

Looking at the caller ID, Judy answers immediately.

"Good morning Madge" she says as she places the phone on speaker so all can hear "are the results in already?"

"Yes they are. The reason that I called today instead of yesterday like I originally intended, is that I _really_ wanted to double check my findings. Is everyone there?

"All of _our_ family is here. Tanner and Cotton are at their respective family's homes. I can relay the results to them, and I'll give you their physical addresses and e-mail addresses so you can contact them directly. So … let's hear it…"

"You might want to be seated when I give you the results Judy…"

"Umm. Is this bad or good?"

"I guess it depends on your point of view. Are you ready?"

Seeing everyone seated in some part of the spacious living room, Judy gives the honey badger the go-ahead.

"Let's hear it …"

"Ok, let's start with the youngest and work our way up shall we? …. Concerning Aja Gaylen Taron and Cotton Elizabeth Leaps – these two young mammals are deemed compatible to produce offspring."

Hearing the intake of breath by not only Nick and Judy, but by Sarah and Rose as well (Aja is oblivious to the meaning of the conversation at this point), Madge pauses for a second, then continues.

"This is why I needed to retest and double check the results. Most mammals have evolved to the point that almost any combination of species is able to produce young."

"While it wasn't _totally_ unexpected, I guess the scientific proof is still a bit shocking" admits Judy.

"Ok then, I'm going to skip to the other young couple if I may" says Madge. "Concerning Sarah Leigh Wilde and Robert James Catmull Junior – at the present time, the minors in question are NOT compatible to produce offspring. However…"

"However … what?" asks Nick.

"However, I would highly suggest that these individuals be retested every three to six months. The DNA evidence suggests that in the very near future that the possibility of reproductive compatibility will be confirmed. Again, I would _highly_ recommend retesting every three to six months."

Seeing Nick, Judy and Rose staring at her, a blushing Sarah comments "Tanner and I have already promised each other that we're gonna wait until we're married before we … you know…"

"Yes honey we know" responds Judy "but suppressants and birth control are going to be _mandatory_ until you do get married … ok?"

"Yes mom, I get it … ok?"

"Ok, fine. Continue please Madge."

"While I don't have a clear profile to compare Rose Marie Wilde to, I _do_ have a more or less broad spectrum that are distinct possibles. Most if not all canids, some felines, and of course all Leporidae, which includes both rabbits and hares. If the young mammal enters into a relationship of _any_ kind, I would suggest another sample as soon as possible."

Seeing the concern on Rose's face, Nick responds glancing at both Rose and Judy "Alright, I think we all understand the implications, right?"

Seeing an affirmative nod from the two bunnies in question, Nick urges the honey badger to continue "That leaves just Judy and I … right?"

"That's correct. Umm, I know that you're married, but I need to ask …. Have you been using … contraceptive measures?"

"I had myself fixed just after Sarah was born, so no we haven't." answers Judy.

"Well, that's a good thing. You and mister Wilde would _definitely_ be able to have kits if you hadn't. How long ago was your procedure?"

"Almost fifteen years ago, why?"

"If you chose to, you know you could have the procedure reversed, right?"

"I know, but at forty plus years old, there's no way in hell I'd be up to raising another litter of kits. Add to that the fact that I'd already lost seven out of the ten that I _did_ have. So no, no more kits for me, thanks anyway."

"I just thought I'd mention it in passing. If there's nothing else, I guess we're done here."

"At least for today. We'll keep in touch. I think we'll see about how compatible that Sarah and Tanner – that is young mister Catmull – are in the near future."

"Since I already have their profiles in my system, a simple cheek swab is all I'll need in the future. I can mail you some swabs for future use if you'd like. That would eliminate the need to drive all the way to Zootopia for the tests."

"That would be great, thanks. I know you have our address, please mail a copy of the test results to us, I know Tanner and Cotton's parents will be very interested in the results."

"Until later then … good bye."

With that the connection was broken.

…

"Well, _that_ was certainly … enlightening." comments Nick.

"To say the least!" returns Judy. "Now do you understand our level of concern?" Judy asks Sarah.

"Yes mom, I _get_ it." retorts a slightly miffed Sarah.

"Same here." adds an equally put off Rose.

"Look girls" interjects Nick, trying to diffuse the escalating tensions "all of this is because we care. One thoughtless act in the throes of a heated make-out session could screw up everything you and Tanner have planned. While we can't supervise you two twenty-four seven, we _can_ give you all of the information that we can, and show you _both_ how concerned about you and your future together. Your mom and I made enough mistakes back in the day to _know_ what we're talking about … ok?"

"I know dad, it's just so-"

"Frustrating? … I know honey" says Judy softly, taking the young doe into her arms.

"I think we've had enough drama for one day" says Nick "How about this … AJ and I can go put the finishing touches on your mom's old car, while you (indicating Sarah) can finish whatever you've got going on as far as commissions for the Aweston shop, and you (indicating Rose) can finish analyzing your soil samples. I think that you _really_ need to get all of that finished before school starts tomorrow, ok?"

"_**Yes dad."**_ parrot the two does as they head out of the back door towards their little areas in the loft above the shop.

…

"Do you _really_ need to test drive the Falcon again?" Judy asks.

"No, not really. But you, AJ and I can take a short cruise in it if you want, just to pass the time."

"Ok, lets. I'd _really_ like to drive the old thing now that it's been fixed up."

Pawing Judy the keys, Nick and AJ climb into the old car, while Judy starts it up and listens to it purr like it never did it in all of the years that she'd owned it.

"Nick, it sounds great!" she marvels.

…

After driving around several sections of land, the three return to the farmhouse only to be greeted by the sight of two large blacked-out official government SUV's and what appears to be an even larger armored truck.

"Nick…?" begins a suddenly _very_ concerned Judy.

As the passenger side door of the lead SUV opens and a figure steps into the open, Nick tells Judy and AJ "Stay here … I'll take care of everything…"

Exiting the small car, Nick strides purposefully strides up to the grizzled grey wolf in jeans and a well-worn short sleeved shirt.

"Commander Marcinko …" begins Nick respectfully.

"Wilde ..."

"What's-"

However, Nick is interrupted when both SUV's begin to disgorge their remaining occupants.

A total of eleven fit and trim, _very_ mean looking mammals, all dressed similarly to the Commander, form two ranks directly behind the commander.

"What's all this? I don't remember getting a call-up or a stand-down message!"

"Is this all of your family Wilde?" asks Marcinko.

"Need to know …" responds Nick with a hint of attitude in his voice.

"At ease Wilde, we've known each other long enough for you to know that nothing bad is gonna go down. Now, where's the rest of your family?"

"**Girls!"** yells Nick **"come on out."**

As Sarah and Rose hesitantly join the family, Marcinko complements Nick.

"Nice family Wilde, you've done well."

"Thank you, sir. It took almost twenty years, but I finally found my bunny."

"About damned time too" comes from a Bengal tiger in the second rank.

"Up yours Tony!" responds Nick.

"Not today Stalker!" which garners a laugh from the remaining group.

Seeing the concern on his family's faces, Nick does a mini introduction "Family, meet Commander Richard "Dick" Marcinko – commandant of Team 6, and the rest of these raggedy-assed mammals are the … currently undeployed members of the Team.

"Team, this is my wife Judy, my daughters Sarah and Rose, and my son AJ."

"Got busy in a hurry didn't ya Stalker?" asks a slightly disfigured hyena.

"Yea, kinda. You jealous Joker?"

"After finally seeing the doe that you whined about all those years, yea, kinda."

"Well, she's got like … a hundred or so eligible sisters if you're interested in one of your own."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Justine would skin me alive if I brough a bunny home."

"I doubt if any of them would want anyone with mug as ugly as yours anyway!"

"Alright, that's enough bullshi – umm trash talking." interrupts the commander, remembering that there _are_ kits present. "Is there anyone else you consider family within shouting distance Wilde?"

"Counting or not counting boyfriends or girlfriends?"

"Counting … this is important."

Glancing at Judy, Nick decides to share "Yea, a boyfriend and a girlfriend, all minors."

"Get them here Wilde. No argument, just make it happen…"

"…yes sir."

…

After calls Judy Georgette and Nick calls Bobby informing them that they would like them and their families to come to the farm for a little while, Nick is told to go change into his dress blues and is briefed on what's going to take place – the reason for the assembly and the reason for the necessity of the dress uniform.

While Nick changes, the Team members go into the shop and change as well.

With Tanner and Cotton and their immediate families finally all present, Commander Marcinko begins the ceremony:

With a small signal from Marcinko, the tiger called Tony issues the orders:

"**Detail – Attention." **

With that, a two-squad detail is maneuvered from the shop to stand directly behind Commander Marcinko as he faces the gathered families.

Commander Marcinko continues: **"Lieutenant Junior Grade Nicholas P. Wilde, front and center."**

With much practiced precision, Nick marches from a space just outside of the house to stand directly in front of the commander, facing him.

With a crisp salute, Nick makes his presence _officially_ known.

"**Lieutenant Junior Grade Nicholas P. Wilde, reporting as ordered, SIR!"**

"Stand at ease."

"I know this all seems a bit unusual to most of those assembled here, but please bear with me."

After he is pawed an official looking document, the commander begins to read aloud:

"**Attention to orders!**  
**Be it hereby known to all that** **Lieutenant Junior Grade Nicholas P. Wilde, is on this date promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. With this promotion comes with all of the duties and responsibilities that are associated with it.  
Congratulations Lieutenant Commander." **

"**Thank you sir!" **is all that a totally shocked Nick can blurt out.

After saluting and accepting the promotion certificate, Nick turns to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Wilde? You haven't been dismissed yet!"

Quickly retaking his previous position Nick apologizes "Sorry sir, my mistake."

After being pawed a second document, the commander continues:

"**Attention to orders.  
"Be it known to all assembled here today,** **that Lieutenant Commander Nicholas P. Wilde is hereby relieved of all duties and responsibilities from the Teams and from the Department of Defense, and is considered to be permanently retired from the Animalian Armed Forces. As such, Lieutenant Commander Wilde shall receive all pay and services afforded to him because of his selfless duty including but not limited to full retirement and disability pay, and all services afforded to him through the Veterans Administration Hospital Services."**

"Congratulations on a job well done Wilde! Now, go join you family, but we _do_ need to talk privately for a few minutes."

"Yes sir, I believe I understand why … and … thank you sir."

"Don't mention it Nick. now go, be with your family. We'll talk in a bit."

…

As Nick joins his immediate family, noting that Sarah and Tanner and AJ and Cotton are holding paws (as he expected) Rose is the one who actually beat Judy to him.

"Dad, does this mean that they won't call you up? That you can stay with us forever?" blurts out the anxious bunny.

"Short of an all-out war in Animalia, yes Flower, that's _exactly_ what it means."

Leaping into the todd's arms, Rose lets loose a deluge of happy tears.

Seeing a tearful Judy approach, Nick opens his arms to make room for one more tearful bunny.

After a few minutes, Rose lets go and goes to mingle with the guests.

A short time later, Sarah and Tanner approach, Nick sees them unexpectedly stop short.

"Mister Wilde" begins a somewhat nervous Tanner "I'm-I'm really glad that you don't need to worry about leaving to fight again."

"Me too dad." Adds Sarah "I was _so_ worried when these other mammals showed up, I was almost sick."

"We're happy for you as well" says Georgette who joins the small gaggle of animals "but I'm afraid that we have _another_ problem to deal with …"

"What-?" was all that both Judy and Nick could get out before they notice where Georgette is looking.

Rose is timidly talking to a light brown and tan colored buck that seems to be another of Georgette's kits.

"It seems like one of my sons, Randy, and your Rose have taken a liking to one another."

"Well just … damn." declares Nick. "Just great. Three kits, all in relationships, and two of them teens. What else can go wrong?"

"I guess that there won't be a need to swab _that_ pair for the ability to have kits!" sighs Judy.

"And Henry and I will need to have a _loooong_ talk with Randy, reminding him that _especially_ with Rose, paws off will keep him a lot healthier."

"I couldn't have said it better myself" says a now concerned Nick.

"**NICK!"**

"What?"

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Put my paws on him? Maybe?"

"Nick…"

"Ok, fine. But I _will_ remind him from time to time that I used to kill mammals for a living."

"You'll do no such thing…"

"Actually" interrupts Georgette "that might _not_ be a bad idea. You've got to remember how many rabbits there are around here Judy, and old customs still die hard."

"Seriously sis?"

"Unless you want to take the chance that Rose will end up having a litter or two before she's out of high school, yea, I'm _absolutely_ serious."

"Fine. But Nick, you _have_ to promise that you won't put your paws on him."

"I make no promises that I might not keep, but I _will_ promise that I won't kill him … probably."

"**NICK!"**

Kidding Fluff, kidding. Jeese Louise…"

Just then, the group notices Rose and Randy approach.

…

"Dad" begins Rose "I-" and stops short, noticing the intense look that Nick is giving Randy.

"_**Dad?"**_

Stepping forward, Nick leans down so he can stare the young buck eye-to-eye, gives the young buck a disarming smile and introduces himself "Randy Leaps I presume? I'm Nick Wilde, Rose's father."

"M-mister Wilde" begins the young buck "I-I'd like to ask permission to date your daughter Rose."

Glancing at Judy, Nick gives the young buck an ominous answer "You have my permission as long as you can remember one thing."

"And what is that sir?'

"The ceremony that took place a little while ago. If you _ever_ hurt my daughter physically-"

"**DAD!"**

"Do you understand young mammal?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Dad, how could you?"

"Nick, why don't you go talk with your former commander and the guys from your old unit, I'll talk to Rose and Randy." Interjects Judy.

…

"**MOM-"** begins Rose

"Rose, calm down for a second."

"Calm down? _**Calm**__**down?**_ Dad basically just threatened Randy and we're not even dating yet!"

"Are you just going to stay mad, or do you want to listen to why your dad is so worked up? And Randy, you'd do well to listen as well."

"Fine." Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Rose sets herself to at least listen to Judy.

First addressing Randy, Judy begins "Randy, has Rose told you that she was both physically and mentally abused when she was in the orphanage?"

"We-we really hadn't gotten a chance to talk about that yet."

"Well she was."

"_**MOM!"**_

"Rose, let me finish please. Did you know that her sister Sarah and step-sister Jill were both _almost_ forcibly raped by my former husband several years ago?"

"N-no…"

"That's also a fact, isn't it Rose?"

"Well yea, but-"

"But nothing. I made the mistake of sleeping with the wrong mammal years ago, not once but twice. Yes, I have three beautiful biological kits that I wouldn't trade for the world, however there's a third bad choice that I made nearly twenty years ago that almost totally screwed up my life forever. I hurt Nick. Terribly. I chased away the one mammal that I actually fell in love with and it almost got him killed. You saw the ceremony, but you know absolutely nothing about the mammal that he truly is.

"Rose, you've seen the _physical_ scars, but know nothing of the _mental_ ones. He suffered all of those because of me. Me. I drove him away through specism and a few careless words. He was almost killed several times because it was the only way he knew of to protect me, the doe that he loves more than life itself, _**even after I hurt him**_. He would literally die to protect not only me, but you, and Sarah and AJ. Not to mention Tanner and Cotton and now Randy. Do you know why? Because we're all _family_. If someone, be it Randy or _anyone_ else, were to purposely hurt you or any of your sibs or their boyfriends or girlfriends, I can't guarantee what might happen. I wish you could've seen Nick at the rally when Sarah and I were threatened, it almost got ugly a couple of times. Please tell me you understand!"

"I-I-I never thought of it like that" I-I-I don't know what to say to dad now…"

"There's no need to _say_ anything sweetie. Your dad understands, we just need you, _both_ of you, to understand where he's coming from. Why he is the way he is. The mammals you saw earlier are some of the toughest mammals in the world, and your dad is … was … one of them. He may not be a part of the Teams anymore, but the training and the passion that drove him will be with him until the day he dies. Never forget that."

"Mom ... I'm so sorry I snapped at him."

"When you see him, just give him a hug, he'll know, ok?"

"O-ok."

"And Randy…"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I know your mom is right here and has heard every word, but please remember, Nick is _not_ a mammal to be trifled with. As long as you treat Rose with the respect she deserves, and respect the rest of our family, you will _never_ need to worry about Nick."

"I-I'll do my best to remember that Mrs. Wilde, I promise,"

"Good. Now, you two run along and enjoy the rest of the day, and please behave."

As the kits depart, addressing her sister Judy asks Georgette "Too much?"

"No, I'd have to say just right. If everything you told them is true, those two should be just fine."

…

**At the same time that Judy is talking to Rose, Randy and Georgette, the following conversation takes place:**

Meeting his former commanding officer on the back porch, Nick begins the conversation "You need to see me sir?"

"Yes, Wilde I do."

"Please, since I'm no longer in the Teams, it's Nick, ok?"

"Ok, as long as you call me Dick we're good."

"It's gonna be tough, but nothing I can't handle sir."

"Good to know. Anyway, the only thing that I really need from you now is any and all automatic weapons and explosive ordinance that you might still have. That's what the armored truck is for."

"That's it?"

"Since you'll never _really_ be out of the Teams, the Defense Department decided to let you keep everything except the explosives and full-auto weapons. Everything else, including the ammo is yours to keep, you know, just in case."

"Everything you mentioned is being stored in a secure room in the basement of the house. While _Judy_ has a pretty good idea what's in there, no one else does, so you're going to have to wait until my guests leave to remove it all."

"And the rest of your family?"

"It'll be easy enough to distract the kits later since they all seem to have 'friends' to keep them occupied."

"I meant what I said earlier about your family Wilde."

"I know sir. It was a happy accident that I managed to hook up with Judy, and the rest just kinda fell in place. In a very short period of time I went from having just a sister in my life to having the bunny that I loved for years as a wife, and three wonderful kits. And now that those kits all have prospective mates-"

"Welcome to civilian life Nick."

"I wouldn't trade it for the world boss."

"I know. Listen, I see that your wife is still lecturing your daughter and her boyfriend, so what say we join the Team for a farewell drink?"

"Don't tell me you brought some of that hooch that we 'liberated' from the brothel that time in Boosnia!"

"Yea, there's still a few bottles left, so we might as well get rid of the evidence, don't you think?"

"Might as well. I'm sure that Judy can handle putting the fear of god in the young buck-"

"Since when did you consider yourself a god Nick?"

"Not me boss. But as long as the young mammal knows not to hurt my daughter, I'm good. Now, let's go get that drink."

…

After the first drink, Nick has an idea on how to load the weapons and explosives without his guests getting nervous.

"What's up Nick?" asks Marcinko.

"Just a little sumthin' ta help get rid of my guests without creatin' any hard feelin's." as his fingers work the keypad of his phone "I'm gonna have Judy create a diversion for us."

Less than a minute later, Judy makes her appearance.

"What's so urgent Nick?"

"Well, the commander and the guys need to take the automatic weapons and explosives out of the secure room in the basement and load them into the armored truck. Since I doubt if any of our guests would be comfortable seein' that, I thought maybe if you explained that the guys were havin' a farewell party for me, and that things might get loud, rowdy and more than slightly obnoxious, that everyone would be willing to move to Jumbeaux's for some ice cream instead."

With her paws on her hips, Judy ponders the suggestion for a moment or two "You know, that's actually _not_ a bad idea. I'll go along with it as long as you're willing to tell everyone goodbye and wish Rose and Randy well. She was pretty torn up after I explained a few things to her. I think she could use a little positive reinforcement from you right now."

"I can do that, no problem."

Turning to the commander "Tell the guys to get ready to move the munitions as soon as our guests leave. We can have a short party after the load-out is finished. I don't wanna get too blitzed, or my wife will have my tail…"

"And that's the truth" affirms Judy. Besides, _**I**_ might want to celebrate after all of the excitement dies down later…"

"Tell the guys I'll be right back." says Nick.

…

As Judy rounds up Georgette and Bobby and their families to tell them of the move to the ice cream parlor, Nick finds Rose and Randy quietly sitting together on a bench just outside the shop. As Nick approaches, then kneels down in front of his daughter and her new boyfriend, the new couple is totally unsure of what's about to happen.

"Hey Flower"

"Hey dad" says a slightly dejected Rose. "I'm sorry I got all defensive a little bit ago."

"It's ok, things like that happen. What's important is that we all understand what's at stake. I _may_ have overreacted a bit myself, but you, your sibs and your mom are the most precious mammals in this world to me, so I need you to understand-"

Suddenly a tearful Rose buries her face in Nick's chest.

After a few minutes, the sobs diminish and Rose moves back far enough to speak.

"I _do_ understand dad, I really do. Mom reminded me about how much you've sacrificed to be able to be with her and with us. I-I didn't mean to be so selfish and self-centered … I'm so sorry…"

Kissing the young doe between her ears "Sweetheart, you don't need to apologize. You're still young, and this is just another learning experience. As long as you and Randy here will promise me that you'll behave and act like the intelligent, responsible kits that I know you are, you have my blessing to date … with the same restrictions that Sarah and AJ have of course."

"I promise dad, I really do!"

"I promise as well mister Wilde" adds Randy.

"Great. Now listen up…the guys are gonna be throwing me a 'get lost' party, so I gave your mom some money and had her call Jumbeaux's so y'all can enjoy yourselves and don' have to put up with our rowdy butts. I want you and Randy to have a good time ok? Not _too_ good though…"

"I think we get the idea dad, and … thanks" giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon Randy…" and the newest pair head off paw in paw to find Judy.

Before allowing everyone to leave for Aurora, Nick wants a group photo of the family together … just him, Judy and the three kits. Then a picture of the kits and their prospective mates, and finally one of Nick, Judy and the kits and their boyfriends and/or girlfriends together.

After the last carload of mammals heads out down the driveway and towards Aurora, Nick leads the twelve mammals into the house and into the secure room.

Less than ten minutes later, the last of the explosives and assorted automatic weapons are loaded into the armored truck and secured.

Twelve grown, hard core mammals make short work of the three last bottles of illicit booze left over from a certain unnamed clandestine mission.

Gathering around one final time, Commander Marcinko speaks "Wilde … it's been an honor and a privilege to have worked with you and to have met you. I know I speak for all of the guys in the Team when I say we're gonna miss you. Good luck and Godspeed.

Seeing Tony carry something out of one of the SUV's, Nicks curiosity is quickly rewarded when he sees the tiger set up a camera and tripod.

"One final pic of the finest bunch of bad-asses in the Teams" says Marcinko with just a touch of regret in his voice.

Watching the final SUV depart his home, Nick texts Judy letting her know that the coast is clear and the Team has left.

…

Arriving home not long after dusk, Judy and the kits find Nick in his usual place, sitting on the swing on the back porch, gazing at the night sky.

"Nick … are you ok?" she asks as she sits beside him.

"Yea Fluff, I'm fine … really. It's … it's just a bit difficult to believe that I don't need to worry about being called up I guess."

"Dad," asks Sarah "do you miss being with the Teams?"

"That's a difficult question to answer Punkin. Yea, I miss the guys and the camaraderie, and the adrenalin rush that you can only get from a dangerous situation like combat. But when it comes right down to it, _nothing_ beats being with family. To know that I'll be with your mom and you three every night and share in everything you do every day … I'm … content.

"Anyway … how was the ice cream party?" looking at Rose "And how was your first _unofficial_ date?"

Looking more like a tomato with ears than a bunny, Rose answers "Fine … I … umm"

"I think she's trying to _not_ tell you that she got her first kiss tonight." furnishes a smirking Judy.

"**MOM!"**

"Now you know how it feels!" adds Sarah, with a grin.

"**Sarah!"**

"An' she hugged him … twice." Says AJ.

"**AJ!"**

"So, when's the wedding?" asks Nick, knowing that it'll only deepen the doe's frustration level, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

"**DAD!"**

Finally realizing that the entire conversation is not meant to be anything but fun, Rose has to join in on the laughter.

"Ok, you kits go get ready for bed, school tomorrow remember…" interrupts Judy.

"_**AWWWWW!" **_comes from Sarah and Rose.

"Not for me!" pipes up AJ, "I got a date with Cotton!"

"A _play_ date." corrects Judy.

"Go on, we'll be up to tuck you in in a bit." adds Nick.

…

As the kits head towards their respective bedrooms to get ready for bed and the next day's activity, Judy sits quietly with Nick.

"Been quite a day, huh?" she asks quietly.

Gathering his bunny up, Nick sets her in his lap, with both of them gazing at the stars in the night sky.

"Yea, it has been. Finally being free from worrying about a call-up, being rid of some of the stuff in the secure room. And to top it all off, Rose … our little Rose has a boyfriend…"

"Georgette sent me this picture, I'm gonna use it as my home screen on my phone. Just a sec, I'll forward a copy to you…"

When his phone pings, Nick opens the picture and has to smile. It contains the one taken of just the five of them, with Nick and Judy in back (wearing the proudest smiles) and Sarah and Rose on each side of Aja.

"That's truly … beautiful." says Nick, emotion choking his normally throaty voice.

"I'll send it and the rest to our computers, that way we can set whichever we want."

Just then, his phone pings again. Opening the pic, his smirk threatens to break his face.

"You're gonna print this one and leave copies all over the house, ain't you?" he asks his mate. (It's a shot of Rose and Randy's first kiss)

"Luck guess fox!"

"Nah, not really." as the two share a quiet laugh.

"C'mon, let's go get ready for bed" prompts Judy, "We have three kits to tuck in and I think I have a promise to keep to my husband."

…

As the kits get ready for bed, the two sisters are _much_ too excited to go to sleep.

"Do you think we should call and tell Jill that you _finally_ got a boyfriend?" asks Sarah.

"What, just to make her jealous?"

"Well yea, maybe just a little."

"Mom and dad 'll give us what for if we stay up too late, tomorrow is the first day of school after all."

"First thing in the morning then?"

"How about on the way to school instead. You know they won't let us use our phones at the table."

"Right, right. So … how was it?"

"What?"

"Your first kiss silly! How was it?"

"**SARAH!"**

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, knowing that she'd never get a moment's peace until she answered, Rose relents "Fine … it was … stars. It was better than ice cream. It was … I don't really know ow to describe it!"

"Did you get 'excited'?"

"WHAT? No, I …"

"Don't lie to me sis. I saw Tanner's ears pop up so fast that I thought they'd fly off his head."

"Wait, what?"

"In case you didn't know, preds can smell it when we get turned on, even a little bit. I learned that little tidbit from being around mom and dad when _they_ first got together during the rally."

"Oh god, just kill me…"

"_That's_ the reason mom and dad are so adamant about us both being on suppressants. We'll be in a mixed species school, remember? The absolute _last_ thing we need is to have all of the pred boys chasing after us because we might get even a _little_ turned on."

Seeing the look of horror on her sister's face, simply plods Sarah on.

"And think of the disgusting looks we'd be getting from the girls, especially when we come into heat…"

"I think that's enough talk for tonight" interrupts Judy, causing both does to jump about a foot into the air.

"**GAAA!"**

"Damn mom, don't _do_ that!" says a startled Sarah, clutching her chest.

"Same goes for me. C'mon mom, really?"

"So, you two are you two _finally_ figuring out why your dad and I are so concerned?"

"Yea. School never really entered our minds until just now I guess." admits Sarah.

"_Especially_ with it being mixed species." says Rose. "No wonder I was getting such weird looks every time I came into heat when I was at the orphanage."

"No one said anything to you when you were there?" asks Judy "You poor dear!"

"I've still got some from earlier, I'll share with Rose until we can get her her own." offers Sarah.

"I'll pick some up when I'm in town tomorrow. Now, you two get in bed, dad 'll be in here in a minute or two.'

Kissing each daughter lightly between the ears, Judy leaves the room just as Nick enters.

"Hey kits…"

"Hey dad."

Seeing a bit of concern on his daughters faces, Nick has to ask. "You two ok?"

"Yea," answers Rose. "we had a few concerns about school tomorrow, but I think mom pretty well covered them."

Suddenly climbing out of bed, a tearful Rose wraps her arms tightly around Nick's neck "I love you so much dad … I'm so glad you don't have to go fight any more. I'm so glad you you're my dad…"

Without a second thought, Sarah joins Rose.

After several minutes, the tears stop and the hugs loosen.

Kissing the young does on their noses, Nick tells them "I'll see you two in the morning. Mom and I will be driving you to school until either or both of you can get your learner's permits, ok?"

"We get to drive?" asks a suddenly animated Sarah.

"_When_ you get your permits, and _only_ if you keep your grades up."

"**EEEEEEEEEEE!"**

When Judy makes a sudden appearance wondering what on earth had happened, all Nick could do was smirk.

"I think I broke our kits … sorry!"

"_DAD'S GONNA LET US DRIVE!"_ squeals Sarah happily.

"_When_ _and if_ you get your permits" echo's Judy. "Until then you're stuck with us taking you to school, unless you want to ride the bus."

Looking at each other, a silent agreement was formed between the sisters "Thanks but no thanks on the bus, we'll ride with you until we can get our permits." says Sarah.

"And the permits will _only_ be good to and from school." Nick reminds them

"It doesn't matter, it's still better than the bus." says Rose.

"All right then, off to sleep you two, breakfast 'll be early."

"G'night mom, Dad!"

"G'night you two."

As they partially close the door and head towards their own bedroom, Nick and Judy smile at each other.

"We really do have some great kits, don't we?"

"Yea, we really do…"

…

Early the next morning, breakfast at the Wilde household is a bit frantic.

While Nick and Judy amusedly look on, Sarah and Rose try to hurriedly eat while pointedly trying _not_ to talk about Rose's new boyfriend and first date, all the time forgetting one thing needed for school after another and running up and down the stairs.

Even AJ had to laugh when Rose comes down from her umpteenth trip upstairs, when he noticed that she had mismatched leggings on.

"I did that on purpose!" came the indignant reply when he pointed it out.

"Too late to change now" remarks Judy, "we've _got_ to get going or you'll be late."

"**Moooom!"**

"Nope. Get in the truck, chop, chop!"

During the twenty-minute ride to town and the extra ten minutes to the school, Sarah and Rose recounted Rose's adventure the night before to a slightly jealous Jill, much to the total amusement of their parents.

Arriving at the school, Nick calls the bunnies back for just a second.

"I've got something for you two to help keep unwanted boys from hitting on you …"

"What's that dad?"

Gathering his daughters into a tight hug, Nick suddenly scent marks them both.

"**ICK! DAD, WHAT THE HECK?"**

"Now I doubt if _anyone_ except your boyfriends will bother you." He says with a huge grin "Speaking of which, here they come now."

Stopping just short of the girls because of the scent mark, both Tanner and Randy give first Nick then the girls a strange look.

"It's ok guys" says a smirking Nick "Just making sure that everyone knows that these two are off limits to everyone but you."

"I guess it's a good thing that Georgette decided to have Randy transfer from Bunnyburrow to Aurora." says Judy.

"Yea, at lease this way we don't have to worry about Rose's grades suffering because she's thinking about Randy all day instead of concentrating on her studies."

…

As the couple watch their daughters walking into the school paw in paw with their boyfriends, Judy notices that Nick has a strange look on his face.

"Nick?"

"I … I was just thinking … not that long ago I basically had no one in my life except Nickie and the Team. Then I found you. And now I've got a real family, but I suddenly I feel like I'm already losing a kit."

"Foxes, so emotional." quips Judy.

Shrugging off the funky feeling, Nick comments "Har, har. Let's go home, Georgette's s'posed to be bringing Cotton over so we four can go out into the berry fields for a while."

"You're _only_ saying that because she said she has one of mom's old blueberry pie recipes and you need some blueberries..."

"And your point is?"

"You've always carried on about this being Karma, so I guess you've been right all along, things happen for a reason. Anyway … home James."

"I've been meaning to ask you about this James character again….."

**FIN!**

**AN: Never fear y'all, there **_**will**_** be an epilogue chapter to follow. You didn't **_**really**_** think this was the end, did you?**

**A large thank you to Vescu for the suggestion on the opening scene of the chapter.**


	30. EPILOGUE

**30 EPILOGUE**

**XXx**

**Well, here it is …. The final chapter of KARMA. Please drop a review and let me know how you like the story, good bad or indifferent.**

**XxX**

After a few months, life at the Wilde home began to fall into a bit of a normal routine. Both Sarah and Rose exceled in school, along with their significant others, with no major fall-outs with other students thanks to Nick's insistence in marking the girls and the attentiveness of their ever-faithful boyfriends.

The girls eventually got their learners permits and so were allowed to take the little Falcon to school rather than being chauffeured by their parents or needing to ride the bus. Teaching the overly thrilled does was a test of patience for both Nick _and_ Judy, but eventually they were both deemed experienced enough to get their permits.

Nick and Judy _finally_ got to take their long overdue honeymoon after a proper wedding which was held at the Hopps main burrow, with Skye and Nickie absolutely thrilled to watch the three kits for the two weeks that Nick and Judy were at the Bearhama Islands.

Upon their return from the Islands, Nick and Judy were amazed to find out that Skye and Nickie had made arrangements to adopt a special needs pup from the same orphanage that Aja and Rose came from.

The very young male coyote whose name was Stephen had issues with development of his hindquarters, issues that were quickly resolved with some much needed but expensive surgery and proper hormonal treatments that the vixens were more than able to afford.

…

Sarah and Tanner completed high school as Valedictorian and Salutorian respectively, with mere tenths of a percentage point in total grades separating the two.

After graduation, Sarah took an advanced course in graphic design and throughout both high school and design school, continued to design paint schemes for not only custom motorcycles but cars as well.

Tanner on the other paw took advanced courses in music appreciation in high school, and attended a highly accredited performing arts school, only a few blocks from where Sarah studied her designs, to round out _his_ education.

Between semesters and during other breaks in education, Sarah and Tanner played short gigs in local coffee houses (both being musically inclined) for spending money and to relieve the stress of school.

After both were finished with high school, the young couple were soon married, but Sarah decided to only _reduce_ her intake of suppressants and continue steadfastly with the birth control. After they were both well established in their chosen fields, several attempts were made to have kits of their own with no success, even though it was determined midway through their junior years in high school that they were biologically compatible. Although highly disappointed, the young couple followed Sarah's parents and her aunties examples and adopted three kits, also from the Deerbrook orphanage.

A young red fox kit named Samuel with deformed ears was the first to be adopted. The next was a darling bunny doe by the name of Lucille with asthma and juvenile diabetes followed by a three-week-old female lynx who had been abandoned on the orphanage steps. Never one to forget her past, Sarah insisted on naming the young kitten Rose, in honor of her sister.

With their careers well established, Sarah (with the blessing of Skye and Nickie) moved the entire automotive and motorcycle paint design _and_ application operation from Aweston to their home, which was located just down the road from Nick and Judy's just outside of Aurora. Aptly named _**'The Studio'**_ because it accommodated both her graphic design operation and Tanner's music production studio, the income was more than enough to be sure that they and their kits were able to live a comfortable lifestyle.

But no matter how busy they got with their work, there was always time to visit both sets of parents and show off their kits.

…

Although not quite as scholastically inclined as Sarah and Tanner, Rose and Randy still graduated from high school in the upper one third of their class.

Like Sarah and Tanner, after graduation Rose and Randy were soon married, and like Sarah, Rose reduced her suppressants somewhat but remained on birth control for the obvious reason that both were bunnies and her education was more important at the time than a litter or two of kits.

Because of her outstanding grades in horticulture, Rose obtained a scholarship to the top agricultural college in the Tri-Burrow area. At Judy's suggestion, _and_ because she could actually afford the college on her own with the help of Nick and Judy, Rose declined the scholarship and at her request, the scholarship was awarded to a student that had worked very hard but hadn't quite gotten the grades that Rose had.

While Rose was attending classes, Randy was busy taking business management classes at the local vocational school.

With both Rose and Randy finally finished with school, Nick and Judy turned over the berry field to the young couple, who immediately began upgrading and improving the output of the various berry crops.

In the beginning, the major purchaser of the various berry's was Gideon Grey and his son Thomas, who was roughly Sarah and Rose's age, for use in Gideon's steadily growing bakery business.

With the berry field finally being in such great shape, and with the demand for the fruit overwhelming, Rose and Randy purchased and cultivated several more sections of land next to the one they already managed. With the astonishing comeback of the once neglected field and the success of the newly purchased and managed plots, Georgette suggested that the couple apply to the board of directors for Hopps Family Farms LLC®.

Because the Hopps holdings were in dire straits at the time, and with Randy's now expert guidance, the merging of the Hopps farms and the holdings of the Leaps clan, a newly created corporation, aptly named _**'Hopps and Leaps Family Farms LLC' **_was formed. Understandably, the venture was an overwhelming success.

Once the dust settled so to speak, Rose decided it was finally time for her first litter.

When the kits were finally born, the first doe was amazingly grey and white with black tipped ears. Of course, she was named Judith, after the only real mother Rose ever had … Judy.

The first buck born was, of course, named Nicholas after Nick, the only father figure that Rose had (even though the kit's fur was more of an off-color medium brown rather than Nick's signature red). Neither name got any pushback from Randy, who was as appreciative of Nick and Judy as Rose was.

…

Georgette had made sure that Cotton understood the importance of the suppressants and of birth control when she started puberty, so birth control was a must.

Like their siblings, both Aja and Cotton had career paths mapped out and stuck to the 'celibacy first' routine until they were married, much to the delight of their parents.

Aja and Cotton both graduated from high school summa cum laude, and like the rest, were married shortly thereafter.

Accepted into a creative writing academy, Aja was able to continue and refine his skills in writing. With fiction and science fiction being his forte, Aja was quickly apprenticed at a major corporation in Zootopia motion picture company.

Using her natural talent at art, Cotton aided Aja with his writing by creating storyboards to help illustrate his ideas.

After a very short time, Aja was offered a job by a major production company called Dreamwerks, writing a script of an advanced science fiction movie.

The computer generated (CG) movie, which was named '3 Below', was about a family from a planet named Akiridion-5. The mother and father, who were rulers of Akiridion-5, were violently overthrown by a power-hungry military leader. Their bodies were destroyed but their life force was stored in crystal like objects, which could be converted back into their bodies at a later date. Their two children were sent into space out of harms way, to land on a distant planet called Earth. Of course Cotton created the storyboards at home for Aja while he worked out the details of the script.

Given free reign in creativity as long as the story line was followed, Aja naturally named the children Princess Aja and Prince Krel of House Tarron.

With the movie being a huge success, and their careers solidly in place, it was agreed that it was time to raise a litter of kits.

Being able to do the majority of his work at home, Aja decided that it would be best to raise their kits in the comfortable surroundings that he and Cotton had grown up in - Aurora, with Cotton agreeing wholeheartedly.

Moving back to Aurora was a simple affair, since the couple had been living in a studio apartment on the foothills of Howllywood at the time.

When the small litter of two kits finally arrived, the names that the couple agreed on beforepaw fell right into place.

The light furred silver fox kit with overly long fox type ears, shorter tail and shorter snout was aptly named Nick, while the dark grey furred, mostly bunny looking kit with longish, fox like pointed ears, short fluffy tail and longer snout was named Judy.

…

After Jack Savage senior was killed in Eurasia during a particularly dangerous mission, Jack junior joined the ZIA and became one of their top agents, and was almost as ruthless as his father.

Jill on the other paw, used her experience with Gerald to go in an entirely different direction. Becoming a social worker that specialized in kit abuse cases, particularly those dealing with rape and attempted rape, Jill led a busy but rewarding life.

…

As fate would have it, Nick's advanced age, injuries obtained in the military and a foxes naturally poor immune system would end up taking his life.

At the age of 79, while working on a small project in his shop, Nick accidentally injured himself, and an infection managed to set in.

Three days later, regardless of the intense medical care that he received, Nicholas Wilde passed away.

Distraught that she had once again lost her fox and would never be able to see, smell or touch her beloved mate ever again, Judith Wilde joined her husband in death less than one day later.

…

The funerals were widely attended not only by the entire Hopps and Leaps clans, but Nickie and Skye and their kit as well. The entire shop crew from Aweston was also in attendance to see loved ones off on their final journey.

Following a slightly unusual request of Judy's, she and Nick were both cremated and their ashes were placed together in two separate urns. One urn containing the couple's combined ashes was placed in the Hopps family cemetery next to Judy's parents, while the other was placed in Zootopia, next to Nick's mother.

The inscription on each urn was the same:

**Nicholas and Judith Wilde  
Two spirits, once lost then found,  
Together forever.**

**XxX**

**AN: This epilogue was inspired in part by one that I read several years ago. The name of the story is 'A Bunny Can Go Savage' written by Fox in the henhouse. I highly recommend this story.**

**I'm aware that rabbits are born furless, this just fits the story … deal with it. **


End file.
